No more secrets
by AmyJamie
Summary: same story no changes just putting back up
1. Chapter 1

CPOV

My name is Christian Grey. I don't know why I introduced myself, I'm extremely well known as a businessman from Seattle. I was once known for just being one of the youngest self-made billionaires, but that all changed a year ago when I was royally fucked over by someone I thought I trusted. You see, I am a dominant in the BDSM lifestyle. It was a dirty little secret of mine that I didn't want anyone to know about. What can I say, a man loves his privacy, but now the entire world knows me as Christian Grey, the kinky fucker. Elena Lincoln is the woman who taught me about the lifestyle. She introduced me to BDSM when I was 15 years old. Yes, under the age of consent. She warped my mind, manipulated me, and it messed me up pretty badly. Eventually, Elena trained me to be a dominant, but unbeknownst to me, she still controlled everything I did. It wasn't until last year when I would no longer allow her to control me anymore. Elena made a pass at me, which backfired on her. I told her I wouldn't fuck her and I would find my own submissives from then on. She became extremely upset by this, and decided to out me as a dominant to the entire world during one of my live press conferences. I have my submissives sign NDAs, so they can't speak about our relationship or me, but Elena didn't. I didn't think to have her sign anything, once I became well known, because I didn't think she would ever cross me like this.

I remember it like it was yesterday, not that I could forget as the video went viral. I have millions of hits on Youtube, and all the social media sites went crazy, giving my PR team the nightmare from hell. It was a major headache. No matter how hard they tried to pull the footage, a new video would pop up within minutes.  
My family was horrified, not with me as I thought they would be, but towards that vile bitch.  
Because Cruella DeVil was my mother's best friend and used her to get to me, my mother was most affected by this and blames herself for the abuse I suffered, though I never saw it as that. I was just a horny adolescent boy with no control over his hormones. All I wanted was a pussy to stick my cock into, and she was willing to let me, as long as I played the little submissive.  
The secret was always a burden, but I enjoyed it; women at my beck and call, always willing to do whatever freaking, kinky shit I wanted.  
Little did the bitch know, that her outing me was my gain. Business is booming, and the women are coming in faster than I can blink, especially now that they know I'm not gay.

I took it very hard when it first happened, though. I locked myself away in my ivory tower and thought my business, my life, was over. Everything I worked so hard to achieve was ruined. Or so I thought. My assistant was the one who gave me the idea of capitalizing on it and turning it into, not only a positive, but a profit.  
Anastasia Steele is my assistant. She prefers Ana, but I call her Anastasia just piss her off, since I know she doesn't like it. She has been with me for so long that we have a very weird friendship. She is the only woman I am close to, and yes, she does call me Christian. After the story of my sex life broke, she refused to call me sir or Mr. Grey, unless we are dealing with business. I love it when we are in a meeting, or I have someone in my office, because she has to act professional. The sour look on her face when she's forced to call me sir makes me laugh, on the inside of course, as I wouldn't put it passed her to kick my ass.  
The most annoying part of her being my assistant, is that men are always vying for her attention, and saying some dumb shit, which pisses me off. My brother, Elliot, is the worst. He is a joker and is always getting on Anastasia's case when he visits. He loved it when the scandal broke, and he has not let up on the jokes and dumb ass comments regarding it.

The only thing people don't know, is my preference to how I want my submissive to look. If the public found out, I would get hounded by my exact type of women, and I don't need to add to the list of fan-mail and crazy stalkers. My worst fear is, if my type comes out, Anastasia will no longer want to be a part of my life. She is what I call, sub-perfection, apart from the smart mouth and attitude, she embodies everything I look for in a submissive and then some.  
When I first hired Anastasia, she had just finished high school, and GEH was nothing more than an idea. I could not afford a professional assistant at the time, but hiring her was the best thing I could have done. Now, 6 years later, she has graduated college and kicks ass at my company daily.  
About a week after the scandal broke, Anastasia came to my apartment and basically screamed at me to stop sulking. She forced me to shower, shave, dress, and eat.  
Since that day, I have been better than before.

I still remember what she said, regarding the public knowing about my world, my kinky lifestyle.

"Christian, you should make money from all of this." She joked. "Just think, you could create your own kinky fuckery line and make a killing."

I know she was expecting me to laugh at how stupid she sounded, but a light bulb went off in my head. She made a smart ass comment and rolled her eyes at my agreeing with her. The temptation to spank her was unbearable, but I would never mess with her like that, she's my friend. Not to mention, she's feisty, not a quality I look for in a woman, but on her it suits. I added a kinky division to GEH and now I am the number one supplier for all things kink. My line is GreyAna, as I thought my assistant deserved a bit of the credit since it was her idea. She is now, not only my assistant, but the head designer for the kinky range of all things GreyAna. She even designs the lingerie. I caught her doodling during a boring ass financial meeting about starting GreyAna, and I allowed my curiosity to get the best of me. She had drawn lingerie, very kinky lingerie. She thought I was full of shit when I wanted her to create the lingerie line, but her designs have skyrocketed GreyAna sales.

Now, under a year after unveiling the collection, women everywhere want panties and sex toys from me, even though all I do is give the final say on the designs, but whatever, it's making me even more money like you wouldn't believe.  
I guess sex really does sell


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

APOV

My name is Anastasia Steele, but I prefer Ana, and I work at GEH. I am the executive assistant to the CEO, Christian Grey. I honestly love my job, and working with Christian is amazing. He has allowed me to be a vital part of his life and company, allowing me to run wild with my creative side.  
I know what everyone thinks when I tell them who I work for. They think I'm involved in the kinky lifestyle too, and they all give me weird looks.  
It has been a year since his life choices were made public. I always knew that Mrs. Robinson bitch was trouble. Every time she came into the office, I would get the chills, and I could feel the bile rise in my throat. I was in the room that day when the bitch took to the stage, grabbed a microphone, and told the world about Christian's lifestyle. To say I was shocked is an understatement. I always knew he had a very dominating personality, but I thought that's what made him a great CEO, so I could not believe it when she revealed he was into the whole BDSM thing. I didn't even know what it was when Mrs. Robinson was ranting about it. I had to do a Google search later to find out what it was, not that I would tell anybody. The first week after that was awful. Christian didn't come to work all week, and I couldn't contact him. The calls, the emails, the paps, they all got to be too much for him. Since I couldn't reach him, and I didn't see him for a week, I decided it was time to do a house call. I was beginning to worry, and I wasn't going to let him sulk his life away.I remember screaming and shouting at him, which was brave on my part since I could have lost my job. No one speaks to him like that. No one. But I saw how broken he was, and it pained me deeply, so I had to do something. He is not just my boss, he's my friend, well best friend. We have been together for 6 years now, and I wouldn't know what to do without him.

In the beginning, our relationship was very professional, but after god knows how many hours spent together, many late nights at the office, flying back and forth to meetings all around the world, we became close. Not that close, just friends. I know he doesn't have any friends, so I feel privileged to be known as one.  
I am so proud he turned the negatives of being outed into a positive. He always thanks my smart mouth and sarcasm for the brilliant idea. My idea was a joke, to try to break the tension, but he ran with it. He even put me in charge of designs when he caught me doodling.  
Working for Christian has so many advantages; like my closet. Woman all over the world would be envious of me if they knew I have Christian Louboutin on speed dial. It's an amazing perk. I also drive an Audi. Christian wouldn't hear of me driving anything else, so he paid for it, calling it a 'company car'. I can also gain access to the hottest nightclubs and restaurants within a moments notice. The company credit card, however, stays in my purse. I never use it for personal use, as I feel I would be taking advantage of Christian's giving nature.

There are some disadvantages to working for Christian, though, like some employees believe that I let him whip and fuck me. They think I got my promotion and I am one of the highest paid senior staff because of it. I hate that people think our relationship is like that. I earned everything I have because I have been there before GEH even existed and have worked my ass off. I know I should tell Christian, about what people are saying behind my back, but the last time an employee said something bad about me and he found out, Christian went on a rampage, firing people left and right. It was very unpleasant, to say the least, and now, no one will talk to me.  
This week is what I am calling HELL week. I have so much going on and Christian's schedule is crazy.  
I have to find a model to do a photo shoot at the end of the week, for our GreyAna line, but Christian is making it beyond difficult.  
No girl looks right, according to him.

I am having lunch this afternoon with his sister Mia. She's a friend, but today it's a business lunch. Mia is in the catering business, and I  
want to make her the official GEH caterer for all our events. I think business should stay within the family. Christian is unsure at the moment, since Mia can sometimes be a bit of a flake, but I know she is the best fit for what's needed.  
The Coping Together event is coming up soon and I finally have an actual date. Ever year I'm forced to attend with Christian. We go as friends. I never really understood why he takes me, since he can have any girl he wants on his arm, but I guess he's not into dating.

"Anastasia, can you come in here!" Christian calls me from his office. "I am ready to sign off on those designs."

"Sure, Christian." I reply using the intercom so I'm not shouting. "You want me to bring drinks and snacks?"

"The usual stuff, please," He finally uses the intercom to communicate with me. "And tell Sawyer to quit flirting."

I look over at Sawyer and see him talking to a female employee.  
I feel so bad for him. He has no social life at all since he is constantly by my side.  
These days I don't go anywhere alone.  
Luke Sawyer is now my CPO, also known as; glorified babysitter. Christian forced the CPO thing, since things at work and in my personal life kinda got out of control, because I am known as the woman close the kinky devil. Gossip rags quotes, not mine.  
It caused a five-hour showdown between Christian and I.  
His dominant persona has no effect on me, but I caved in, since I know he was right, however, I wont admit that to him.  
Maybe I should piss Christian off and play match maker?


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **Cpov**

I call Ana into my office, since we have so much shit to go over and this needs to get done and finalised today. While talking to Ana, I notice Sawyer flirting with some blonde girl from a different department. I know I'm a demanding boss, but I pay him to be a CPO, not fucking Romeo.  
A few minutes later, Ana walks in with our snacks and sits across from me so we can begin. She likes to bring snacks while we work, and I find we both get more done when we have a sweet treat. I will never tell my personal trainer Claude that.

We discuss the photo shoot first. I can't seem to find a model suitable for the job. Everyone I've seen so far is missing something. The wow factor. I want a certain type of look and I'm not finding it, however, I know I am very hard to please.

I've notice Ana has had a smile plastered on her face for the last few days and has texted more than usual, so when I look up to see her phone in her hand and that smile on her face, I get annoyed. We're trying to conduct business here. Who the fuck is she texting and why is she smiling like that?

"Anastasia, who the hell are you texting?" I grunt in frustration.

"No one important."

"Well, it's distracting."

"I'm sorry," She finally puts her phone away. "Let's continue. I have Olivia bringing lunch in soon."

"Very well. My mother called this morning to confirm the guest list for Coping Together." I remind her. "I told her the usual set up."

I see her smile leave her face and the 'I have something to tell you face' replaces it.

"Well, Christian," She starts, "I have a date, so I cant be your plus one this year. I'm sorry, I forgot to mention it."

This is just perfect. Ana knows that she makes the night easier for me, and now suddenly she wants to bring some dickhead. Great. Since when does she have time to meet anyone, let alone date. I keep her busy enough.

"A date?" I try not to let my annoyance show in my tone. "Since when do you date?"

"Since today." She says offended. "I'm allowed to have a life besides you, Christian. I will call Grace and tell her there's been a change of plans, and to sit me by my date."

"Fine." I growl petulantly. "I am guessing the texts are from... What did you say his name was again?"

I know she didn't mention a name, but I need to run all the necessary checks on him.

"Yes, they are from him, and I didn't tell you his name."

Her smart mouth drives me insane. I don't know why she just doesn't tell me who the mystery guy is. She knows I will make it my business to find out. We are in the middle of another Christian and Ana stare-off, but I'm not backing down this time. I always find a way.

"Anastasia, just tell me who it is. Save Welch the trouble of finding out. He is a very busy man."

"Jeez. Fine, Christian! His name is Cooper Helfet."

So this douche has a name. Cooper Helfet. Oh shit, he's a Seattle Seahawk. Great, she's dating an NFL player. Well, this is going to end in a disaster.

"So you're dating a pro footballer. How did you meet him?"

"I met him at the re-opening for your club. We talked, and hit it off, so we swapped numbers. And we're not exactly dating. The  
Seahawks are invited to Coping Together, and he knew I was going since I work with you, so he asked if I would be his date."

"You met him in my club, while I was there." I wonder out loud. "I never saw any of this. And Sawyer didn't say anything to me about a guy with you."  
And there it is; the death glare. I have gotten this look from her many times, but I know I am in trouble now from my slip-up.

"You said he was for protection, Christian, not to be your inside spy." She snaps at me. "Furthermore, it's none of your business who I go out with or what I do."

"We're friends, first and foremost, and I care about you. I want you to be safe and happy." Non-negotiable.

"Thanks for your concern." She replies sarcastically, rolling her eyes. "Hopefully I will get to repay you when you start dating someone."

I can't help but laugh. That is the most ridiculous thing I've heard. I don't, and will never, date.

"Of course you can," I agree with her joke. "But you will be waiting awhile."

Olivia interrupts, calling into my office to inform us that she has our lunch. Before I can tell Olivia to bring it in, Anastasia gets up and walks out. She returns moments later with lunch, placing mine on my desk in front of me, then she turns around and leaves. I guess we're not having lunch together today. You sure pissed her off this time, Grey. Oh well, it's time to call Welch.

"Welch," I snap as soon as he answers. "I need a background check on Cooper Helfet. He's a Seattle Seahawk. I want it by the end of the day."  
I end the call without further instructions or waiting for a reply.

The rest of the day is pretty tense since Anastasia is upset with me, but I am only looking out for her, that's what friends do. Well.. so am told. I've never really had a friend before Anastasia besides Elena, but Elena never was my true friend. Near the end of the day, I go to Anastasia's desk when I can't get her on the intercom, but she's not there. She obviously must have gone somewhere, but where? I'm about to return to my office when I hear her phone chime, announcing an incoming text message. The phone is on her desk, and it lights up so I'm able to see the sender is that Seahawk douche. Her phone displays a bit of the text, and it clearly says he's looking forward to seeing her tonight. Tonight?! I thought he was just her Coping Together date? This makes my blood run cold, and I can't understand why it's bothering me so much. I need to see Flynn. I leave work early so I can speak to my expensive charlatan, as Ana calls my therapist.

"So, Christian, what brings you in today?"

"Ana." Is all I say.

"Care to elaborate?"

"She has started dating some douche, and... I don't know, it's bothering me I guess."

"So you have met him then?"

"No, why?"

"You've called him a name, so I assumed you know him."

"No, I don't know him. What are you getting at it?"

"Well, Christian, if you don't know this guy, how can you call him a douche?"

"I just can." Because he probably is.

"Why don't you tell me what's bothering you, Christian? I'm sensing there's something you're not telling me."

"I don't know, that's why I am here."

I pay this fucker thousands upon thousands of dollars, for what, to piss me off?

"Well, Christian, the way I see it, Ana is your not only your employee, but she is also your close friend. You have a great relationship with her, and I know you don't have many friends. Could it be you're upset because you believe if she has a man in her life that she's going to abandon you?"

"Of course not." I do my usual hair pulling. Ana says I will be bald by 30, so I better enjoy it while I can.

"Then what are you worried about?"

"Everything, like her safety, her happiness, the douchebag's intentions, the list goes on and on."

"Christian, do you think that maybe you're jealous?"

"Flynn," I chuckle, "No, I'm not jealous because Ana's dating. I don't want to date, at all. Seriously, Flynn, come on now, you can do better than that."  
"I wasn't referring to Ana, I was referring to the man she's dating."

"I'm not jealous of some douche." How ridiculous. Why would I be? "I need real answers here, Flynn."

My session with Flynn is proving useless, as usual. Sometimes I don't know why the fuck I come here. I feel like he always wants me to work on my problems alone and solving shit myself. That's what I pay him for, but he's always going on about walking before I can run, and all that bullshit.  
After we talk a bit more, I leave Flynn's office. I have to deal with Sawyer now, since Anastasia is going out with that Seahawk douche tonight. I'm not please that Sawyer left her unattended, giving this prick the chance to talk to her, and now she's going out with him. He's lucky I'm in a forgiving mood, but it better not happen again. Ever. Taylor drives me to Anastasia's apartment, where Sawyer is, and soon he pulls up behind Sawyer's SUV .  
As I get out, buttoning my jacket, I look up to Ana's apartment. Her bedroom light is on so she must be getting ready for her date. This displeases me, and now I'm in a foul mood, no longer in a forgiving mood.

"Mr. Grey," Sawyer steps out as soon as he sees me approach. "Taylor said you wanted to speak with me."

"That is correct, Sawyer. What do I pay you to do?" Rhetorical question, but let's see if he knows the answer.

"To protect Miss Steele. I'm to report back to Taylor or yourself when needed, sir."

"Well seems like you know your job description pretty well, so tell me this. How was I not made aware that Ms. Steele was unprotected?

"Forgive me, sir, but I don't recall a time when she was unprotected. I always have my eye on her."

"At the re-opening of my club, Sawyer." I growl, annoyed that I have to explain when. "She was cornered by a Seahawk."

"I was there, sir, and didn't see him as a threat. He was very respectful of her boundaries."

"Why was I not made aware of this?"

"With all due respect, Mr. Grey, Miss Steele asked me not report her private life back to you. She said I'm for protection only, not a spy."

"You will do well to remember in future that you work for me, not Ana!" I snap. "If you slip up again, you're fired. Do you hear me?"

"Yes, sir."

I storm back to my car. What is wrong with my staff? Ana is right, Sawyer doesn't report her personal life to me, only the threats, but I pay them for fucks sake.

"Escala, Taylor."

Apov

Christian has really pissed me off today. I know he drives me insane on a daily basis, but sometimes he even outdoes himself. I don't see what the big deal is, that I have a date, I work long hours and barely have a personal life. Even if it's just one date, I need this 'me time'.

"Kate, I need your help." I call out to my roommate and best girl friend. "I'm in my closet."

"Where is Christian dragging you off to now?" She grumbles as she walks in. Saying Christian and Kate don't get along well, is an understatement. They literally hate each other, and I have no idea why. Neither one will explain to me what it is they don't like about the other, so I keep them at a distance when necessary, like when we attend events.

"Cooper," I stress his name. "asked me to join him for dinner tonight, so I want your help on choosing my outfit."

"Yes, Ana," She squeals. "I am so happy that you are going out with that beefcake. He is so big and yummy and mmm."

Kate excitedly picks out a little black dress, matching it with a pair of my Louboutins and a clutch. It's plain and simple, a little too short for dinner, but what the hell. You only live once right? I'm ready to go so I make my way outside. Cooper said he would pick me up, but I thought would be easy for Sawyer to drive me. He's to stalk, I'm sorry, protect me anyway so he might as well. When I get outside, I notice Christian's SUV preparing to drive off. Great. He didn't come up to my apartment to see me so I assume Sawyer got an ear full about the whole Cooper ordeal, and not reporting back to Christian about it. Just just what a girl needs, a pissed off hulk driving her to a date.

"So, Sawyer, did you get your ass fired?" I ask when he opens the rear door for me.

"I'm here, aren't I?" He grins, helping me in the back of the SUV .

"But he complained, didn't he?"

"Something like that, Ana." Since day one, I asked Sawyer not to call me ma'am. He calls me Ana, but only if Christian is not around. Christian prefers everything to stay professional, so in Christian's presence, I am Ms. Steele.

"I wouldn't worry about it, I'll be fine." He tells me when he's in the driver's seat.

"I don't want to get you into trouble because of me. It's not fair."

"Don't worry, I can handle myself. You look beautiful by the way."

I blush as I never get complimented by him.

"Thank you."

"I will try to keep my distance this evening. You know, give you the normal thing."

Cpov

Just before Taylor pulls out into traffic, I see Ana leave her apartment. All I can think, is what the fuck is she wearing?! She can't go out  
like that. I swear she has no concern for her own safety. I'm probably overreacting, as usual, but I'm freaking out seeing what Anastasia is wearing, and at this moment, I don't trust Sawyer's judgment. Maybe I need to replace him.

Taylor pulls out into traffic when Ana climbs into the back of Sawyer's SUV , and Sawyer pulls out behind us, but Taylor turns left, taking me to Escala, as Sawyer turns right, driving Ana to the restaurant where her date is waiting. I can't let this happen. If this is the game she wants to play, I will gladly pick up the gauntlet that she has inadvertently thrown down.

"Barney," I snap as Taylor pulls into Escala's underground parking. "I need you to use that virus programme you created to wipe my GEH and home server, as well as Ms. Steele's."

"Sir, what is it that you want me to get rid of?"

"The schedules. I want it wiped, and make it stick. How long?"

"Give me ten minutes, sir."

By the time I make it to my office, it's only been a few minutes, but what I wanted gone has be taken off of our servers. Now it's time for part two of my plan; call Ana to fix this. She keeps a handwritten diary so she'll be able to fix the schedule until Barney 'fixes' the problem.

"Christian, what is it? I am busy." She answers annoyed, after my second attempt at calling her.

"Anastasia, there has been a crisis." I lie smoothly. "A virus has hit the network and the schedules are all gone. I hate to do this, but I need you to come to Escala now. Barney is working on the problem, but I don't have my schedule. I need your help."

I hear her let out a sigh of frustration.

"Christian, can't this wait until, you know, office hours."

"I wish it could, but how will we know what's happening in the morning once we get to the office."

"I'll come in early." She explains.

"Not good enough." I need you now, and away from that Seahawk.

"Jeez, fine, okay," She reluctantly agrees. "I will be there in half and hour."

"I'll see you then." I grin.

"You best order me my favourite takeout, and I want a bottle of your most expensive wine, chilled, ready and waiting for me."  
My plan worked.

Apov

Cooper is waiting outside when we arrive at the restaurant. Shit, I told him to meet me inside. I don't want to explain why I have Sawyer with me.

"Hello, Ana." He greets me once I step out. "Wow, you look amazing."

"Hi, Cooper. Thank you, you look very handsome."

I feel Sawyer behind me, and it's confirmed when I see Cooper glare at him. Oh hell, what a first date this will be.

"Is our table ready?" I ask to move us along and away from explaining Sawyer's presence.

"Yes, let's head inside."

He escorts me inside restaurant and we are seated as soon as we walk in. Our table has a beautiful floral arrangement in the middle, and a complimentary bottle of Dom Perigon is delivered to us, with compliments from the owner. I know they cater to Christian because he is the infamous Christian Grey, but wow. I'm impressed.

"So that must happen a lot?"

"It does, but it gets annoying after a while." He admits.

He's not how I expected him to be. I smile more genuinely now, at his laidback demeanor.

"I guess you're right. I would hate that."

"They just want to keep you happy. Since we get photographed being here, it ups their business. But I am sure you're used to perks of the job too."

"I guess I am."

As the waiter comes to the table I hear my phone going off before we order. And shit, I forgot to silence my phone so it's playing the ringtone I assigned for Christian. It so happens to be Rihanna's S&M song. I thought it was funny. He didn't laugh of course. I fumble in my clutch to turn it off and silence my phone but Christian calls again.

"It's okay," Cooper tells me, "Answer it, might be important."

"I'm so sorry, you're right it might be. I'll be right back. Please excuse me."

"Christian, what is it? I am busy." I answer as I step away from the table.

Just one evening for myself, that's all I ask, but no there has to be a crisis.

I feel so embarrassed that I have to go back to the table and tell my date I have to leave.

"I hope everything is okay." Cooper says when I don't sit back down upon returning.

"Something major has happened with work, and I need to fix it. I am so sorry I have to leave like this. I feel so bad."

"It's okay, Ana, I know what it's like when work takes over your personal life. I'll leave with you and we can just reschedule another time."

I exhale relieved and together we leave the restaurant. Sawyer is already waiting for me, with the SUV at the entrance of the restaurant, so I suspect Christian has told him to expect me. Cooper gives me a polite kiss on my cheek with the promise of calling me later. After I'm safely inside the SUV , Sawyer drives me towards Escala so I can deal with Christian's overdramatic scheduling issue. He best have everything I requested ready and waiting for me. I am not pleased with him at all.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4.**

 **Cpov**

I end the call with Ana, and as I wait for her to arrive, I think about what I did. She was on a date, and I manipulated things, forcing her to end it and come to me. If Flynn heard about this, I could only imagine what he would say, but I am just looking out for her. That Seahawk is bound to be a douche. She's too good for him. She's too good for anyone. I just want what's best for her, or me, I haven't figured that one out yet. I am a selfish man, but I think maybe I have went to far with this one. Great, now I feel like shit. Taylor has just informed me that Ana is on her way up, so I leave my office and make my way towards the foyer. I arrive just as the elevator doors open, revealing... Ana? Fuck, she looks amazing. I know I saw her from my car but that was at a distance, this close up, she looks... breathtaking. Pull yourself together, Grey. She heads towards me, and I don't know why, but this feels right; her coming home to me. What the fuck is wrong with me?! I need a sub or something. Yes, that's what this is. I am sex starved.

"Christian." I don't like the tone of her voice, clearly expressing that she's pissed, and that anger is directed at me.

"Anastasia."

"Let's just get this over, okay? Bring the takeout and wine into your office while I change out of this."

"I will, and I think you look good like that."

"Seriously, Christian," She growls annoyed. "Don't fuck with me right now."

"What's the problem, Anastasia, is everything okay?" I tease her, knowing full well why she's upset.

"Well, let's see, I was on a date and wasn't there 15 mins before you call with an emergency, so yeah, I'm not very pleased right now."

"I'm sorry, Ana, I was not aware that you were busy." I lie.

She walks off in a huff and heads toward her bedroom. She has her own room and keeps essentials here, since we usually pull all nighters, so she doesn't have to drive home when she's exhausted. I grin as I casually stroll back inside my office, with my hands deep in my pockets, and whistling.  
I'm sitting behind my desk, waiting for Ana to return, when I hear the door open. Knowing it's Ana, I look up, and feel my breath leave my body. She's wearing the tightest yoga pants and top I have ever seen. This is going to be a long ass night, the longest we've ever endured.

"Let's eat first, shall we?" She suggests, sitting across from me. "Are you hungry? I haven't ate yet."

"Famished." My tone is husky. Fuck! I clear my throat and begin to spread out our food.

"Whatever, Christian," She ignores the innuendo, brushing it off as nothing. "I hope you ordered me those egg rolls you know I love."

I smirk, passing her the egg rolls. I know everything about her; all her likes, her dislikes. Beat that, Seahawk. Seriously, Grey? You're that kind of guy now.

"So am I right to presume your date was with the Seahawk?" I ask even though I know.

"Yes, it was. Well I don't know if you can call it a date, we never made it to drinks before you called, throwing the monkey wrench in."

"You know I'm sorry. And it is an emergency, I don't have my schedule. Please don't be mad at me." I pout, knowing she can't resist me when I do.

"Christian." She giggles my name.

"I knew you couldn't stay mad at me." I grin.

"Seriously, Christian, you need to get yourself laid soon."

"Are you offering, Anastasia?" I ask rather too seductively. Shit!

"What?" She questions. Think, Grey. Think.

"You know, I thought you where offering to find me perfection." I shrug it off. "So I can get laid."

"Play match maker for you? Not a chance. Your standards are impossible."

That's because no woman can peak my interest like you, baby. Baby?! What the fuck? Let's get that wine open, I need something to take the edge off. I don't know what's wrong with me. We finally get to work, and while we are both inputting data, Elliot drops by unannounced. Everyone knows I hate that shit. "Well, well, well. Look at what we have here. The love birds all comfy and cozy with takeout and wine." Elliot strolls to the table grabbing an egg roll for himself.

He enjoys busting my balls over Ana. I don't know why he wastes his time, she's not mine, or is she? Do I want her to be? What the fuck is going on?! If I didn't know any better, I would say I was feeling something for Ana. She's my friend, that's what I feel. Yes, that's what this is.  
"Hmmm, I wonder what else in on the menu for tonight." He wiggles his brows playfully.

"Elliot, stop being an ass." I growl. "What are you doing here?"

"I went by Ana's apartment, but she wasn't there. The only place she could be is with you, so I had to come over when I discovered my future wife was here. I didn't like the idea of her being alone with another man. Just because you're my brother, doesn't mean this is acceptable." He waves his egg roll between Ana and I. Elliot laughs when Ana giggles at his immaturity.

"Oh, Elliot sweetie, you know there's nothing going on here."

I roll my eyes when she plays along with him, encouraging their future material status.

"Well, I wanted to see for myself." He takes a bite of the egg roll now.

"Yeah, sure. Why don't you cut the crap and tell me what you want?"

"Well, wifey," He continues. "I was wondering if I could use your Seahawk tickets for this weekend? I have a hot date and she's a big fan."

"Oh hubby, you wound me coming to me about some bitch." Ana giggles. "Sure, El, you can have them. I wont get a chance to use them anyway since the game is Sunday, the day after the Coping Together gala, and I plan on having a major hangover."

Satisfied that he got what he came here for, Elliot kisses Ana's cheek and says he will see us later. I love Elliot, he's my big brother, but if he continues to pull these stunts with Ana, I might not be able to control my fist.

"Anastasia, why do you enable Elliot? He's such an ass."

"Well, Christian," She says as she cleans up our mess. "I enable you on a daily basis, and you are an even bigger ass."

She sways her hips a little too much as she walks out of my office and towards the kitchen. If that was any other woman, a punishment would be in order, but with Ana, I find her amusing. By the time we finish with the data entries, it's still pretty early and I don't want Ana to go, so I suggest we head to the cinema room to watch a movie. She agrees so we get comfortable on the large sofa and watch some dumbass rom-com film that Ana picked. It's about two best friends after the same girl. I feel something underneath me start to wriggle away, so I pull it back with my arm and snuggle against it, but it moves again. What the fuck is happening? I open my eyes to see the biggest blue eyes underneath me. Oh shit, I am on top of Ana! What the hell happened? Fuck! What have I done?!

"Christian, we must have fell asleep." She tells me.

"Shit, Ana, I'm sorry. I must have rolled over or something."

"It's okay, I just really have to pee." She wiggles again. "Will you please get off of me so I can move?"

I hope she doesn't see the huge bulge in my pants when I get up. Who the fuck am I kidding, she was underneath me, she felt it!We both head off to our separate rooms to get ready for work. When I step inside the shower, my erection is so painfully hard. I haven't masturbated since I was a teenager, but this cold shower isn't working. I reach down and fist my cock, stroking it slow at first, but then I pick up speed thinking of a petite brunette with blue eyes.

"Ana!" I whisper when I cum. Fuck! I blink hard and shake my head as I pant. Did I really just moan her name? It's fine. It's just an overreaction to sleeping with her and not having a nightmare Wait. What? I didn't have a nightmare? I need Flynn. After I finish the rest of my shower, uneventfully I might add, I dress and head to the kitchen. Ana is talking to Gail when I approach them. She's leaning on the counter so her ass is directly in my line of sight. The view is amazing. Her skirt is hugging her ass and hips just right, and damn, those legs seem to go on forever. Before I know it, I feel myself harden.  
Grey! What the fuck?! Stop this, stop it now! Stop thinking of Ana this way!

I haven't had sex since the scandal broke. I just need a sub, that's what this is. I've never found my own, but it shouldn't be that hard.  
Once I'm seated, Gail plates our breakfast. Ana and I make small talk about business while we eat. After we're finished, I let Taylor know where ready to leave for Grey House. The silence in the car is killing me. I can't tell what Ana is thinking, and I know I can't tell her my dirty thoughts. We ride the elevator up to the 20th floor, and when it arrives, we walk off 's a huge flower arrangement waiting on Ana's desk when we arrive. If this is Elliot's idea of a joke, he's dead. I watch as Ana dreamily grins, pulling the card from the bouquet, and as she does this, I catch a glimpse of the sender. It's from the of saying anything, I just storm off to my office and slam my door.

Apov

I should have been upset with Christian for ruining my date, but the truth is, I wasn't feeling it. I wasn't very comfortable with Cooper and I didn't feel that spark. The only man I have ever really felt comfortable around is Christian Grey. But Kate convinced me to give Cooper a chance. He is an attractive, sweet guy, but I didn't feel anything with him even though our date only lasted all of five minutes. Considering I was at Escala for something work related, we had a good night. I even forced Christian to watch a rom-com, knowing he doesn't watch much television, especially 'chick flicks', but pay back is a bitch.  
When I woke, seeing Christian on top of me, at first I didn't know what to think. I know we didn't drink that much, and since our clothes were still on, I know we didn't do anything we would regret later. Although, I did feel his erection digging into my thigh. I started to feel hot and tingly, and I didn't know why I felt that way, but I tried to get out from under him. When his grey eyes popped open, I felt my breath taken away. I had to get him off of me before I did or said anything stupid.

As if feeling Christian's erection wasn't embarrassing enough, while I was in the shower all I could think about was Christian. I knew he was naked in his shower, and all I wanted to do was join him. I know, I know, I'm such an awful friend, but the truth is, I secretly have a crush on my best guy friend.  
I kept quiet all through breakfast and the drive to work, I know he wont be happy if he knew. When I saw the huge bouquet of flowers waiting on my desk for me, I smiled, secretly wishing they were from Christian. I need to shake this off. I know he'd never want to be with me that way, or want the kind of relationship I do, and it will only lead to heartache. I can't lose Christian, he's my best friend, so I suffer in silence.  
Today I have to try and get Christian to pick a model, because our deadline is fast approaching, but he's so picky. He has his ideal version of what the perfect woman should look like and none of the models are meeting his expectations. I wish it wasn't awkward, seeing him look at these girls, trying to find the perfect one.

I gather all the files I have for the new models that Christian hasn't seen yet, as well as a few that he has, and head to his office.

"Christian, we seriously need to pick a model." I tell him as I walk in. "The shoot is booked for Friday, and Gwen can't reschedule, so we need this nailed down."

"Let me see the photos again." He tells me in a bored voice. "I'll see if there's a good one this time around."

Christian reaches his hand out across his desk, and I hand him the profiles as I sit across from him. He's looking at each profile, along with their attached photo, in turn, then setting them aside when he passes on them. Instead of looking with him, I look down and play with my hands.

"Are you seeing anything you might like?" I ask then bite my lip, almost dreading that he has.

"I think I am, Anastasia." He responds in a husky tone.

My eyes fly to his. He's looking at me with a file in his hand.I swallow hard, bracing myself, before I ask,

"So who are we going with?"

He blinks confused for a moment then looks down at the file in his hand. He hands it to me, and when I see the attractive blonde, my heart falls. She looks like a playboy centerfold. Every man's wet dream. So this is Christian's idea of perfection? I never pegged him for blondes, then again, being a brunette, I may be bias. I nod and walk out to my desk, so I can call her agent right away, since we need to book her for Friday's photo shoot. I give the details, and confirm the location of the photo shoot as well as discuss compensation. After I get off the phone with her agent, I send the agent, the model, and Christian a confirmation email, then I put the model's profile in my desk drawer to file it. When I open the drawer, I see the things I created on my spare time, and think they will be perfect for the photo shoot. I'll have to run it by Christian first. I grab the items then walk in Christian's office, but he's busy with work and on the phone. I'm about to leave and come back later, but he ends his call.

"What can I do for you?" He asks.

"Christian, I have an idea..." I hesitantly begin.

"What's your idea?"

"Well, I was thinking... Instead of doing the photo shoot with a boring screen, or in a studio, why not do it in the apartment underneath yours at Escala? It's empty and the views are amazing, it would make a beautiful backdrop. We could have people set up a different type of sex room, you know what I mean, I cant remember what you call it. But we can have each room be a different theme."

I can tell he is thinking about it. He has the cutest thinking face I have ever seen.

"That is a great idea, Ana. I love it." He smiles that signature panty dampening smile at me. "Do you have all the lingerie picked out for the shoot?"

"I do, and I hope you don't mind, but when I researched BDSM," I feel my cheeks flush just thinking about what I saw. "I read that most dominants like their submissives to be bound and blindfolded. I created some things in my spare time that I thought would look good. You know, for the purpose of the shoot."

"This is why I love having you around, Ana, you always create magic. May I see them?"

"Yes," I happily hand him the restraints and the blindfold I created with lace and silk.

"I like the idea of using lace and ribbon for the romantic scene. Makes it more soft and intimate, don't you think?"

"I guess." My face must be bright red by now. This is the part I don't like about my job; talking about sex scenes.

"Come here." He stands from his desk, walking around it.

I stand in front of him wondering what he wants.

"Let me try these on you so I can get a visual of what they will look like."

Without waiting for me to respond, he grabs my hand and starts to restrain my wrists together. He pulls my hair out of the elastic, causing it to cascade down my back, then he applies the blindfold.

I'm standing in front of Christian with my hands bound together, and since I'm wearing a blindfold, I can't see what he's doing. The next thing I hear is a click. Did he just take my picture?!

"I took a photo," He confirms. "That way I can get a better visual of how it will look on camera."

Christian unties me and I take of the blindfold. I reach for his phone to see the photo and groan when I see how crazy I look. Good thing we'll have a professional model for the shoot. Though, I must admit, I do look different, almost sexy. And why am I biting my lip? I didn't even realize I was.

"I'm going to work from home for the rest of the day." He tells me before he quickly gathers his belongings.  
I stay so I can go over all the lingerie we plan to use for the photo shoot. After I've done that, I work on the new designs so I can see if the collection is ready for Christian's final approval before Friday. We want to use a few new pieces from our line that haven't been seen before.

This is going to be an interesting photo shoot.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 **CPOV**

Why the fuck did I ask her to do that, matter of fact, why did I take a picture?! Dumb ass questions to ask myself, I know exactly why I did it. I can't be here, I need to work this excess energy off.

"I'm going to work from home for the rest of the day." I quickly tell her as I gather everything I'll need to work from home.

I need to sort out a sub, I'm cracking, but I don't want to go to the club. Instead I call my trainer to meet me for a workout.

Claude repeatedly kicked my ass since I wasn't focused. All I could think about was the photo burning a hole in my phone. After my workout, I showered and head home, purposely striding straight for my bedroom. I know what I'm planning to do is wrong, but I don't fucking care. Besides, no one will ever find out. Stripping down to my boxers, I lay on my bed. Once I'm comfortable, I take off my boxers and reach for my phone, pulling up the photo of Anastasia that I took earlier. I swallow hard just looking at the photo. I almost wish her blue eyes weren't hiding behind the blindfold, instead I want them on me, but she's perfection either way. My dick stirs, and it doesn't take long before I am rock solid. I slowly reach down and fist my cock. This feels so good. I wonder what being inside her warm, wet pussy or mouth would be like? I'm sure it's heaven. As I'm jacking myself off, I close my eyes and begin to have my own little Anastasia fantasy. I set my phone aside, since it's no longer needed, and speed up at a much faster pace. I'm stroking my cock so fast, I'm almost afraid it will fall off, or I will lose pleasure if I stop.

"Ana." I pant, moaning, chanting her name over and over like a prayer. "Ana."

I'm almost there when my bedroom door bursts open. I quickly stop and cover myself.

"WHAT THE FUCK, ELLIOT?!" I shout when I see it's my dumbass brother.

I quickly grab my boxers and put them on while using my bedding as a cover.

"What the fuck are you, Christian, fucking 15," Eliot is nonstop hysterically laughing. "Why wouldn't you lock the door?"

"I shouldnt have to lock anything, it's my place! What do you want?!"

"I need your advice on Ana." Ana?

"What about her?" I try to stay impassive.

"I want to ask her out and I want to know the best way to go about it."

Before I realize what I'm doing, I launch at him, pinning him to the wall.

"Stay the fuck away from Ana!" I growl at him. "Do you hear me?!"

"Bro," He laughs it off, "I was just messing with you, but finally! You've proved you're into her."

"What the fuck are you on, Elliot?" I release him. "I am not into Ana. We're just friends and we work together, that's it."

"So you getting off while moaning Ana's name was all in my head then?" Fuck, he heard me.

"Elliot, please. Lay off. I can't deal with your immaturity and jokes right now." I walk back to my bed and pick up my phone, closing the photo and putting the phone on its charger, then I grab my trousers and put them back on.

"Just admit it. You like her."

"I admit things have changed between us for a some time now, but I don't understand it, and I don't know what to do about it. I mean, is it even real or is it because it has been awhile since I've had a good fuck? Besides, Anastasia isn't into me like that."

She has never said or did anything to make me think otherwise.

"Dude, everyone can see how mad for each other you and Ana are. Mum is secretly hoping you to end up together."

"It's not that simple, Elliot, she could never want a man like me."

"Talk to Ana. She might surprise you."

"She went on a fucking date with some douche, for fucks sake."

"A date she ran from the second you called her." He adds.

"That was because of a work related emergency." That she knew of.

"Still, she came to you. She came to you like she always does. Just talk to her."

"I can't do it, Lel. I'll fuck everything up between us and she is too precious to me to lose."

"Well, bro, it's up to you, but I wouldn't leave it too long because women like Ana wont wait around forever."

Elliot finally leaves and I am more stressed than ever. I have no idea why he was even in my apartment. He's always dropping by unannounced. I'm considering changing my elevator entry code. I decide on another shower, and yes, I finally get my release. It's Anastasia starring in my fantasies again. I cum so hard when it's Ana.

Apov

I am so proud of everything I've accomplished today, no thanks to Christian taking off early. I have made all the essential phone calls, I have a team of people setting up the apartment for the photo shoot, I have all the lingerie picked out, and the model Christian chose accepted the job. I just hope Christian doesn't find this model attractive, especially since she will be playing submissive for the day. But judging by his reaction to her profile photo, and the fact that he was looking for his perfect type, I think he might. I can only hope my green-eyed monster doesn't show during the shoot. I have to do something about the feelings I am having for him, they're interfering with everything I do. I know it's wrong, and I know he would never be into me that way, but I can't switch it off. Maybe I should talk to someone about it?

I'm meeting Kate for dinner and drinks at the mile high club. I know Kate isn't on team Christian, but I need advice. I meet Kate at our usual table, and before I get a chance to say anything, she is going on and on about Elliot. She asks me for his number so I send him a text, making sure it's okay, before I give it to her.

"So, Ana, how are you and moneybags getting on?" She finally brings up Christian when we're halfway through our meal.

"Same old." Now that we're talking about him, I'm not sure if it's a good idea to admit my feelings for him out loud.

"Ana, do we have to play this game every time he's mentioned?"

"What game?" I ask dumbfounded.

"The game where you hide what you're really feeling for Grey. Why don't you just admit it? You like him." She accuses me.

"Fine, Kate, here it is," I given in. "I think I am actually obsessed with Christian bloody Grey, are you happy now?"

I huff. If she took half as much of an interest in her own love life, she wouldn't be single.

"Finally, Ana," Kate grins. "Took you long enough to figure it out. Everyone else realized this about five years ago. For someone so smart, you are pretty stupid."

"What's that supposed to mean Kate?" I ask offended.

"Ana, everyone knows you are both crazy about each other. It's not hard to see."

Why does she think Christian could like me?

"Everyone sees my feelings, Kate, not his. He doesn't feel that way about me, and you know it."

"Seriously, you are blind. He feels the same way as you do, but neither of you will admit it to yourselves, let alone each other."

I disagree. Kate and I talk a bit more, and we end up having way too many cocktails.I so needed this. Sawyer drives us home and we manage to head off to our rooms.I need to get my stuff ready for the shoot tomorrow. And I want to shower now since I'm going to Christian's first thing in the morning before the shoot. As I'm walking to the bathroom, I hear my phone go off. I run back to my room and answer it without checking the caller ID.

"Steele." I answer.

"Hello, sweetie. It's Grace."

I'm a little disappointed, I thought it might have been Christian.

"Oh, hello, Grace."

"I hope I am not interrupting anything?" She must have sensed my disappointment even though I tried to hide it.

"Of course not, Grace. How may I help you?"

"I was just ringing to remind you that this year's Coping Together theme is a masquerade ball, so you will need a mask."

"Thanks for the reminder, I completely forgot the theme."

"Also, I'm about to finish the seating chart, are you still bringing a date?"

"Oh, uh," I don't want to go with Cooper anymore. I want to go with Christian, but is that really a good idea?

"Ana?" Grace calls my attention when I take too long to answer.

"No, Grace, I'm no longer going with him, I'll be with Christian. I hope that's not a problem?"

"No, sweetie, that's great. I love seeing the two of you together. My son is always so happy when you are around."

"Thanks, Grace. I have to go now, I will see you on Saturday."

"Okay, dear. We'll see you then."

"Bye."

I need to tell Christian so he's aware of the change. I hope he's okay with it. I'll also need to tell Cooper. I'm not sure what to say to him so I'll text Christian first. I know it's late, but he will be awake, he never seems to sleep much.

A. Hi, just spoke with your mum to confirm arrangements for Sat. I would like to be your date again, if that's alright?  
It doesn't take him long to respond.

C. I will be lucky to have you by my side.

I feel better knowing Christian will be my date again, well I say date, but it's not a date, date.

A. Great. I need a mask and don't have the time to go hunting for one. Any chance you can work your magic?

C. I already have a mask for you. Miss Action confirmed your dress a few weeks ago and I took it upon myself to get everything sorted for you.

A. Thanks.

C. My pleasure.

A. Are you already for this shoot tomorrow? I have had a team of people getting the apartment ready, and I received a conformation a few minutes ago that it is all set up and ready to go, if you want to go down there and see if it's to your liking. I know you're the expert.

C. I am indeed, Miss Steele. Have you forgotten, I am master of the universe? Maybe you need a reminder .

A. I am fully aware of that, Mr . Grey. No need for the reminder . I am in bed now, so I will see you at your place for pancakes in the morning.

C. Sweet dreams, Anastasia.

"Sweet dreams, Christian." I whisper.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Cpov

I am feeling more smug than usual today. No more douchbag, Ana is mine.  
I'm waiting for Ana to arrive, as we are having breakfast together before we head to the shoot.  
I had Miss Action deliver Ana's dress to Escala. I want Ana getting ready here, so there wont be any chance of a man intercepting her on her way to Bellvue. I had Taylor organize Franco to come here as well, to do Ana's hair and makeup. I don't think she needs it, but she always says it makes her feel good, so it's worth it.  
I hear Ana before I even see her, as she wears headphones and sings along way to loud. I am unsure if she actually knows she's doing it, but I find it adorable.  
Adorable? Since when did I start using puppy words to describe things?  
She pulls her headphones off, as she steps out of the lift, and puts them in her bag. She looks so fuckable today; tight purple dress and high as hell Louboutins. If I thought she would reciprocate, I would launch at her and fuck her senseless here and now.  
I have to gain my control back. I think I need to be in Dominant mode around her.

"Good morning, Christian." She greets me cheerfully.

"Morning, Ana."

She throws her Berkin onto the sofa then joins me at the breakfast bar for some pancakes. I usually prefer a healthier breakfast but she goes gaga for Miss Jones pancakes. I think I would give Ana anything she asked for. Anything.  
As we eat, we discuss the set up for today, but I can't stop looking at her mouth and those tits. I am in heaven right now.

"Christian, I need you to behave yourself today. No nutjob CEO and no going thermonuclear, okay? Please, just let me have an easy day."

"I am always on my best behavior." I give her my panty dropping smile.

I could swear I see her clench her legs together, but it's obviously me seeing things.

"Come on. Let's make our way down, to see how everything is going."  
We head down to the floor below where the photo shoot is being held.

The lift ride is painful, and I end up shifting discreetly a few times to ease the comfort of my hard dick. What is it about the sexual tension in lifts, I have never understood it. Thank fuck it's only one floor down. I don't know how much longer I can control myself.  
We enter the main room and greet Gwen, the photographer, who also happens to be the wife of my COO, Ros. Gwen already looks pissed and tells us that the model is not cooperating, being a downright diva, and is refusing the concept. The stupid woman knew what kind of shoot this is, it was all laid out in the contract.  
Ana heads to where the makeup artist and hair people are getting the model ready, so she can speak with the her.  
I hear a lot of commotion, and then I hear the model call Ana a bitch.  
Well, she's obviously fired.

"You're fired." I bark at her. "Collect your belongings and leave this building now."

"Pfft. Do you know who I am?" She has the audacity to ask me if I know who she is. Does she know who the fuck I am?!

"Yes, a newly unemployed model who is about to be removed by security if she doesn't take herself out."

The model rolls her eyes and storms out with no security assistance.  
Ana looks pissed, with her hands on her hips, but I wont stand for disrespect, she knows that.

"Christian, I asked you, no more than half an hour ago, to behave yourself. I seriously thought you would have lasted longer than five minutes."

"Well, what did you expect from me? I would deal with people like that?"

Gwen approaches us and explains that she will be in New York for fashion week and wont be able to reschedule the shoot in time for the press campaign.  
Shit! Ana is going to blow her top.  
I see Ana head back to the hair and makeup artists, then I hear her mumble a few words.  
What is she doing?  
The next thing I know, Ana is sitting on the chair and the staff begin to work on her.

"Ana, what the fuck are you doing?!" If she's doing what I think she's doing, I will lose it.

"Christian, you heard Gwen. We have no time to find someone else, all the outfits are my size, so I will do the shoot, and Gwen can photoshop the photos to make it not look like me. Most of the shoot I will be wearing a mask. No one will ever know its me."

"Fuck no, Ana, over my dead fucking body! Get out of that chair! Put your smart brain back on and use it. We will sort something out." I can feel my whole body tense up thinking of all the men that are going to get off looking at her sexy body. It makes my blood run cold.

"We don't have time to waste, Christian, time is money and all that. Let me just get ready, we take a few shots, and then it's done. Don't fight me on this. Can you be Christian, the business man, and not the head case, please?"

I leave the room furious, demanding to speak to Taylor outside.

"Taylor, I want you to keep your eyes on Ana today. I don't want any of the people in that room to go anywhere near her. Remove all the staff's personal cameras and phones. I wont have anybody getting off on this with personal photos of her."

"Yes, Sir."

I can't think straight right now. Ana is playing out all my fantasies, and this time it's including her. My dick and my sanity wont be able to cope with this.

Apov

I can't believe Christian fired the model. I am more shocked than I am surprised. I already knew her behaviour wouldn't go down well with him.  
I take it upon myself, to tell the hair and makeup team the plan, and get started. Christian tries to fight me on it, but he ends up storming out. I thought he would be happy that we would be coming in under budget, on time, and we would be getting the job finished today.  
After the team is finished with my hair and makeup, I pick an outfit for the romantic room. It's a white corset, with a matching thong, stockings and garter. My hair has been curled and is cascading down my back, and my makeup is very soft and feminine. I love it. I feel beautiful, sexy, and confident.  
I head to the bedroom, that has been created for the romantic aspect of our scene, and I feel everyone's eyes on me when I walk in.  
Shit! I didn't think this through.  
Christian's eyes are dark, and he looks like he is about to explode with anger.  
Gwen tells me to lay down on the bed and arch my back. The lace mask doesn't cover much of my face, but Gwen wont let us down.  
I do a lot of different poses on the bed, then I switch to the submissive outfit. It is a light grey bra and thong, with stockings and suspenders.  
A guy from Gwen's team offers to help tie me to the cross, I think it's called, when Christian barges in and takes over. I know he's the professional at all this but I wish he would back off a little.

"Ana, I really don't want you doing this. Please, let's just leave it and get out of here."

"Why, Christian? It's just a few photographs, and it's for our line. You fired the model, I'm just getting the job done."

"I really need you to stop this now." His voice seems really strained.

"Why? What's wrong? It's just business."

"Ana... Please."

"Why don't you just tell me what's bothering you?"

"You don't understand, Ana, seeing you like this is not easy for me."

"I know it's not, and I appreciate you being a good friend and looking out for me, but everything is fine. Trust me."

"For fucks sake, Ana, fuck the friend bullshit. You want to know why I am not ok with all this? It's because it should be for my eyes only. All of this is just making me want to do things I shouldn't even consider doing."

"Like what, Christian? What on earth are you going on about?"

I close my eyes out of frustration. As I am opening them, I see Christian launch himself at me, and starts to kiss me like a wild animal. It's so intense and hot. I can't think straight.

Forgetting that we are in a room full of people, I kiss him back, with the same amount of passion.  
He takes his lips away from mine much too soon. He holds my face, apologies, then leaves the room.  
I don't know if I should be happy he kissed me or cry because he just walked away.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

 **Cpov**

After getting rid of that disrespectful model, Ana decides to take over, making this day even worse than before. Gwen has already agreed to photoshop the photos, so Ana is going to take the place of the model. To say I am pissed is putting it mildly. Don't get me wrong, if it was just for my benefit then I would totally be on board, but thinking of other men seeing Ana like this makes me feel ill. I try reasoning with Ana, but no, she is going to be her usual beyond stubborn self and defy me. As soon as Ana walks into the bedroom, wearing the first outfit, if you can even call it that, I feel my self-control leave my body. My cock is standing at attention and it's not going to let up anytime soon. Then I notice everyone looking at her and it makes my blood boil. Ana is directed to the bed and given different poses to do. She's sprawled all over the bed, wearing next to fucking nothing, looking sexy as fuck. She's such a natural, and I'm going insane just standing here watching her. I know I need to leave, but my eyes don't want to miss this, not even if the world was ending. I can't control my inappropriate thoughts when I start to have my own little fantasies about her. It's like there's no one else in the room but her and I, and she's giving me a show, like this is all for my benefit.

After Gwen has taken a few photos of this set-up, Ana leaves the room to change into the next outfit, giving me a moment to compose myself.  
I tell Gwen to send me all the photos from today's session to my personal email, giving her the excuse that I need to choose which photos we're using, since we wont use every photograph taken. I know it's wrong, but I want what's mine, even if she's not. After what feels like forever, we move on to my domain. The playroom comes out of the dressing room in her submissive outfit, as she calls it, and I feel like I have to nail myself to the fucking floor. All I want to do is march up to her and fuck her senseless all over the room. My cock is so painfully hard. I don't know how much longer of this shit I can take before I break.

If I thought I was enraged before, because Anastasia decided to be the model, one of Gwen's male crewmembers volunteers to help restrain Anastasia to the St. Andrew's cross. I snap at the guy to leave and I take over. No one is tying Anastasia up but me. Ana allows me to take control, which isn't helping the situation. I need control, crave it, and she's giving it to me willingly. I'm about to restrain one of her wrists before I realize I have to stop this. I don't give a fuck if we have a deadline to make, I can't see her like this, it's my very fantasy come to life. Ana as a submissive, my submissive.

"Ana, I really don't want you doing this." I tell her. "Please, let's just leave it and get out of here."

"Why, Christian? It's just a few photographs, and it's for our line. You fired the model, I'm just getting the job done."

I can't answer her truthfully, as I know she will be disgusted with me, and I know she will never feel for me the way I do her.

"I really need you to stop this now." You're killing me here, Anastasia.

"Why? What's wrong? It's just business."

"Ana... Please." I beg her.

"Why don't you just tell me what's bothering you?"

I'm trying to convince her to stop, but she just keeps asking me why I think she shouldn't, and why I don't want her to do this.

"You don't understand, Ana, seeing you like this is not easy for me."

"I know it's not, and I appreciate you being a good friend and looking out for me, but everything is fine. Trust me."

"For fucks sake, Ana, fuck the friend bullshit!" I snap. "You want to know why I am not okay with all this? It's because it should be for my eyes only. All of this is just making me want to do things I shouldn't even consider doing."

Fuck! Did I just say that?! Elliot was right, my feelings for Anastasia have changed. I want her to be mine and only mine.

"Like what, Christian? What on earth are you going on about?"

Anastasia closes her eyes. I know she's frustrated, because I'm just as frustrated, but it makes her look even sexier, if that's possible.  
We're going back and forth, arguing in the BDSM set up, with her wearing the tiniest lingerie. I've finally admitted to myself that I want her. It's all too much. I can't resist her. Just as she's opening her eyes, I launch myself at her and kiss her. It's not just a friendly peck, no, it's like I'm a starved man and she's the nutrition I need to survive. To my surprise she kisses me back with just as much hunger. I am beyond excited and my cock is ready to explode.  
I realize all too late, that I have fucked everything up between us, and stop the kiss. When I pull away she still has her eyes closed.  
Her eyes pop open and she looks at me like she can't believe I just did that. I can't believe I just did that! I just fucked everything up.

"I'm sorry." I apologize, it's all I can say, and quickly leave the room. In the elevator, I run my hand through my hair, thinking. I can't believe that just happened. As exciting as it was to finally kiss her, how could I be so selfish and do that to Ana. I know she only kissed me back because she was in the moment. I'm her friend, she wouldn't push me away, so I know it's not because she wants me. The lift arrives at my apartment, and I step off, heading straight to my office.

"Taylor, I will be in my office." I snap as I pass him. "I do not wish to disturbed. No exceptions, do you hear me."

"Yes, sir."

I am so thankful I keep a bottle of bourbon in my office. I think its needed. As I drink, I keep replaying the entire scene in my head; everything that led up to the kiss, to the kiss itself. How did I loose control so fast? Why did I choose now to fuck it all up? If the kiss wasn't bad enough, I just walked away.

APOV

I can't think. I can't speak. I can't move. He kissed me. Christian kissed me. That kiss was like something out of a naughty movie you can't watch without blushing. And I kissed him back. I can't believe I was brave enough to do it, but I did. When I saw him walk away, there was nothing I could do. I was in shock, so my mouth wouldn't work, my feet wouldn't move, try as I might, and I couldn't leave the shoot to run after him. Not like he would want me to anyway, he ran from me. Everyone in the room is looking at me, just as shocked as I am, at what they witnessed. I feel so embarrassed, but I need to carry on with the shoot until it's finished. What else can I do? As badly as I want answers, this has to get done now. We have a deadline, and Gwen can't reschedule.

CPOV

What will she think of me, kissing her like that, then storming out like she means so little to me? Fuck, she is going to leave me. I feel the sudden loss of one of the most important woman in my life. I haven't even lost her yet and the feeling is unbearable. I can't deal with this now, how am I going to survive without her when she doesn't want to be in my life anymore? I need to talk to someone about this, but I don't want Flynn. I don't need his professional bullshit right now.

"Hey, bro." My brother answers his phone. "How's it hanging?"

My chest tightens, as if I am having a heart attack, and I can barely breathe.

"Elliot." I gasp his name.

"Chris? Are you ok? What's wrong?"

"I.. I need.." I feel like I am going to pass out, fuck, I can't breath. I drop my phone and manage to press the panic button on my desk.  
Taylor rushes into my office within a second, seeing me grabbing my chest. This is it, I am going to die. Well, at least I got to kiss Ana before I died.

"Sir, you need to calm down." I hear Taylor say from far away, even though he's standing right in from on me.

"Taylor." I gasp his name.

"Take slow, deep breaths." He instructs, then demonstrates.

"I can't.. breathe."

"Mr. Grey, look at me." I try to focus on him. "Just slow your breathing. Stay calm."

I do as Taylor instructed and soon I feel my breathing become more under control. After I'm calmed a bit, he takes me out on the balcony for some fresh air, where I'm able to breathe a little more easily. I hear a commotion behind me, coming from outside my office, and then my mother and Elliot burst in.

"Christian!" My mother rushes to me. Oh shit, I have caused them to panic.

"Are you okay?" She asks me. "Let me look at you."

As my mother frantically checks me over, Elliot is standing in the corner, quietly looking on. I don't think I've ever heard him so quiet or seen him so pale. Shit, I have really scared my family. I have never really given much thought to how I treated my family in the past, but our relationships are so much better these days.

"Christian, sweetie," My mother calls my attention. "What happened?"

"Nothing, I just felt like I couldn't breathe. I had a pain in my chest too."

"It sounds like you had a panic attack."

"Mum, please be serious. Me, have a panic attack? It was obviously something more serious."

"I am a fully trained doctor, Christian Trevelyan-Grey, who has practiced for 25 years." She scolds me mildly. "I think I know what I am talking about."  
"I wasn't doubting you, mum, I apologize. I didn't mean to be disrespectful."

I just can't believe I had a panic attack.

"It's okay. You're okay now so I'm going to leave, I have to get back to the hospital, but I will leave Elliot here with you. Just take it  
easy."

"Thanks, mum." I kiss her cheek. "Sorry, I wasted your time and scared you."

"Nonsense. Never apologize. I am your mother, and you, Elliot and Mia, will always come first."

My mother kisses my cheek then leaves after saying goodbye to Elliot. Elliot is still silently watching me. He is starting to freak me the fuck out.

"El, please, say something. You're creeping me out being so quiet."

Elliot shocks the hell out of me when he hugs me, which he has never really been able to do before because of my fear of being touched.

"Bro, you scared the shit out of me!" He pulls back and hits my shoulder. "Never do that again, do you fucking hear me!"

"Sorry, El. I didn't mean to put all that shit on you. I just needed to talk, I didn't think I was going to lose my shit."

"You're lucky I was with mum." He shakes his head. "So, do you think we should talk about what the fuck brought all that on?"

"It's a long story, El, I don't want to bore you with it. I'm fine now. I'm just happy that you came and had my back."

"I'll always have your back, Christian. But come on, let's go shoot some pool and have a beer so you can tell me what's going on."  
I nod in agreement.

We walk to the kitchen, grab a few beers, and head to the balls room, as Elliot calls it. I know he wants to know what's going on, and I did call to talk this through with him, but I'm unsure if I should tell him about the kiss. I need to talk to someone, and he is my brother, but he adores Ana. I know he will think I am a prick for just up and leaving after kissing her.

"Come on, Christian, I aint got all night. Just tell me what's going on."

"Fine, El, but don't get upset and end up punching me in my face." Even though I probably deserve it.

"I wont, just tell me."

"Well, Ana and I were downstairs at the photo shoot." I begin to explain. "The bitch of a model was rude to Ana, so I fired her on the spot before we even began shooting. Gwen is on a deadline, and is only in Seattle until tomorrow. We have a deadline to get this done, so Ana decided to take the model's place."

"Hold up." He stops me from saying anything more. "Can I get a copy of those photos?"

"No, you fucking can't!" I growl at him.

Elliot chuckles, putting his hands up in a playful surrender. I shake my head, glaring at him, and continue.

"Anyway, Ana took the model's place, and the first outfit she came out wearing was smoking hot. I couldn't keep my eyes off of her. She was rolling around on a bed, being all sexy and seductive. I somehow managed to keep my cool, until she came out in the next outfit. It was for the submissive fantasy part of the shoot. You were right, El, I have feelings for her and I overreacted."

"What the fuck did you do?" Elliot's eyes widen.

"Well, Gwen's assistant offered to help restrain Ana to the cross. I didn't want another man touching her, especially with so little on, so I stepped in. Only I couldn't do it. I couldn't see her like that. I tried to reason with her to stop, but she wouldn't give in. She kept defying me and asking me why I didn't want her to do the shoot. I lost control, El. I lost control and I kissed her. When I realized what I had done, I freaked out and walked away. Now I here am, with you."

Elliot's quiet, looking stunned, probably trying to think of what to say. Usually he is quick with a smart remark or a funny comment, but I think he's finally going to take this shit serious. Probably because I had a panic attack moments earlier, so he knows I'm serious about this.

"You kissed Ana?" He asks calmly. I think he's in shock. I nod.

"About fucking time, dude," He grins at me.

So much for taking this serious.

"But why the fuck did you walk away?" He asks. "Talk about giving her major mixed signals."

"I don't know, I just panicked. I mean, it's Ana, El, and you know how much she means to me. I don't want to lose her."

"Ana isn't going anywhere. Haven't you figured it out yet? She is just as much into you as you're into her."

"You really think so?" I ask hopeful.

"Everyone knows it to be true. So how was the kiss? Was she okay with it?"

"Really, El. What's with the Gossip Girl approach here?"

I shake my head when he just shrugs his shoulders.

"The kiss was nothing I have ever felt before," I tell him. "And yes, she seemed more than okay with it. She kissed me back with just as much passion."

"So what does that tell you, Chris? You know, for such a smart guy, you are a bit stupid."

"El, she was obviously caught up in the moment. How can a woman like Ana ever want a fucked up monster like me?"

"You need to stop calling yourself that." Elliot's playful demeanor changes to a more serious one. "You're not a monster, a kinky fucker, yes, but a monster, no. Ana knows everything about you, and she still loves you in spite of it all. You need to go find her and sort this shit out now." Elliot is right.  
He heads home while I think about what am going to say to Ana.

I'm pacing in the main room, trying to decide what I should do, what I should tell her. I'm about to just go down to the photo shoot myself, and say whatever I come up with, instead of waiting up here like a dumbass. I still don't know what I'm going to say, but as I walk towards the elevator, I'm stopped in my tracks. Ana is standing near the foyer. I didn't even hear the elevator announce it's arrival. She's wearing a long black coat and heels, probably done with the shoot and is coming here to collect her belongings that she left in my apartment, so she can go home.  
...

APOV

We've finally finished the photo-shoot. Gwen lets me to have a look over the photos on the monitor and they all look really good. It turned out perfect, everything I expected. I know they will be even more amazing once she's worked her magic. Now that I'm finished being photographed, I decide to be brave and go face Christian, so I don't even bother changing out of the skin tight leather outfit I have on. I just grab a coat and make my way upstairs. I am waiting near the foyer, debating if I should go and see where he is, but my thinking comes to a halt when I see him heading towards me.

"Christian." "Ana." We both say in unison.

CPOV

"Ana." "Christian," We both say in unison.

"Please, Christian," She steps forward. "Let me go first. Let me just get out what I need to say, okay?"

"Sure." This is it. She's probably going to tell me she doesn't want to be in my life anymore. And Flynn thinks my insecurities are all in my head.

"Come on," I try not to sound like I'm upset. "Let's sit down and talk."

We walk towards the sofa and sit together. I have never felt so nervous and exposed in my entire life. Usually I am the master of control, of my emotions, but now, looking into those beautiful blue eyes, I'm a mess.

"Christian, first I think we should discuss what happened downstairs." Ana begins.

"You're right, we should." I agree with her, but I don't elaborate.

"I'm just really confused." She tells me.

"Ana, I am so sorry, I didn't mean to kiss you." I just blurt it out.

Her face falls with disappointment. Fuck, I've hurt her.

"So you never meant to kiss me?" She sounds so sad.

"I didn't mean that, Ana, it came out wrong." I quickly explain. "I obviously meant to kiss you, yes, I just didn't want you to hate me for kissing you. I didn't mean to hurt you, is what I meant."

"I don't hate you, Christian, I could never hate you. What I don't understand is, if you meant it, why run? Why leave me there confused?"

"I panicked." Is my lame excuse.

"Okay, but... What do you want from me, Christian? If you meant to kiss me like that. What do you want?"

"Isn't it obvious?"

"Not to me."

"I want you, baby." Shit, did I just call her that. I swallow hard waiting for her response. She is much too quiet for my liking. It's making me even more nervous than I already am.

"I want you to, Christian."

I release the breath I didn't know I was holding, and before I have a chance to respond, she lunges forward, her lips crashing onto mine.  
Her lips are so full an soft, I doubt I will ever be able to resist them now that I've had a taste. I don't know how it happened, but she is now straddling me, deepening our kiss. I instinctively take control and lay her down on the sofa, laying on top of her. Between kissing her, and hearing her moan, it's going to make me cum in my pants. I move to kiss her neck and slide my hand up to her breasts, I have a feel them, but I end up feeling her tense beneath me instead. I immediately stop what I am doing and pull back to look at her. She looks so embarrassed.

"Ana, what's wrong? Did I do something?" I thought she wanted this?

"No, Christian, you didn't do anything wrong, it's me. I'm sorry, I'm not what you want."

She pushes me so she's able to stand. Is she leaving? Oh no you don't, baby, we going to talk about this.

"Ana, please don't go." I grab her wrist, stopping her.

"Christian... I just... I can't."

She's not getting off that easy. I gently pull her down so she's sitting next to me again.

"Talk to me."

"I am not the kind of girl that you'd be interested in."

"Baby, do you not see how into you I am?" I gesture towards my dick, showing her how aroused I am right now. She looks at the bulge in my pants and blushes.

"When I tell you why, you wont be interested in me. I have seen all your girls, Christian, and I know what you did with them. I'm nothing like them, I'm not one of them, and I can't be what you need."

"Baby, nothing pleases me more than being with you. I know you are nothing like them. Please, tell me what the issue is."

She looks down to the floor and looks like she is going to cry. My heart can't take this.

"Ana-" I begin, but she interrupts me.

"I am a virgin, Christian." I can see the tears fall down her face.

I pull her towards me so she's in my arms.

"You have made me so happy hearing you say that."

"You're not mad at me?" She asks astounded.

Why on earth would I be mad about that?!

"Of course not, baby." She's just made me beyond happy and even more aroused. No man has ever touched her, how could I be mad at that, I'll be the only one to have her. She will be completely mine. I know we will have to take things slow, and I wont be able to fuck her hard, my usual MO, but she will be worth it.

"How about I run you a nice hot bath?" I ask her. It will calm her down a bit. "You get cleaned up, then we will have some dinner and talk more, okay?"  
She nods and wipes her eyes.

I take her hand, stand, and lead her to my bathroom.

Apov

I usually use a guest bathroom when I'm here, but he takes me into his ensuite to use his. He begins to fill the tub, then he lights a bunch of candles. Why does he have candles in his bathroom? Christian is more romantic than I thought he was.

"Wow, Christian," I take in the beautiful sight around me. "This looks amazing."

"I want to treat you right, baby." I'm literally swooning.

Lost in the moment, I totally forget what I have on under my coat when Christian helps me remove it. I see sheer lust in his eyes.

"Baby..." He croaks. God, I love hearing him use that term of endearment. "What the fuck are you wearing?"

"It's a leather outfit." I tell him, explaining, "It was for the dominatrix part of the shoot. You would have seen it, if you hadn't of ran off." I can't help but tease him.

"I regret running away even more now, but I am glad I wasn't there for this scene. I would have lost my mind, and most likely got into a fight with every man in the room. I'm sure I would be in prison for murder."

I giggle at his words, hoping he's joking, but something tells me he's not. I'm comfortable with my body, but no one has ever seen me naked before. I want to be brave and ask him if he would help me out of the outfit, but am I ready for him to see me naked? Maybe that might help make me comfortable if we're ever intimate with each other.

"Christian," I take a deep breath before I ask, "Will you please help me out of this?"

"Baby, there is nothing I would enjoy more," His voice is a little husky. "But I don't want to rush you or make you feel uncomfortable."

"It's fine. I want you to help me. I am not ready for the sex thing yet, but I think seeing each other naked might help me."

"Turn around."

I do as he asks and let him unzip my leather outfit. Christian slowly undresses me, taking his time with my thigh high boots, like he's worshiping every second. I no longer feel shy or worried about my body with the way he's looking at me. It's like my fear has melted away.

"Fuck me, baby," He groans. "You have an amazing body."

I blush at the complement as he helps me into the tub.  
I lay back and look up at him. He's just standing there, watching me.

"Would you like to get in the bath with me?" Oh god, I can't believe I asked that. I'm such a fool.  
"I would like that." He agrees without a second thought.

I watch him as he takes all his clothes off. I try not to look surprised at how well hung he is, and his muscles are to die for. He is like the Greek God Adonis. I actually think I am drooling. After he's naked, I move forward for him to get in behind me. He pulls me back and kisses my hair when I lay my head on his chest. We still need to talk, but I feel so complete now. Like everything is right in the world.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

 **Cpov**

The expression, dreams come true, never made sense to me before, but now I get it. My nightmares may have had a starring role for most of my life, but now, they are quickly turning into dreams, dreams that are coming true. After Anastasia and I admitted our feelings for each other, we shared another amazing kiss, and I felt the weight on my shoulders lift. The joy of seeing her naked and then our intimate bath together was sheer bliss. Not to mention, she told me no man has ever touched what is mine. Since our bath water is starting to cool, and I don't want Ana getting sick, we need to get out.  
I gently push her forward and climb out, wrapping a towel around my hips. I grab a larger towel for Ana then help her out, wrapping it around her. We share a gentle kiss, before we head to my bedroom so we can dress. We're not going anywhere, so we decide to be comfortable. I pull on a pair of pajama bottoms. Ana doesn't keep anything in my room, at the moment, so she grabs a pair of my boxers and my old Harvard T-shirt that I keep in my bottom drawer. And can I just say, she looks so fucking sexy in my clothes. After we're dressed, I hold her hand and together walk towards the kitchen.  
Mrs. Jones has prepared our meal, and it's ready when we sit at the breakfast bar.

"Thank you, Gail." Ana tells her when Mrs. Jones sets our plates down.

"You're welcome, Ana." Mrs. Jones smiles politely. "Will you be needing anything else, sir?"

"No, Mrs. Jones," I dismiss her. "That will be all."

"Christian, I've been thinking." Ana says once Mrs. Jones leaves us and we begin eating.

"Oh?" I question, wary of the tone she's using. I have a feeling I wont like what she's going to say.

"Maybe it might be best for us if we keep this between us for a while."

"Are you ashamed of me, to be with me?" I can't hide my disappointment.

"Hell no!" She quickly corrects my way of thinking. "I didn't mean it that way, I just meant that this is all new and we don't even know what this is yet. It might be best to not get outsiders involved, until we can figure everything out for ourselves first, is all."

"I don't want to keep this a secret, Anastasia, but I can understand not telling everyone before we figure it out." I see her point in not getting everyone's hopes up or going public too soon before we figure everything out.

"But I want to take you a real date, baby," I tell her. "I want to treat you how you deserve to be treated. Like a queen. My queen."

"I think a date will be lovely." She grins at the idea. "It will give us the opportunity to explore this, whatever this is."

She gives me a chaste kiss while smiling before she turns her attention back to her meal. This kiss reminds me,

"I told Elliot about kissing you at the photo shoot."

"That's okay," She brushes it off. "Everyone in that room saw you, and I don't think he will tell anyone, he just likes to joke around."

She has more confidence in my brother than I do. Good thing I had Taylor confiscate the crewmember's personal cameras and phones, so they didn't take compromising photos of Anastasia, or we'd have a media frenzy on our hands. I can't imagine a bigger headline than, Christian Grey known BDSM dominant, but who knows what these people would write. I can't wait to take her on a real date, but I want to do something now. I'm not a very patient man, so I decide on taking Ana sightseeing around Seattle in Charlie Tango. I love flying her and we can enjoy this together.

"Put some warm clothes on, baby," I tell her when we've finished eating. "I have a surprise for you."

"What are we doing?"

"Surprise." I remind her with a wink.

She grins and runs off to her room as I requested. I head towards mine, to do the same, quickly putting on jeans and a hoodie. I grab my shoes, before meeting Ana near the elevator. I'm sure she knows what's happening, or at least has an idea, because the elevator goes up instead of down. Since I have the top floor, it's obvious we're going to the roof, and she knows I have a helipad on the top of my building.  
Ana is grinning from ear to ear when the doors open revealing Charlie Tango, ready and waiting on the helipad. I'm thrilled seeing her this excited. I never thought pleasing someone outside of the bedroom would make me feel this way. Even though we both live in Seattle, it's still amazing to view this city from the sky. Ana is all smiles as I point out landmarks and other known buildings, like the Space Needle and GEH, and soon she joins me. When we're finished, I fly us back to Escala so we can enjoy the rest of our night at my apartment.

"I better head home." Ana tells me when we step off the elevator. "It's getting late."

I feel a sense of dread wash over me at the thought of her leaving. I don't want her to go, I want her to stay.

"Why don't you spend the night?" I suggest, "You'll be coming back here tomorrow to get ready for Coping Together anyway."

"I don't know if that's a such a good idea, Christian." I can sense her hesitation.

"You've stayed the night here with me plenty of times." I remind her of our all-nighters when we worked late, the reason for her own room.

"I know, but that was before..." I can see the wheels turning in her head, she's overthinking this.

"Please, baby." I pout, knowing the effect it has on her. "I just want to be with you. I wont do anything you don't want me to do."

"As long as you promise no funny business." She warns.

"I promise," I was never a boy scout, but imitate the scout's honor. "I'll just hold you, kiss you, nothing more than you allow."

"How can I say no that?" She agrees.

All too pleased, that she's staying, I whisk her off to my room. I know we fell asleep on the sofa a few nights ago, and I didn't have a nightmare then, but this time is different. This will be the first time I have ever slept in the same bed with a woman. I'm nervous if I will have a nightmare this time, but I want her near me. As soon as we make it to my bed, we make out like hormonal teenagers. Anastasia makes me feel so young, and I'm enjoying every second of it.

Apov

I can't believe Christian took me sightseeing in his helicopter. It was like a dream and I couldn't stop smiling. He makes me feel so happy and content.  
I don't want to rush things so I was hesitant on staying, even though I've stayed plenty of times before, however, then I had my own room. Now that I'm in Christian's bed, I'm happy with my decision to stay. My heart is pounding while we make out, and I'm getting hot. I feel needy. I've never felt this way before so when I feel the wetness pool between my thighs, I rub them together for friction. My body is betraying me, I have no control. What is happening to me? Christian is too involved, and I'd be too embarrassed to ask him the many questions I have about sex, he'd probably give me his bias kinky opinions, so I make a mental note to ask Kate about the mechanics of sex. That way I'll have a term of reference. I think it may be better to get a girl's perspective than from a man who wants me. Since Christian promised not to take it too far, he ends our make out session before it does, and we change into our pajamas. I'm glad he's respectful of my decision to wait. Christian wraps his arms around me while we lay together talking about anything and everything.  
I try to stay awake, but my eyes feel heavy, and soon sleep takes me.

... **Anastasia's Dream...**

"Christian, what are you doing?" I ask when he uses his grey tie to restrain me to his bed.

"Just let this happen, baby." I start to move my body until he stills me. "Submit to me."

I immediately obey his command. Is it weird that I'm instantly turned on by this? He kisses from my mouth, to my neck, down to my breasts.  
I squirm when he starts licking and sucking my nipples.

"We have to work on keeping you still, baby." He tells me with my nipple in his mouth. I try so hard not to squirm, but it's proving difficult.

"We'll start over if you keep moving." He warns me.

Christian continues to move down to my stomach, kissing my pubic bone, and then he reaches my clit. He starts licking, sucking, and even pulls my clit with his teeth. Oh god, this is pleasure and torture at the same time.

"Do you want me to make you cum like this, baby?" He asks me, continuing his assault. All I can do is moan in response.

"Answer me correctly, or I will have to punish you."

"Oh, yes." I moan, wanting more.

"Address me properly." He demands. "I'm your master , you will submit to me."

"Yes, please, master ." I desperately beg him. "I want to cum..."

 **...End of Dream...**

I wake with a start to find myself alone in Christian's bed. I'm panting and trying to catch my breath as I look around the room. The morning light is muted from the blinds, but I can tell it's early. I'm almost thankful Christian didn't witness my dreaming, but where is he? I have a mini freak out, thinking he's changed his mind, until I see Christian enter the room and come towards the bed.

"I'm sorry, baby." He sits next to me. "I wanted to be here when you woke, but I had to deal with some stuff."

"It's okay."

Note to self: do not tell him about your dream.

"Would you like to do something today before we have to get ready for the event?"

"I kind of wanted to just hang around the apartment." I suggest, "Maybe watch some movies and just be together."

"That sounds perfect, baby." He kisses me gently. "Let's get some breakfast first, shall we?"

After breakfast, I need to shower so I head towards my room, but Christian has other ideas and brings me to his ensuite. While showering together, Christian massages my shoulders, moving towards my breasts, cupping and washing them. I moan when he starts kissing my neck, and tilt my head to the side, giving him better access. I gasp when I feel his hand glide down my body because I know he's headed towards my sex.

"Let me make you feel good, baby." His husky voice makes me wet.

"Yes." I breathe, all but begging.

He reaches his goal, cupping my sex, and then his fingers enter me.

"Is this okay?" He asks me, but all I can do is nod.

My hips rock back and forth as he slowly rubs my clit and kisses my neck. I reach behind me, and thrust my hands into his hair, which causes him to growl in excitement. Christian's panting in my ear is such a turn on. I'm so hot, so wet, and when he rubs me faster, I feel myself building. Oh god, what's happening? Desperate for more, I move my hips faster, pushing myself harder onto his hand. This spurs him on, so he picks up the pace.  
I can't control the moans coming out of my mouth.

"Christian."

"Feel it, baby." He demands.

"Christian, I feel... I feel..."

"That's it, baby." He rubs me faster. I feel like I'm going to explode. He bites my neck and pinches my clit at the same time, and that's when my whole body shakes. I feel my sex convulsing, a sensation I have never experienced before, and heat between my thighs. I'm desperately trying to ride it out, and thankfully Christian doesn't stop moving his fingers. When I finally come down from my high, I'm panting, unable to control my breathing.

"Wow." Is all I can get out.

"Wow, indeed." He tells me, kissing my temple, "You look so fucking sexy when you cum, Anastasia."

"So that's what all the fuss is about?" I wonder out loud. I can't believe I just had my first orgasm at the hands of Christian Grey.  
I turn around and kiss him, thanking him. Now that I've had a taste of an orgasm, I want more. Bravely, I reach down and hesitantly touch his erection, but he pulls my hand away. I feel rejected, and I know he sees the look on my face.

"That was for your pleasure, baby."

"I want to try and make you feel as good as you made me feel." I tell him.

"Trust me, baby, I feel really good. And I know when the time comes, you will make me feel more than good."

We finish our shower uneventfully, then we head to the cinema room and watch movies until it's time to get ready for tonight's event


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

 **CPOV**

I feel another unknown emotion I've never experienced before, and the only way I can describe it is blissfully happy. Yes, that's how I feel right now. I am still a bit upset with Ana thinking it's best that we keep our new found relationship quiet, however, I can see her point, and I am enjoying our bubble.  
I spent an amazing night with Ana, I slept like a baby, and had no nightmares again. This is the second time we've slept together and I didn't have a nightmare. Anastasia is still peacefully sleeping, and should sleep for awhile longer, so I head out to confirm everything for tonight with Taylor. We're going to have extra security for tonight. Taylor is bringing his buddy Luke Sawyer on. I already know Anastasia will have something to say about this matter, but safety comes first, always. And if that doesn't piss her off, knowing I had Ms. Acton create an entire wardrobe specifically for Anastasia will likely cause a war. Ms. Acton's people are placing everything in a spare room until we leave, I don't want Ana to know anything too soon, then Mrs. Jones will see to it that they move into my closet while we're at the Coping Together event. Taylor has also picked up the necklace from Cartier that I purchased for Ana. I always buy her some sort of jewellery when we attend events together, which is every event we attend, but this time she's my girl and I went all out.  
After speaking with Taylor, and putting the necklace in my safe, I ask Mrs. Jones to start breakfast. Ana's favourite, pancakes. With business matters attended to, I head to my room to wake my sleeping beauty.

My heart sinks when I see her already awake. She looks slightly upset and confused, looking around the room, so I quickly reassure her that I just had a few things to take care of. We've been watching Ana's favourite films most of the morning and into the afternoon, snacking on junk, something I rarely do, but I'm enjoying my time with her. Every minute has been better than the next, especially when I gave Anastasia her first orgasm this morning in the shower. I have Ana in my arms, which has become my new Nirvana, while we watch the television. We're both laying comfortably across the sofa, in our own little bubble, that we don't realize Taylor has entered the room until he clears his throat.

"Franco has arrived for Ms. Steele, sir."

Ana shoots up in panic. We've lost track of the time and she hasn't even begin getting ready for the gala yet. Before I can say anything she runs off to her room, where Taylor says Franco is waiting for her, so she can finally start getting beautified, as Franco calls it, but my girl doesn't need any help. She is already beyond naturally beautiful. Once Ana is out of sight I decide while I am waiting, and before I get ready, to call Elliot to see if he has told anyone about me kissing Ana.

"Hey, Bro," He answers on the second ring, "You fuck up anything else with Ana, hence the call?"

"No, El," I growl annoyed. "I just wanted to ask if you have told anyone about me kissing Ana?"

The line goes quiet, and a part of me is hoping he has told everyone, but I know Ana wants what she wants.

"Nah, bro," He finally answers. "I haven't said anything. You two okay?"

"Yeah, we talked, we are all good, Lel. I will see you later."

I hang up and head to my room to start getting ready. While I am getting ready, I keep thinking about how Ana will look tonight. I know my cock will be rock hard all night long, and I might murder some fucker for looking at her, but she's going to be on my arm as my girl instead of my friend, although secretly. I have my tux on now, and I'm ready go, so I head to my office to get Anastasia's necklace. After I have everything I need, I walk to the kitchen to get some champagne for me and my girl to enjoy before we leave. As I pour the champagne, I notice Taylor has placed our masks on the breakfast bar.  
I'm still waiting on Ana, so while I wait I decide on some music. Witchcraft by good old Frank Sinatra seems to be very appropriate. As Sinatra starts crooning, I notice Franco leave, which can only mean Ana is ready. I head to the stairs, knowing she will come down soon, but I stop short when I see her at the top.

She's a vision in red, wearing a McQueen design with a plunging neckline. It's like time has slowed as she makes her way down, and as she comes closer, I help her. When she takes my hand, and is safely on the main floor, I kiss her knuckles. I know she doesn't like dancing, but I want this moment alone before I'm to share her with everyone. She giggles when I twirl her out, taking in the dress, before I pull her back into my arms and start to sway.  
We have to leave soon so I take her to the breakfast bar for some champagne, and so I can give her the mask I chose for her. Now it's time for the necklace.

"Baby, I got this for you." I tell her, handing her the signature red Cartier box. "I knew it would go with your dress and look incredible on you. Will you wear it for me this evening?"

"Oh jeez, Christian," She exclaims when she opens the box. "This is beautiful, but far to much. I could never wear something so expensive. What If I lose it or it breaks?" Nonsense.

"It's not as beautiful as you, baby, and if you lose it or it breaks, then I will get you ten more in it's place. Please wear it for me." I give her my best panty dropping smile, I know she can't resist.

Instead of waiting for a response, I help her put it on. And I was right, it looks amazing around her neck, showing she's mine.

"We have to get going." I tell her with a kiss.

I know that I am going to be the luckiest man in the world tonight, even if I can't tell the world she is mine yet.

APOV

I adore Franco, his energy is so infectious, and he's great at what he does. We have gone for soft curls for my hair and, according to Franco, sexy seductive make up. I am so happy with my dress, I purchased it weeks back, but I was beginning to worry about Christian's reaction to it because I can't wear a bra and it is a bit revealing. My worries were soon forgotten, though when I saw Christian looking at me from the bottom of the stairs.  
I can't believe he actually got me to dance with him, let alone buy me this expensive necklace, but I think he could get me to agree on anything.  
It's time to leave, so we head downstairs to the car. Christian, being the gentleman he is, opens the door for shuts the door for us then he begins to drive toward Bellevue. I don't know why I'm getting nervous, I've been there many times before, and this will be my 7th Coping Together event. So why am I nervous? Christian must sense my discomfort because he begins stroking my arm and sits closer to me. Soon we are kissing again. Lost in the moment, we don't even realize we're here until the car stops. When we pull our lips apart, Christian's eyes are so dark. I know he's not happy that we are keeping this to ourselves, but it's only until we know what we actually are. I turn around to look out the window and see all the paps outside waiting.

"Don't worry about them." Christian tells me, "Masks on, Ms. Steele."

After we put on our masks, Taylor opens the door. Christian helps me out and we let the paps snap a few photos of us together before Taylor escorts us through. As we walk around back, where the event is being held, the main photographer directs us to where he's taking photos. The Sound is in the perfect background, giving the photos a beautiful midnight fantasy backdrop. Christian says we will buy our photograph before we head home. Before I realise what's happening, I am nealry knocked on my ass by Mia practically jumping on me.

"MIA!" Christian barks.

"Oh, lighten up, sour puss." She tells Christian. "I was just saying hello. You know I love Ana."

Just as quick as she came, she runs off. I mean, blink and you would have missed her. She is like a ball of energy that one. Christian grabs us a drink from a passing waiter, when I am engulfed into a bear hug by Elliot.

"Oh, Ana," Elliot whines.

I can hardly breathe with his arms around me so tight.

"ELLIOT!" Christian literally growls his brother's name.

"Are you sure you picked the right brother?" Elliot jokes.

"I am very sure on that one, Elliot."

"We'll see you later," Christian tells his brother, escorting me away.

"Baby, I might end up in prison after murdering someone tonight." He warns me. "Would you wait for me while I served my time?"

"Yes, I would," I giggle at his sour face. "But let's not be drastic."

"Anastasia, you know I'm a jealous man, I'm only going to be more possessive of my girlfriend," Girlfriend? I'm smiling as he continues, perhaps unknowing of what he just said. "and seeing other man fall all over you isn't going to be easy for me. You're mine."

"Yes, I know about your possessive and controlling qualities." I smirk.

"Good."

"So," I casually take a sip of my wine. "Your girlfriend, huh? That must mean you're my boyfriend."

"Yes," He chuckles at my teasing. "That's exactly what it means."

I really want to kiss him right now, but I can't. Me and my stupid ideas. Nice one, Ana.

CPOV

I really want to kill my siblings sometimes. I know Elliot likes to tease me about Ana, but there was a time when I thought he had a thing for her, and he does joke about being with her. I'm just glad it's all just to annoy me and he doesn't really feel that way towards her. Now that I've told Ana that she is my girlfriend, I guess that makes everything official. Maybe we could tell everyone tonight? I'm hoping so, I want the world to know she's mine and mine only, starting with family first, but I'll let Ana take the lead. I escort Ana to the family table where she is instantly stolen from me by my grandfather. He adores Anastasia just as much as my grandmother does.

"So, Ana Banana," My grandfather begins, "When are you going to find yourself a nice young man and settle down?"

"Oh, Theo," She smirks at me, "You know this one keeps me too busy."

"Christian, you go easy on Ana." He chastises me. "She will never find a nice young man with you always around."

"Maybe that's the plan, Gramps." I smile at my grandfather. I notice Ana's body tense up as I help her sit. I take my seat next to her as everyone joins us.

"Ana, I forget to mention during our phone call the other day," My mother says, "Mia signed you up for the first dance auction this evening. You will have so much fun, and you never know, you could meet the man of your dreams."

No way, mum. She already has the man of her dreams, your son, so quit playing match maker.

"Oh, Grace, I couldn't.. er.. I dont think.." I have to interupt her.

"Anastasia wont be taking part in the auction tonight, she hasn't before, so case closed." I say in my no nonsense CEO tone.

I see my dad give me a questioning look. He is the best lawyer in Seattle, and he always picks up on things.

"Christian, Ana is not your girlfriend nor your wife, so it's none of your business if she participates or not."

I feel Ana's hand squeeze my leg. It calms me, but not for long.

"Yeah," Mia agrees, "Why shouldn't she be able to participate in the first dance auction?"

I can feel myself losing it at the thought of Anastasia being in the auction. I give Mia, and everyone else, a half-assed answer and continue on talking with Elliot. The conversation is flowing. Gramps is making Ana giggle. God, I love her giggle. I am snapped out of my daydream by a man approaching the table.  
It takes me a few seconds to realise who he is. Oh fuck no! Before I can do anything, I feel my phone vibrate so I pull it out of my pocket. Elliot's dumbass, who is sitting near me, sent me a text.

E. What's going on, bro?

C. Nothing.  
E. Why you so bothered then?

C. She's my girl, El.

E. I fucking knew it! Why haven't you said anything to anyone?

C. It's what Anastasia wants. It's temporary, I assure you.

"Hello, Ana," I resist rolling my eyes when he all but purrs. "It's nice to see you again. You look lovely tonight." I go to get up from my chair, to tell this fucker off, but my phone vibrates again so I read the message.

E. Dude keep your ass in that chair or everyone will know something's up.

C. I've just had enough! I can't take anymore.

APOV

I know Christian is going to go thermonuclear over this whole first dance thing. I tried getting out of it, but I don't think Mia or Grace will hear it. I'm trying to comfort Christian by keeping a hold of his leg, although I'm unsure if it's working or not. Theo is keeping me distracted so when I hear someone say my name I'm a little startled.

"Hello, Ana," He purrs. "It's nice to see you again. You look lovely tonight."

"Hello, Cooper." I totally forgot he and his teammates where going to be here.

"This is my date, Christian Grey, and the Grey family." I introduce him to everyone.

It's a tie between Elliot and Mia who are the most star struck, though I think for Mia it's more about attraction than his career.

"Dr. Grey, I have a cheque for the charity from the entire Seahawk family." He tells Grace, grinning politely. "It's such a worthy cause."

"Oh, thank you, dear."

"Ana, I heard you where going to be participating in the first dance auction this evening."

How did he know? I just found out.

"I hope I get the pleasure of your first dance."

Before I get the chance to say anything he walks away. The next thing I know, I'm practically pulled out of my chair by Christian. He is walking so fast, I can barely keep up. When we're out of sight, Christian throws me over his shoulder and practically runs to the boathouse. He kicks the door open and places me on my feet. Before I can say anything, his lips crash into mine. The kiss is frantic and chaotic. I pull away as I cant breath.

"Christian, what the hell?"

"I'm sorry, baby, but I have been going crazy out there, and that fucking douchebag thinking he will dance with you tipped me over the edge. If everyone knew you were mine, then no fucker would come near you, and I wouldn't be going crazy."

"I'm sorry, Christian, I didn't realise how much of an effect this would have on you. I know your tendencies, I should have been a bit more attentive to your needs."

I pull him back towards me and give him a kiss.

"Baby, the only man you will dance with tonight, or any other night, is me."

"I already knew that." I kiss him again.

"Whatever will we tell Theo?" I ask, trying to break some of the tension. We laugh, and after a few more kisses, we head back to the party. As we take our seats, we get a lot of questioning looks, but I think Elliot covered for us.

CPOV

I can't believe the nerve of that fucker, did he not see me sitting there? Did he not hear Anastasia refer to me as her date?! I should have broken his legs and ruined his career. I shouldn't have lost control like I did and dragged Ana out of there, but I needed her close to me, and I couldn't do it in front of everyone. We are back at the table now, ready to eat, and I know that this first dance shit is approaching. I am not worried about winning, I'm not hurting for cash and will pay any price for Anastasia. We finish our meal and Ana is quickly whisked away by Mia.

"Hey, son," My grandfather approaches me. "You ready to have a fight on your hands for Ana?"

"Gramps, it's not exactly a fair fight, now is it?" I get what I want, always.

"Is there something going on with you and Ana? I noticed the vibe between the pair of you is different tonight."

"When Ana and I are ready to say something, you will be the first to know, gramps." I let it be known without actually saying the words. I'm sure he'll get the hint.

"You best treat her like a queen." He does.

"I intend on doing just that."

The auction has begun, so I make my way to the front. I don't notice any of the other women in the auction, I'm focused on what's mine.  
Elliot has bid on Mia to piss her off. She hinted earlier that she wanted a Seahawk to bid on her first dance, but not our little sister. If I wasn't biding on Ana, I would be right next to Elliot. El wont hear the end of this from her, I'm sure. Ana is up next. I know I am going to win, but that doesn't help my anxiety.

"Now gentlemen, we have saved the best until last." The auctioneer begins his introduction of Ana, "Look at this beauty we have here. This is the lovely Anastasia. She can speak 6 languages, likes to read, and will make any man's heart race. She is also a yoga instructor. I mean, take a good look at that body, you can tell."

No, fuckers, do not look at her body or any other part of her. She's mine. That auctioneer is going to have my fist in his face if he doesn't shut the fuck up.  
He starts the bidding at $1,000 and the Seahawk douchebag shouts $5,000 before anyone has a chance to say anything.  
I shout,

"$10,000!"

"15!" From the Seahawk douche.

I chuckle when my grandfather shouts, "20!"

But then I see red when the Seahawk douche shouts, "50!"

Seahawk douche looks at me and smirks like he's won. Is he that naïve? Does he not know who I am? It's time to put an end to this show.

"One hundred thousand dollars," I announce loud and clear,

"Going once," The auctioneer begins when it's quiet, the Seahawk douche has backed down. "Going twice, Sold, to Mr. Christian Grey."  
I stroll towards the stage to claim my prize, taking Anastasia's hand and helping her down.

"I want to take you somewhere." I whisper in her ear.

I need to be alone with her, if only for a couple minutes, so I take her to my childhood bedroom. As soon as we enter the room, we're passionately kissing. We're all hands, touching and kissing, and I will her dress to be off. Oh fuck! Did I take her dress off without even realizing? Holy shit! She's not wearing a bra! She picks her dress up, tossing it onto the bed so it wont wrinkle, then she lunges at me, her lips finding mine again. I wrap my arms around her waist, her tiny body only covered with barely there lace panties. Soon I feel her hand glide down and rub my erection through my trousers. Before I realize what's happening, she has me unzipped and has my cock out.

"Baby," My voice is hoarse when she drops to her knees. "You don't have to do anything you don't want to."

"But I want to." She purrs.

Oh fuck me!

She licks the tip of my cock while she grasps her hand around my shaft. Slowly she starts to move her hand back and forth, stimulating a hand job, while she takes me into her mouth, licking and sucking me. Oh this has never felt so good. I can't resist thrusting my hands into her hair as she continues.  
I know she is getting more confident when she removes her hand and takes all of me in her mouth.

"Oh fuck," I groan in pleasure.

She is going at such a fast pace, and I'm trying not to flex my hips, but I know I can't hold on much longer.

"Baby, I am going to cum." I warn her in a strained voice. "If you don't want it in your mouth, you need to stop now."

She sucks me harder, right to the back of her throat, and I cum hard inside her mouth. I'm still panting as I help her to stand, and I kiss her, tasting myself.

"Baby, do you have no gag reflex?" I ask her in awe.

"I guess not?" She questions, which can only mean she's never done this before. That pleases me. "Was that okay, I mean, did you enjoy it?"

"Baby, there are no words." I walk her back towards the bed. "That was unreal, I loved it, now let me make you cum."

Before I can do anything, I hear a loud annoying voice come from downstairs.

"Christian! Ana!" I growl hearing Mia. "The first dance is starting, come on!"

Fuck, what a time to interrupt, I was about to get my fill of my girl. We dress, fixing ourselves so it doesn't look like we were fucking around, then make our way back down to the event. We take our place on the dance floor just as the band starts.  
I have an elective taste in music, but I've not heard this song before. I like the lyrics though so I'll have to remember to,  
"Meghan Trainor and John Legend, like am gonna lose you." She answers my unasked question, knowing I was puzzled.  
I love that she understands my unspoken thoughts.

We dance close, getting lost in the moment, in each other's eyes, but then I notice movement to my right. Taylor is speaking into his earpiece.  
What's going on?

I look around for Sawyer, and the extra security we hired for tonight, and see him heading towards our position. I look back at Taylor and he's rushing towards us. Something's happening. I frantically look around, thinking maybe I can see if there is any immediate threat before they reach us, and when I look to my left, I see a familiar face. The threat is known instantly when I see a gun in their hands, pointed in the direction of Ana and I.  
The next thing I hear, before everything goes ballistic, is screaming and the sound of multiple bullets. My last thought is of Anastasia before everything goes dark.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

 **APOV**

I really don't like to dance, but dancing with Christian is quickly becoming my new favourite pastime. He moves so gracefully, gliding across the floor, it's easy to follow him, and this song, these lyrics, are screaming everything he means to me. We're not promised tomorrow, so I'm going to love him, like I'm going to lose him. We continue to dance, gently swaying back and forth, while looking into each other's eyes and smiling a secret smile.  
We're both so content, he's holding me close, and I'm playing with the hair at the nape of his neck. I know the night hasn't necessarily gone smoothly, but no one has been physically assaulted by Christian, and Taylor has not been sent on some arbitrary mission to deal with anyone, so I am classing this as a win. I know Christian well enough to know when he's reached his limit, and having Cooper here, along with other men, is bound to bring out Christian's possessive side.

Christian has me practically attached to his body during our dance, it's like we're one instead of two. I think he's being part possessive, part show off at the moment, but I am loving every second of this. I think Christian has hinted about us being in a relationship about a million times tonight. I'm not sure if anyone has caught on, but he just can't help himself, and he is just too darn adorable. I shocked myself earlier when I went all sex kitten in Christian's bedroom. I can't believe I did that, but I couldn't control myself any longer, and he brings out a side of me that I had no idea was even there. What is it about this man that has me acting this way? I'm caught up in this magically moment, dancing with Christian, but then I feel him tense and quickly look around us. As I follow his gaze, I realize all too late what is going on, and all of a sudden, I hear screaming. I don't have any time to react when I hear loud bangs. We fall to the ground, I feel pressure, and everything goes dark, pitch black.

CPOV

"NO! ANA! BABY!" I'm screaming as I hold her limp body close to mine while we lay on the dance floor. The pandemonium is over, but the lighting is out and the Coping Together guests are running from the scene so it's still a congested mess. I don't dare take my eyes off of her, I know Taylor and Sawyer will take care of anything. Everything happened so quickly, but I know Taylor had his gun aimed at the shooter, while Sawyer ran towards Anastasia and I. Sawyer tackled us to the ground at the same time I threw myself on top of Ana. Both of us men ended up on top of Ana to cover her, though Sawyer was trying to cover us both. I don't know why she's unresponsive now. Oh god, did we hurt her, or was she shot, or... I don't want to think beyond that point.

"Ana! Baby, please wake up!" I beg her, frantically searching her body for any signs of injury, but I can't focus. Why is she not responding to me?  
I continue to call to her, begging her to wake, but it's coming out a jumbled mess so I don't even know what I'm saying. I don't give a fuck how loud and incoherent I'm being, I just need my girl to wake up and show me those big beautiful blue eyes I love so much. I'm in so much pain seeing her unconscious, I need her to wake and relieve me of it.

"Christian, let her go." I didn't even realize my mother is now on the floor with us.

"No." I grip Anastasia tight so no one can take her from me.

"Come on, son." She gently tries to coax me. "I need to check on Ana,"

"No, mum, I wont let her go, I can't." I sound more like a scared child than a powerful man.

"Please, Christian, listen to me," My mother continues, but I tune her out.

I feel my dad and Elliot grab me, pulling me away, while my mom takes Ana from me. Instead of fighting against them, I weakly fall into Elliot's arms, sobbing. This is the first time I've cried since I was four years old. I can feel Elliot's body tense, and I know he doesn't know what to do because I've never initiated affection like this, never hugged him before, but I need him.

"She's going to be okay." Elliot finally responds, but the uncertainty in his tone cases me to lose whatever control I had left. I don't know if it's because he's unsure of where to touch me, that his touch isn't bothering me, or if it's because he's unsure if Ana will be okay, but my mind chooses the latter.

"I can't lose her, Lelliot, I just can't."

I feel more arms around me, and realize my father and grandfather have joined us. I need to be with Ana, I need to check on her, so I remove myself from their hold. They try to pull me back, to keep me away from Ana, but I'm not letting them keep me from her any longer. My mother is still on the floor with her, and Ana is still unconscious. The way my mother looks up at me makes my heart stop.

Oh god, no. Please, no. Don't say it. Please, god, don't let this be happening.

"Mom," Is about all I can croak out as I sink to my knees. "Please tell me she's okay." I beg her.

"Christian, Taylor has called an ambulance for her. They're on their way." She avoids answering my question as she tries to reassure me.  
An ambulance is good, right? Or maybe not, does that mean she's been shot? She's alive, although injured, that's why we'd need an ambulance, but she's not waking. What if she never wakes up? What if the ambulance doesn't make it here in time? Oh god. My hair is being pulled within an inch of it's life right now by both of my hands.

"You need to breathe, Christian," I hear my mother's stern voice bring me from my thoughts, "Calm down, sweetie, okay? Ana was not shot, but I'm guessing that she banged her head when she was tackled to the ground. She needs to go to the hospital so they can check to make sure everything is okay."

Oh thank god, she's going to be okay, or is she? Did she bang her head too hard? Will she wake up? I can't help overthinking the possibilities.

"Mr. Grey," I look up hearing Taylor. "The police would like to question you about the events that took place tonight."

I didn't even realize the authorities have arrived. When I look around, I see them everywhere. Sawyer is being questioned, along with a few witnesses.

"No. No, Taylor, I can't deal with that right now."

I never wanted my staff to see me vulnerable, but right now, I don't give a shit. I'm a mess, all my hard earned control has flown out the window, but I don't give a fuck about anything in this moment, not even what happened to the shooter, all I care about is Anastasia. Taylor nods, understanding as he sadly looks down at Ana. I know he has a soft spot for her, but it's more of an avuncular vibe. I'm holding Anastasia tight, she feels too cold so I take my tux jacket off and place it over her body to keep her warm.

"Wake up, baby," I plead with her, stroking her face.

I lean down to kiss her when she does respond.

"Please, Anastasia, show me those big beautiful blue eyes that make my heart melt."

"Christian, the paramedics have arrived," My mother announces, and asks me to move aside so they can get to Ana, but I can't move.

"Come on, bro." Elliot helps me to stand when I show no signs of moving.

Before I leave Anastasia's side, I place my lips to her forehead, giving her a gentle kiss. The paramedics get to work right away. I can't see what they are doing to her, and I can't see her well with them in the way, which only increases my anxiety. It's not long before they have her on a gurney, ready to wheel her away, to take her from me.

"Where the fuck are you taking my wife?!" I shout, trying to get out of Elliot's hold. I'm literally five seconds away from laying him on his ass if he doesn't let me go. I know he's only trying to help, but he's keeping me from my Ana. I'm sure he will forgive me if I do, due to the circumstances.

"We need to take her to the hospital, sir," I know that! "You can ride along with your wife in the ambulance if you wish."

I'm not sure why he's referring to her as my wife, but Elliot has released me so I don't put too much thought into it as I rush to Anastasia's side and hold her hand.

"I'm here, baby." I assure her as I follow the paramedics to the ambulance.

In the ambulance, the paramedic in the back with us is asking me medical questions, regarding Anastasia, as well as her health status. If she's allergic to any medication, any know allergies, her blood type, if it's possible she could be pregnant. I'm so thankful in this moment that I know everything there is to know about her, and I know damn well she's not pregnant. I'm still unsure why he's referring to her as my wife, but when he places a temporary band around her wrist with a handwritten Anastasia Grey on it, I can't help but stare at the words. I know this wrist band is temporary until she's admitted to the hospital, and it will be easy to clear things up once we get there, but seeing her name with mine is oddly comforting.

It doesn't take long for us to arrive, and as soon as we enter the hospital Anastasia is rushed off somewhere behind double doors, while I'm asked to wait in a waiting area. I can't just sit here so while I'm waiting I organize for her to be put in a private room. I'm given paperwork to fill out on behalf of Anastasia, but before I do, I call Taylor. I know my family wont be too far behind us. Before the call rings once, Taylor walks in, my family following shortly after him, along with Sawyer.

"What's going on, son?" My father asks, "Has anyone said anything?"

"No, dad, nothing. We just arrived, and I wasn't allowed to go back there with her, I was told to wait." I shoot my mom a pleading look.  
Without saying anything, or a second glance back, she rushes off to find out what's going on. Now, more than ever, I love her being a doctor.

"Why don't we sit?" Dad suggests, "I'm sure everything will be okay, son, and your mother will check on Ana."

I nod and sit between my grandfather and Elliot.

"Son, everything is going to be okay." My grandfather assures me. "My little Ana banana is going to be fine, she will be kicking our butts before you know it."

"She's mine," I mumble with what little possessive energy I have left. "Not yours, gramps."

"Well, I know she's your girl, son, I think the entire universe knows that by now."

I nod, then I finally begin filling out Anastasia's paperwork that is still in my hands.

"So you want to tell me when this all started?"

I know it's a mixture of curious and keeping me distracted, however, he's right, the secret is undoubtedly out now.

"Well, I think things have been changing with us for a while now," I begin, continuing to fill out Anastasia's paperwork to double distract me. "Yesterday I kissed her, and I freaked out about it, but we sorted it all out, and now we are together."

"About bloody time, son. I was almost losing hope for the two of you ever figuring it out for yourselves."

"Wait." I pause shortly after filling out the paperwork. "You knew that we had feelings for each other?"

"Kid, the whole world knew. I think you and Ana were just slower to catch up to everyone else, not wanting to admit it to be true."

Before I can reply to gramps, I hear my name being called.

"Mr. Grey?"  
I glance up, standing and waiting for the man in scrubs to continue.

"You may see your wife now. She-"

"What room?!" I snap, interrupting him.

I rush through doors, after he tells me her room number, and quickly make my way to her. As soon as I enter, I stop and stare at her. She looks so tiny and fragile laying in that hospital bed, still unconscious. I'm not sure how, as I didn't feel myself moving, but I'm at her side and holding her hand in an instant.

"She has a concussion from hitting the floor so hard." My mother, who I hadn't even notice was in the room with Ana, tells me. I feel like shit. This is all my fault, I threw her down, and having Sawyer on top of us didn't help.

"They mentioned you requested a private room so they will move her soon." My mother continues.  
She gives my free hand a gentle squeeze before she leaves the room to give me some privacy.  
...

APOV

"NO! ANA! BABY!" Why is Christian screaming?  
Please, someone help him, my heart can't take hearing him this hurt.

"Wake up, baby," I hear Christian pleading, and can feel him touching my face.  
"Show me those big beautiful blue eyes that make my heart melt."

I try so hard to open my eyes for him, but I can't, and soon the darkness takes over.

I feel like I'm floating, moving but not.

"Where the fuck are you taking my wife?!"  
Me? Is he

I feel someone hold onto my hand. I know that touch anywhere, it's Christian's hand on mine. It instantly comforts me.

"I'm here, baby." He confirms my thoughts.  
I start to feel more tired and sleep takes me once again.

I can feel a lot of movement, but I no longer feel Christian's touch.  
'Christian.' I try to call out for him but my voice wont work.  
'Christian.' I try and fail again.  
Where is he?

CPOV

"Mother, for the millionth time I am not going home, I'm not going anywhere, I'm staying here with Ana."

She's been trying to get me to leave since I started snapping on the hospital staff. Her last argument was she would sit with Ana while I wait in the waiting area, and she would call me the moment Ana woke, but fuck that, I'm not leaving. If the incompetent staff of this hospital knew how to do their job, I wouldn't have to go off on them.

"Alright, Christian," She finally surrenders, I can hear a hint of annoyance in her tone. "There is never talking any sense into you."

I raise my brow as she walks out, heading back to the waiting area where the rest of the family is waiting. I don't want Anastasia's room crowded so I told them I would let them know when she woke. I know my mother thought I couldn't hear what she said, but is she really all that surprised? This is me we're talking about here. Taylor has brought Anastasia's bag, as I requested, so she has been changed out of the hospital gown and into her own pajamas.  
Someone knocks on the door, and with Taylor standing guard, I know it's either family or permitted hospital staff.

"Hello, Mr. Grey." Anastasia's doctor greets me as he walks in with a nurse following.

"Do you have the paperwork, sir?" The nurse asks me while the doctor checks on Ana.

I nod towards the counter where I put it, trying not to scowl at her. I know she's not the one who pissed me off, saying Anastasia couldn't wear her personal pajamas, but they're all the same. If this one fucks with me, or Ana, she'll suffer just like the last one.

"Thank you, Mr. Grey," The Doctor says as he accepts the paperwork from the new nurse. "I will personally make sure Mrs. Grey is well taken care of."

Shit! Did I write Grey on her paperwork? I know I was going to correct them when we arrived, I guess I can now, but I don't.  
The nurse returns with Ana's official hospital band, and there, in bold letters, reads ANASTASIA ROSE GREY along with all her information they need.  
After the doctor and nurse leaves, I run my finger along her wrist band, across her name, across my name.

"Anastasia Grey." Yes, that rolls off the tongue very nicely.  
Usually the thought of any type of serious relationship or commitment would freak me out, but this feels right, it comes so naturally and it sounds so good.

APOV

I really don't like to dance, but dancing with Christian is quickly becoming my new favourite pastime. He moves so gracefully, gliding across the floor, it's easy to follow him, and this song, these lyrics, are screaming everything he means to me. We're not promised tomorrow, so I'm going to love him, like I'm going to lose him. We continue to dance, gently swaying back and forth, while looking into each other's eyes and smiling a secret smile.  
All of a sudden, I hear screaming, and everything goes dark, really dark. It's quiet now, and pitch black so I can't see.

'Christian.' I call out because I can no longer feel him with me, but I receive no answer.  
All of a sudden the lights are turned back on.

I'm standing in the middle of the empty dance floor, and I quickly look around, but I'm alone at the event. Nobody is here.  
'Christian?' I squeak out this time, more worried than before.  
'Turn around,' I hear a familiar voice demand.

I quickly turn around, and see him holding a gun, pointed at me.  
What the hell is going on?

'You betrayed me, bitch, you said you never felt anything for him.'

'What are you going on about?'

'Shut up you lying whore! You're fucking him, aren't you?! Do you enjoy it? I'm going to make you pay.'

Before I can say anything he pulls the trigger.  
Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang!  
I jolt awake in a bed.  
Where the hell am I? What is going on?  
I am immediately calmed when I realize Christian is sitting in a chair next to me. His head is laying on me, and he's holding one of my hands, but my other hand is in his hair.  
I take in my surroundings and realize I am in a hospital.  
Holy shit, the gunshots were real! Am I hurt? I don't feel any pain other than a headache. Is everyone else okay?  
Before I can panic, Christian lifts his head up, and those stormy grey eyes are looking at me.

CPOV

I didn't even realize I fell asleep until I felt a jolt wake me. When I lift my head, Anastasia snaps her eyes to mine. My baby is awake? THANK FUCK!

"Baby," I go to apologize for what I've done, but that's all I'm able to get out. She has no time to say anything, before my lips crash onto hers. I kiss her so desperately. She moans and opens her mouth for me. This is turning far more erotic than I intended.

"Ana, baby," I hold her face between my hands when I pull my lips away from hers. "How are you feeling?"

"After that kiss I feel hot." As I look at her, she does look flushed. This causes my dick to twitch. I know, given the circumstances, I shouldn't be feeling like this, but she just brings it out of me no matter where we are.

"Christian, what happened? I heard loud bangs, everything went dark, and I couldn't find you. Christian-"

"Shhh. Baby, you need to stay calm."

"But is everyone okay?"

"Everyone is fine. The family is all waiting outside to see you."

"Oh I'm so glad everyone is okay," She says relieved, placing her small hand over her big heart. "Are you okay?"

"I am now."

"What do you mean? Where you hurt?" Her eyes frantically search my body.

"Physically no, but emotionally... I couldn't take it, seeing you like that, and you just wouldn't wake no matter how hard I tried to wake you."

Anastasia wipes my eyes. I didn't even realize I was crying again, but I don't have much time to process anything when she pulls me back for another kiss.  
We are snapped out of our little bubble when the doctor returns to check on her.

"Well, Mrs. Grey, it's nice to see you awake."

Ana shoots me a look as if to say 'what the fuck, Christian?' so I guess I will have to come up with a quick explanation for the Mrs. Grey thing.

"Everything is looking well," The doctor says as he checks her over, "How do you feel?"

"I feel okay," She tells him, "My head hurts a little."

"That's normal, I'll have the nurse bring you some pain killers."

"When will she be released?" I demand to know, I despise hospitals and I want her home with me.

"Unfortunately, we'll need to keep Mrs. Grey here overnight for observation."

The doctor answers a few more questions, does another round of checks, then he leaves us.

"I almost told him I think I lost my memory."

"What do you mean?" I panic thinking she has.

"Oh, I don't know, I mean, I must have forgotten my wedding because he was calling me Mrs. Grey." She jokes.

I run my hand through my hair, chuckling nervously, as I try to think of a legitimate reason to give her. Those eyes, and that smile is enough to knock any man off his game. Fortunately, I am saved by the nurse bringing in Anastasia's medicine.

"Is there anything else you need, Mrs. Grey?" The nurse asks Anastasia.

I smirk when Anastasia glances at me then back to the nurse.

"Would you tell my family they can come in now, please." She must know they are worrying about her.  
She needs to rest, but she's always thinking of others before herself.

"Of course, Mrs. Grey."

Anastasia bites her lip, but I don't miss that she's fighting a smile, and I know it's because of the surname being used for her. Soon the door bursts open with the Grey's and Trevelyan's piling in. They all practically attack her, and Mia, who is now hysterically emotional, wont lay off Ana.

"Give her some room to breathe, Mia."

Mia backs off, only to fall into my arms as she cries. Oh jeez, I don't know how to deal with women when they act like this. It's clear Anastasia is fine, so why is Mia still crying? Thank fuck my mother takes Mia from me so she can calm her down. As I look around, I feel the love of my family for my girl.  
I am so happy in this moment that I actually forgot why we are all here, until Taylor's frame fills the doorway, reminding me of what happened.  
The anger is back in an instant, when I remember what that fucker tried to do to me and my girl. Taylor nods for me to follow him. Since Anastasia is awake now, and doing well, I give her a kiss telling her I'll be right back before I get up. I know she's safe with my family, so I leave the room to deal with this mess.

"What is it, Taylor." I begin as soon as I step out and close the door behind me.

"Sir, there are detectives wanting to speak with you and Ms. Steele about what happened." Hearing someone refer to her as Ms. Steele again irritates me for some unknown reason, and I have to stop myself from correcting Taylor. Now, for the first time ever, I actually loathe her last name.

"I will talk to them, Taylor, but not Ana, not yet. She's recovering and needs to rest."

"Sir, " He waves the detectives over.

"If you'll follow us, Mr. Gr-"

"No." I stop him from continuing. I don't want to be too far away from Ana.

"There's an empty conference room you can use across from Ms. Steele's room." Taylor quickly steps in, knowing why I refused.

"Mr. Grey, I'm detective Graham Humbert," He begins once we're in the privacy of the small conference room used for the doctors to speak with family members of patients. "I just have a few questions to ask you about the events that took place this evening,"

"Can you make this quick, detective?" I snap, glancing through the glass on the door. Anastasia's room is visible from where I'm standing.

"Of course."

We go through what happened, and I give him as much detail as I can recall, but I can't really say much as it all happened so fast.  
The detective is about to leave when I ask him one last question.

"What happened to the shooter?"

"Mr. Rodríguez was pronounced dead on the scene, Mr. Grey."


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER 11**

 **TPOV**

I knew my job would become more stressful now that Grey and Ms. Steele are together. Thank fuck Sawyer is already Ms. Steele's CPO, so I don't have to find someone to protect her. Once their relationship is made public knowledge, and if the press bothers Ms. Steele, I expect Grey to add more security, however, I didn't expect Grey to want extra security for tonight's Coping Together event. I have a couple undercover guys patrolling the grounds, but Sawyer and I are on Grey and Steele. Sawyer is my buddy, he's very professional and comes highly recommended, so when I brought him on awhile back as Ms. Steele's CPO, I was thrilled to be working with him. As professional as he is, he didn't keep quiet about how attractive he found Ms. Steele to be, though he quickly put a lid on it when I told what the ramifications would be if Grey heard him say ANYTHING about Ms. Steele. Yes, Mr. Grey and Ms. Steele were just friends at the time Sawyer was hired, but I knew she meant more to him than just a friend. The man chases off any potential suitors, for fuck's sake, just look at that Seahawk, Cooper Helfet.

I'm usually on top of my game, and with no known threats, though I'm always aware of the possibility of unknown threats, I'm still very much aware of Grey's surroundings. I didn't expect anything to happen at the event, just another boring night. Not so long ago, I was complaining that this job is too boring, there's not much excitement to security work. Tonight, shit got real. I'm still not sure how that Rodríguez fucker got onto the Grey's property, but when Sawyer informed me of a suspicious unsub watching Grey and Ms. Steele dancing, I looked where Sawyer said the unsub was, and sure enough, there was José Rodríguez. Knowing Rodríguez wasn't an invited guest, I planned on having a conversation with him while I escorted him off the property.  
This was not my first encounter with this Rodríguez fucker. He's not a threat, so I thought, but after Ms. Steele graduated, she went out drinking with her friends. Grey was in town for the graduation, but he had a late business meeting, and I wasn't needed, so Ms. Steele called me.

I didn't know why she called me instead of Grey that night, but when she told me Rodríguez tried to force a kiss on her at the bar and wouldn't take no for an answer, then he followed her home, I knew. Grey would have lost his shit and went too far. She knew it, I knew it, and she made me promise not to tell Grey. Against my better judgment, and my boss, I agreed. I know if Grey ever found out, he will have my ass. When I arrived at her apartment that night, Rodríguez was trying to gain entrance, begging Ms. Steele to let him in. After I dealt with the little shit, I sent him on his way. I have to admit, seeing Rodríguez at the event tonight pissed me off. Ms. Steele hasn't mentioned anything about him since that night of her graduation so it's obvious he's ignoring my promise to fuck him up if he comes anywhere near her again. And then I saw him pull a gun out before I could reach him. Everything happened so fast. Since Sawyer was closer to Grey and Ms. Steele, he went for them, and thank fuck they were close together, while I went for Rodríguez. On instinct, I pulled my weapon and fired the same time he fired his.

Thank fuck this fucker is a lousy shot, all he managed to do was kill the lights, but that didn't stop me from letting off a couple rounds when he raised his gun again. I have a job to do, and that job is to protect, so I go to the gun range to practice my skill set. I may be paid to protect Grey, but Ms. Steele is like a niece to me. No way would I let anyone harm them on my watch. And that's exactly what happened tonight. Thank fuck she wasn't shot, but Ms. Steele suffered a blow to her head. Seeing her lifeless body in Grey's arms was difficult. Grey may be a hard man to work for, he's demanding, selfish, callous, but underneath the hard exterior is a good man. And Ms. Steele... Well, she's as sweet as they come. The police questioned me since it was my gun that sealed Rodríguez's fate. I've killed before, on the job, and I don't enjoy doing it, but I will do whatever I deem necessary to keep everyone safe and protected. They took my weapon as evidence, and said they will likely have more questions later once they talk to more witnesses. On my way to the hospital, I make a call to Welch and Barney. I want them to get me as much information as they can on that little fucker, including anything regarding Ms. Steele's computer and cell phone that has to deal with him. I know she would have said something if he was bothering her again, but she may not have known it was from Rodríguez if he used an alias.

The detectives followed us to the hospital, since the events involved a death, they wanted every eyewitness statement tonight, while it's still fresh. But try as they might, Grey isn't leaving Ms. Steele's side until she wakes, so I have to hold them off by answering more questions about the shooting.  
After Ms. Steele wakes, I let Grey know they want to speak with him. Hearing that she woke on her own, and doesn't seem to be suffering any ill effects, feels like a weight off my chest, but it quickly lands on my shoulder when I think about what's next. While Grey was speaking to the detectives, Welch and Barney have gotten back with me. The shit they found is worse than I thought. I'll need to debrief the boss on this, before I do, I send Sawyer to get a hardcopy from Welch so I can show the boss.  
...

CPOV

I always knew there was a reason I didn't like that fucker, I just fucking knew it, I always had a bad gut feeling about José Rodríguez. To say I am pissed is an understatement, I told Anastasia a million times that he was trying to get into her panties and couldn't be trusted, but she blew me off thinking I was being an overprotective friend. The fact that she only sees the good in people is one of the many things that I love about her, but sometimes she can be so naïve. Even though the threat has been 'taken care of', I don't give a fuck, security will still be heightened. After this, she will be lucky if I ever let her out of my sight again. After the detectives leave, I head back to Anastasia's room. Even though it's been minutes, and I've had my eye on her door, I feel like I've been away from her for far too long. As soon as I enter the room, I notice a vase of lilies. They are Mia's favourite flower, so I suspect they are from my sister.

My family is surrounding Anastasia, on her bed or in a chair near her bed, and my grandfather is sitting right next to her. She's leaning her head on his shoulder as he talks her ear off. I can't help but smile when she giggles at something he tells her.

"Gramps," I say in a jokingly serious tone as I walk up to them, "Get off my girl, you've got your own."

"Don't be scared of a little competition, son." He winks at me, moving away to let me take his place. "Keeps you on your toes."

"Christian," Ana whispers to me once I'm next to her. "Everyone knows we're together."

"Yeah, everyone knows." I agree, looking around, and continuing in a hushed tone. "I know you wanted to keep it between us for awhile, but with what happened tonight..." I trail off not wanting to think about everything that happened.  
Her reassuring smile lets me know she's okay with the family knowing. I'm not sure how she will feel when she discovers all of Seattle probably knows as well, so I'll keep that bit of information to myself for now. Anastasia's yawns are a clear sign she's tired. Although she was unconscious and knocked out recently, she needs her rest, so I tell everyone it's time to go home. Of course, no one wants to leave, but they do, understanding she needs to recover.  
After they say their goodbyes, and see ya laters, it's just Anastasia and I.

I don't want to upset her, and Rodríguez doesn't deserve her grief, but I have to think of a way to tell Anastasia that her so-called friend was the shooter and he's now dead. Maybe I should wait, but then I think better of it because she'll sense something's wrong and will want to know what. I know she'll convince me to tell her now anyway so I might as well, but how?

"What is it, Christian?" She asks, confirming my thoughts, that she'll suspect I have to tell her something.

"Baby," I hold her close as I sit next to her. "I have to tell you something and I don't want you to get upset, okay?"

"If you're going to tell me it was José, I already know."  
How the fuck does she know?!

"I thought I was dreaming it all," She explains, answering my unasked question, "I didn't realize it was real until I woke up here, but I saw him with the gun. I felt something was wrong while we were dancing, and when you started to look around, I saw him. It was only for a split second before everything went dark, but I saw him nonetheless."

I clench my jaw when I hear this. I didn't think she saw anything, wishful thinking, but now this shit will be in her head forever.

"Taylor took care of him." I tell her, I don't want to say more with the mood I'm in, but the look she's giving me, she knows exactly what I mean.  
Speaking of Taylor, I need him to contact Welch and Barney. I want to know everything there is to know about this fucker. How is it that no one knew he was a danger? I knew he was a semi-threat, but a threat to me because he wanted Anastasia, not a threat that he'd actually take a shot at me while Anastasia was in my arms.

"I have to pee." Anastasia brings me from my thoughts.  
I quickly stand to help her up, but when I follow her to the bathroom she scowls at me.

"I can go by myself, Christian," She tells me sternly, "Don't even think about it, stay here."  
Since Anastasia is in the bathroom, I take this opportunity to speak with Taylor.  
I know he's standing guard just outside her room, so I open the door and gesture for him to come inside so we can discuss this now.

"Have you contacted Welch and Barney?" I ask him, standing furthest away from the bathroom so Anastasia doesn't hear our conversation, but since I'm in the room I can hear if she needs me.

"Yes, sir, already taken care of, and they've just got back with me."

"And?" I growl irritated when he doesn't continue.

"You're not going to like this." He warns me, handing me a file. When I open the file, I can't fucking believe what I see.  
Unable to control my temper, I pick up the vase of lilies and smash it against the wall.

"Ah!" I hear Anastasia scream.  
Fuck!

"Ana!" I rush to the bathroom door.

"I'm fine, Christian." She tells me.  
I don't believe her so I try to enter the bathroom, but she's locked the door.

"Open this door now."

"Christian, I'm fine," She says through the door. "It was just a spider." Thank fuck it wasn't because she heard me throw the glass vase of- Fuck! Her lilies!

"Taylor," I round the corner from the bathroom door to the main door where he's standing. There's already someone from housekeeping  
cleaning up the mess, and another one replacing the vase I broke, adding fresh lilies. That was fast. This is why I pay him the big bucks.

"We'll deal with this shit in the morning." I hand him back the file. My main concern is in the bathroom right now.

"Remember what we said about having a stoke by the time you're 30?" Anastasia jokes when she comes out of the bathroom, Taylor slips out of the main doors before she can see him. "Well you have a few weeks left, and the way you're going, it's going to happen sooner rather than later."

"You screamed, I panicked." I shrug it off.

"Yeah, it was was a huge spider." She over exaggerates, showing me the size with her fingers. I chuckle as I help her back into bed. I remember coming back from a meeting to find Anastasia standing on her desk because of a spider. It was an innocent little thing, but she was terrified and said it was the size of a rat. I was her knight in shining armour that day, and she called me her official spider catcher.

"Christian, do you think there is any chance we could get some food brought in here?"

"I thought you were tired?"

"I am, but I'm so hungry right now."

"I'll have Mrs. Jones make you something and Sawyer can bring it-"

"No,." She interrupts me, knowing Mrs. Jones is a health-nut, such as myself. "I want a burger, some fries and a huge soda."

"Ana..." I trail off when she gives me an innocent pout and the bluest puppy dog eyes I've ever seen. I'll give her anything her heart desires, I want to give her the world, and I can only imagine it getting worse now that she's my wife... errrr.. I mean, girlfriend.  
I huff and roll my eyes, pulling my phone out, as I give in. I message Taylor her order, as well as mine, and to send Sawyer to pick it up. They might as well get something to eat for themselves as well, we're going to be here awhile longer and hospital food is crap.  
To keep herself occupied while we wait, she messes around with my Ipad that Mrs. Jones packed in my overnight back. I grab a change of clothes and head to the bathroom to finally change out of my tux and into something more comfortable; sweats and a T-shirt.  
When I return, Anastasia is starring at the Ipad, about to burst into tears.

"Ana?" She doesn't take her eyes off the screen to acknowledge me. "Baby, what's wrong?"  
I know she's watching a video because of the lighting and the sound, but the volume is low so I can't hear anything specific.  
She still hasn't answered me so I walk towards her just when I hear my voice come from the Ipad.

"Where the fuck are you taking my wife?!" Fuck! I said that?! I instantly know what she's watching so I rush to her and take the Ipad away.  
Sure enough, there's a video of what happened already on the net.

"Christian, it kills me to see you that distraught," She tells me on the verge of tears, "It hurts to much, I can't-"

"Listen to me, baby," I turn off the offending video, placing the Ipad on the side table, and climbing on the bed next to her. "Everything is okay, I'm fine, you're fine, I will take care of this, okay? I promise. Don't worry about anything. I'll take care of it." She nods and wipes her eyes.

I grab my phone again to email Barney, I don't want to call him about this, not when I'm this pissed. I don't want to worry or scare Anastasia anymore than she already is. I didn't notice before, but my phone is lite up with Google alerts and messages regarding the video. I feel like shit for not seeing this before I left Anastasia with internet access. As I continue through my messages, I see a few from Anastasia's father and Kate.  
Fuck! I didn't think of contacting them, I was too focused on Anastasia to concentrate on anything else.

"Is that why the hospital staff think I'm your wife?"  
I look up hearing Anastasia before I can reply to their messages.

"Yes." I confirm, and now that I think about it, "I hadn't realized I said that at the time. I was so upset, it just came out."

"Seeing you like that, it breaks my heart, Christian, I never want to see you like that ever again."  
I scuff.

"Seeing you like that breaks my heart, Anastasia, and I never want to see you hurt again." I repeat her words to me. "I can't promise I wont hurt like that again where you're concerned, but I can make sure you're safe. I hope you know that things will be a lot different now, and you will take security seriously." I know how badly she fought me on Sawyer's arrival and I wont have her trying to talk me out of anything regarding her safety.

"I promise," She agrees. "I will behave myself when it comes to security."

"Good." I kiss her head.

"I'm so thankful you have Taylor, I couldn't handle it if anything happened to you."

"You're my only focus, baby. As long as you're safe, then I'm okay."

"Your safety is important to me, Christian."

She reaches up to caress my cheek. I lean in and soon she starts leaving a trail of kisses to my lips, attaching them to mine.  
The kiss starts slow, just as most do, but all too soon, it's getting hot and heavy, and we're practically making out on her hospital bed.  
I keep my lips on hers as I pull her underneath me, but before this goes any further, there's a disturbing knock on the door.  
Anastasia giggles when I pull away growling at the interruption. Since it's likely Sawyer with our food, I'm about to get up and answer the door, but before I can, the door opens. I get off the bed and turn around to snap on Sawyer, for entering without permission, but suddenly I'm hit in the face with an unexpected punch.

"I always knew you were a no-good-fucker!"

"Daddy!" Anastasia screams from the bed for him to stop, but he ignores her, glaring at me as I wipe the bit of blood from the corner of my mouth.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

 **JoséPOV**

Things have been stupid between Ana and I every since I told her how I feel about her. It was after her graduation. We all went out drinking and I felt like it was my last chance to make a move, but, even drunk, she told me no. I followed her home that night, so I could make sure she was okay, but she wouldn't let me in. In fact, she called Grey's henchman on me. She told him I was bothering her when that's not true.  
That Taylor fucker really pisses me off because he's always in the way, worse than Grey. I don't know why Ana has been ignoring all my calls and messages. I know she wants me, she's just playing hard to get. It's probably Grey's fault, he wont let any other guy around her. He's always acting like her friend, but I know he's not.

This shit has been going on for far too long so I'm going to put a stop to it. That's why I'm meeting up with my photographer buddy at our regular coffee place today. He said he has information about Ana, something I need to see, so I hope he's not pulling my leg.

"José." I look up hearing my name and see my buddy walking over.

"Hey, man." I stand, clasp his hand and give him a manly hug, before we sit.

"How you been?" He asks.

"I would be better if Ana would stop being such a bitch." I growl in frustration.

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about." He gets right to it. "You know I work for Gwen now?"  
I nod remembering he got a job with Gwen Bailey, she's a well known photographer.

"Well, I was acting as an assistant on a photo shoot yesterday, and Ana was there."

"What was she doing there, Travis?" I ask because Ana's not into photography. I tried taking her out with me a few times, but Grey always took priority.

"She was the model." He explains with a smirk, "We weren't allowed to have our personal phones or cameras on set, however, I have a pen drive of the photos Gwen took. I just thought you should know."

"Know what, man?" I accept the pen drive he passes to me. "Why you being so cryptic?"

"Just look." He nods towards the pen drive in my hand.  
I groan as I pull my laptop out of my bag. Why the fuck can't he just tell me?

After setting up my laptop and turning it on, I enter the pen drive into the usb port so I can look at what he wants me to see. I click on the files so I can open them, and as I do, I see photo after photo of Ana, my Ana, posing in provocative lingerie. These photos are pissing me off, but then I see it, what Travis wants me to see. Grey, fucking Christian Grey, all over my girl, kissing her. That fucking bitch told me he was just her boss and they were just friends.

"She's fucking him." I growl, glaring at the photos.  
I knew it, I fucking knew it!

Without saying anything more to Travis, I pack my shit up and storm out of the coffee shop. I head straight back to my place, where I decide it's a good of a time as any to get drunk, get drunk and look at the photos again. I don't know why I keep looking at these photos of Ana, it's killing me to see her with him. She's going to pay for this. If Grey wasn't in the way, she would be with me. I grin, knowing what I need to do. Eliminate the competition.  
I close out of the photos and start doing an internet search on Grey so I can gather all the information I need. Seems it's my lucky day, it's that yearly event thing at his parents' house tonight. Ana always goes to that with him, on his arm no less. It's a masquerade theme so I'll need a mask, but it should be easy enough to sneak in, especially with that tux I needed for another event I went to, and my press pass that I have.

I slam my laptop shut, with my plan in hand, and quickly get ready. The event is already going on so I have to hurry.  
Before I leave, I grab the gun my dad gave me awhile back out of my drawer, then I head to Bellevue.

As I make my way on the grounds, I start to feel an adrenaline rush at what I'm planning to do. But then I think, maybe I should keep him alive long enough so he can watch while I give Ana a good fuck, showing him he's got nothing on me. Or maybe I should be sneaky about it so Ana doesn't know it's me. It may backfire on me if she knows I'm the one that hurt her precious friend. After walking around this fucking high society event, pretending to take photos of these losers, I start getting pissed because I don't see Ana or Grey anywhere. Maybe I came too late and they already left.  
Just when I'm about to call it a night, I see her. Fuck, she looks sexy in that red gown with it's plunging neckline. My manhood is instantly hard and I want nothing more than to fuck her senseless right now I'm about to walk up to her, but I stop when I see Grey by her side. He leads her to the dance floor. Soon the music starts to play and they begin to dance.

I'm scowling in the shadows as I watch him pull her closer. He has her body so close to his it makes me feel sick to my stomach. Then he leans down, whispering into her ear. When I see her blush and bite her lip, I know she's having dirty thoughts. I'm furious, and can no longer control myself, I stupidly step out of the shadows. I've been keeping my eye on Ana and Grey that I completely forgot about his fucking security. It's now or never, they've spotted me, so I pull out my gun and aim it at Grey. I quickly fire the same time Grey's main henchman fires, but I miss and hit the lights. Fuck! Now it's dark and I can't see shit. I try to shoot again, but before I can, Grey's henchman fires twice more, hitting me in the chest. I hit the floor hard, gasping for air. I reach up to feel the pool of blood on my chest, and just before I close my eyes, I see Grey on the floor holding Ana.  
Oh my god, what have I done?!

Raypov

I have a business meeting in Seattle early Monday morning, but I decided to come early so I could spend some time with my daughter. I know Annie is at that charity event tonight, so I plan to surprise her tomorrow morning with her favourite breakfast. It's been far too long since I've seen my little girl, and I need to check up on her. I don't like that fucker she works for. At first I liked Christian Grey. He seemed to be the perfect all-American boy, but then the scandal of his sex life came about. Turns out, that fucker is a sadist. He gets off on beating young women and fucking them senseless. I tried hard to convince Annie to stop working for that bastard, but she wouldn't hear of it. Now I like to pop in to check on her, just incase.

I'm finishing up my dinner at my hotel's bar. They have so many different televisions running with different channels on them all, so I'm trying to focus on the game while tuning out the others. Suddenly there's a commotion on my left. I look, but it's just a breaking news announcement on one of those celebrity news channels. The bartender turns the volume up so we can hear the reporter say they are going to play the video footage they have from an insider at the event, and they explain how it might be upsetting to some viewers. All they show is a man in a tux holding a woman on the ground, it's too dark to make much out. I'm about to turn my attention back to the game, but then the words shooting at Grey Manor during the Coping Together charity event are flashing on the bottom of the screen. It's then that I realize it's Grey holding my Annie on the ground.  
"Annie?!" I whisper in horror. I can't believe what I'm seeing. That's my baby. In a flash, I am up and out of my seat, rushing towards my truck.  
I take out my phone, thinking I missed a call, but I didn't. I have no missed calls, no emails, and no texts, so I quickly call around to find out where my daughter is. She obviously wont answer so I try Grey, but he doesn't answer. I call the hospital that's closest to the Grey's home in Bellevue, and they confirm Annie is there. Why the fuck wouldn't anyone tell me?!

I rush inside the hospital and straight towards the reception desk. They wouldn't tell me her room number over the phone, they said it was some security measure so they wouldn't give anyone any information about Annie over the phone other than to confirm she was here. I'm pissed that I have to prove I'm her father, but I can understand they don't want anyone to have access to her information. As I'm walking down the hall, towards her room, I notice Grey's security standing near a door. It must be her room. He straightens up when he sees me coming and knocks on the door. He better not stand in my way, I will see my daughter. I barge passed him and open Annie's door. What the fuck?! This sadist fuck is all over my little girl! Just as he gets off of her and turns around to face me, I punch him.

"I always knew you were a no-good-fucker!"  
How dare he try to take advantage of my little girl.

"Daddy!" I hear Annie yell for me to stop, but I glare at the sadist fuck while he wipes the bit of blood from his mouth.  
He glances towards the door and shakes his head, but I keep my eyes on him.

"Dad, why the hell did you hit Christian?!" Annie snaps at me from her bed.

"Why the hell is your boss all over you in a hospital bed?" I finally take my eyes off of Grey to look at Annie.  
She's pale, she must of been shot and lost a bit of blood. Seeing Annie alert and alive calms me, but I'm still pissed that no one thought to call her father. I had to find out via the news in a hotel bar for fuck's sake.

"Well?!" I snap when she takes too long to answer.

"He's not just my boss," She quietly tells me, "He's my boyfriend."

Boyfriend? Boyfriend?!  
Over my dead fucking body!

"I'm okay," She says, trying to calm me down, and it works. "I just have a concussion from when Chr- um, from being knocked down by security."

"No one called me, Annie," I sit next to her on the bed. "I saw the video on the news. I was so worried about you."

"I'm sorry, I was unconscious for awhile and I just woke, I didn't know you weren't told. I would have called you when I woke but I just  
woke and you came here before I got the chance."

"Annie-" I start, but stop when I see Grey is still standing in the room. I turn to glare at the bastard.

"Christian, can you give us a minute?" Annie asks the sadist.

"Sure, baby," I roll my eyes when he kisses her forehead. "I'll be right outside."  
Oh this is just fucking great. Annie's dating a sadist and I can't stop her because she's an adult, however, if he harms one hair on my daughter's head, I will hunt him down. No amount of security will stop me.

"Annie, are you sure about this boy?" I ask her once he's gone and the door is fully closed.

"Yes, dad." She tells me sternly.

"I just don't know about this, Annie, you know what he's like." Oh god, "Is he hurting you?!"  
I'm freaking out here. Is this sick fuck beating my little girl?!

"No, dad, he's great to me." She assures me. "Trust me."

"I do, baby girl, it's him I don't trust."  
She knows how I feel about Christian Grey. I don't like him, I don't like him even more now that he's dating my daughter, and it's not the typical father dislikes his daughter's boyfriend type of dislike. This fucker is a known sadist!

"So, how is everything going with work?" She asks me. I know she's trying to change the subject.

"Everything's to be as expected." I give her distraction technic a small smile before I turn serious again. "Tell me what happened tonight."

"Um, a shooter came to the event and shot at Christian and I, but Taylor and Sawyer reacted fast and stopped him from harming anyone."

"You weren't shot?" I ask confused.

"No, I just hit my head when I fell, I'm fine, really, but..." She trails off.

"But?" I encourage her to continue.

"I need to tell you something, but you're not going to like it."

"Due to the circumstances here, Annie, it can't be any worse than you telling me Christian Grey is your boyfriend."

"Okay, well... The shooter was José." She blurts out rather too quickly that I almost miss it.

"Rodríguez?"

She nods confirming the shooter was my friend's son.

"Did he say why?" I can't think straight. Why would José Jr. do this? "There must be some explanation as to why he would do this."

"He's dead, dad." She tells me. "Everything happened so fast, but security shot him to protect everyone. He was aiming at us so Taylor shot him."

"The us you're referring to, is you and Grey?"

"Yes, dad, Christian and I." She confirms in an annoyed tone, rolling her eyes at my concern for this Grey fucker being with my daughter. "José shot at us, he wanted to hurt us, so Taylor did the job he is paid to do."

"I'm sorry, Annie, I'm just trying to figure out why your friend would do this."  
José Sr. is my friend. What do I say to a man whose son has been shot dead, especially after he tried to hurt my child.

"José and I haven't been friends for awhile now, dad." Annie brings me from my thoughts. "Every since the night of my graduation, when he wouldn't take no for an answer, if you know what I mean."

"He what?!"

"He just tried to kiss me, and I told him no, but he wouldn't hear it." She explains, "He followed me home that night, so I called Taylor. This was before I had Sawyer as my CPO. Taylor took care of it and I haven't spoken to José since that night."

"Why did you not tell me this, Annie?"

"It was taken care of." She shrugs. "I didn't think it was worth mentioning since I haven't heard anything from him."

"Still, you should have told me, and I should have been notified about what happened tonight. You were hurt, it could have been worse, and I wouldn't of known because nobody contacted me. Do you have any idea what could have happened tonight?"

"Dad, please calm down."

"Well, do you?"

"Yes, dad, I am fully aware of what could have happened, but I'm okay, everyone is okay, and I get to go home tomorrow. I'm sorry you weren't informed, but I honestly didn't know and I just woke minutes before you arrived."  
Annie and I talk a bit more before she tells me she's hungry and her food should be here soon. She says she's going to sleep after she eats so I let her know I will see her tomorrow. Before I leave, she sets my phone up to get Google alerts on Christian fucking Grey so if anything like this ever happens again, and they somehow forget to tell me, I wont have to wait for a news announcement, it will be sent straight to my phone.  
When I walk out, Grey and Taylor are speaking near the door, another man is walking down the hall with a bag of food. That must be for Annie.

"Taylor," I interrupt them. "May I please have a word."

"Of course, Mr. Steele." He steps towards me, leaving Grey.

"I just want to thank you for saving my daughter, not only for tonight, but for saving her from being attacked after graduation."  
Grey is standing behind Taylor so he's in my view. He looks murderous. I'm not sure how Annie can be with this sadistic fucker. If only I could talk her out of being with that sick fuck, but she's always been stubborn, set in her own ways.

"Mr. Steele," Taylor says, "I will always protect your daughter as if she were my own."

"Well, thank you." I hold my hand out to him and shake his. "I am in your debt."  
I don't bother saying anything to Grey, only glaring at him before I leave.

"What the fuck was that about, Taylor," I hear Grey growling as I walk away. "He attacked my wife after her graduation and you didn't tell me?!"  
Did he just say what I think he said?


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

 **CPOV**

Well, getting punched by Anastasia's father was a shock to my system. I knew he didn't like me all that much, every since the scandal of my sex life became public knowledge, but I think that man truly hates me.

"Annie,-" Ray begins, only to stop and glare at me. Normally when a man looks at me like that, I glare right back, unfazed, but this is my girlfriend's father, I can't have him on my bad side anymore than he already is.

"Christian, can you give us a minute?" Anastasia being the sweet girl she is, is trying to defuse the problem. Poor girl must be stuck between a rock and a hard place, her father and I.

I don't want to leave her, but I have no choice, and it will give me the opportunity to talk with Taylor.

"Sure, baby," I know it's risky with her father sitting right there, but I kiss her head before I leave. "I'll be right outside."

Now that Ray knows Anastasia is okay, I know what their conversation will likely be about; getting me away from his little girl. Anastasia is a grown woman, therefore she can do whatever she wants without her father's consent, but what if he convinces her that she is far too good for me, which she is.  
Instead of focusing on that, I need to focus on this fuck up that's happened tonight. Taylor is still standing guard just outside the door, so I wait until the door is fully closed before I begin.

"I take it that was your warning knock?"

"Yes, sir." His face is impassive, but I know he wants to smirk at seeing my spilt lip. "I saw Mr. Steele heading towards the room, and while he is Ms. Steele's father, he didn't look thrilled, so I thought alerting you would be best, given the current situation."

"Good thinking," I can only imagine what Ray would have done if he actually saw me kissing his daughter. Thankfully he only saw me getting off the bed.

"What do we know?" I begin the debriefing.

"Well, sir, as you know, Barney found the photos of Ms. Steele's photo session on Mr. Rodríguez's personal computer. Since they are official photos of the shoot from yesterday, and we banned the use of personal phones and cameras, it has to be an inside job."

"I agree."

"Welch is checking out everyone that was in attendance during the shoot."

"Make sure you check out that assistant that was willing to tie Anastasia up. He seemed a little too happy to be doing the task."

"Yes, sir."

"Do we have anything new to speak of?"

"Barney discovered that Ms. Steele blocked Mr. Rodríguez's number and email address from all her devices. Apparently, Mr. Rodríguez has been trying to get in touch with Ms. Steele for some time now. It's likely her silence, along with seeing the photos of you kissing, that caused him to snap."

"Anastasia never mentioned Rodríguez was bothering her enough to block him. Last I knew, they were friends, but now that I think about it, I don't remember the last time they interacted. Why wouldn't she tell me he was bothering her?"

Before we can continue, Anastasia's door opens and Mr. Steele walks out.

"Taylor, may I please have a word."

"Of course, Mr. Steele." Taylor steps away from me to speak with Ray.

Sawyer comes up next to me and hands me the bag of food for Anastasia and I, along with our drinks.  
Before I can go back inside Anastasia's room, Ray speaks, and he's loud enough for me to hear.

"I just want to thank you for saving my daughter, not just for tonight, but for saving her from being attacked after graduation."  
What the fuck is he talking about, not just tonight?

Wait.

He's thanking Taylor for protecting her after graduation? What happened after graduation, and why the fuck don't I know about it?!

"Mr. Steele," Taylor's voice brings me from my unanswered questions. "I will always protect your daughter as if she were my own."

"Well, thank you." They shake hands. "I am in your debt."

I resist shaking my head and rolling my eyes when he glares at me. I swear, this man will never approve of me.

"What the fuck was that about, Taylor," I hiss quietly when Ray walks away, so he wont hear me snapping at my employee and have more of a reason to dislike me. "He attacked my wife after graduation and you didn't tell me?!"

"Ms. Steele asked me not to, sir." Is his lame excuse. "I didn't see a reason to involve-"

"Oh, well by all means," I cut him off as I sneer sarcastically, "As long as Ms. Steele asked you not to tell me, your boss!"

I push passed him so I can speak with Anastasia about this.

"Christian, I am so, so sorry for my dad's behaviour." She begins as soon as I walk in, seeing that I'm pissed. "I just want you to know, I wont stand for it."

"He wont change his opinion of me, Anastasia, so there's nothing we can do." I growl, trying to control my temper, as I set our dinner down on the side table.

"What's the matter?" She obviously can sense when something's wrong with me.

"Apart from this fucked up situation," I run my fingers through my hair as I begin to pace her hospital room. "How about your father thanking Taylor for saving you from being attacked the night of your graduation and you not telling me about it, or better yet, you telling my employee to keep shit from me." I'm not sure which is worse at the moment.

"You weren't supposed to find out, and if you did, I didn't mean for you to find out this way. I didn't think my dad would say anything in front of you."

"You know I think your father said it loud enough for me to hear, just to piss me off."

"Christian, please." She stresses. "Don't start in on my dad, I just heard it from him, I don't need it from you too."

"What did he say?" I begin to worry.

"Just the usual, nothing new, nothing for you to worry about."

"Nothing for me to worry about?" I repeat, continuing to pace. "Anastasia, your father despises me. He was trying desperately to get you away from me when we were just friends, I can only imagine what he's planning now that he knows we're in a committed relationship. I've tried to play nice, believe me, I have, but he's never going to like me, and I know he's going to convince you to leave me. I fear he's going to succeed in taking you away from me."

"Christian, come here."

I pull my hand out of my hair, that I didn't realize was there, then go to her side and sit next to her on the bed.

"Nobody, and I repeat, nobody will take me away from you, or convince me that you're not it for me." She tries hard to convince me, and it's working. "I've known you for years, Christian, I know you better than anyone, and I'm not going anywhere."

"I'm sorry, baby," I sigh as I hold her close. "But why wouldn't you tell me about what happened the night of your graduation, Anastasia?"

"Well, you have a tendency to overreact and it was dealt with."

"I do not overreact," I reply offensively. "I react appropriately according to the situation."

"Christian, you are known to go thermonuclear over the smallest things." She tells me straight. "Besides, it doesn't really matter because Taylor took care of it and José hasn't bothered me since. Honestly, discovering it was him tonight was a shock."

"He hasn't bothered you since?" I question, "What about you blocking the bastard from contacting you?"

"What are you talking about?" She asks confused.  
...

RAYPOV

That cocky son of a bitch really gets on my nerves, I don't know who he thinks he is, or why my baby girl is fascinated with him.  
Bile came up in my throat when I heard him refer to my Annie as his wife, and I nearly went back to kill him for saying such a thing. If he took Annie away and forced her to marry him, he will have the biggest target on his back. Dating is one thing, but marriage?!  
He is pure evil in my eyes. A man that tortures women is nothing but a monster.

I am convinced that Grey somehow had a hand in tonight's events. That's right, I'm blaming Grey for the death of my friend's son.  
Annie must have been mistaken about José Jr. coming onto her after graduation, he was always such a good kid, he wouldn't do something like that. I am sure Grey has got into her head already and made it worse than it seemed. I wouldn't be surprised if Grey hired someone put the gun in José Jr.'s hand to justify what they did to him, all without Taylor's knowledge.

I'm coming back to the hospital first thing tomorrow morning, when Annie is released from the hospital, and taking my daughter away from that sadist.  
As soon as I make it back to my hotel room, I take matters into my own hands and make arrangements for Annie to come back to Montesano with me. I know the distance is nowhere near as far away from Grey as I would like, but I am taking her away from his evil clutches once and for all. It was one thing that she was friends with this sick fucker, but now he's convinced her to be with him, and I wont stand for that. He'll only end up hurting her, and I will not allow him to corrupt my sweet little girl, not on my watch.

She's always defending him, he's probably already brainwashed her, so I need to act fast. I should have asked Annie for more information, because I really want to know how long this so-called relationship has gone on for. Last I knew, they were just friends, only friends, and nothing more.  
I've already called an old Army buddy of mine, he has a brother that works private security and gave me his number. I explained my situation to him, and he's going to meet me at the hotel I'm staying at tomorrow so we can come up with a plan to get her away.  
If I need to, I will hire this guy to be Annie's security, so I know she wont go back to Grey.  
I planned on hiring this guy as a CPO for Annie anyway, someone I choose to protect my daughter, not someone on Grey's payroll, but then I thought better of it and came up with another plan. I'm going to push Grey out of our lives for good.  
Fuck Grey! Fucking sadist bastard!

KATEPOV .

Ana isn't back from the charity event yet, so she must be staying with Grey tonight. Instead of calling it a night, I decided to stay in the main room and flip through channels. Just as I change the channel to a news station, I see the news about the Coping Together shooting that happened earlier tonight.

"Oh my god!" I quickly stand when I see the video footage they play. It shows Grey holding Ana on the ground before they take her away in an ambulance.  
Why didn't anyone call me?! I'm her best friend, for goodness sake! I quickly call Ray as I make my way out and to the hospital.

"This is Ray." He answer calmly.

"Ray!" I probably shouldn't be driving and talking on my phone while I'm panicking. "I just saw the news, is Ana okay?"

"She's fine physically."

"Oh, thank god." I say relieved, but, "No one called me."

"Don't worry, Katie, no one called me either. I found out the same way as you."

"Why wouldn't they call you?!" He's her dad!

"Grey." He growls Christian's name full of hatred. "That selfish son of a bitch didn't bother to notify her father."

I know Ray doesn't approve of Christian, and I don't like him either, but Ray doesn't like him because of Christian's sexual preferences. I just can't stand his arrogant high-handed asshole self, and he's so fucking controlling.

"José was the shooter, Katie." Ray tells me. "Grey's men killed him."

"José?" I feel the blood drain from my face.

"I'm sorry, honey. I know you girls were close to him."

I can't help but feel guilty. After graduation I got fed up with José bothering Ana. I knew she didn't like him and he was acting like a love-sick puppy, constantly coming around, calling and emailing her. I knew it was getting to her, and I was concerned, so I took it upon myself to block all his calls, texts, and emails from all her devices. I am surprised that Grey's goons haven't figured out about the blocks on Ana's devices. Ana just assumed José gave up the idea of them being together and backed off, she never knew I blocked him and I never told her what I did. It's clear that he must have been obsessed with her, and since she hasn't spoken to him, because I blocked him from contacting her, he must of snapped. I've arrived at the hospital, trying to get the courage to go in there and tell Ana what I did, that it's all my fault José snapped.  
...

APOV

I am so angry at my dad for mentioning the whole José graduation saga in front of Christian. He had to of done it to upset Christian, but pissing Christian off isn't going to make me leave him. I have seen and heard Christian have plenty of temper tantrums over the years, even being on the receiving end of a few of them myself, and I am still here. I don't know who is worse, my dad or Christian. They both are set in their own ways, so overprotective and can't see reason besides their own. A part of me can understand them, they both want me safe and the best for me, but part of me doesn't understand why they are so stubborn. Christian suggested we eat while we talk, so that's what we are doing. I don't know what he's talking about though, because I never blocked José from contacting me, I just thought he gave up the stupid notion of us being together and stopped bothering me.

"Well, someone must have done this." Christian tells me. "It would have been nice to know you had a threat, this matter could have been taken care of sooner, and what happened tonight wouldn't have happened the way it did if we knew."

"I didn't block him, honest, and I'm only ever with you, or at home with-"

A knock at the door interrupts me, and soon Taylor pops his head in.  
"Pardon the interruption," He says, "But Ms. Kavanagh is here to see Ms. Steele."

"Oh my gosh," I totally forgot about Kate, I'm such an awful friend. "Yes, send her in."

She practically flies into the room, all hysterical and wind-swept, nothing like her usual well put together self. I can sense Christian's annoyance when she hugs me a little too tight, but these two have never got along.

"Oh, Ana, I saw the news, and they showed a video, then I called your dad and he said it was José who had done this." She continues rambling on and on.

"I didn't think he would do something like this, he was our friend. I just thought it was an innocent crush, I never thought he would go this far, and now he's gone."

It hadn't really sunk in, until Kate's reaction, that my friend is dead.

"Ana, I am so sorry, this is all my fault." She continues rambling.

"What you talking about, Kate?" I wipe a lone tear that I didn't realize had fallen. "How can any of this be your fault?"

"I did it, Ana, I did it. I caused this, it's all my fault." She continues her cryptic talk.

"You did what, Kate? I don't understand what you're talking about. Please, calm down and tell me what's the matter."

"He was driving you crazy, and I couldn't handle seeing you like that, so I- I- Errrr..."

"What the fuck did you do, Katherine." Christian demands.

"I'm sorry, Ana, I really am." She sniffs, "Um, after about a week of José harassing you, I took your phone, iPad, and laptop, and I blocked José from contacting you in every way possible so I wouldn't have to see you get so annoyed with him. I didn't think he would go crazy like this, because of not being able to talk to you, I just wanted him to stop bothering you."

I hug her when she starts to cry hysterically.

"You did what?!" Christian shouts outraged at Kate's confession.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

 **CPOV**

"Well, someone must have done this." I tell Anastasia. "It would have been nice to know you had a threat, this matter could have been taken care of sooner, and what happened tonight wouldn't have happened the way it did."

"I didn't block him, and I'm only ever with you, or at home with-"

A knock at the door interrupts her, and soon Taylor pops his head in.

"Pardon the interruption," He says, "But Ms. Kavanagh is here to see Ms. Steele."

"Oh my gosh," Anastasia says, "Yes, send her in."

Katherine practically flies into the room and grabs Anastasia in a too tight hug. I know I don't like her, but this immediately pisses me off because Katherine doesn't know what's wrong and she could have harmed Anastasia.

"Oh, Ana, I saw the news, and they showed a video, then I called your dad and he said it was José who had done this." Katherine continues rambling on and on. "I didn't think he would do something like this, he was our friend. I just thought it was an innocent crush, I never thought he would go this far, and now he's gone."

I resist the urge to roll my eyes at her concern for her so-called friend.

"Ana, I am so sorry, this is all my fault." Katherine continues rambling.

"What you talking about, Kate?" Great, now Katherine has upset Anastasia. "How can any of this be your fault?"

"I did it, Ana, I did it. I caused this, it's all my fault." It's all her fault? Why?

"You did what, Kate?" Anastasia asks the question in my head. "I don't understand what you're talking about. Please, calm down and tell me what's the matter."

"He was driving you crazy, and I couldn't handle seeing you like that, so I- I- Errrr..."

"What the fuck did you do, Katherine." I finally speak up, demanding to know.

"I'm sorry, Ana, I really am." Katherine sniffs, "Um, after about a week of José harassing you, I took your phone, iPad, and laptop, and I blocked José from contacting you in every way possible so I wouldn't have to see you get so annoyed with him. I didn't think he would go crazy like this, because of not being able to talk to you, I just wanted him to stop bothering you."

She begins to cry hysterically and my sweet Anastasia comforts her.

"You did what?!" I can't control my outrage at what she's done. "Are you fucking out of your mind, she could be dead because of you!"

"Christian!" Anastasia scolds me.

"Anastasia, this would have been nice to fucking know!" I try to stay in control so I don't take this out on my girl, however, "If we had known you had a threat, we could have been more alert to the situation, instead of getting blindsided!"

"I'm sorry." Katherine fucking Kavanagh continues to sob.

"Oh, quit with the fucking waterworks." I growl at her.

"Christian, can you just... not right now." Anastasia tells me sternly.

Great! Now I've pissed off my girl when it's Katherine fucking Kavanagh that's always causing shit for Anastasia.  
How can Anastasia even be friends with her?! Katherine is such a selfish bitch.

I throw my hands up in surrender and sit in silence. This night is just getting better and fucking better; first we have a prick who could never take no for an answer that tries to kill us, then a very angry father who tries to knock me out for kissing his daughter, now a selfish bitch of a friend who hides the whole mess, and it's me Anastasia is upset with. I don't know how a man can piss off his girl so many times in one night, but I've somehow managed.  
At least now I know the mystery of who blocked Rodríguez. I was ready to blame Taylor, and all along it was that dipshit friend. I am not saying Katherine caused this, but she sure as hell didn't help. Thankfully the systems at GEH can access all blocked files, so I will have access to all the crazy shit that has been sent to Anastasia.

I already have Barney working on getting the messages ready for me, not that I want to read them, but I think I need to.  
Anastasia is busy trying to comfort Katherine, when it should be the other way around, while I'm trying to keep my mouth shut.  
If I had my way, I would have Katherine thrown out of the room. Inconsiderate? I don't think so, Katherine selfishly took matters into her own hands without informing Anastasia which consequently put my girlfriend in harms way. If I had known this fucker wanted her, wanted what's mine, we would have known to watch our backs.  
Thank fuck Anastasia has Sawyer on her, and thank fuck it's late so visiting hours are over, which means Katherine has to leave.

"Christian, that was so uncalled for." Anastasia begins as soon as Katherine is gone. "Kate was being a good friend and she made my life a lot easier, so I didn't have to deal with that."

"I'm glad you seem to think so." I completely disagree.

"You have no idea what that week was like for me."

"Yes, you're right, I have no idea," I snap sarcastically. "I have no idea because you didn't tell me anything, so don't put that shit on me, Anastasia! Katherine should of never took it upon herself to do that, it has made that fucker go off the deep end, and look where we are now!"

"Stop with the blame game, okay?" I can hear the annoyance in her tone, she's on the verge of tears, and this is the last thing I want, for us to be fighting.

"If it's anyone's fault, it's mine. It's because of me that all this has happened. It's my fault he is dead."

She bursts into a full on sob, and it kills me to see her like this. She should not be crying over this fucker. It's nobody's fault but his own.  
I rush to her side and hold her, apologizing for upsetting her and kissing her head over and over as I comfort her.  
...

RAYPOV

I am about to fall asleep when there is a knock on my hotel door. I'm not expecting anyone so I wonder who it could be.  
I get out of bed and open the door.

"Hello, darling." Standing before me is my woman.

"Hey, babe." I open the door wider for her to enter then close it behind her.

"I heard what happened," She tells me as she drops her coat to the floor, and fuck yes, she's naked. "I am here to make it all better."

I can't take my eyes off of her body enough to focus on what she said.

"You like what you see?" She asks me playfully when I don't respond.

"You know that I do." I tell her. "Now be a good girl and do what I like, I need a stress reliever."

After getting my dick well and truly sucked off, it's time to fill Ella in on what's happened.  
I tell her everything, I've already told her about Grey being a sadist so she knows that much, but she didn't know Annie and him are together now. I also tell Ella about José Jr.'s death and how I think Grey had a hand in the events that led to it.

"Ray, we need to get your daughter away from this man. I have met men like him before, and it will only end badly."

"I know, but don't you worry," I tell her while I hold her in my bed, "I have a plan in motion with how I'm going to handle this."

"I am really concerned that he may have already got into her head. I have read and heard so much about these sadist men. He will make her do the most vile things, make her be his sex slave, and he will destroy her innocence. I'm sure he's probably already brainwashed her into thinking it's consensual. Just look at what these sick men do to young innocent women." Ella grabs her bag and passes me a load of information that she believes I need to know about this so-called lifestyle.

If I thought I knew the worse, Ella's photos are proving that I didn't, and causing me to freak out even more. What if he is doing this sick shit to my Annie? I have to get her away from this man, she is his prisoner, and he's forcing all this sick shit on her, torturing my daughter.  
I'm going into that hospital first thing tomorrow morning and laying down the law, she will be coming home with me, no ifs, ands, or buts about it. I will get her away from him if it's the last thing I do.

"I just don't want anything to happen to her, is all." I know Ella is concerned, I am too.

"Why don't you join me tomorrow when I pick up Annie?" I suggest, setting the paperwork aside and hoping to get those vile images out of my head. "She's being released tomorrow morning and I think it's time you two meet. The three of us can go to breakfast together."

"That will be great, I've been dying to meet Ana."

"I can't wait for you to meet her." I kiss her head.

"Will he be there as well?" She asks curious.

"Yes." I growl, upset just thinking about Grey. "She can't get away from him!"

I am unable to sleep, looking at all those photos Ella gave me of what those women are put through has turned my stomach. I toss and turn even throwing up half the night, only to end up in front of my computer going through images of this sick lifestyle.  
Photo after photo, I imagine it's my sweet little girl in these torturous positions, being beaten and fucked just to satisfy some sick monster.  
How is a father supposed to react to seeing this? Knowing his daughter is with a man that enjoys this sick painful kinky shit. Am I supposed to just sit aside while my baby is being hurt for his pleasure? I've even went to a BDSM support group so I could learn all about this lifestyle, to try and understand this shit better, but it only left me cringing even more.

The next morning, I wake Ella up so we can leave soon. We're going to rescue Annie today.  
I've been ready for hours since I couldn't sleep last night. While I'm waiting for Ella to get ready, I receive a text from the CPO I hired for Annie. It says he's here and on his way up to my room. I can speak with him while I wait for Ella.  
I answer the door as soon as I hear him knock.

"Mr. Steele?" He asks.

"That's me, but call me Ray."

"I'm Jack Hyde."

We shake hands, and I allow him inside my room, so we can talk about Annie and the plan to get her away from Grey's control.  
...

APOV

After all the drama of the night has taken it's toll on me and Christian, we finally went to sleep. There is a small recliner chair for guests to sleep on, but that's so uncomfortable looking that I just had Christian sleep in the bed with me. Not that he put up much of a fight, I think he wanted to be just as close to me as I to him. Although, the hospital staff didn't seem to approve of our sleeping arrangements.  
As I lay next to Christian, who is pretending to sleep, I overthink everything that's happened.  
We haven't been together very long, but I was expecting all hearts and flowers, dates and happiness, but so far, it's been nothing but stress and misery. Not us as a couple, just the events taking place around us. I'm scared to think if anything else happens, it may destroy our relationship. I can only hope we're stronger than anything that tries to pull us apart.  
Hopefully things will be calm now. Maybe we can even move our relationship to the next level.

I know sex is inevitable, so I sent Grace a text last night asking if she would get in contact with an OB/GYN to make a hospital visit this morning. I know she'll know the reason why I need an OB/GYN, so I would of made the call myself, but I don't want Christian to find out what I'm planning. I just want to make sure Christian and I are protected before we take that next step. As embarrassing as it was to text that to Grace, she does know the best of the best.  
Since it's morning, and the sun is sneaking it's way into my room, we better wake. I'm being released this morning and I want to get out of here as soon as possible.  
To wake Christian, even though he's adorably faking, I softly kiss his lips.  
He moans as he pulls me closer to him. We snuggle together for a while longer, both not wanting to move.

"I get to go home today." I mention while I play with the hair on his arm.

"I know." I kisses my head. "Baby, I've been thinking..."

"Oh?" I ask, unsure if it's good or bad.

"It may be best if you stay with me at Escala for awhile, just until everything calms down. I'm sure the media are still going crazy with the shooting and I don't want anything else bothering you."

"I'd like that." I smile thinking of staying with him, and not in my own room either. "Your bed is amazing, it's so soft and comfy, and I will be able to spend some time in that library of yours that I love so much."

"You wound me, baby." He's being so playful today, I love playful Christian. "I thought the best part was being with me."

"Well, I thought that was too obvious to mention." I giggle kissing him.

I have to figure out a way to rid of Christian before Dr Greene arrives. I don't want him here while she's doing her thing, he'll surely be suspicious and figure out what I'm doing with an OB/GYN, and I want it to be a surprise.

"Knock. Knock." Grace says in a singsong tone as she taps on the door.

"Morning, mom." "Good morning, Grace," Christian and I say in unison.

"I don't mean to interrupt, but could I borrow Christian for a moment?"

This is perfect. While she's keeping Christian busy with whatever, I can have my appointment with Dr. Greene. Maybe that's her intention since she knows of my appointment. When Christian walks out to speak with his mother she gives me a wink, which confirms my thoughts, and yes, I do blush.  
Luckily while they are gone, Dr. Greene is able to give me an examination, go through all the information about the birth control depo shot, and inject me. I know I want to have sex with Christian, that's the reason for the birth control, but Dr. Greene said it wont take effect until 7 days, so if we have intercourse before then, we'll need to use condoms for protection.  
I'm not sure what Grace is talking to Christian about, but they aren't back when my primary doctor checks on me.  
After my doctor is certain everything is fine, he says I can go home.

"Taylor says the paps are everywhere," Christian tells me when he returns. Maybe he wasn't just talking to Grace then. "He's coming up with an exit strategy while we wait for your doctor to release you."

"He already came through and released me while you were talking to your mom."  
"Great, I'll let Taylor know."

Christian grabs our bag, that Mrs. Jones packed for us, and takes out fresh clothes so we can get dressed.

"Christian," I sing his name as I accept mine. "Would you do me the biggest favour ever?"

"Anything for you, baby." He chuckles a bit. "What do you need?"

"Would you kindly go on a spider hunt?" I ask him. "I want to shower before we leave and that massive spider is still on the loose."

He laughs as he heads inside the bathroom, where I last saw the spider. I only hope it's still in there and he can find it. I should of had Christian take care of it last night, but with all the drama of the evening, it slipped my mind.

"The spider has been caught and flushed," He tells me, coming out of the bathroom. "You are safe to enter, ma'lady."

I giggle, stepping up on my tippy toes to kiss my spider catcher, even though I know he's probably only saying that he caught the spider to make me feel better. I'm sure he would just love it if I came running and screaming out of the bathroom, naked nonetheless, if I see another or the same spider.  
I wanted to shower with Christian like we did yesterday morning, maybe have another orgasm as well, but unfortunately this shower is not big enough for two, so I shower alone. I don't think Christian was too pleased about this either, but we are in a hospital, and I did agree to go back to Escala with him. We'll have plenty of shower time then.  
And I can't wait.  
Once I'm clean, dried, and dressed, I head back into the main room. Christian is already dressed and ready to go.

"Excuse me," Taylor knocks on the door to gain our attention. "I apologize for the interruption, but Sawyer said Mr. Steele and guests are on their way up."  
I look at Christian and he glances at me with the same expression.

I really hope this is a civil visit, otherwise, I have no problem kicking my dad out if he's going to continue where he left off yesterday. I know he doesn't approve of Christian's sexual lifestyle, many don't, but he's judging it like so many others who don't understand it, however, that shouldn't matter because he should trust me. I'm his daughter for goodness sake.

"Good morning, Annie." My dad says as he walks in with some strange woman.

His glare towards Christian doesn't go unnoticed by anyone, but I'm too busy wondering who the lady is to bother with it, besides, he's always glaring at Christian whenever they are near each other. The lady he's with is wearing sunglasses and a large hat, which just makes her look stupid since we're inside.

"How are you feeling today?"

"I'm fine, dad." I tell him, eyeing the woman suspiciously. "Who is your friend?"

"Annie, this is Ella. Ella, this is my daughter I've told you about," He introduces us, but ignores Christian as he continues, "Ella and I have been seeing each other for a while now, Annie. She came into town last night, so I thought she could join us for breakfast this morning. What do you say?"

"It's so nice to finally meet you, darling." Ella tells me in a thick accent, removing her hat and sunglasses.

"What the fuck?!" Christian shouts, grabbing me and pulling me protectively behind him. "Get the fuck out of this room now, Elena!"

Elena?!


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

CPOV

"Good morning, Annie." Ray says to his daughter as soon as he steps inside her hospital room while blatantly glaring at me.  
Taylor informed us that Ray was with guests, meaning more than one, but the only one with him is a woman, and she's wearing dark sunglasses and a large hat indoors. That doesn't scream suspicious, so I keep my focus on her instead of Ray. The woman looks oddly familiar, even with her so-called disguise, but I can't place her.

"How are you feeling today?" Ray continues with Anastasia.

"I'm fine, dad." She tells him, eyeing the woman just as suspiciously as I am. "Who is your friend?"

"Annie, this is Ella. Ella, this is my daughter I've told you about," It's no surprise that he doesn't introduce me. I try not to let hearing that name effect me. "Ella and I have been seeing each other for a while now, Annie. She came into town last night, so I thought she could join us for breakfast this morning. What do you say?"  
"It's so nice to finally meet you, darling." Ella tells Anastasia in a thick accent, removing her hat and sunglasses.

"What the fuck?!" I shout when I see who Ella really is and grab Anastasia, pulling her behind me so I am standing protectively in front of her. "Get the fuck out of this room now, Elena!"

Is this really fucking happening right now?!

How the hell can Ray be near that woman, but I'm the sick fuck here?! It's clear that Elena has gotten her claws into Anastasia's father just to get to me. It was probably her influence why he doesn't like me, and hearing Ray introduce her as Ella, she's obviously hiding her true identity from him, and using my birthmother's name is a way to get a reaction out of me. What I don't understand is, why make her presence known now? What's she planning? Well whatever it is, she wont be getting anywhere near my Ana.  
"I said get the fuck out!" I bark at Elena.

Upon hearing me shouting, Taylor enters the room, which is good because I'm one second away from dragging this bitch out by her hair myself, however, two things are stopping me from doing that; one: she would get off on it, and two: Anastasia is holding me back. Anastasia knows all the details of my start into BDSM and all about Elena Lincoln's involvement. I told Anastasia everything when we got drunk for her 21st birthday, and I think it's made us closer.  
A second after Taylor enters the room, another man enters, mirroring Taylor's stance.  
Who the fuck is this now?

APOV

I can't believe this bitch-troll is here. Christian is blocking me, but I fear he may want to go after her himself, so I hold him to me.  
No wonder my dad thinks so negatively towards Christian, the bitch-troll has been manipulating him for who knows how long, and now there's a new person in the playing field.

"Who is your other friend?" I ask when I notice the guy standing near the door next to Taylor. I know he's not one of Christian's men because he's not in the right attire, but he is standing like security.

"This is Jack Hyde, I hired him as your CPO so I can be sure of your safety, he will protect you. Hyde, this is my daughter, Anastasia Steele."

"Miss Steele, it will be my pleasure to act as your CPO."

Jack Hyde steps forward, holding out his hand to me, and tries to shake my hand, but he's blocked by Christian who wont move. There is no way Christian is going to let that guy anywhere near me, let alone shake my hand.

"Over my dead body." Christian growls in his low controlled CEO tone, I know he's really pissed off now. "You will stay the hell away  
from my girl, do you hear me."

"Listen, Grey," My dad starts. "I don't trust the fact that you have one of your men with my daughter 24/7 so you can control her."  
"He doesn't control me!" I argue.

"You know what, Ray, I have had enough of you." Christian tells my dad sternly. "I only have Anastasia's best interest at heart, her safety is the only thing that matters to me, and it's clear you are putting her in danger with the people you surround yourself with. There's no way in hell I will ever allow her any harm, and if that means keeping her from her own father, I'll do it."

"Excuse me," Elena continues in her fake accent. "But it's obvious you are being very controlling right now, and I think this just shows how much power you hold over little Ana here. The poor thing has no say-"

"Quit the pretending, Elena," Christian growls interrupting her. "I don't want you anywhere near Anastasia or myself!"

Elena opens her mouth to continue but Christian doesn't let her say a word.

"Taylor, get this bitch out of my sight, and do whatever is necessary to make sure she stays the fuck away."

"Now you just wait a damn minute, Grey." My dad steps in, stopping Taylor. "You have finally lost your mind if you think I will let you treat my friend in such a manner."  
"I've lost my mind?" Christian repeats what my dad said like it's ridiculous, which it is. "I think it's you that has lost his mind, Ray. Your reasoning for not wanting me around your daughter is because I'm a known dominant, but here you are with the queen Domme herself."

"You're lying." He accuses Christian, and I am the one that's had enough. "You're just-"

"Stop!" I shout. "Just stop, dad, I've had just about enough of this! You're so hell-bent on tarnishing Christian in my eyes that you fail to see the real sadistic person in your life. Your so-called friend's real name is Elena Lincoln, not Ella whatever she told you, and she's the one who introduced Christian to the lifestyle, when he was 15. She's a pedophile."

Dad takes a few steps away from Elena looking rather confused.

"She's lying, darling." Elena tells my dad. "It's obvious this man has got into her head already."

"Annie, is what you are saying true, or has Grey made you say this for him?"

"Seriously?" Christian growls just as annoyed as I am right now.

"Dad, how in the world could Christian tell me to say this when he hasn't had the opportunity to say anything to me since you walked in."

"What are you doing here?" A sweet voice demands.  
Everyone turns towards the door when we hear Grace. Sawyer has entered the room and is standing behind her. It's clear by Elena's expression that she wasn't expecting Grace to be here. If Elena was banking on my dad not believing Christian and I as to who she really is, there's no way she can explain Grace's reaction.  
Before anyone can do or say anything Christian's mother has slapped Elena, and she tries to go back for more, only to be stopped by Sawyer.  
"Let me go!" Grace shouts at Sawyer, then starts yelling at Elena, who is holding her cheek. "You sick bitch! I told you to never come near my children again!"  
"Taylor, get Elena out of here!" Christian demands and Taylor finally does so, with my dad watching on in horror.  
This all has to be a nightmare. I must not have woken up yet and I'm dreaming, because none of this can be real.  
This is just like and episode of Jerry Springer.  
"Dad, do you think Grace's reaction as a mother is fake?" I ask him. "She just walked in and has no idea what's going on."  
He turns to look at Grace who is standing next to Christian now.

"You need to wake up and realize you have been used and manipulated by this evil woman." I continue. "You're are a grown man, and look what she's done to you, imagine how a 15 year old boy would feel."

"Annie... I'm truly sorry, I don't know what to say, all I can say is I was concerned."

"Where did you meet her?" It can't be a coincidence, she must have planned this.

"At a BDSM support group." He tells us. "I went there to try and learn about this lifestyle, but I couldn't stomach sitting there so I left. Ella Robinson approached me when I left and offered me her assistance. I told her about you and Grey and she said she would help me get you away from him."  
"His name is Christian, dad, and not that it's any of your business, or anyone else's, but Christian and I haven't even done anything at all, let alone anything kinky." I can't believe I just said that to my dad, but he needs to drop this. Christian is not controlling or hurting me.  
"So you're not his sex slave then?" He asks relieved.  
"The term is submissive, dad, and no, I'm not."

Christian wraps his arm around my waist, and I'm not sure if he is trying to comfort me, or him, but it's helping to calm me.  
"Maybe I jumped to my own conclusions a little bit here, but what father wouldn't, due to the circumstances and everything he's known for. Look at it from my perspective, Annie, I was worried about my daughter."

"Ray," Grace speaks up, still visibly upset. "I can truly understand how you feel, I really can coming from a parent's point of view, but my son truly adores your daughter, he cares deeply for her, more so than I have ever seen him with anyone. And I know the lifestyle Christian chooses to continue participating in is not very conventional, but I know my son, and I know he would never harm anyone like you are suggesting he would. If you needed someone to talk with about this, Carrick and I are always here. We may not know much about that lifestyle, or agree with Christian's choices sometimes, but just like your daughter, he's old enough to make any decision without parental consent."

"And I told you I was fine." I add. "You should have trusted me."

"I know." He hangs his head in defeat.

"I'm so upset with you right now," I tell my dad. "I'm so disappointed that I can't stand to look at you. I think we need some space away from each other."

"Annie, please," He begs me. "I was just trying to protect you."

"By hurting me, dad?"

"I didn't mean to hurt you."

"I need you to leave," I tell him sternly, not backing down, and trying to stay strong. "Take your GI Joe wannabe and get out."

My dad quietly leaves, with his guy following in defeat, and as soon as they are out of the room, I turn to face Christian and hold him tight. He holds me just as tightly, breathing a sigh of relief. I hope Christian is okay after seeing that bitch-troll again, and hearing his birthmother's given name. I can only imagine how he feels.  
"Thank you." I tell Grace with my cheek pressed against Christian's chest, still wrapped in his arms.  
Grace gives me a motherly smile, squeezes my arm, then leaves Christian and I to get ready so we can finally go home.

Raypov

I know my daughter is not a liar when she tells me about Ella, or Elena, or whatever she is called. I feel violated and manipulated, I thought Ella was just trying to help me with the situation. I was so blinded by getting Annie away from a known dominant that I didn't realize Ella was using me to get to Grey. Seeing his mother's reaction was the last thing I needed to realize how wrong I really was.  
It breaks my heart to think I could lose my little girl over this, when all I was trying to do was help her. Knowing about Grey's sexual preferences, scared me as a parent, and then when I learned they were together as a couple, it pushed my fears even further. That woman getting into my head made matters worse.  
I can't believe Ella is the woman who abused Grey at such a young age. It makes my blood run cold when I think of someone harming a child.  
As soon as I'm outside, I puke my guts out in a nearby trash bin when I realize what I've done.  
I wipe my mouth with my handkerchief, feeling sick to my stomach, and guilty for everything I've done and tried to do. I was so hellbent on keeping Grey away from Annie that I never gave anything a second thought. I realize I trusted Ella, or Elena, so easily that she was able to convince me that the lifestyle was worse than it is. If Grace, his mother, is accepting of this, maybe it's not so bad.

I know I have a lot to learn, and I need to give my daughter the time she needs, but I will do anything to make this up to her, I will even make peace with Grey if that's what it takes. I'll start by having a much needed conversation with Grace and Carrick Grey to get informative answers. They may not know the details of the lifestyle, but they've somehow accepted the fact that their son is a BDSM dominant.  
I just hope Annie can forgive me.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

 **CPOV**

After that fiasco, I just hold my girl, I think we both need the reassurance and closeness right now. I'm sure she's upset that her father was trying to get her away from me, and that Elena manipulated him as well. Stupid bitch, using my birthmother's name as a way to get under my skin.  
I know at some point I will need to speak with my mother, but I'll save it for another day. Ana has been discharged and I want to take her home.  
I know I have all the Rodríguez shit to look through, and I have to see where Welch is with Gwen's leak, but for tonight I just want to be with my girl and give her my full, undivided attention.  
We've had enough dramatics for now, and I still have to show Anastasia her clothes that are in my closet. I only hope it doesn't cause an argument.  
Anastasia said the doctor already released her, so I have Sawyer grab our bags and take them to the SUV . He and Taylor look beat, so once we're safely home, I am going to give them both the night off. Even though I'm sure they wont take it, Anastasia and I are staying in anyway, so they will have a break.

"Are you ready to go home, baby?" I ask my girl.

"More than ready." She tells me with a smile, and I wrap my arm around her when she curls up against my side. "I want a hot bath, comfy clothes, and food."

"I'm sure I can arrange that, baby." I tell her of her list of demands. "Taylor will be taking us out of a side entrance to avoid the paps, Sawyer will have the car waiting for us."

"Taylor letting Sawyer drive?" She questions with a giggle.

"Why are you giggling about that?"

"They act like a pair of girls when they are in a car together, it's very entertaining."

"Do I need to have a word with them about professionalism?"

"Please don't, it's so funny to watch, I love it."

I should be upset that my girl is amused by Taylor and Sawyer, but as long as she's happy, then I'm happy.  
I am curious now, though. They only act professionally with me so I wonder if I will witness this 'entertaining behaviour'.  
Taylor lets us know we're ready and leads us through the corridor, heading towards the side entrance.  
Once there, Taylor checks to see if it's clear before he allows us the go ahead.  
When Taylor opens the door, we see that Sawyer has parked the car right outside the door. I doubt he can get any closer if he tried, there's barely enough room to open the car door. Thankfully the coast is clear and we get into the car with no issues.  
Having my girl snuggled up next to me like this is making my pants uncomfortably tight. I need to control myself, but it's hard around Anastasia, hard in more ways than one.  
We manage to drive passed the paps without hassle, or being recognized, and before we are even out of the hospital parking lot, I hear Taylor and Sawyer quietly bickering.

"Sawyer, you can go the speed limit."

Sawyer is driving the limit, but he's driving the exact limit, and Taylor does drive a little faster.

"Do we have to have this conversation every time I drive, T?" Sawyer replies annoyed.

They are being quiet, but we can still hear them bickering quite clearly. I really should say something about it, but seeing Anastasia smile makes it easy for me to let this go, for now. It's definitely making everyone in a better mood than earlier.

"Who taught you how to drive?" Taylor continues. "Your grandmother?"

Anastasia burst out with laughter at the joke, and I find myself chuckling as well. She's right, they are funny.  
Both of my guys are apologizing for their behavior, and I suspect this is for my benefit.

APOV

I can't even begin to process what the hell has just happened. My dad being with Christian's ex-mistress, Elena using Christian's birthmother's name, some GI Joe wannabe was a little too eager to protect me, and I have a serious headache every time I think about it.  
I can't wait to get back to Escala and just be with Christian. I really need to relax and need to be alone with my man.  
I do hope I haven't got Taylor and Sawyer into trouble, but it's just so funny seeing those two argue with each other. It's like they are an old married couple. They weren't as bad this time, and I think it's because the big bad wolf was in the car with us, but I still couldn't help but laugh at them.  
It doesn't take us long to arrive at Escala, even with Sawyer's driving, and I can't wait to get inside and hopefully have a stress free night.  
Once the car stops, Taylor is out and opening my door. Christian really isn't taking any chances right now. It makes me wonder if the danger is truly over.  
After Christian and I are safely in the elevator, Taylor and Sawyer disappear to the staff elevator.

"Thank fuck we're finally home." Christian sighs contently next to me.

I don't know what comes over me, but I launch myself at him and kiss him so hard that I actually surprise him.  
Once he's over his initial shock, he returns my kiss with just as much passion.

"Ana," Christian breaks away when we need to breathe. "Wow, that was..." He trials off.

"I know, sorry," I apologize. "I just felt the urge to do it, so I did."

"No, baby, never apologize," He tells me. "You can put those lips on me anytime you want."

We're about to kiss again, but the elevator chimes, announcing it's arrival, and then the doors open

.  
Christian, being the gentleman he is, allows me to go ahead of him, and as I walk passed him, he smacks my ass.

"Ouch!" I jump and rub my behind. "What was that for?"

"That was for having such a delicious ass." He comes up to me and caresses my bum. "I couldn't resist, baby."

"Who says I want you to resist?" It stung, yes, but it also felt amazing.

I watch as his Adam's apple jumps as he swallows hard.

I don't know how or why he makes me feel this way, I just want to have him all over me, I doubt I will ever get enough of him.  
Christian leads me to his bedroom, looking nervous, and it makes me nervous.

"Baby," His tone is very much like a warning and has me on high alert. "Now don't get mad, but I took the liberty of getting you a full wardrobe and had it delivered here."

"Here?" I ask because we're in his bedroom.

"They're in my closet." He tells me.  
I walk into his closet and see the full scale of feminine madness before me. Seeing our stuff intertwined together makes me feel... I can't even explain how I feel right now, I can't believe he would do this, well I can believe the clothes, but making space for me in his room is a big thing for him. This is his personal space and he's sharing it with me.

"Christian..." I trail off as I look around, "You made space for me in your closet?"

"I did." He comes up behind me and holds me. "We're together now and I want you close to me. Do you like the clothes?"

"You know you didn't have to do this," I tell him as I turn around in his arms. "But yes, thank you, I love it. I know how much this means to you."

"You mean everything to me, Anastasia," Hearing him say this sets of fireworks inside my body. "I want to share everything with you, my closet, my bed, my life,"

I'm not sure if he's finished, but I stop him, practically jumping into his arms and attacking his mouth.  
This time he's not surprised, and before I realize what's happening, Christian has me pinned to the closet wall.  
I wrap my legs around him while his hands are roughly grabbing my ass. He pushes his hips forward so I can feel his erection rubbing against my sex. This is so hot, and I'm so turned on, I want more, so I begin to flex my hips towards him so we're dry humping against the closet wall.

"Fuck, baby." Christian groans. "Are you trying to kill me here?"  
All I can manage is a moan as I move to kiss his neck.

"Am I getting you all wet, baby?"  
I feel too embarrassed to answer him, I just keep my head in the crook of his neck.

"Maybe I should investigate."  
He moves his hand from my ass, gliding it around my thigh, and finally making it to my sex.  
I moan feeling him through my pants, but then he moves his hand inside my pants.

"You are very wet, you naughty girl." He chastises me. "I love you this wet, just for me, only me."  
He's driving me insane as he rubs my clit faster and faster.  
I want him, I need him, I even start to beg, unsure what I'm actually begging for.

"Please, Christian. Please."  
He increases his speed, and I'm so close to cuming right now, I'm just barely hanging on.

"Christian!" I beg him.

"Let go, baby, cum for me." He demands continuing to move his fingers.  
And I do.  
This feels nothing like the first orgasm he gave me, this feels like actual ecstasy.  
It takes me so long to come back to down from my high, that when I finally do, I realize how wet I actually am. Too wet.  
Oh fuck, what did I do, did I pee myself?!  
He still has me pinned against the wall, and he's moved his hand so it's back on my ass.  
When I open my eyes, Christian's smug look is all I see. He looks rather pleased with himself.

"Don't." He tells me when I turn away from him. "Don't hide from me."

"Christian, I'm so embarrassed." I tell him, avoiding eye contact.

"You have nothing to be embarrassed about." He tells me. "I'm so turned on right now, you have no idea."

"Did I really just... I mean, what the hell was that?"

"That was the best thing ever."

"Best thing? I peed my pants!"

"No, baby, I made you squirt." He corrects me. "That's a good thing, trust me. It makes for a better, longer orgasm."

"It was certainly better and longer." I tell him as I blush. "I want more."

"Greedy little thing, aren't you?"

"Take me to bed, Christian." I beg him. "I want to make you feel good too."

Oh shit, was I too bold? Is he going to reject me again? Every time I tell him I want more, he denies me. Why did I open my big mouth?

"You don't have to ask me twice, baby. You want more, I'll give you more." He pulls us away from the wall, with me still in his arms. "Let's go."  
He carries me back to the bedroom and puts me down near his bed.

We're both standing, both with too many clothes on.  
Bravely, I begin to unfasten his jeans. I slide down his body and kneel on the floor in front of him as I continue to remove his pants.  
I reach up and pull his boxers down, making his erection spring free, and seeing him hard like this does strange things to me.  
When I glance up at him, he has a massive smile plastered on his gorgeous face, knowing what I'm planning to do.  
Keeping my eyes on him, I start by licking the tip of him while stroking him with my hand. His moan spurs me on so I take all of him into my mouth, sucking like my mouth is a vacuum.

Christian shoves his hands into my hair and flexes his hips.

"Stop." I soon hear him pant.  
I don't want to stop, I want to make him feel good.

"Stop, baby," He repeats. "I don't want to cum in your mouth."

"But I want you to." I continue to suck him.

"Anastasia." His voice is strained now. "I want to be inside of you when I cum."  
That makes me stop.  
I slowly pull him out of my mouth and look up at him as I stand.

"You have far too many clothes on." He tells me.  
I start to undress myself, but he stops my hands. "Let me."  
He slowly undresses me, taking his time, and keeping his eyes on mine.  
He kneels, just like I did, to take my pants off, then he throws them across the room. He kisses from my ankle up my leg, while his hands travel up with him.  
Once he's standing, he gently forces me down on the bed.  
I can't think straight right now, I'm about to have sex, lose my virginity to Christian.  
He climbs on top of me, kissing every inch of my body as he does, until he reaches my mouth. The kiss doesn't last as long as I would like. He moves from my mouth, to my neck, then to my breasts. I unintentionally freeze when he starts to lick and suck my nipples.

"Relax, baby." He tells me when he feels how tense I am. "I'm going to take very good care of you."  
He kisses down my stomach, nips my hips with his teeth, then kisses the top of my sex.

"I'm going to make you feel so good."  
Oh fuck! The feel of his tongue on my clit is amazing.  
I don't know what comes over me, but I grab his hair tight and throw my head back as I open my legs wider to give him better access.  
How do I even know to do these things?  
This feels like torture, pleasurable torture, all the licking, sucking, and even nibbling.  
I'm tugging his hair so hard, I'm surprised he hasn't stopped. I take back what I said to Christian about going bald if he keeps running his fingers through his hair, he's going to go bald if he continues to pleasure me orally.  
I can feel everything inside me tightening, so I know I'm close.

"Christian, I can't take anymore of this."

"Relax, baby." He licks me again. "I know what you can take."  
Surely not because I'm about to cum!

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

"What?!" Christian barks at the disturbance while I groan at the loss of contact

.  
"Sir, the Bailey's are here." Taylor informs him.

Perfect! Fucking! Timing!


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

 **Taylor-POV**

As soon as we arrive at Escala, Grey gave Sawyer and I the night off. I usually continue with some work if Gail isn't home, but since Grey and Ms. Steele seem to be staying in tonight, I can relax at bit. It's just too bad Gail is at her sister's this weekend.  
I'm in the security room, just checking on the CCTV before I call it a night.  
As I flick through the different view points of the cameras, I see Grey leading Ms. Steele to his room.  
Their relationship may be new, but I think we all saw it coming. I only hope Grey doesn't fuck this up because of what he's use to.

"Hey, T." Sawyer pops in the room, seemingly thrilled with his time off. "You wanna go grab something to eat? I'm starving."

"Yeah, just let me do a few more last minute checks before we go."

I have Sawyer double check the emergency exits to be sure they are secure, while I finish with the camera feed.  
After everything is secure, and just when we're about to leave, I get a call from the main desk. The only reason for them to call would be for a visitor, but Grey's not expecting anyone.

"Taylor." I answer the phone.

"Good evening, sir, I have the Bailey's to see Mr. Grey."

Aw, fuck. I internally groan. I know the boss wont want to be interrupted as they are still in his bedroom, but the leak came from Gwen's team. She may have something, or know something we don't, so I need to allow them access and alert Grey.

"Send them up." I tell the front desk.

"What's up?" Sawyer asks as soon as I hang up.

"The Bailey's are here." Then I get an idea. Sawyer can be the bearer of bad news. "Hey, Sawyer-"

"Oh, no." He interrupts me before I have a chance at convincing him to tell Grey of his guests. "I'm not breaking the news to Grey, that's all you."

"Grey's not going to be pleased." I sigh as I see the Bailey's board the elevator.

"Good luck." Sawyer calls out to me as I make my way to sudden doom.  
I leave Sawyer to greet the Bailey's and I head towards Grey's room.  
I know he's going to be pissed off, and rightly so, getting interrupted while your with your girl never sits well with a man.  
Once I'm standing in front of Grey's door, I take a deep breath before I knock four times, which signals company.

"What?!" Grey barks through the door, sounding every bit pissed at the interruption.

"The Bailey's are here, sir." I announce loud and clear for him to hear me from wherever they are in the room.  
I don't wait for any further instructions, I know he'll come out when he's... descent.  
After I let the Bailey's know Grey will be with them soon, I head back to the security suite.

"I take it we aren't going for barbeque?" Sawyer asks me as soon as I walk in and sit down.

"What do you think?"  
I'm not leaving until I know the reason for the Bailey's visit.  
...

CPOV

Is this really fucking happening right now? What the fuck is wrong with people turning up at our home unannounced?!  
I hate starting something I can't finish, so I hold Anastasia's legs open and go back for more.  
I manage to barely lick her before her hands, which are still in my hair, pull my head back to stop me.

"What are you doing?" She asks me.

"You know damn well what I'm doing."

I try to continue my task but she stops me again.

"Christian, there are people out there, and they are waiting for you."

"This is going to drive me insane if we don't finish, you know that."

"I can't." She closes her legs as best as she can. "It's too weird."

"Fine." I growl as I get off the bed, accepting my fate. "But this is not over, not by a long shot."

"It best not be." She smiles as she covers her body with the blankets.  
I adjust my erection, run my hand through my hair a few times, then head towards the door.

"Wait." She calls to me before I leave.  
A slow satisfied grin spreads across my face. I knew she'd change her mine.

"Are you gonna, you know, wipe your mouth."  
Damn, I thought she was changing her mind.  
I turn around so she can see me, and I make a show of moaning as I lick my lips, because I'm still able to taste her.  
Delicious.

"Hell no I'm not." I tell her and ignore the urge to laugh at her shocked expression.  
What can I say, I'm a kinky fucker and I will be able to taste her while I'm dealing with whatever shit is waiting for me. It may just be the only thing to keep me calm until I can have the real deal.  
...

Ros-POV

I can't believe my wife talked me into coming to Escala to see Christian, the man is obsessed with privacy, but it wasn't hard for her to convince me, I'm curious.  
Gwen wanted to speak with Grey about an assistant who took a pen-drive from her, but I just really want to know if Grey and Ana are as real as that news video suggests.  
When they first aired the news, I lost my shit. If Gwen wasn't supposed to go to New York the next morning, we would have been there. I immediately called Christian, but when I couldn't get through I had to call Taylor. He told me everything was fine and everyone important was safe.  
After the shock wore off, I wanted to know if Grey and Ana were together because it sounded like he said 'wife' on that video, but getting anything out of Taylor is like pulling teeth, the man is all mum's the word.

Gwen and I have a bet about Grey and Ana. She claims she doesn't see the sexual tension and chemistry between them, but I sure did,  
everyone but Gwen did, and if Gwen couldn't see it with those photos she captured of Grey finally kissing Ana, she's damn well blind.  
My plan was to bombard Grey and Ana about that kiss in those photos at work Monday, now I'm not sure if they will come in on Monday, but then Gwen cancelled her trip to New York and wanted to tell Grey the news of the missing pen-drive in person.  
Gwen felt terrible that her assistant stole her pen-drive when she promised Grey and Ana it wouldn't leave her side. I know Grey wont blame her, granted he wont be happy, but he'll know Gwen had no involvement. I tried to explain this to Gwen, but she wouldn't listen, and therefore she's missing Fashion Week in New York.  
She felt so bad, she brought gifts for them. Sawyer took them into Grey's office and we're just waiting for Christian to make his appearance.  
Taylor rounds the corner and he doesn't look thrilled.  
Shit, I hope we haven't interrupted anything too important.

"Mr. Grey will be with you in a moment." Taylor tells us. "Please have a seat, it will be a little while longer."  
Gwen and I sit on the white leather sofa while Taylor heads back to his security duties.  
I wonder what Grey is doing? I know Ana just got released so she should be home resting and we don't have much going on with GEH at the moment.  
It takes Christian a little while longer than I expected, and when he strolls around the corner with his hair looking a mess, I know we interrupted something important because he only runs his fingers through his hair when he's angry, annoyed, or agitated. The three A's as I call it.  
I love my job, and Christian is a great man to work for, but when he's not happy, nobody is happy. The only one I have ever seen calm him is Anastasia Steele.  
Aw, shit! I think we have a forth A.  
Angry, annoyed, agitated, and after sex with Anastasia.  
...

CPOV

"Hi, Christian." Ros greets me when I walk in the main room. "We saw the news, thank god you guys are okay."

"We're fine, Ros. Anastasia just banged her head a bit, but she's resting."

"Here?" I control my smile at the way she's suggesting with just the one word, and I don't miss the fact that she's looking in the direction of my room.

"Yes." I confirm that Anastasia is here, but nothing more.

"Christian," Gwen nervously calls my attention. I lick my lips before she begins, but I have to stop myself from doing it again because I can definitely still taste Anastasia on my lips. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea not to wipe my mouth, but then again, if it's bad news, it will definitely keep me calm.

"Something happened with the photos from the shoot..."

"I know, Gwen." I relieve her from telling me. "I also know you had no involvement."

"I told you." Ros bumps Gwen's shoulder then turns to me. "I told her."

"I still want to apologize about the situation regarding the photos, I told you guys they wouldn't leave my side and one of my employees stole the pen-drive they were on." Gwen digs into her large burgundy bag and pulls out a manila envelope. "I have a file here for you on the employee that did it. I've already terminated his employment."

"Thank you," I take the file from her, planning to look at it in my office later, much later. "I appreciate your help with this, I'm sure Welch and Barney do as well."

I notice Taylor standing near me so I pass the file to him. He's supposed to have the night off, but I know he was probably watching the  
cameras. He's determined to solve this as soon as possible.

"I thought you were supposed to be in New York by now, Gwen?" That was the reason she couldn't reschedule the photo shoot when the model quit.

"I was, but then I realized someone stole the pen-drive, and then the news of the shooting hit. I had to cancel my trip, I had to tell you in person."

"While I appreciate that, you shouldn't have cancelled your trip. Why don't you take the Jet, I'm sure you can still make it."

"Thank you, Christian." Gwen smiles. "I also brought gifts for both you and Ana. Sawyer put them in your office."

"Speaking of Ana." Ros chimes in, curious as ever.

"Yes, we're together, yes, she's my girlfriend, and no, we will not be at work tomorrow." I give her the information she seeks. "Anything else you want to know, Ros?"

"That's all you're going to give me? I came all this way, you could have at least spiced it up a little."  
If she hadn't of came here, it would have been spiced up.

"That's all you're going to get." I say as I stand. "Have a good night."  
I escort them to the elevator, which seems like the gentleman in me, but really it's to get them the fuck out so I can get back to my delicious girl.  
...

Grace-POV

I haven't been able to think straight since I saw that woman this morning in Ana's hospital room. She certainly needs to crawl back under the rock she came from. I can't believe I was friends with that horrible woman, that she took advantage of my baby boy, that I trusted her.  
I know I can be a little more nurturing towards Christian than my other two, and when I first heard the news of what Elena did I was devastated, but I love them all the same. Carrick says I need to let them all grow and learn, but it's hard. At least now that Christian has Ana, I can be comforted with the fact that she's good for him, and I can ease off a bit more. She makes him so happy and brings this lightness to him. It's a joy to see him smile so often, and for the right reasons.

I wasn't scheduled to work, but I was there for Ana, and I couldn't be more thankful that I was.  
Ana was planning a visit with her gynecologist, and I know Christian wouldn't want to leave her side to give her some privacy, so I made up the excuse I needed to speak with him about something.  
It's Sunday, and since I've been home, I've been driving Carrick insane with what that wicked old troll tried to do this morning. I wish we could do something, anything, to put her away, but Carrick insists there's nothing that can be done legally. The statue of limitations has run out.  
I can't help but feel like such a failure. I remember when I first saw Christian, my heart broke for him, only four years old and already suffered so much abuse. I know I can't save them all, but something about this four year old little boy drew me to him. I adopted him to protect him, and I couldn't even do that, instead I fed him to the lion.

Since it's Sunday, we usually have dinner here with the family, but I know Christian wont come without Ana and she does need to rest.  
I want to be there for them so we'll just have family night at Escala, I'm sure Christian would like that, and I'm sure Ana will be there. It will be nice to spend time with them as a couple. I've always wanted them to get together, and it's only been since last night that they announced they were finally official.  
I send Elliot and Mia a text, letting them know.  
Family Dinner At Christian's LOL -Mom.  
Are you Laughing Out Loud, mom, because that's what LOL means. lol -Elliot  
Elliot, my jokester, sends me back a text about my wrong use of the phrase LOL. Apparently it doesn't mean Lots Of Love, but Laugh Out Loud. Who knew?  
You just order some Chinese and meet us there, young man. LOL -Mom  
I don't care if he thinks it means Laugh Out Loud, to me it means Lots Of Love.  
Yes, ma'am. lol -Elliot  
Shopping, meet ya'll there. -Mia  
I'm glad Mia isn't in New York for Fashion Week this year, but it's no shock that Mia is shopping, the girl lives for it. I did get upset when Christian gave her a charge card. I warned him she would break him, and I'm surprised she hasn't yet.  
Carrick and I head over to Escala while I call my parents.

Carrick and I wait for the elevator and when the doors open, Christian's COO and her wife step out.

"Good evening." We both greet each other in unison.

"Careful going up to the lion's den," Ros tells us. "He's a bit grouchy today."

"Oh, I wonder why." I hope nothing more has come up.  
Just as we say our farewells, my parents, Elliot and Mia have all shown up, so we all board the elevator together while Carrick enters Christian's elevator code.  
Maybe I should have warned Christian we were coming. Elliot already has the Chinese so if he's not in the mood for a family night, we'll just eat together and then we'll all go on our way.  
...

CPOV

As soon as the elevator doors close, I turn to rush back to my room, but Taylor stops me before I can take a second step.

"Sir, your family will be making their way up."

"What the fuck?!" Why the fuck is everyone stopping by unexpected and unannounced?!

"Sorry, sir." He very well should be, I shouldn't have gave him the night off, I should have told him to stay on duty and not to bother us with interruptions.

"Show them in." I growl as I walk back to my room to tell Ana.  
This day just keeps getting better and fucking better. Is it too much to ask for, for a man to be alone with his girl, for fuck's sake!  
When I open the door to my room, I expected to see Anastasia naked and waiting on my bed, but to my disappointment, she's not even in the room.  
The ensuite door is propped open and the shower is running so at least she's still naked. Not that we can do anything about it now.  
I lean against the door frame as I watch her wash her body. She looks fucking gorgeous all wet and soapy, I wish I could join her.

"Do you have any idea how sexy you look right now?" I ask her.  
She jolts when she hears me. I don't think she realized I came in and was watching her.

"Jees, Christian, you scared me."

"Sorry, baby." I apologize as I push off the wall and come closer to her.

"Wanna join me, hot stuff?" She smiles that beautiful smile at me.

"Oh, baby, don't tempt me. I just wanted to let you know the family is on their way up."

"Now?!" She seems just as disappointed as I am.

"I know, I'm tempted to go out there and kick them all out."

"Be nice, Christian." She chastises me. "Your family is great so lose the attitude, please."

"For you, baby? Anything."

"You go meet and greet, I'll be with you soon."

"Ten minutes." I tell her. "If you're not out by then, I'm kicking them out and coming in to get you."

"You're such a caveman, Christian," She giggles. "I'll be out as quick as I can."

"Ten minutes." I warn her again.

She giggles, but what she doesn't realize is, I'm not playing. I'm fucking horny!

"Come and give me a kiss before you leave."

Hell, yeah, she doesn't have to ask me twice.

We met in the middle, so I don't get wet. The kiss starts out slow, a few chaste kisses, but just like always we end up full on making out.  
Anastasia moves her wet hands to my hair, and I wrap my hands around her waist.  
Before I realize it, I'm in the shower with her, having her pinned against the wall.  
I growl against her lips when there's another knock on the door.

"You're all wet." She giggles, realizing I'm fully clothed and in the shower with her.

"I prefer your wetness." I wiggle my brows.

"Christian." She smiles as she chastises me.  
I guess I'll need to change into dry clothes before I head out.  
I unwillingly leave Anastasia so I can change and greet my family.  
Oh jeez, everyone is here. My parents, siblings and grandparents. I love my family, but they couldn't have picked a worse time to visit. First I'm cock-blocked by Ros and Gwen, now it's my family, not just one member, my whole fucking family.

"To what do I owe this visit?" I ask them.

"Oh, there's my baby." My mother rubs my arm. I know she wants to do more than that, but I'm still not okay with anyone touching me. I don't know why, but only Anastasia can.

"Hi, mom." I kiss her cheek in greeting. "What are you all doing here?"

"Well, it's Sunday," She says by a way of explaining. "Family dinner night."

"Yes, I know, Anastasia was just released this morning so we wont be attending."

"I know." She grins, and I frown. "That's why we're here, we've come to you. We brought Chinese, and we're going to have a fun night, all of us here together."

"Great, mom." I don't sound as thrilled.

"Where's my beautiful granddaughter to be, Christian?" Hearing my grandfather ask this pertaining towards Anastasia makes me smile.

"She's just getting ready, she'll be out soon."

"Christian, while we're waiting, can I speak with you in your office for a moment." I know my dad wants to talk in private, and it's probably because of what happened with Elena this morning.

"Sure, dad."

"Where's Gail?" Elliot asks before dad and I make it out of the room.

"She has weekends off," I remind him.  
As dad and I walk towards my office, I see Elliot head for my stash of alcohol. He better not touch my good shit!  
Dad and I enter my office and as I close the door I see the packages Gwen left for Anastasia and I.

"Christian, let's get straight to it." My dad begins once we're seated. "Your mother told me what happened at the hospital this morning, what are your plans about this Lincoln situation? I don't think this is the last you'll hear from her."

"I agree. She tried to use Anastasia's father in her favour, and I'm afraid to think it could have worked. I can only imagine what she has up her sleeve next."

"I know you don't want to be labelled as a victim, and it's too bad the statue of limitations has run out, but have you thought about publicly outing her?"

"Dad, it would likely ruin my reputation, and I don't want or need people knowing that shit about me." Every fucker would feel sorry for me and I don't need anymore of their pity.

"I don't think it would ruin your empire, son. Yes, people will talk, but eventually they will get bored of it and move on."

"Seriously, dad? How long has it been since Elena exposed me, and people are still talking about my sexual preferences."

"Well, son, that's because you've decided to monopolize on the situation."

"Exactly, and it almost ruined me until I did. I can't work being molested into a profit like I did with my sexual lifestyle choice. I can only imagine what the hell all this shit would do to my reputation."

"I see your point, but please be careful, I don't know what you're planning, but women like her are smart. She fooled your mother and I for years, she fooled Ray, and I can only imagine what she'll come up with next. I'm not sure why she's so hell-bent on you, but she's out for revenge."  
I sigh as I rub my temples.  
I know I need to take care of this, but I have so much shit I need to deal with and it's all top priority. Other than this Elena shit, I still have the Rodríguez shit to look through and Gwen's leak. All this on top of the daily stress of running a multibillion dollar empire with over 40,000 employees, and then there's my beautiful new girlfriend that I've yet to make love to. I will lose my sanity if anything ever happens to her, I've already proved that last night.  
My head is pounding, I'm fucking stressed, and I need a stress reliever. Since my family is here, and I can't get lost in my girl, I'll have to settle for a drink.  
...

APOV

I can't believe this night. The first time a man is pleasuring me like that, and we're about to take it to the next level, we get interrupted.  
As much as I wanted to continue, I couldn't. It was too uncomfortable knowing there are people in the apartment. It's bad enough his staff are here.  
I can't believe Christian went out there looking just fucked, and with my juices on his mouth. He's such a kinky man.  
Instead of waiting for him, I decided to shower. I'm not sure how long he will be and the shower at the hospital didn't satisfy me like Christian's shower does.  
While I'm in the shower, I think about starting dinner for Christian and I since it's about that time, and then after we can have desert.

"Do you have any idea how sexy you look right now?"  
I jump when he speaks, I didn't even hear him enter the room.

"Jeez, Christian," I turn to look at him. He's leaning against the door frame. "You scared me."

"Sorry, baby." He pushes off the wall, coming closer to me with lust in his eyes.  
This is it, we're finally going to get the pleasure we both are craving. Looks like desert will be first tonight.

"Wanna join me, hot stuff?" I smile at him.

"Oh, baby, don't tempt me." He doesn't want to join me? Does he want to go to bed then? "I just wanted to let you know the family is on their way up."

"Now?!" I can't believe this, we're never going to have sex.

"I know," He sounds just as disappointed as I am. "I'm tempted to go out there and kick them all out."

"Be nice, Christian." I warn him. As much as I want to have sex with him, they are his family and they don't know what we were planning.  
After a bit more playful conversation, and one steamy kiss, he leaves to tend to his family.  
I finish my shower then head to the closet.

We may not be having sex now, but we will tonight, so I choose some sexy lingerie to surprise him with later.  
Since we're staying in, I just wear jeans and a casual top, not much in the mood for dressing up.  
After I'm dressed, I head out to the main room.  
Christian and Carrick are missing, but everyone else is here.

"How are you feeling, Ana?" Grace is the first to hug me.

"I'm much better, thank you."

"Be sure to take it easy." She warns me.

"I will."

Mia, Elliot, and Christian's grandparents are next to hug me.

"Can I get anyone anything to drink?" I offer since Gail is not here.

"Don't you fuss over us, dear." Grace tells me. "We can manage."

"Heck yeah, we can." Elliot holds up his glass. Gosh, I hope that's not Christian's good stuff.  
I grab a single bottle of orange juice for myself before I join his family on the sofa.

"We've brought Chinese, but we're just waiting on Christian and Carrick before we eat." Theo tells me when I sit next to him. "Christian's been treating you like a queen, right?"

"Yes," I can't help but giggle, I just love him so much. "He's been great."  
Just then Christian storms out of his office, heading straight for his bar and pours himself a bourbon. He knocks it back before pouring another glass.  
Uh-oh, I know he does this when he's angry. What could have happened?  
I leap out of my seat and rush to his side.

"Christian," I wrap my arms around his neck and force him to look into my eyes. "Are you okay?"

"I am now." He pulls me close and whispers in my ear. "Can we just stay like this forever?"

"Of course."  
...

Elena-POV

Yes, that's right, the bitch is back and ready to reclaim her throne.  
I thought Raymond Steele would have recognized me, but he didn't. Stupid naïve man. When I realized he knew very little about the lifestyle, only what other morons believe, I used that to my advantage and came up with this brilliant idea of getting that girl away from what's mine.  
That mousey little brunette is destroying everything I made, Christian's gone weak because of her, and I wont stand by and watch this any longer. Who he is today, is all thanks to me, it's all because of me, I made him who he is, I gave him the start up money for his precious empire, and if it wasn't for me, he would be in prison, doing drugs like his whore of a mother, or dead.  
My hope was that Ray would see that Christian is controlling his precious daughter, brainwashing her, and that Christian was convincing her that I was evil. I've already manipulated Ray, he believes Christian is a sadist out to torture his daughter, so I knew he wouldn't believe Christian. Grace may have foiled my original plan, but that wont stop me.  
Anastasia Steele doesn't know what I have in store for her, but she will be gone, and Christian will crawl back to me.  
He will be mine again, I wont stop until he's mine again.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

 **Grace-POV**

It's so nice to have everyone gathered together.  
After Ana calmed Christian down, we all sat around the great room while we ate and conversed.  
It warms my heart to see Christian acting so carefree, more like his age, and with such affection for Ana. I'm happy he's accepting of her touch, but it also pains me that I'm not able to. I've always known and respected his boundaries though. He's always been so stubborn and independent, every since he was little, but I knew he was just protecting himself.

As I watch Christian and my father interact with Ana between them, I can't help but wonder about that comment Christian made, about Ana being his wife.  
I know they wouldn't elope so it must have been a slip of the tongue, but if that's how he's unintentionally feeling, I can't wait until we do hear those wedding bells. My parents adore her, Mia and Elliot already treat her like she's their sister, and Cary and I have always felt she was our adopted daughter. She'd make a wonderful addition to our family.

"No, Gramps," I hear Christian growl, but it's in a playful nature, and when I look towards them Christian has pulled Ana closer to him. "You can't have her, she's mine."

Christian makes a show of kissing Ana's head causing Ana and everyone else to laugh.

I never imagined Christian would show affection so publicly like that, not even in front of family.  
They look so happy together, I just wish they would have realized this sooner.  
...

CPOV

I'll admit, while I'm not please with having unexpected guests; first the Bailey's and now my family, tonight has actually been fun. With the exception of all the stressful shit piled on my shoulders, of course.

"Ana, why don't you come golfing with me some time?" My grandfather asks her. "You'd look fetching in golf gear."

Mia laughs at my grandfathers attempt at trying to be cool with using the phrase 'fetching'.

"No way, Gramps." I playfully yet possessively growl at him while I pull Anastasia towards me and away from him. "You can't have her, she's mine."

I make a show out of kissing her head to prove my point, it's as modest as I can be in front of my family. I hadn't realized Anastasia and I have been inadvertently touching and kissing each other all night, all simple loving gestures, but the women in the room are gushing with oohs and awws. I've never showed PDA before, and now that I am, I fucking love it. Only with her, with Anastasia.

"Come on, son." My grandfather tries to reason. "Didn't your mother teach you to share?"

Elliot, who's had far too much to drink, laughs at the question and sprays what he had in his mouth towards Mia.

"Hey!" Mia jumps away as she wipes the liquid from her dress, even though I don't think any managed the journey.

Does my grandfather realize what he just asked, me of all people?

"Yeah, Christian." Elliot chimes in, moving as our mother cleans up his mess like he's a fucking toddler. "Share your-"

"Elliot!" I growl, interrupting him from saying anything more. He's always teasing me about Anastasia, add alcohol to the mix and I know he'll say something inappropriate to piss me off.

"I've always wanted to crazy golf." Anastasia tells my grandfather, ignoring the brotherly banter and trying to calm the situation  
building.

"It's a date then." He grins.

Great. I haven't had the chance to take my girl out, and yet he manages to make plans with her before I do.

"You can join us," Anastasia kisses my cheek to placate me. I guess my sulking was noticeable.

The rest of the night goes smoothly, other than Elliot having too much to drink and having to sleep it off in a spare room upstairs. I'm sure Anastasia will enjoy torturing him in the morning.  
It's late and Anastasia has been yawning so we say goodnight to the family.  
I hope she's not too tired, but if she is, I'm glad I told Ros that Anastasia and I would not be in the office tomorrow. I just want a day away from everything and everyone, just some much needed alone time with me and my girl. We've just started this relationship and we've yet to spend any real quality time together. Taylor and Sawyer already know the plans for tomorrow and have made the arrangements.  
As I show my family to the elevator, my grandfather gives more advice before he leaves, which basically translates to 'I love this girl, please don't fuck this up.' Of course that's not what he said, but I know that's what he meant.

When I turn around the most beautiful sight greets me. Anastasia cuddled up on my sofa as she looks out the floor to ceiling windows.  
I stand back and watch her for a moment.  
Soon she sighs and begins cleaning up.

"Leave it." I say, coming up behind her.

I wrap my arms around her as she leans her head back on my chest and sighs again.

"I love this view." She tells me as she looks out the windows.

"My view of you is amazing." I kiss her temple and see her smile.

"I think we should get some sleep," She tells me through a yawn. "We have work tomorrow."

"About that..." She turns around looking confused. "There's no work tomorrow, I've made plans for just the two of us."

"You can't do that." She accuses me.

"Baby," I chuckle. "Have you forgot that I own the company?"

"Well, yes, I mean, you can, but I can't. I'm your employee, I can't just take the day off as I please, ya know."

"Anastasia, you hit your head yesterday and you've just been released from the hospital this morning." I remind her.

"Yes, I've been release," I can hear the sarcasm dripping from her tone. "I'm okay to return to work tomorrow, the doctor even approved it."

"Well, as your boss, I'm using my power to authorize your day off. Think of it as a perk of-"

"A perk?!" She shouts at me. "Oh, so because I'm fucking the boss, now I'm entitled to perks?"

Fuck, I didn't mean it like that.

"We haven't had sex yet," I try for humor to lighten the situation. "So technically you're just arguing with the boss."

"I'm not some office whore, Christian Grey."

She turns on her heel and storms off toward the bedroom, slamming the door for good measure.  
Oh shit, I've already fucked up.  
Just as I'm about to go after her, my phone rings, as if this day hasn't had enough interruptions.  
When I see who's calling, I can't help but wonder why he's calling me.  
I'm skeptical about the conversation that will take place, but I answer the call.

"Grey."  
...

Ray-POV

I've just left José Sr. and he's to be as expected after loosing a child. Even though his son tried to harm my daughter in the most unforgivable way, I feel for him. I could be loosing Annie because of this BDSM shit, I could only imagine loosing her forever.  
I feel horrible and I need to fix my relationship with my daughter.  
I can't believe I let that woman get into my head. I didn't know who she was because I don't watch much television, only my sports, but I heard about the incident through the grapevine, especially because everyone knows my daughter works for Christian Grey. It was only a coincidence that I saw the news about the Coping Together shooting while I was in the hotel bar that night.  
I know I need to talk to Annie and apologize again, but I don't think she will hear me out. When Annie is mad, she's a firecracker.  
The only way around this situation is to do the one thing I never thought I would.  
Annie gave me Grey's number incase of emergencies so I give him a call.

"Grey."

"Hello, Christian, it's Ray." He's quiet so I explain further. "Ray Steele, Annie's father."

"Yes, hello, Mr. Steele, is everything alright?"

"Well, that's what I was calling in regards to. I was hoping to meet with you and finally have that long overdue conversation we should of had long ago. Now that you and my daughter are together, I think it's high time, and it may be better to hear it from the source rather than everyone else. I was planning on meeting with your folks, but I think you and I should talk."

"I appreciate that, and I'm sure Anastasia would like that as well."

"About Annie, could you not tell her about this?"

"Mr. Steele, Anastasia and I have just started our relationship, and I don't think keeping things from her is a great start. She knows everything about me, and I wont keep anything from her."

"You're right, I'm sorry, I shouldn't of asked you that."

"It's late, so I'll email you a few open spots in my schedule when I can fit you in. Once you decided which time and date fits your needs, just send me an email so I can schedule it."

"I'll do that."

"Goodnight."

"Christian." I call out to him before he ends the call.

"Yeah?"

"How's my little girl?"

"She's fine. We just had dinner with my family and they all adore her just as much as I do."

"She's hard not to love."

"You're telling me." He chuckles a bit. "Goodnight, Mr. Steele."

"Night."

After I end the call with Grey I feel a bit relieved. I'm still not sure I like him all that much, but for Annie I will get to know him and then judge instead of believing what I've read, heard, and seen on the internet. The way his mother reacted towards Ella, I mean Elena at the hospital speaks volumes. The Grey's seem to be honest and loving people so I can only imagine they have instilled some kind of moral codes into Christian, regardless of the sick shit he enjoys.

I don't know if I will ever get over that, I don't know if I can trust him, but I'm going to give him a chance. It's the least I can do after everything I've done.  
Fuck, I completely forgot about Hyde, I never relieved him of his duties after we left the hospital.  
Since it's late, I send Hyde a text, letting him know of the situation and that he's no longer needed, but he doesn't reply. It is rather late, maybe he's sleeping.  
He'll see the message in the morning, I'm sure.  
...

Hyde-pov

After I've finished jacking off to her photo for the better part of the afternoon, I'm still on a high, like the cat who is about to get that delicious cream. And the prize? Anastasia Steele.  
When my brother mentioned he knew someone who needed a CPO for their daughter, I was all in. That is until I found out it was Raymond Steele's daughter.  
Apparently my good friend Elena Lincoln was manipulating this dumb fuck into believing that BDSM was real dark shit, which it is and can be, just so he would take his daughter away from Grey. But what this fucker Ray doesn't know, is that I'm a sadist. I'm better than that sorry excuse of a dominant, Grey. Unlike him, I like my women strong, so I can beat them down into obeying submissives, and I'm not ashamed to admit that I have been known to use a bit of blackmail. It's more fun for me that way. This dumb fuck was taking his daughter away from one Dom and feeding her directly to another.  
Elena and I go way back, further than her and Grey.  
She trained me just like him, only better, yet he's her golden boy for some fucking reason, and she gave him the money to start up that fucking empire. It could of been me, I should of been the rich fucker with the sexy as fuck Anastasia on my arm. Grey and I even shared a foster home at one point so I could have been a Grey, have that influential name, but those fuckers chose him over me.  
All his power is a façade. He's really a weak little submissive, the money came from Elena, and his influence comes from having the Grey name. He's nothing!  
Grey's probably losing his touch too. I've set up a software program where I will be alerted if my name is entered into any system. I'm not a hacker, but if anyone runs any checks on me the system with notify me, and I haven't received any notifications what so ever. They all probably forgot about me and assumed I was insignificant. I'm actually surprised Grey doesn't remember me, or that he doesn't know Elena trained me before him. It's a small world, indeed.

In the BDSM lifestyle there are rules, and one of those rules is you don't fuck with another dominant's sub... Good thing she's not his sub.  
Anastasia Steele is my ideal type to beat and fuck for my pleasure, and introducing me to his daughter was Raymond Steele's dumbest move.  
I liked the way Anastasia looked the second I saw her, but it wasn't until she opened her smart mouth to tell off to her father that she became so appealing to me, and to top it off, she's with Grey. I get to have my cake and eat it too; revenge on Grey by fucking his girl.  
After seeing the way she behaved at the hospital, it lit a fire within me and I can't wait to have her. She's become my prey. I'm going to take her, fuck her, beat her, break her, and then hand my leftovers back to Grey.

I've followed Grey's SUV back to his fancy apartment building, Escala. It figures this fucker has the most secure penthouse in the city, and it really pisses me off that I can't see inside.  
Now while they're safely inside his Ivory Tower, I'm stuck in my car, parked across the street from his building while I wait for some  
kind of movement.  
I know he's going to, but thank fuck Ray hasn't terminated my employment yet, gives me an excuse to be here. I also know Grey wont let her out of his sight or alone. I have information and background checks on all his security, Jason Taylor and Luke Sawyer have the most impressive backgrounds so it'll be hard to get around them, but not impossible.  
My phone vibrating breaks me from my thoughts.

"What do you want?" I snap when I answer Elena's call.

"Is that anyway to greet me?" She should know better, I don't kiss her ass like Grey use to.

"What do you want?" I ask slowly. "I wont ask again."

"I just wanted to see how you were getting on with your stalking."

"What stalking?"

"Oh, darling, you can't fool me." She cackles like the witch she is. "I saw they way you were looking at the mouse."

I don't reply, I just make a loud noise to indicate I'm bored and she best get to the point quickly.

"You should be thankful I'm the only one who saw you." She tells me.

"Yeah, yeah, I'll send you a thank you card, just get to the point of this phone call."

"I can tell you're on edge and need a release." She teases.

"It'd be nice if you could hurry this along." I growl as I notice Grey's family leave Escala.

"Alright listen, you want her, I want him, so why don't we team up? It'll be like old times, what do you say?"

"I say, you do you, and I'll do me. We'll see who wins first."

"It's like that, is it?" She laughs offended.

"Yeah, it's exactly like that."

"You do know I love a good challenge." She purrs. "Are you trying to turn me on, darling?"

"No." Not my type, she's too willing. "I have to go, bye."

I quickly hang up before she succeeds in making me vomit.  
How does she not see how vile she is? Yes, I admit when I was young I thought she was hot as fuck for an other chick, but she's not a natural beauty and all that plastic surgery she's had is finally catching up to her.  
As I'm about to put my phone away, it goes off again, this time a text.  
Seems Ray finally ended my employment. That doesn't seem fair, I didn't even get to do anything fun yet.  
Oh well, it'll be more fun stalking my prey.  
...

Elena-POV

I know it may seem stupid to reveal myself at the hospital, but I wanted Christian to know it was me so he could come after me. The thought of that man punishing me is too exciting.  
He's a great fuck, I definitely took my time training him to please a woman, and it pissed me the fuck off when he wanted to go off on his own. It was bad enough that I had to supply him with those women, but then when I offered myself to help him relieve the stress that GEH was creating, he turned me down.  
Of course I knew exposing him wouldn't harm his image, and look at what I've done, gave him the opportunity to make even more  
money. The fool has so much he doesn't know what to do with it.  
I figured he would come punish me for doing that, but Anastasia Steele talked to him before he could. I knew then I had to get her out of my way before I could get what I wanted.

First was the ground work; I started manipulating her father, and gave my new pet an assignment.  
Trev works with Christian's COO's wife as an assistant, so when he told me about what happened at the photo shoot, I ordered him to take the photos and show José. I knew the fucker was crazy enough to do something stupid, but that fucker José was only supposed to kidnap Anastasia, not try to kill my baby! I knew those photos would set José off, but I didn't expect things to go off with such a literal bang.  
When I saw the news I was outraged and punished Trev for it before I made my way to Ray. He had been taking his sweet time getting his precious daughter away from what's mine and he needed a push.  
Thanks to Grace's theatrics, she ruined my plan with Anastasia's father, and Christian now knows I'm coming. The only advantage I have is that he doesn't know what I'm planning next.  
I received another shock though, apparently Christian and Anastasia are a couple.  
I knew Christian had a crush on sweet little Anastasia, so I did my best to fill his mind with bullshit about love, him ruining her innocence, and vanilla sex not satisfying him. I didn't think he'd go near her with his self-loathing, so I was baffled when Ray told me they were together, and then I saw Christian with that mousey little tramp.  
I thought I trained him well. She doesn't seem his type, physically yes, but she's not very submissive. And this is exactly why I tried to keep them apart, I knew she would make him weak, all my hard work down the fucking drain.  
My original plan was to get her away from him. I never liked that bitch, I knew they were friends, and I knew she daydreamed of fucking him. Now that I know they are together, I have the prefect plan in mind. Being with that mouse will leave him unsatisfied and he will practically beg for me to make it all better, so I know I have to be really naughty to get what I want from him.  
To bad that shit Hyde wouldn't team up with me, he's great at stalking, now I have to be sneaky.

I know I wont be able to get anywhere near Escala or GEH, but luckily I already have someone on the inside, and it's high time I call them.

"Yes, Mistress." Like a good pet they answer on the first ring.

"Do you have news for me?"

"Yes, Mistress."

"Well?!" I snap when I have to wait, fucking useless, I swear.

"Both Mr. Grey and Miss Steele wont be in the office tomorrow."

"I already knew that!" Incompetent moron! Anastasia was just released from the hospital, of fucking course they wont be at work tomorrow!

"Sorry, Mistress."

"Do you at least know where they are going to be?" I pinch the bridge of my nose as I try to calm myself down.

"I don't, Mistress, I'm sorry. I just heard they are not going to be in the office tomorrow, is all."

I can't even deal with this, I hang up and put my phone down.  
What happened to the good ol' days where I had insightful information?

Seems only parents are all to willing to give me what I want. Grace would dish out everything I needed when Grey was younger, but that friendship is well and truly over. She should be grateful, thankful to me that I straightened out that wayward son of hers. She wasn't capable of dealing with him as a teenager. And then Ray, well he was nonstop talking about his innocent angel. He was so fucking boring, and a lousy lay, but very informative.  
It looks like I need someone unknown to follow them around since I need to know their activities. This better fucking work this time!  
Christian simply forgets that I made him and I can just as easily destroy him if he doesn't give me what I want.  
Him.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

 **Apov**

I can't believe him, a perk?! Ugh, and I can't believe I just stormed off like a petulant child instead of talking to him, but I was so angry I had to walk away. We've known each other so long he knows when to give me space, and I definitely need space now. I need to think and I tend to overthink.  
I've already been stressing out about our new found relationship and how it's going to work at the office, and then he brings up that he can use his power to give me days off. Everyone there already thinks I get advantages just because he's my friend, and they already talk behind my back. I can only imagine it getting worse now that the world knows we're together. I know I shouldn't care what people think, but I don't want to be known as the office whore.  
That's why I have been considering leaving GEH and finding a different job. Christian wont like it, I know, but I have to. Besides, he may get sick of seeing me all day, everyday, at home and at the office, and he needs to realize what the complications of him being my boss can cause. If I leave, it may make our relationship better, stronger. It's telling this to Christian, trying to get him to understand, that's going to be the problem. I already know how he will react to it, so I need to think of a way to soften the blow, so to speak.  
If I stay in here any longer, I'll overthink everything, like I am now, and I need to talk to Christian.  
As I make my way to his office, I think about calling Grace and Mia. Christian's birthday is in two weeks and I want to do something really special for him this year, now that he's my boyfriend.

Cpov

After talking to Anastasia's father, I decided to give her time to cool off and head to my office to look over a few things. I know she'll calm down when she's ready, but she needs to stop overthinking every-little-thing. She knows all too well that I don't give a fuck what people say, so it shouldn't matter that I'm her boss now that we're a couple.  
I've already sent Mr. Steele an email with my open times I'm available to speak with him. I'm not looking forward to that. I do million dollar deals daily, I'm a force to be reckoned with, but when it comes to my girlfriend's father, I'm a teenage boy watching him clean his shotgun. Even though he did what he did, I can understand why. He truly cares for Anastasia.  
Looking over everything with Rodríguez is making me furious.  
Why the fuck are people trying to destroy our happiness?  
Thank fuck he's dead. Unsympathetic, I know, but this fucker tried to harm my baby. And now I have to deal with this Travis fucker, Gwen's ex-assistant who gave Rodríguez the photos from the shoot.

And then there's Elena.  
I don't know what she's planning, but I will take her down once and for all. She exposed me, so now it's my turn to destroy her sad miserable life.  
Taylor is hiring more security so we'll be protected, and he knows I want another CPO for Anastasia. Sawyer wont be happy about that, it will hurt his ego more than anything, but I don't give a fuck as long as Anastasia is safe. I'm sure that will go well with her as well, but it's a must, no exceptions.  
Anastasia may not have agreed to take the day off tomorrow, but I know she'll come around.  
I'm going to take her on our first official date, spending the day on the Grace. We'll stay the night on board as well, just her and I alone for once.  
The weather is supposed to be warm enough for swimwear, and I can't wait to see her in a bikini. I've already had Mrs. Jones pack our bags, and Sawyer is going to take them to my boat tomorrow morning.  
Everything is ready, I just want to get this other shit taken care of before tomorrow so I wont have to worry about it.

"Taylor," I call him into my office.

Moments later there's a knock and he walks in.

"You wanted to see me, sir?"

"Do we have anything on Elena yet?" I ask, tossing the files I've been going over for what feels like an eternity across my desk. "I want this shit taken care of yesterday."

"I have someone on Mrs. Lincoln." He confirms as he takes his seat. "If she coughs, we'll know, but she's made no moves as of yet."

"We still have no answers?!" What is taking so long?!

"Sir, I'm doing my best."

"Not good enough," I know I'm putting a lot on Taylor right now, but I want to know what this vile bitch is planning. She's a resourceful, manipulating woman, and is capable of more than anyone thinks.

"What about Gwen's ex-assistant, Travis Marshall, and the extra security we need to interview?"

"We're using every resource we have in tracking Mr. Marshall so we can question his motives, but he's unreachable at the moment. And I have a few men coming here tomorrow morning for the extra security positions."  
I guess that's as good as I'm going to get tonight.

"Is everything set for tomorrow?"

"Yes, sir."

"Alright, keep me informed." I dismiss him.

Taylor-pov

I always thought if Grey had a good woman in his life, he would mellow out a bit, but I think it's made him more irritable.  
If we don't get this woman soon, my life will be a living hell. I've sent emails to my contacts in the FBI and made them aware of the Lincoln situation. Hopefully they can lend a helping hand.  
Grey wants at least four new security, so I have the best of the best coming here bright and early tomorrow morning for interviews.  
Normally, I am the one who interviews and does the hiring of any security, but I know Grey will want to be a part of the interviewing process since he wants a second CPO for Ms. Steele. I felt sorry for Sawyer when the boss grilled him for hours during his interview, and then she was just his friend. I can only imagine how he's going to be now that they are in a committed relationship.

"Hey, T." Sawyer greets me when comes back from picking up our dinner.  
Fuck, I'm not looking forward to tomorrow. Sawyer and I, possibly some of the new security, all stuck on a small boat in the middle of the Sound. Usually when Grey is on his boat, I just stay with him since it's big enough, but he wants privacy, just him and his girl. I can totally understand, they haven't had much time alone since they became serious, but I'm not looking forward to it.

"Sawyer." I grab the sandwich he brought me. I can't wait for Gail to come home Sunday night.

"So what food are we bringing with us tomorrow?" He asks, opening his sub sandwich wrapper.  
I swear he always thinks with his stomach, he never stops eating.

"Whatever you bring is fine."

"Cool. Cool." He says then takes a huge bite of his sandwich.

"New security will be here by dawn." I tell him with a smirk. "Grey's wanting a second CPO for Ms. Steele."  
He groans with the food still in his mouth, unable to talk, while I laugh at his bruised ego.

Apov

"Christian," I cautiously call his name as I knock on his office door, opening it at the same time.  
He's sitting behind his desk and it kills me that he looks so stressed, I know I can't be helping matters.

"I am so sorry I stormed off," I apologize as I enter, closing the door behind me. "I was having a little freak out."

"Baby, come to me." He says, opening his arms for me.  
I make my way to him and climb on his lap. He immediately engulfs me into a big bear hug.

"I'm just feeling a little overwhelmed with everything, Christian, and I'm worried about work."

"Don't worry about it, everything will be fine."

"Well..." I begin cautiously, "I've been thinking of maybe looking for a different job and finding you a new assistant."

"What?!"

"I

"Baby, no." His arms tighten around me. "Don't do this."

"Christian," I turn in his arms so I can look at him. "I think it's best."

"You're stressing about this, overthinking it like you do everything." He accuses and assures me at the same time. It's quite comical.

"I just don't think us being in a romantic relationship and working together is a good idea. I'm not doing this to punish you, but I mean, what if we don't work out and-"

"You're running?" He interrupts me in a panic, tightening his arms further, almost to the point where I can't breathe.

"I'm not running."

"No, don't run from me," He ignores me, holding me tight so I can't move. "You can't leave me, please, don't leave me."

"Christian, why would you think..." Crap, I forgot about his self-loathing and insecurities.  
I hold his face between my hands and look him directly in his eyes.

"I'm not going anywhere," I assure him. "I'm just being realistic."

"Realistic?" He snorts.  
He's not going to listen, I knew he wouldn't. If we break up, if we stay together, it doesn't matter, it will be difficult at work.

"Let's give it some time and we'll talk about it later." I suggest.

"That sounds acceptable." I know he's thinking he can distract me from it, but he wont.  
Just as I'm about to kiss him, I see two large packages near his sofa that capture my attention.

"Christian, what are those?" I ask curious.

"They are presents from Gwen."  
Presents?

"What are they?"  
He chuckles at my question.

"Shall we open them together and find out?"  
I get off his lap and together we open them.

They are two large photographs from the shoot, already framed and ready to be hung. One is of me on the bed, wearing the white lingerie set, and the other is a close up of Christian kissing me, both are in black and white.  
Wow, they look amazing.

"Oh, this one is going in the bedroom." Christian grins at the one of me on the bed.  
I guess that means the other photograph is mine.

"And this one is staying in my office." He says of the one of him kissing me.

"Hey," I giggle at him claiming both. "I thought they were for US?"

"You'll see them." He smirks with a wink.

He looks like a kid at Christmas while he holds up the one of us kissing, ready to find a spot here and now for it.

My yawning alerts us of how late it is.  
Christian kisses my head and together we make our way to his bedroom.  
The plan was to continue where we left off before everyone interrupted us, but it's so late and we're both so tired, we just climb in bed after putting on our pajamas and snuggle together.

"So what is the plan for our day off tomorrow?" I finally concede, but just this once.

"It's a surprise, baby," He kisses my head and holds me close. "That's all you need to know."  
...

Cpov

I wake up at 5am, and instead of getting ready for my run, I get ready to interview.  
There is plenty of time before we have to leave for the day so I let Anastasia sleep a little more while I deal with the extra security.  
As soon as I'm in my office, I call Taylor in while Sawyer stays with the few men we'll interview.

"Anything on Elena?" I ask Taylor as soon as he walks in and before we can talk about anything else.  
He has a two mugs with him and hands me one before he sits.

"A woman matching Mrs. Lincoln's description was spotted outside Escala last night, sir, but by the time we got there..."

"She was gone." I finish for him, taking a sip of my coffee.

"Yes, sir." He confirms. "And the guy I had on her said there was no movement all night."

"Fuck." I run my fingers through my hair, frustrated.  
Why can't this bitch just stay out of my life, she's putting me in a bad mood now.

"Let's begin the interviews." I tell him.  
I trust Taylor with my life, but I need to meet these guys and be a part of this interview process if they are going anywhere near Anastasia.  
Taylor informs me that ten men have showed up, and we interview all ten.  
I allow Taylor to conduct the interview while I watch from the sidelines, making notes about each one and looking over their personal files.  
After the interviews have concluded, we have decided on four men to add to our security.  
The one that will be Anastasia's second CPO comes highly recommended by Taylor himself, and is a former Marine. The guy is huge, married with children and seems happy with his life, one of the requirements I had. I know Sawyer is single, but the new guy had to have a family, I don't trust single men, it took me awhile to get use to Sawyer being around her and we don't have all day for my possessive shit. I think Matthew Ryan will make an excellent member of our security team.

Sawyer is taking Ryan to the marina so they can do security checks and he can get to know Sawyer since he will be his superior. They both will report to Taylor, who will debrief me, but since Sawyer is Anastasia's main CPO, Ryan will report to him.  
Taylor shows the other guys the security suite to get their paperwork filled out and give them the usual being Grey's staff speech.  
Since it's still early, Anastasia isn't awake yet. I need to wake her so we can start our day.  
When I open my bedroom door she's still sleeping peacefully on my bed. The most beautiful sight I've ever seen.

"Baby," I coax her as I sit on the bed. "It's time to get up, sweetheart, come on."  
She shows no signs of movement or hearing me so I stroke her face which causes her to wiggle away from me.

"Go. Away. Christian." She groans each word as she blindly swats my hand away.

"I have no idea how you get up for work every morning." I chuckle at the thought of her throwing alarm clocks across her bedroom, she must go through so many.

"I have you constantly bugging me," She smirks with her eyes still closed. "So no difference to right now."

"That's it." I growl and begin to tickle her until she gives in to getting out of bed.  
After our tickle fight/wrestling match, we take a shower together, and I'm the one that ends up with the orgasm this time. Anastasia decided she's in a playful mood and gave me an amazing hand-job while she sucked my neck. The little minx has me feeling so young and carefree, I love it.  
I'm in a hurry to get on the Grace so I dress quickly while Anastasia takes her sweet time. I guess I'll have to get use to this, what shall I wear, waiting on a woman thing.

When she finally decides what she's going to wear, I'm instantly hard.  
She's wearing a pair of shorts that are way too short and a tight strappy top that matches the blue in her eyes. She's beautiful, but not very appropriate for being around staff and I still need to introduce her to the new security, mainly her second CPO. Maybe I should ask her to put pants on? No, we'll be on the Grace soon and it's best not to spoil the good mood.

"You look beautiful, baby." I whisper in her ear when she reaches me.  
She smiles in response then we board the elevator.

The trip down to the parking garage where Taylor is waiting is uneventful, just a few innocent kisses and cuddles here and stays snuggles against my side in the car while I get a few last minute important business emails out of the way before we have our alone time. I make a show of silencing my phone and putting it in my pocket when I've finished with the important stuff.  
Anastasia smiles, knowing exactly what I did, and why I did it.

"The Grace?" She asks when Taylor pulls up next to Sawyer's SUV . "We're going on the Grace?"  
It pleases me that she enjoys this as much as I do.

"Wait here." I tell her as I step out.

I look towards the Grace where Sawyer is waiting with the new guy. Sawyer gives me a nod, letting me know everything is checked and passed inspection, then he sends the new guy towards me.  
When I open the door to let Anastasia out she's grinning with her phone in her hand. I'm sure she's told Mia, maybe my mother, possible my grandfather, but I don't give a fuck if she told the world, no one will be able to interrupt our time when we're in the middle of the Sound.

"Come, baby." I hold my hand out to help her.

She puts her phone away and climbs out.  
I know she wants to know who this random guy is, but she waits patiently for me to explain.

"Anastasia, this is your second CPO, Matthew Ryan. Ryan this is Anastasia Steele, my girlfriend." I introducing them, being sure to stress the word girlfriend.  
Anastasia raises her brow towards me, and I know she'll ask about this later but instead she just smiles.

"Ma'am." Ryan nods his hello, smart man.

"Please, call me Ana." She said the same thing to Taylor and Sawyer when I introduced them.

I give the new guy a look, basically saying don't even think about it. Sawyer already gave him 'the talk' about my expectations so he knows I prefer professionalism and I wont settle for anything less, especially familiarity. For fuck's sake, if Taylor doesn't call her by her given name, this new fucker wont either.

Anastasia and I make our way towards the Grace while our security boards the smaller boat. I want them on duty at all times until this mess with Elena is settled, but I want to be alone with my girl.  
I've brought Anastasia out here with me before as friends so she's able to help me with the sails and soon we're anchored in the middle of the Sound where we will be staying for the night, the security boat is in place near us, and we're ready to start our day.  
Since we left before we ate, Anastasia and I sit together and eat the picnic breakfast I prepared for us. I'm not much of a cook so it's basically fruit and yogurt.

The sun is shining, we're having a wonderful time, and we're all alone. I couldn't ask for anything more.  
I'm so glad there is no one around to bother us.

JackHyde-pov

Finally, some useful fucking information!  
My source has confirmed that Mr. Billionaire extraordinaire will be taking my future sex slave on his boat today for a day of fucking romance. That whore doesn't need romance, she needs a good seeing to and I will only be too happy to oblige. I can't wait to fuck and beat the shit out of her.  
My plans are all set, I made sure the dungeon was put in before I did anything more. If I don't have a place to put her, this will all go to shit.  
She's going to love it, I will force her to submit to me in every way possible, I'm going to fuck her until I break her, and I will do so over and over again. I can't fucking wait! I've always wanted to take someone like this, and what better person than the girlfriend of my enemy. I was only going to ruin him, take his money, and fuck him over, but now I've found something better.  
Anastasia Steele.

What better way to hurt him than for him to lose her?  
I just need to figure out how I'm going to get her alone so I can grab and bag my whore.  
I wont have to worry about Grey getting in my way because that vile bitch Elena will take care of that one for me. I don't get her obsession with him, he's a stupid, cocky little fucker, who wouldn't know how to fuck a woman even if he had a manual. That's probably why he's her golden boy, because she taught him how to please a woman. Big mistake. Submissives are for my pleasure, I don't give a fuck if they are pleased or not. Yes, I'm a sick bastard, and I love it.  
Hopefully once Elena has Grey out of my way, his security wont give a fuck about Anastasia and will leave her vulnerable for the taking.

Cpov

After we finish eating, Anastasia takes everything back to the kitchen. I can't resist taking a few photos of her with my phone when she's not looking.

"What are we going to do know?" Anastasia bites her lip.  
I know what she wants, and I want the same, but I also want to make today special. I keep forgetting the fact that she's a virgin so I don't want to rush things.

"Would you like to go for a swim?" I ask to get my mind off of sex.

"I didn't bring my suit."

"Everything we need has been pack." I tell her. "It's already in the bedroom, we're staying the night on board."

She grins as she makes her way to the bedroom.  
This is good, it will keep us distracted until later tonight where I can make it special and romantic for her. At least, I hope.  
When she emerges from the bedroom, I nearly have a heart attack and make a mental note to personally thank Ms. Acton.  
I quickly change, then sit on the deck with Anastasia. She's soaking up the sun and I'm enjoying my view a little too much, until she decides to go for a swim.  
We play in the water, stealing kisses here and there, and laughing as we splash each other. She makes me feel so youthful, so loved, and so complete.  
Once we're back on the boat, we dry off and get dressed for lunch.

"You look good enough to eat." I murmur in her ear when I come up behind her.  
She tucks her ass into my groin and lifts her arms behind her to thrust them into my hair.

"I think I'd like that."  
It's too damn tempting not to have a taste of her again, especially since we're in the bedroom, but I have to save that for later.  
Instead of taking her now, I lead her out to the bow where I had Taylor set up a candle lit meal for us.

"Christian," Anastasia grins when she sees the set up. "This looks amazing."

"You look amazing, baby." I tell her as I help her with her seat.  
We talk about everything and anything while we eat. We're so comfortable with each other, and so at ease, everything comes so naturally with her.

"Christian..." Anastasia calls my attention and I have to look at her because I can hear hesitation in her tone.

"What is it, baby?"

"Will you please take me to bed and make love to me?"

Before I can respond, I smell something strange. I'm unable to react in time, and the next thing I know, I hear a loud explosion.  
BOOM!


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

 **Elena-pov**

As I stand in the shadows, I can't help the massive grin on my face. The windy day combined with the force from the explosion blows my hair so I have to hold back my bob while I watch my plan unfold.  
There's something very satisfying about watching something blow up.  
One thing Christian should have learned, don't ever underestimate me. I wont stop, I wont stop until I get what's mine, and Christian fucking Grey, is mine!

Taylor-pov

"Christian! Christian!" Ms. Steele's screaming sounds like it's underwater, which would make sense if she was under the water, but she's not. Though, she is in the water.

The blast from the Grace has moved our boat further away, but luckily we're securely anchored in place.  
"Christian!" Ms. Steele is still screaming when I finally get off my back. Sawyer, Ryan and I have been knocked over from the force, and we're all coming to our feet at once.

Without a second thought Sawyer and I dive into the water. The new guy doesn't know the drill yet, but we have emergency procedures in place for any situation. If there's a code red, I'm on Grey, and Sawyer is on Steele.  
Ryan stays on board of the smaller security boat, I don't have to tell him to call it in but I'm sure he will.  
Sawyer and I make it to the wreckage in record time. I see him go straight to Ms. Steele while I search for Grey.  
I move so much debris floating in the water, but I don't see him anywhere.  
I begin diving under the water, but it's pitch black, I can't see a damn thing.  
Every time I pop back up I hear Ms. Steele screaming for Mr. Grey.

"Christian!"

"Get her out of here!" I finally snap over my shoulder at Sawyer.  
In his defense, he was trying to get her on the boat with Ryan, but she's putting up quite the fight.  
I continue to search for Grey, but I'm starting to panic. I can't find him anywhere.  
Determined to find him, I keep going until I notice divers have joined me.  
Since I'm out of breath and exhausted, and I can't physically go anymore, I make my way to the our security boat.  
Ms. Steele is wrapped in a blanket and tucked under Sawyer's arm, staring blankly towards the water.  
Ryan helps me on board then hands me a blanket, but I decline the warmth it will bring me.

"How is she?" I ask Sawyer, nodding towards Ms. Steele.

"She kept trying to go back in, put up a helluva fight too, until finally she just stopped. She's been like this for awhile, she wont respond to anything, or anyone."

"Ms. Steele," I try to gain her attention, but as Sawyer said, she's unresponsive.  
We stay on the security boat, watching the divers, waiting for what feels like hours for the them to come up with Grey, but they don't...

Jack-POV

Fuck!  
Maybe I should have teamed up with that sick bitch. She's always one step ahead of me. I don't know how the fuck she learned Grey was going to be on his boat, and before me, but she managed to figure it out.  
It pissed me the fuck off that Grey's men got to my whore before I could. But I was watching them and they can't find Grey. They will never find him.  
I smirk as my plan is finally coming into play. They'll all suspect that bitch, they don't even realize I'm a bigger threat.  
Soon Grey's henchmen will no longer be near the precious Anastasia Steele and I can make my move on her then.

Taylor-pov

I'm trying to think who could have done this. The only known threat we have is Elena Lincoln, but it is possible to have unknown threats. Those are the worse because you never know who it could be. Many envy the billionaire, want everything he has, or simply hold a grudge because he fired them. Grey's a good man, but he is a tough man to work for, that's for sure.  
I check my pocket for my phone, so I can call Grey's family, but it's missing. It must of fell out while I was diving under the water.  
It's getting darker and cooler. Ms. Steele, Sawyer and I are still soaked and Ms. Steele is shivering. Grey will have my ass if she comes down sick so I signal for Ryan to take us to shore where we'll wait for the divers and Grey.  
The ride back to shore is eerily quiet, everyone is silent, even Ms. Steele, which is freaking me out more than anything.  
When we make it to the dock, emergency vehicles, police tape, and spectators are watching the scene in question. Medics are already rushing towards us before we even step off the boat.

"Take her to get checked out." I order Sawyer. I don't need to tell Sawyer how to do his job, he knows not to leave Ms. Steele's side in events such as these.

"Sir, do you need medical attention?" A medic asks me.

"No," I growl at him as I stare at the wreckage that's smaller from this view.

"Excuse me, sir." I turn around when I hear someone behind me. Two detectives are wanting to question me and I give them my best full detailed report, but it's not much, nobody saw a fucking thing. Sawyer and Ryan did a search before Grey and Steele arrived and stayed guarding the Grace until they were safely aboard. There are only two possibilities that could of happened; a bomb was placed under the boat, or it was placed on the Grace while they were out. No one knew they were taking the Grace out today, and even if they did, they wouldn't know where Grey planned to anchor for the night.  
Just as I'm about to find Ryan so I can use his phone to call Grey's parents, I hear my name being called.

When I look passed the police line, I see a uniform granting access to the whole Grey family.

"What's happened?" Mr. Grey asks.

"I was just about to phone you, sir." I let him know. "We're not too sure of how, but someone managed to bomb the Grace."

"Oh my god!" Dr. Grey holds onto her eldest as she covers her mouth.

"Is everyone okay?" Mr. Grey asks me.

"Ms. Steele is in the ambulance." I tell them, nodding to where she is.

"Oh thank god," Dr. Grey and Miss Grey say in unison, both clearly relieved.

Now I have to tell them we can't find their son, that I fucked up.  
They're all looking at me, waiting on pins and needles.

"Christian?" Dr. Grey asks before I can continue, not that I was trying, or could. "What about Christian? Where is he, is he okay?"

"I'm sorry," I regret to inform them. "The divers are still searching the waters, but it's been over an hour and they still haven't found  
anything."

"Oh dear god, no!" Dr. Grey screams.

The whole family holds onto each other as the ladies begin to fall.

"I'm so sorry," I tell him. "I tried, I tired looking for him before the divers arrived. I couldn't see anything."

Mr. Grey's father pats my back, but he's quiet.

I feel terrible, like this is all my fault because I wasn't there in time. I fucked up. I didn't double check the Grace, I know we have a known threat and I still let this happen, and now we can't find Grey.

"Sir," Ryan jogs up to me as I walk towards the ambulance where Ms. Steele is being tended to. "A man named Welch is asking to speak with you."

"Where?"

Ryan points him out in the crowd behind the police tape. I see him talking to an officer with Barney at his side.

"Follow me." I order Ryan.

"You don't understand-" I hear Welch begin to explain something.

"He's with me." I tell the officer.

The officer allows Welch and Barney through the barricade.

"What's going on?" Welch asks.

"You don't know?" It's good the media haven't found out yet, but I see the news vans so I know they're here.

"No, all we know is there was an accident. I had the chief of police section off the media, but they wouldn't let us through the barricade unless we were family."

I pull him aside, along with Barney and Ryan.

"There was a bombing," I tell them quietly of the situation. "The Grace is destroyed and we can't find Grey."  
We discuss what to do, but without Grey, the only thing we can decide is to keep the media as ill informed of the situation as possible. They can't see Ms. Steele from where they are, so they will likely believe Grey is with her.  
Before we part ways, Barney hands me new phones for everyone. My phone is missing, Ms. Steele's is likely gone, and I'm not sure about Sawyer's. Our phones may be waterproof, but being submerged for so long there's no telling what the damage is.

I make my way towards the open back of the ambulance where Ms. Steele and Sawyer are waiting, and as I do, I can't keep my eyes off of the wreckage.  
The Grey's have joined them, and they are all watching the divers in the distance.

"What's the verdict?" I ask Sawyer.

"They've cleared her, but wanted to take her to the hospital to be sure there aren't any internally injuries." Sawyer tells me of Ms. Steele.  
Then why are they still here?!

"She's refusing to leave, sir." Sawyer continues before I can ask.

"Ms. Steele," I call her name, but she's zoned out, staring at the water.

"Ana." I try again, using her nickname she insists we use.  
I sigh knowing no matter what I say, she wont agree to leave, not without Grey.

"Go change." I tell Sawyer, who, like me, is still in his wet clothes.  
He leaves, only because he knows I'm on Steele.

"You need to change, Ms. Steele." I tell her as I wrap the blanket around her tighter.  
She's soaked, and with the wind, I know she's freezing, but she ignores me.

"Ana, sweetie," Dr. Grey approaches the ambulance and sits on the opposite side of Ms. Steele. "You really should change into dryer clothes, you know Christian will worry if you catch a cold."

I'm starting to become concerned when Ms. Steele continues to space everything and everyone out. She's just sitting here with a blank look on her face. I've never heard her so quiet before.  
Sawyer returns, and with him he has dry clothes for Ms. Steele.  
Dr. Grey and Ms. Grey take Ms. Steele inside the ambulance to change, it's a surprise she didn't put up a fight.  
It doesn't take them long and just as they open the doors, the sound of a boat approaching captures everyone's attention.  
The diver's are returning.

"Stay with Ms. Steele!" I instruct Sawyer, though he knows his job, as I race with the Grey men towards the dock.  
My heart sinks when I see the boat is empty, expect for the divers and their gear.

"It's too dark," They tell us, "We can't see anything."

"You have lights," Mr. Grey accuses them. "Use them and keep searching!"  
Now I see where the boss gets it.

"I'm sorry, sir, we've been searching for hours, if he's in the water, he's-"

"Don't!" Mr. Grey growls in warning. "Don't you dare."

"The best we can do, sir, is to look for a body in the morning."  
I have to grab Elliot as he lunges towards the diver.

"I'm sorry." I wish they would stop fucking apologizing!  
The divers head towards their vehicle to put their gear away.  
Once Elliot is calmed down, he and Mr. Grey head towards the women to fill them in.  
I watch as Dr. and Ms. Grey break down, but what breaks my heart is Ms. Steele's reaction. She's still in shock, unfazed, showing no emotion. When the realization of what's happened hits her, it's going to hit her hard. I only hope, by some miracle, Grey is back before it does.  
Sawyer leads Ms. Steele towards his SUV while most of the Greys head towards their car. Elliot climbs in the back with Ms. Steele, and I know Sawyer will take her to Grey Manor in Bellevue. She'll be safe there, and I know Sawyer will have eyes on her like a hawk.  
It's past the midnight hour, most of the emergency crews have left, aside from the few who are staying on duty overnight. Ryan is patrolling the area along with a member of the police department.

I can't keep my eyes off the water as I sit on the dock, wondering about Grey's fate.  
Two days ago, I thought the shooting affected me, but this, this shit right here is breaking me. Not knowing where he is, if he's...  
I sense someone sit next to me, and I know it's Gail, but I don't move my gaze from the water.

"For the first time in such a long time," I tell her as I watch the waves crash together. "I have no idea what to do next."

"Taylor, come on, sweetie," She coaxes me, and I can tell she's been crying. "You're going to catch a cold, dear, let's go home now."

"I can't, Gail."

"There's no more that can be done here."

"What am I going to do?" I ask absentmindedly.  
I almost thought it was raining, but then I realized it's my own tears gently running down my face. I honestly don't know the last time I cried, but if I remember correctly, it was Sophie's birth.  
Somehow Gail manages to get me to leave, promising me we can return bright and early tomorrow morning.  
She drives us back to Escala in her car and it's almost like I'm on auto-pilot. There's nobody here, but I still have to do my security checks before I call it a night, however, when I lay in our bed, I can't sleep.  
Instead of staying home, I get dressed and leave.

Apov

"Christian!" I jolt awake from the worst nightmare ever.  
My breathing is chaotic and I'm still panting as I sit up in the bed I'm in.  
As I look around the room, I realize I'm in Christian's childhood bedroom, but Christian isn't in the bed with me and his side is cold.  
Where is he? And why are we at his parents?  
He's not in the room with me so I climb out of the bed to find him.  
My nightmare left me a sweaty mess, so before I look for him, I quickly change into a pair of Christian's sweat pants and put on one of his T-shirts. The smell of him still lingers and it's comforting, but I really need his arms around me.  
I look everywhere, but can't find him, he's not up here.  
He's probably playing the piano, he usually does that when he can't sleep.  
As I make my way downstairs, I don't hear any music so I know he's not at the piano, but there is a dim light coming from the family room so I head in there.

It's late, but the Greys are all sitting around, and they all look upset. I'm not sure why everyone is awake this late, but still no Christian.  
"Hey, guys." I call their attention. They all look at me with concerned wide eyes. "Where's Christian? I woke up and he wasn't there."  
Grace and Mia burst into tears and I frown confused by their reaction.

"What's wrong?" I ask them.

"Ana," Carrick gets up from his seat and makes his way towards me. "They can't find him, sweetheart."

"What do you mean?"

"Sweetheart," He looks just as confused as I am. "What's the last thing you remember?"

"Well, we..." I trail off as I realize I don't know how we got here.  
The last thing I remember... Christian and I were- OH MY GOD! It wasn't a dream! It wasn't a dream! It's wasn't

"Ana, calm down." Carrick demands when I begin to hyperventilate.

"Chr..istian. Ch..ristian. Christ..ian. Oh my god," I ignore Carrick's constant demanding that I calm my breathing. "Christian!"  
I feel my legs give out and my knees hit the ground just as Carrick grabs me. I feel another set of muscular hands wrap around me, but it's not his, it's not Christian's.

"No!" I fight against them.

"Ana, listen to me." I hear Elliot speak, but I keep trying to get away from them.

"Stop!" I quit moving when I hear Elliot snap. I've never heard him like this so I give him my full attention.

"Christian is going to be okay, okay?"  
I nod.

"You need to keep it together, for him, okay?"  
I nod again.

"Good. Alright."  
He helps me off the floor, sets me on the sofa next to Grace, then sits next to me.

I hear murmurs and whispers, I know they are talking about me, blaming me for this, but I can't concentrate on anything that's happening around me. All I can focus on is Christian.  
Where is he? Why can't they find him? Why things like this have been happening since we've been together? Is it my love doing all of this? Nothing like this has ever happened before.  
Oh my god, it's all my fault, I caused this.  
Why am I here, his family must hate me for what I've done.  
My tears begin again and I feel my throat tighten in response.  
I need to get out of this house, I can't sit with Christian's family knowing this is my fault. How can they want me here when I continue to hurt their son?  
Before anyone can react, I jump up and run down the hallway. I'm not wearing my shoes, but I don't care, I throw open the main door and take off running down their driveway.

It's still dark, dawn is just a whisper away. The cool wind whipping against my wet face is painful, and I can hear someone running behind me, but I don't stop.

"No!" I scream when someone grabs me and easily throws me over their shoulder.

"Let me go!" My demands go unheard as he continues to carry me. "I said let me go, Sawyer, this is kidnapping!"  
No matter how much of a fight I put up, he doesn't listen. I even tell him I give up and will walk, but he continues to carry me back to the Grey's house.  
He doesn't put me down until we're in the family room, and he practically tosses me onto the sofa.  
I glare at him as he walks away, but he just glares right back.

Why did he bring me back here?! Doesn't he realize the guilt is eating me alive and I have no right to be here. I'm no one.

"Ana, where were you going?" Mia asks me.

"I'm sorry," I tell her then look at Christian's parents. "I'm sorry, I just shouldn't be here, I'm just Christian's girlfriend, and I'm not-"

"Darling girl," Grace interrupts me. "You are the most important person to Christian, he would want you here, and so do we. It's love that's making you act this way. You are just as much Christian's family as we are, sweetheart, please don't say otherwise."

I don't know if I believe her, she's probably just saying that. Why should she say something like that just to make me feel better? Her son is missing, it's all my fault, and she's comforting me. Why?

Oh, Christian, where are you? I hope you're okay.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

 **APOV**

Everyone seems to be doing something to keep themselves busy or distracted. Grace and Mia have been in the kitchen, baking up a storm, Carrick is working on Christian's business matters in his office before the sharks try to get a piece of him, Elliot is constantly watching the news, which is all about Christian Grey's accident, and me; I'm just sitting here wondering why I am even here. They wont let me leave, and I secretly think Elliot is in the same room with me to keep watch. Not that I could get far anyway, Sawyer will just bring me back like he did last time.  
I've known Christian and his family for years, but right now, it feels like I'm intruding.

The press have got ahold of what happened and are reporting Christian as missing, which means my dad knows because he now has Christian's Google alerts sent to his phone. I know he probably tried calling me, but I don't have my phone so I used the Greys' landline and called him. I didn't want to see him this soon, since I'm still upset with him, but I knew he would worry and I need him, so he's on his way here.  
My knee keeps bouncing as I watch the clock and constantly glance out the windows. We're returning to the marina as soon as the sun finally comes up, and I wont stay here. I need to be there when Christian comes back to us, and he will want to see me, I know he will.

"Elliot," Carrick finally comes out of his office, "Let's go."

I quickly stand and follow them.

"Ana, you stay here."

"I'm not staying here." I demand, and insist, "I'm going."  
I push passed the guys and head straight for Sawyer's SUV .  
Sawyer is already at the SUV by the time I get there.

"Sawyer," I bark how Christian would. "I know you don't work for me, and I know you don't have to take orders from me, but please... He means the world to me, I have to be there."

He quietly opens the door for me and I climb in before anyone can change their minds about me going.  
Once we arrive at the mariner, Taylor is already there. He's talking to the officers, and the divers are already in a boat, heading to the wreckage location.  
I knew Taylor wouldn't go home.

"Miss Steele, I have your new phone here," Taylor hands me a new cell phone.

"Thank you."

"I'm sorry I forgot to give it to you yesterday."

"It's okay, I understand." I try to give him a smile, but it ends up being a grimace, so instead I give him a small hug.  
Taylor wraps one hand around my shoulder, giving it a gentle squeeze before we pull away.

He doesn't show emotions well, but I'm sure he understands why I needed the hug and he probably needed one as well, though he would never admit it.  
We all stand around as we watch the divers in the distance.  
I swear I'm a nervous wreck. I don't know whether to hope they find him or not, because if they do find him, it could only mean...  
Carrick and Elliot are standing on either side of me. Elliot has his arm around my shoulder while Carrick holds my hand. I don't feel  
comfortable at all, I don't feel they should be comforting me, but I selfishly let them because I need the comfort.  
We've been here for hours, and they haven't found a thing related to Christian.  
Taylor and Sawyer give each other disapproving looks, then I notice Carrick look towards Elliot, and they share a similar look.  
Carrick straightens out when the detective approaches us, but he meets him half way so I can't hear their conversation. Though I do hear the words, "no body found".  
My heart is beating so franticly, I fear I may have a panic attack.  
Carrick walks back towards us and together we leave the marina, heading back to Bellevue in defeat.  
Now what?

Ray-pov

Hearing Annie on the phone, and just listening to the news of what happened to her, and what happened with Grey, it killed me. I don't like seeing my daughter upset.  
I don't know what the fuck is going on, this is the second attempt at their life, I just hope it's not going to be a reoccurring matter. I'm trying to be more supportive of their relationship, but this shit is crazy.  
I pull down the Grey's family home just as a black SUV does.  
As soon as we're parked, the back door to the SUV flies open and my little girl pops out.

"Daddy!" She runs to me, and as soon as she's in my arms she loses it.

"It's okay, Annie." I try my best to comfort her.

"They can't find him, daddy, they can't find him" She hiccups through her hysterical tears.

"I know, baby girl." I kiss her head as she continues to cry.  
Christian's father, brother, and the security join us, and together we make our way inside the house with Annie clinging to me.  
As soon as we walk in, I'm hit with the aroma of food, and Christian's mother and sister rush out of the kitchen looking hopeful.  
Christian's father simply shakes his head and the girls loose it.  
Grace falls to her knees and Mia just screams.  
It's so heart wrenching to be here. I've been trying to take Annie away from him, and now that he is, I can see it would of hurt her. I don't know what's going to happen now that Grey's chances of being alive are slim to none.  
Once the girls are calm, we all head to the family room.

I need to give Taylor the box of files I wanted Christian to have so I head to my truck to get them.  
After I hand over the files, and everything I have on Ella Robinson aka Elena Lincoln, Taylor and Carrick go to his office to organize a few things regarding Christian's business and other matters.  
Just as I'm walking back out, Grace is passing by with food for Carrick and Taylor.

"There's plenty in the kitchen, Mr. Steele," She tells me. "Just help yourself."

"Thank you."  
I'm not sure if anyone is actually eating, and this must be a coping mechanism for her, but at least this gives her something to do, a distraction of sorts.  
When I get back to Annie, she's still in the same position I left her in, looking so withdrawn. It breaks my heart seeing her like this.

"Annie, sweetheart." I sit next to her as I hold her close. "I'm sure everything will be okay."

"I need him, daddy." She bursts into tears. "What are we going to do now? What am I going to do without him? Where is he, why can't they find him?"

I wish I had the answers to her many questions.

CPOV

I groan as I wake feeling hazy. The smell of citrus and over used cheap polish is making me feel sick.  
My hands feel restrained so I blink open my eyes and see them tied together to a bed post. I'm also only wearing my boxers.  
What the fuck?!

I try to remember, but the only thing I can remember is Anastasia and I on the Grace... oh shit, did we get kinky last night?  
I move my leg to her side of the bed, but it's cold and empty.  
Where is she?  
I look around the room, but when I realize I'm not on the Grace, I start to panic.  
It's dark in here, but I can tell I'm in a cheap-ass version of a BDSM dungeon.  
What the fuck is going on?  
I try to pull my wrists free, but the restraints wont budge. I can't even sit up because of the angle my hands are bound.

"Ana!" I call to her, but receive no response.  
Fuck, where am I? Where is Anastasia?! My anxiety is through the roof, and it's not concern for myself, but for my baby. If she's not with me, where is she? I don't know what the fuck happened, or why I'm here, but I hope Taylor and Sawyer have her and she's safe. I'm sure they will know I'm missing and will begin searching for me, but how will they find me if I don't even know where I am?  
I need to stay calm and figure out a plan on how to get out of here.  
I'm grunting and groaning as I try to free my hands. I pull as hard as I can, making enough noise that anyone could hear me, but I can't get free. Whoever restrained me must be a fucking boy scout. The only thing I manage to do is pull myself up a bit more so I can see more of my surroundings.  
Just then I hear footsteps and the door creak open. The light outside shines in but once the door is closed, it's dark again.  
I can't defend myself against an attack, but I turn myself so I can see who has entered the room with me.  
I can't see them, only their silhouette, but I know damn well it's not Anastasia.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

 **CPOV**

I need to stay calm and figure a plan on how to get out of here.  
I'm grunting and groaning as I try to free my hands. I pull as hard as I can, making enough noise that anyone could hear me, but I can't get free. Whoever restrained me must be a fucking boy scout. The only thing I manage to do is pull myself up a bit more so I can see more of my surroundings.  
Just then I hear footsteps and the door creak open. The light outside shines in but once the door is closed, it's dark again.  
I can't defend myself against an attack, but I turn myself so I can see who has entered the room with me.  
I can't see them, only their silhouette, but I know damn well it's not Anastasia.  
The bed dips next to me as the sit beside me.

"Hello, lover." She purrs.  
Elena! I would recognize that vile voice anywhere.  
I instinctively pull my arms to get up, but since they are bound, I can't move.

"What the fuck is your game here, Elena, untie me!"

"Sorry, Christian." She tuts. "But I kind of saved your life, not only when you were younger, but today, so you belong to me now. You owe me and I plan on collecting my reward in full."  
Saved my life? What the fuck is she talking about, and why the fuck am I here, in a BDSM dungeon no less. This bitch is fucking crazy if she thinks for one second I'm going to play any of her games. When I get out of here, I'm going to set this place on fire with her still inside. I'm quietly seething my plans to destroy her that I almost forgot she was still in the room.

"I'm sorry about your boat, but you can always buy a new one."  
Oh fuck! It hits me at once what happened.

"Where is Ana?"

"Sorry, Christian," She doesn't sound very sympathetic, "But she's gone."  
Gone?!

"What do you mean? Where is she, what have you done with her?"

"Nobody could get to her in time so the little mouse drowned." She says this like she's talking about the fucking weather.

"You're fucking lying, you vile bitch! You've had your fun, untie me now!"

"Oh, the fun is only just beginning, baby, you know that."  
I pull away when she tries to kiss me, but she just laughs as she leaves the room.  
I pull and pull, tugging at the ropes, but she's tied them well. I forgot how skilled she is at this shit.

"Elena!" I yell to her, even though she's not in the room I know she can hear me. "Untie me! Let me go, you fucking bitch!"  
Eventually I stop struggling. I'm not able to get myself untied.  
Is it true? Is my Ana really gone? Did she really drown?  
No, she can't be, Taylor and Sawyer must have saved her, I know it.  
But they didn't save you, Grey... My subconscious reminds me.  
Oh, please, baby, be okay.

Taylor-pov

It's not looking good, they can't find anything, not even his body.  
We've set up shop at Grey Manor, and once I settle Gail down, I get to work on figuring out who could of done this and how they would of known Grey and Steele were on the Grace. I know Mrs. Lincoln is a threat, and I'm not counting her out, but I don't think she would harm Grey, so I'm looking at everyone, leaving no stone unturned.  
Ms. Steele's father has agreed to help me with whatever I need and will use his contacts to our advantage.  
We're in the process of getting satellite images for the mariner that could help, but while we wait for that, I'm focusing my energy on suspicious subjects and Travis Marshall.

I'm not seeing anything useful, so I gather all the paperwork and head downstairs so Sawyer can help. It may not have anything to do with Grey, it may be someone connected with Ms. Steele and he's around her most.  
As I head towards the room Dr. Grey set up for Sawyer, I can feel an energy shift. Everyone is in mourning and it hits me like a ton of bricks that Grey is not here. I can't think he may never come back, I wouldn't know what to do, so like everyone else, I keep hoping that he's alive somewhere. I already have a few men looking at the surrounding islands and shorelines, hoping he's washed up.  
Seeing Grey's family and Ms. Steele so distraught like this increases my need to find out what happened and to find him.  
I feel like this is my fault, that I should have known something would happen at any given moment. We haven't had threats in awhile, and now that they do, I let my guard down and shit like this happens. I know they wanted to be alone, but I should have been on the boat with Grey and Ms. Steele, then I would of been able to get there in time.  
As I make my way to Sawyer's room, I catch a glimpse of him eating the food that Dr. Grey can't stop making.  
I pull up a seat next to him at the breakfast bar and lay out the paperwork and photos of those who are associated with Elena Lincoln that Mr. Steele sent over.

"How's Gail?" Sawyer asks me as he continues to eat.

"Not well," I answer truthfully.  
I sort through everything and hand him the shit that would be associated with Ms. Steele while I look through those associated with Grey. My main focus is Mrs. Lincoln and Marshall, however, she could have other minions doing her dirty work, and there could also be unknown threats as well, so I have a list of his most recent terminations.

"How's Ms. Steele?" I ask because I haven't seen her since we've returned.

"She's... taking it hard." He sighs as he continues, "I have Elliot on watch while I took a lunch break, but she's locked herself in Grey's childhood bedroom."

"Poor girl," She just started this romantic relationship with Grey and it's already turned to shit.  
He nods in agreement.

I put down the list of ex-employees with possible grudges and go through the files Mr. Steele brought over on Elena. It's mainly photos of them together, but there are a lot of her alone or with others. After Mr. Steele learned the truth, like us he followed her and began to be his own private investigator until she fell of the face of the earth. But there must be something useful here.  
There are a few with Travis Marshall, but we already know they are connected so I set them aside and focus on the others.  
In my peripheral vision I notice Sawyer looking at my photos instead of his own. When I look at him, he's concentrating hard on one picture in particular.

"I think I know her, T." He tells me.

"Who?"

"Her." He points out a grainy image of a girl. I don't recognize her, and it's hard to tell any details about her so I'm unsure how Sawyer can. The photo shows Elena with Travis in focus, but the girl is in a car in the background so it's hard to see who it is.

"She works at GEH," He tells me, sending me on high alert.

"Well, who is she, Sawyer?"

"I don't remember her name, but she's always on my ass, flirting, asking questions and shit. I think Ms. Steele knows her name."  
I grab the photo and head upstairs. I know now is not the best time for this, but if asking Ms. Steele who this girl is helps us get answers, then that's what I'm going to do.  
When I reach the third floor, Elliot is doing a fine job of standing guard. I would have Ryan on Ms. Steele while Sawyer and I are busy, but Grey wouldn't want anyone on her but the three of us. He trusts his brother, Sawyer and I. Ryan, as well as the other security personal we hired, are new and wouldn't know a threat. As of right now, everyone is a threat.  
I knock on the door, but she doesn't answer.

"Mom gave me this." Elliot takes out a key for the door and unlocks it, explaining it was for when Grey would lock his door at night. Dr. Grey kept a key for when he had his night terrors.

"Ms. Steele," I cautiously approach her. She's laying on the bed, wearing Grey's clothing, and I can tell she's been crying. When I come closer, I can see she is still crying. It breaks my heart to see her like this. Everyone has their outlets, a way to keep busy and distracted, but this poor girl, she has nothing but the memories of Grey and she's locking herself away.

"Ms. Steele," I sit on the bed near her, showing her the photo. "Sawyer tells me you could identify this woman, do you think you could take a look for me?"  
She sniffs and looks at the photo in my hand.

"T-ha-t's O- l-" She's sobbing like crazy and it's hard to make out what she's trying to say. At least she's no longer mute, but I need her to calm down. She obviously knows who this is and I need to know before I can do anything about it.

"Take a deep breath and try again."

Grace-pov

I can't lose it when I have my family to take care of so I keep repeating a mantra over and over in my head.  
Keep it together , Grace. Keep it together , Grace.  
I'm hoping and praying like crazy by some miracle Christian is okay and will be home soon.  
I know as his mother, I should be allowed to break down, but I have to hold this family together or we will all break. It's seeing Ana so broken like this that's the worse. Everyone is taking this hard, but Ana feels like she lost the love of her life. I'm his mother, but I could only imagine if it were Carry. It's painful that she feels she's imposing and shouldn't be here.  
Cooking is helping me stay calm, Mia has been baking, Elliot has been helping with Ana, and Carry has been locked in his office, talking with Ros and dealing with Christian's business matters. Apparently the sharks are already circling.

I notice a flash go passed the kitchen entry way and see Taylor, with Sawyer hot on his heels, heading towards Carrick's office.  
I wipe my hands on a towel as I make my way to the doorway.  
Not long after Taylor and Sawyer enter, the three of them rush out.

"Gracie, I have to go with Taylor," Carry tells me, "Sawyer's going to stay here."

"What's going on?"

"Just stay here, we'll be back shortly."

"Is it Christian?"

"No, but it could be a lead." He kisses my head before he leaves with Taylor.  
I have no idea what is going on, but I'm glad Taylor is involving Carrick.

APOV

Grace finally intervened and gave me something to sleep.  
When I finally wake from my nap, I feel a little better, but still very much alone.  
I didn't realize how much I care about Christian, I mean, I knew I cared about him, but I didn't know it was this deeply.  
My stomach is reminding me that I haven't ate anything since Christian and I had lunch on the Grace yesterday. I don't think I could possible eat much, but I know Christian has a thing with food and me eating enough, so I will try for him.  
When I open the bedroom door, Elliot stands from the chair he's been sitting in. He was on the phone but quickly hung up when he saw me.  
I look at him hopeful for new information, but he sadly shakes his head.  
Together we head downstairs where the rest of Christian's family is.  
Grace wasn't kidding when she said she's been keeping busy with cooking.  
I make a small plate of food and sit at the table. I'm basically picking at my food, everything but actually eating it, but I try for Christian.  
Elliot sits beside me, and for the first time ever, I think he doesn't know what to say. There are no jokes, no smiles, just silence.

"I think I'll go home soon." I let them know.

"Ana," Grace is using her no nonsense tone she uses with her children. "You are staying right here, this is were you belong, not alone in your apartment, and you are welcome to stay here with us for as long as you need to. Do you understand? I don't want to hear anymore talk of you leaving."

"Yes, ma'am."  
I do feel I'm imposing, and I'd feel closest to Christian if I stayed at Escala, but his family is keeping me sane. It's probably best I be around other people. I know Kate has been trying to contact me, but the Greys are closer to Christian and I don't want to deal with the Kavanagh inquisition.  
I don't understand why they want me here, I'm not family, I'm just some girl, and I feel like I'm in the way, but I wont fight them on this any longer. However, as soon as they want me to leave, I will.  
...

Elena-pov

I've had this planned since my little informant told me about Christian's plans to have a date. I made sure my boy toy Travis was ready and waiting with his diving gear to pull Christian out. Christian shouldn't be badly injured, it was just a small bomb that went off and I made sure it went off when Christian wasn't in harms way. My hope was the mouse would be in harms way, but no, she stayed by Christian the whole night.  
It was getting late so I had to act before they retired inside the boat for the night.  
I gave Travis strict orders to leave the mouse to drowned. I want nothing with her, it's Christian I want.  
I knew his security would try and save them, but I didn't expect them to rescue the mouse so quickly. Luckily, Travis was ready for Christian and took him before anyone could get to him.  
At first I was a little worried when I saw the mouse survived, but I know Hyde will have a field day with her, now that Christian is out  
of the way. No way will those henchmen still guard her and not get paid for it. I just hope Hyde films what he does to her like he did the last one, but this time I'll enjoy it much, much more. I'll have to get the popcorn out as I watch that bitch get what she deserves.

I laughed when they couldn't find Christian, they will never find him. Now they'll think he's dead and will give up looking for him, leaving him all for me.  
I'm pleased I taught Travis well, he's such a good pet, learns quickly too. He tied Christian's restraints so tight there's no escaping.  
My plan is to break Christian, show him who made him. He's easily forgetting, and it's time I show him that I made him and I can just as easily break him. He's no longer the strong sexy dominant I moulded, so he's going to be my submissive again for as long as I want. And in order for him to give himself to me, to fully commit to me, he needs to believe the mouse is dead or my plan wont work. That will be tricky.  
Even though I'm glad the Grace is gone, I apologize. But he can always buy a new one, and he can give this boat a proper name like the Elena.

"Where is Ana?" I knew he would only be concerned for that mouse.

"Sorry, Christian, but she's gone" I try to be as sympathetic as I can, though it's proving difficult, the distant I feel for her shows through.

"What do you mean?"  
I roll my eyes as he begins to panic because of that mousey little tramp.

"Where is she, what have you done with her?"

"I didn't do a thing." And I didn't. "Nobody could get to her in time so the little mouse drowned."

"You're fucking lying, you vile bitch!" He wont accept my word that she's dead, he's far too stubborn.

"You've had your fun, untie me now!"

"Oh, the fun is only just beginning, baby," I tell him. "You know that."  
I get a little excited at the many thoughts of what we will do together. He's such a good fuck, the greatest. I lean down to kiss him, but he's not ready and moves away.

He'll learn, he did before, he will again.  
It's time for the lesson of the day; delayed gratification.  
I laugh at the thought of him overthinking the many possibilities I can do with him. He knows them all too well.

"I'll be back, baby."

I hear him pulling at the restraints as I leave, but I know he wont get out of them so it increases my sinister laugh as I close the door.  
I can hear him yelling, but with the door closed, it's all muffled.  
I smirk as I enjoy a glass of wine.  
This time he's of legal age, and I plan on becoming Mrs. Christian Grey. I should thank that stupid mouse for the idea. When Christian yelled out that she was his wife on that news video, I about had a heart attack. I had to do some digging, but I found out that they weren't in-fact married, but I knew once he realized what he said, he would want that. I've told him enough times love is for fools, and it is, but marriage will bring high social standings in the business world, and his money, lots and lots of money.  
Once I force Christian to marry me, I will enjoy spending the money he would of never made if it wasn't for me. I'm sure it will take me longer to break him than when he was younger, but I'm up for the challenge. Oh, I can't wait to get started with him.  
The queen is officially back on her throne, right where she belongs.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

 **Taylor-POV**

I always knew there was something about that stupid girl who rubbed me the wrong way, I leave BelleVue and head back into the city I managed to contact Welch for him to get me a location on the stupid girl. Once Welch has text me the address I am like a bat out of hell in the car fuck if i get a speeding ticket now all rules go out of the window. I park right outside the building in a no parking zone another rule broken an another I don't give a fuck about it. I walk in what feels like a million flights of stairs I am in full on old Taylor rage mode now, Grey never allows me to lose my cool and always expects the up most professionalism but as he's not here I have full reign on what I can and can't do.

I hear noise once I arrive at the apartment door as a man you just know when someone is fucking am not one to cock block but I aint waiting around for no fucker to finish. I kick the door open as I wont knock and wait for a response. I make my way to the bedroom where I see that stupid bitch Olivia being unsatisfied by that little fucker Marshall. She screams once she realises I am in the room the little and I do mean little fucker has hoped off her an is putting shorts on thank god as I don't want to be seeing that.

"I think its time me and you had a conversation"

" And who do you think you are bursting in here like some sort of rent a cop"

I am usually a patient man but due to the current situation I think screw it, I grab that fucker and throw him through the balcony windows smashing the shit out of it. I pick him up of the ground and decide to hang him over the balcony as if this doesn't create fear I don't know what will.

" Did Lincoln blow up Mr Greys boat?" I practically scream at him.

" Please man lift me up please I don't know anything I swear"

" I can tell you are lying to little shit" I drop him down further.

"Please stop I will tell you all you need to know just bring him back in please Mr Taylor" Such a sweet voice for someone so sour.

" I am waiting now tell me everything I need to know and make it quick"

" It was Mistress who blew up the boat she forced me to gain information for her, Trav trained as a diver and mistress used that to put the device on Mr Grey's boat"

" I need to know where she is hiding out and I need it now" I drop him lower over the edge just to create extra panic.

" Here I have the address wrote down please bring him back in"

I drag the fucker back over and thrown him to ground, I grab the piece of paper from her and as I go to leave I hear her quiet voice speak to me.

" He is still alive she has him at that address"

I was going to take care of them myself but hearing Grey is alive has shifted my focus. I walk back towards that fucker who is now up and standing. I punch him and knock him out cold, that's for Grey you fucker. I head back to my car and put the address into my GPS and call Ray to have him and his men meet me and the location as you never know when back up is needed.

ElenaPOV

Oh the thrill of all this is making me so needy i can't wait to take a ride on the Grey train, I know he wants me he loves all of this he needs me to dominate him. That little most obviously aint satisfying his needs and I know what he craves. I have contacted and old  
friend of mine who I used to scene with he is now a minister and I have coaxed him into agreeing to come here and marry the two of us. I can picture the look on Grace's face when I am sitting with her family eating dinner and then going home to fuck her precious son into a oblivion.  
I want Christian to suffer for what he has done to me so I am going to take what matters most away from him. I would have settled for his money but seeing him broken over the thought of losing that mouse excites me. Once we are married and he is back under my control we will be going back to Escala where I plan on sitting on my throne. I do realise that once he realises the mouse is alive could cause some problems for me but I know Hyde will gladly keep her busy.

I already told Hyde about a very weak link in Mouse life and I know he has been fucking her for information and from what I have heard he plans on putting his plan into action early hours tomorrow morning. I decide to head back to my little pet I am sure he is in need of some special attention.

" Oh pet are you ready to play?"

" Go fuck yourself you vile bitch. You have had your fun now its time to end this shit now"

" Tut Tut pet there's no need to fight just lay back and enjoy all what I will do to you"

" I will never give you permission to touch me do you hear me"

Seeing him all in Dom mode is so fucking hot I am so wet now I don't think i can control myself I need him badly.

" pet I am all wet and ready for you" I pur super sexy.

I see his head drop top the side and he is now vomiting all over my very expensive sheets jesus what the fuck is his problem.

" Now pet was there any need to ruin my sheets not to mention the mood?" I am giving him my Dom look to say don't fuck with me right now.

" I hurled as you make me sick I gagged hearing you say that. You are a vile and you make my stomach churn just having you anywhere near me"

" Don't worry yourself Christian by the end of the day I will be your wife and with no prenup you will have to fuck me on command to keep me happy so you can keep all your money"

He spits in my face oh my little pet doesn't know his place yet well he soon will.

" I would never marry you, you need help Elena and besides I am already somebody elses husband"

" Well your more of a widower now pet remember that your mouse is dead"

I can see his face turn sour oh I am just loving this so much I have a designer bringing the outfits for tonight's wedding I thought why not look good. I am sure once the ring is on my finger and the ink on the certificate is dry I will plan a big white wedding worthy of the queen I am.

CPOV

I should have vomited in her face and saved the sheets from it, she is more mental than i ever thought possible. Wife her I would laugh now If my stomach wasn't swirling there is only one woman on this planet who would have the Grey name and be my wife and that's my baby. I can't get Ana out of my mind I know shes not dead she can't be I need her in my life without her I might as well not be living.  
Once I am out of this situation I am not going to let Ana out of my sight she will be living in Escala and I will hiring her a team of CPO'S. I am going to give her anything she wants and I am going to be the man she deserves. I need to tell her how I feel about her and hold her and never let her go, and if she thinks she is leaving GEH she has another thing coming I am putting my foot down. I am a possessive over protective and very jealous boyfriend and she has to get used to it as I wont change when it comes to her.

Taylor is always the man with the plan and I am hoping that he doesn't think I am dead. I know without me around Taylor will basically do things his way which I am very sure will get the job done. I need to be found like now before this bullshit goes any further. A part of me is tempted to just offer the bitch a pay off for all this to end but I know she would only come back again and again.

ElliotPOV

Right now I should be losing my shit but I am keeping it together as I always promised Christian that I would look after Ana. So I am on Ana duty I can't complain as a promise is a promise and it is all I can do to help my little brother now. I should be a bit more relaxed on Ana as Sawyer is not going to leave her but due to the circumstances I prefer to stick around as I am family and Sawyer is a paid employee and his loyalties can always shift. I trust Taylor completely but I have never had a good feeling about Sawyer.  
I get a few moments alone to have a drink and think about mine and Christians relationship once we find his dumbass I am going to make sure we spend more time together and be more brothers. I can feel my phone vibrating away in my pocket once I take it out I look at the caller ID an huff for fucks sake can't this girl take no for an answer. Kate Kavanagh I had a one night stand with her a while back and she has constantly been on my ass about having another ride of me.  
I let all her calls go to voicemail as I don't need her craziness now, I see she has texted saying she has done something bad an Ana could be in danger. I decide not to listen to the voicemails and return her call as I want to know what the hell she is blabbing on about.  
" Elliot Its Ana she's not safe I have done something really stupid"  
" What are you on about Kate just tell me what is wrong?"  
" I have been hooking up with a guy and I hadn't realised that he was using me for information. Things got a bit kinky last night and while he had me tied up he whipped me until I told him all about Escala and that Ana is always there"  
" You did what are you stupid, who is the guy tell me now?"  
" Jack Hyde"  
I end the call and call Taylor to tell him what I have just been told I remembered the name as I heard Christian talking about Ana's dad trying to hire him. Taylor loses it on the phone and tells me to not allow Ana to leave BellVue, he also tells me that he has a lead on Christian and him and Ray are headed to check it out. Hearing that there's hope for Christian makes me more determined to protect his girl. If I am not best man after all this I will be pissed.  
JackPOV  
The little blonde was fun but not satisfying i am craving my brunette beauty only she will make me feel sated. I thought Kate would have been a bit more sexually adventurous but I was wrong the bitch couldn't handle me but I got what I needed from her so quick to sell out her friend. I have a plan I am going to go to Escala and trip the electricity as I know Grey has not got a back up generator so there will be no camera and no alarms leaving my whore ready and waiting for me.

I have my supplies all ready in the trunk of my car I am going to drug her gag her and then take her to secure place and fuck her brains out to start. I am going to be a gentlemen of sorts to start but then when she begs me to I am going to turn into the sadistic bastard I truly am. I promised Elena video footage of our time together,I know she will show it to Grey and what can I say the thought of him watch me break his girl turns me on so bad.  
I keep thinking of ways to continue torturing Grey after getting what I want, Maybe I will wed her and impregnate her just to watch him suffer again and again. I am horny as fuck now but I have to be patient as I have to wait until its early hours in the morning as nothing works better than a surprise attack. i can imagine it now her alone in the castle in his bed all sad and heartbroken and in I stroll to make all that pain go away and replace it with the best pain there is.I look at my watch so the countdown has begun until I get my revenge on Grey.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

 **TaylorPOV**

This day just keeps getting better and better,I was on my way to the meeting point I had set with Ray and his team to give them the address that I was given by that little fucker to go and get Grey. I would have drove up there myself and dealt with it but a plan is always the best way to go. Then I get a phone call from Elliot telling me that Ana is in danger I knew that Hyde creep was trouble the second I saw him. So now I have to rescue Grey make sure Ana is safe and make sure Ray doesn't lose it. I decided I would not tell Ray as of yet as I know Ana is safe and Sawyer has been made fully aware of the situation.

The drive to the Lincolns location is going to take four hours to get there I have my own SUV while Ray is travelling with his guys. They have received satellite views of the property and we are going through a strategy planning. I want the place surrounded as that woman is so cunning and devious. While having Ray and the guys on speaker phone I can't help thinking about what condition I am going to find Grey in and I am dreading telling him about Hyde. Ana is his entire life and I know he will lose his shit and given the circumstances he might react worse than he ever as.  
I keep tabs with Sawyer to make sure Ana is safe and still with the Grey's, the quicker Ana and Grey are reunited we will all be able to sleep much easier. I just hope that bitch has not fucked with his head or damaged him in anyway he has come so far and I don't want to see him back to his old ways. I decide to call Gail to let her know to set up Christians bed to make it look like someone is in it and for her to go to a hotel so she is out of the penthouse and is safe.

ElenaPOV

My dress has arrived I am so excited for Christian to see me in this I know he will love it. I have ordered in some food and I know mac and cheese is Christians favourite I want to sweeten him up to make my plans go more smoothly. there is a few hours before the minister will arrive and I am wasting time not being in the dungeon with my pet. I have took my handy bottle out of the medicine cabinet its my incase of a male emergency pills. I am willing to go to any lengths to get a ride on Christian even if that means giving him Viagra to get the ball rolling.  
I am aware he doesn't need any aid to help in the erection department but he is playing far too hard to get and what can I say a woman does not like to wait. I decide place the pill in the food as I know he wont take anything willingly he is not that stupid. I have put on a sexy little outfit to get my pet all fired up.

" pet I have some mac and cheese here for you I remembered its your favourite"

" Go fuck yourself I wont eat anything you give me"

" Now now pet you need to eat to keep your strength up"

" You should know better that I can manage to go without food for a while nothing I havent done before so you need to try harder"  
I move the tray away if that's how he wants it then I am done with being a pleasant host. I start to rub my hand up his leg and before I get to the my prize he screams red. That fucking pussy playing these games with me I will grow tired of his disrespect very quickly.

" pet I know I always stand by the rules of the Dom/Sub relationship but in a few short hours you wont be able to use a safeword on me as I will be your wife and I will expect you to give me anything I want"

" Are you still living in fantasy land? I will never marry you no matter what you do to me understand this bitch I would only marry one woman and her name is Anastasia remember that name as you will have to watch her in a beautiful dress when she becomes Mrs Grey"  
I slap him across his face as I can't take it when he starts talking about that mouse. What makes her so special she is has nothing on me she might as well just be the maid as she is no one she will never have what me and Christian have.

Apov

Elliot and Sawyer are acting really weird now I don't know what has gotten into the both of them. Elliot is giving Sawyer dirty looks every chance he gets I start to become paranoid that Elliot think as Christian is not here that I am going to go to the first guy near me. I  
have know Elliot for years now and I know he would never think of me doing such a thing but I can't figure out what is going on. I tell Sayer I am going for a shower as I want some space from everyone so I can clear my thoughts.  
The shower did not help with my thoughts as all of them where of Christian, the pain I am feeling is unbearable what if he never comes back to me what will I do I wont know what to do without him. I realise that I have clothes here so I go through Christians wardrobe and find some old clothes I am sure no one will mind me wearing them. I think is time me and Elliot had a little conversation, " Elliot can you come in here please" I know he will be outside the door where he has been all day.

" Banana what can I do for you?"

" You can start with what the hell has got into you apart from the obvious"

" I don't know what you're going on about apart from the obvious everything is peachy"

" If that is true El then whats with the dirty looks at Sawyer and obvious atmosphere" He looks at me like he has been caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

" Its nothing personal Banana but I always promised Christian that if he was never around that I should look out for you. So that's what I am doing" I can hear the sadness in his voice.

" Well Sawyer was hired by Christian so he has a certain amount of trust there"

" I know he was hired by my brother but I don't know something in me just doesn't trust him"

" Well trust me everything is fine, there is no point getting yourself all worked up over nothing. Why don't you go get some food and a beer and go check on Grace I am staying put here so you don't have to worry about me doing anything stupid"  
We hug and he leaves the room still giving Sawyer a look to kill, I appreciate Elliot's concern but he should not be focusing on me he should be worried about his family. I don't get the Sawyer issue he is paid to protect me and so far he has done a pretty good job.

CPOV

Why does that creature assume I am stupid I saw the little blue pill in the food like I would eat or drink anything she gives me. I should be more offended as I have never needed a pill to help get it up but she would never get a rise out of me. The only woman I want to be anywhere near me is Ana, I can't wait for us to finally be close and I can be inside her. I have waited far to long for this I am just hoping that she wont run from me as I know the past few days have been crazy. I start to inwardly panic that once I am free she is going to tell me that we are over.

As for her slapping me it was a weak attempt to assert power which is laughable as the submissive holds all the power and she knows that. Not that I am referring to myself as such but right now if she wants to play to Dom/Sub game then I am the best to play with. She always underestimated me but I will show her how wrong she is. I can hear her talking about how amazing her dress is and how my suit will make me look hot. I know she will have to untie me show I can change I am thinking of playing along with her so once my hands are free I can show her what a dominate really looks like.  
Elena Lincoln is nothing but a vicious dog that needs putting down for good, she is back in her cheap ass playroom placing candles everywhere. Some kind of wedding she has planned in her head she was always tacky, when I decide its time for me and Ana our wedding is going to be so special and perfect as I will give Ana the wedding she dreams of and deserves.

ElenaPOV

Its time for me to get my pet in his suit I know he will obey my command as now I am his domme. I untie him and he has his eyes cast down good little pet I give him the suit bag and place shoes on the bed he dresses himself still in sub mode oh I am loving every second of this his body was always good but know he is a god. I demand him to stand by the homemade alter,I quickly handcuff him to a pipe that its next to it on the wall.

" Oh pet do I look stupid? all that playing sub was very entertaining but your game didn't work" I love the stupid look he has on his face now.  
I light all the candles to set the mood as I know the minister is ready to come down here and get started. All I have to do is get Christian to say I do which should not be difficult as I am the one in control here.

" Christian I am offended that you have not complimented my dress I got this just for you especially what is underneath"

" Well you look like a cheap old washed up whore"

" Is that a compliment to give you future wife on her wedding day? I think not"

" You do realise that there is now way your going to get me to say those two little words"

" Is that a challenge pet?, Minister James we are ready"

I see the minister walk in and instantly panic as It was not the same man who was upstairs moments ago what the hell is going on. I hear banging and footsteps coming downstairs oh shit what am I going to. Before I can think I am taking down to the ground.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

 **TaylorPOV**

We finally arrive at our destination Ray and his team have already left their vehicles and are canvassing the area. I have never looked forward to seeing my boss so much in all the years I have worked for him. I catch up with Ray who mentions there's a minister that can be seen in the property,I formulate a quick plan to get into the property and use one of Rays's guys to trade places with the minister and get him out of here incase shit goes bad. I teach the guy the gesture I created for Grey so he knows I am handling things I don't feel right with this guy going downstairs but the vile bitch knows me. The second I hear the command I have told the guy to use I am going to be in that room within a second.

I hear the bitch being taking down and that's my cue to go, I don't feel myself run down the stairs my adrenaline is taking over right now. I was always told to not get personal but now fuck the rules, I just want Grey to be out of here and in my car as we have bigger problems to sort out. I open the door and I see him I feel so better knowing he is actually live and I haven't been fucked over. For the first time in all the years I have known Grey he smiles at me and is actually happy to see me. I get him out of the handcuffs and he shocks the life out of me by hugging me, "Ana" is all I hear him say.

" Miss Steele is at BelleVue with your family"

"Shes ok my baby is ok"

" Miss Steele is missing you but shes safe"I instruct the men to handcuff that bitch up and we will call the police to deal with her, I got what I came for and now someone else can deal with her. I get Grey to car where I have food water and clothes waiting for him on the back seat. We start to drive away when I hear a big bang and look back the property that is now in flames.

" Ding dong the bitch is dead" I see the smirk on the bosses face after he says that.

CPOV

Seeing Taylor fills me with relief but sudden dread at what he will be telling me once I am free,I can't help but cry out Ana's name Taylor tells me Ana is with my family I knew that bitch was lying to me about my baby being dead. Seeing the property burning to ground makes me feel like am in ecstasy that bitch has got exactly what she deserves. Maybe this will teach people not to fuck with Christian Grey, I can see Taylor's face in the mirror and I know he is about to tell me something that's going to piss me off even more.

" Spit it out Taylor"

" Mr Grey I have been given some information that is going to make you rather unhappy"

" You should just say pissed off Taylor"

" OK sir well be ready to be pissed off. Elliot called me earlier on and he said Miss Kavanagh had gave Jack Hyde information about Ana. He is planning on breaking into Escala tonight to try and kidnap Miss Steele"

" Are you fucking kidding me. What we doing about this?" I am ready to blow someone else up.

" I am going to be there to intercept him and take care of it. I will drop you off at BelleVue and head back to Escala to deal with it"

" No we are going to Escala and I am going to be there to deal with this fucker"

" Sir I don't think that is a very good idea you should go and be with your family"

" Taylor I don't need your keep Christian calm shit now. I will take care of this fucker then I want to see my baby. Her safety is my main priority now"

" Would you like me to tell Mr Steele?"

" Yes just tell him to follow us to Escala and then we can tell him there"  
Fuck I hadn't realised how long this drive was, I just keep thinking about Ana and how I will be in her arms soon enough. After four long hours I am back at Escala, Taylor has told Mr Steele about the situation and I can tell that he is upset as he brought Hyde into all our lives.

" Christian I can not apologise enough for all of this I allowed my feelings for you hurt my daughter in more ways than I can ever fix"

" Mr Steele if I had a daughter I would have done worse, Lets gets this fucker and go and see your amazing daughter"

" Christian please call me Ray"I decide to wait in the bedroom as that where Hyde will think Ana is, Taylor was smart in getting Gail to make it look like there is someone in the bed. The power switches off so I know hyde is on his way up,little does that fucker know that I have had a back up generator installed recently so cameras will stay on when there is power outage. Taylor texts my phone to keep me informed with Hyde's ETA.  
I see the door open and in walks that fucker.

" Anastasia baby I know you have waited for me to take you away from Grey. Maybe I will fuck you right her now I might not be able to control myself"  
Hearing him speak like that takes away the last of my self control, I forcefully get him to the ground and start to beat the shit out of him. Taylor and Ray get me off him after a few more punches.

" What the fuck Grey do you want to get yourself jail time baby bird?"

" You" I know who this fucker is now I try and launch at him again but I am held back.

" That's right baby bird, Took you long enough you dumb fuck. You took everything from me you got the life that was supposed to me. I was going to ruin your business but then when I saw Anastasia I knew fucking her good would not just satisfy me but break you"  
I don't have a chance to respond to him as Ray throws a punch knocking him out cold.

" Christian go to Ana and I will deal with this fucker"  
You don't have to tell me twice now as I need Ana to be in my arms.

APOV

Elliot has decided to put a movie on to distract us but its not working, I burst into tears he holds me to try and comfort me but it makes the tears flow harder. " Banana please don't cry everything is going to be ok" I know Elliot can't deal with any female crying. I have tried to stay strong for Christians family but I am failing miserably.

" I am sorry El but this is all my fault"

" Banana none of this is your fault"

" It is though as the fact that I am madly in love with Christian has caused all this. He is missing and its all my fault"

" You're in love with me baby?"  
I turn around to see Christian standing in the doorway of his bedroom, I run at him and jump into arms. " Yes I am in love with you Christian" the tears are streaming down my face. I removes my face from his neck to look at his face and I could swear I see a stray tear.

" Baby I am more than in love with you. You are my life my more never leave me"  
Christian finally places me back on the ground after what feels like hours in his arms. I know he is eager to greet Elliot. El holds out his hand as if to shake Christians when Christian pulls a very shocked El into a hug,Even I am taken a back by it.

" It's so good to see you Lelliot"

" Never fucking scare me like that again Christian so you hear me"

" I have just got all this from Mum Dad and Mia"

" Well your going to be put on watch for a while now bro, You have such an amazing girl there I will leave you alone with her"  
Elliot leaves the bedroom leaving me and Christian alone I am crying again I can't control myself. Christian lays us both down on the bed to be close he starts laughing which makes me panic.

" Baby i wish I could tell young me about the future hot woman I will have with me in this bed"

" Seriously Christian jokes"  
Yes my man is back I can't wait until we get home as I am going to make love to that man for hours on end.


	26. Chapter 26

**CPOV**

Ana has fell asleep in my arms and I couldn't feel more content, I can't believe that this woman is actually in love with me. I am so glad that she eventually stopped crying I can't handle seeing her upset, My mum lost her shit when I hugged her. I decided that both Ana and I should stay the night at my parents house as I got the feeling they didn't want me to just run off. I have had Taylor go back to Escala to pack a bag for myself and Ana as I plan on heading into GEH in the morning to have a press conference about my return and to sort my company out. I know I don't have to worry as I know Ros would have kicked ass while I was gone.  
I do have to deal with whatever is going on between Elliot and Sawyer, I always told Elliot that If I am never around to have Ana's back but my Grandpa told me that he was starting to believe that Elliot was her bodyguard. Instead of dealing with any of that I stay curled up to the love of my life Christian Grey in love something I would have never thought was possible. " Christian you are thinking to loudly" I see her open one eye to look at me."Baby I am so sorry I am just going over what I have to do"

" All you have to do now is keep your arms around me and rest"

" Oh baby I plan on doing that for the rest of our lives" I feel her whole body tighten,Oh shot was that too much too soon.

" I am guessing that we are heading back to work tomorrow"

" Yes baby its time people knew the boss was back"

" I am actually looking forward to going to work and getting back to normal"

" I wonder what my hot ass assistant will think of me constantly having fantasies about her while I work"

" I am very sure that she will be doing the same thing"

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

Fucking Elliot and his knocking system. " Yes Elliot" "I am coming in so get off each other". Elliot strides in like he owns the place as always. " Bro can we talk" " Sure El talk" "Alone please" I see Ana look at us and I know she's is concerned as Elliot is never this serious. We both head downstairs to the kitchen

Elliot grabs two beers out of the fridge,it's never a good sign when he brings beer out to talk.

" El whats going on"

" Christian I love you and you can never go missing or do anything stupid again, it drove me fucking crazy"

" I love you to Lelliot and I don't plan on going anywhere" He is tugging on his hair I guess it runs in the family.

" I think you should fire Sawyer" Oh this is where this conversation is heading.

" Grandpa told me you where playing CPO while I was gone, So what makes you want Sawyer fired all of a sudden i thought you two where buddies"

" You have been through a lot and I don't want to add to the already overloading shit but... I noticed Sawyer getting a bit to close for comfort with Ana and I am convinced he was taking pictures of her"

I don't even wait for Elliot to finish as I am out of my seat and flying up the stairs with Elliot hot on my tail.

" SAWYER! GET THE FUCK OUT HERE NOW"

My mum set up the room facing mine for him as I wanted him near Ana. Ana has come out of my room wearing nothing but one of my old T-shirts that makes her look far to hot. Sawyer comes out of the room in nothing but a pair of boxers what the fuck is he playing at. As I march more down the corridor I see Sawyer staring at Ana oh fuck no. I run at him and punch him and surprisingly knock his ass to ground,Elliot holds me back from doing anything further and Ana is looking confused.

" Mr Grey what is going on?" Is he fucking stupid does he not realise that I have just seen him eye fuck my girl.

" I will tell you what the fuck is going on?, while I was not around you think you can move in on whats mine" He looks dumb as fuck now as if he doesn't know what I am talking about. Ana looks shocked by all of this,my girls is far too innocent to see the bad in people.

" Mr Grey I can assure you that I was nothing but professional in your absence and I would never disrespect Ana in anyway"

" Oh so its Ana now is it?" I go to punch him again when I am grabbed again but this time its Taylor.

" Mr Grey I am sorry I meant Miss Steele"

" Christian please calm down what the hell has happened here I am confused?" Ana looks like a deer in headlights.

" Baby don't worry ok why don't you go back and lay down while I deal with all this"

" Taylor bring that little fucker into the office downstairs now and make him fucking dress a bit more appropriately"  
I seriously need to speak to Flynn how much shit can go on in a matter of days, Now I have to deal with this fucker who thinks in my absence he can be all over my girl.

APOV

Did I just dream all of that happening what the hell brought all of that on, I will have to go downstairs and say something Sawyer has always been professional and followed all of Christians. Maybe I shouldn't have gone on about him calling me Ana but i just hate all the formalities. I hear more shouting going on and I decided that I might add fuel to the fire if I go down there,All of this is just a big misunderstanding and it will all calm down. This was not how I envisioned my night back with Christian.  
I was hoping for some hearts and flowers time as there is no more threats well that I am aware of. I hope that our entire relationship is not drama and fist fights, I know Christian wouldn't cause anything that wasn't necessary but what the hell could have Sawyer done I don't get it. I put on some pants and head downstairs where Grace and Carrick are in the kitchen making tea. " Ana honey would you like some good ol english breakfast tea" " Yes please Grace".

" Do you know what all this shouting and carrying on is about honey?"

" I have no idea Christian went all thermonuclear and summoned the men folk down here" I giggle to myself as Grace looks so confused by my thermonuclear comment.

" Thermonuclear Ana honey what huh now?"

" I have always used that word to describe when Christian loses it big time"

" So my boy reacts like this a lot then" I laugh I can't help it Graced thinks Christian is a cute little bunny.

" You have seen nothing yet Grace you should come to GEH for a visit and if it's a bad day you will see some sights and hear some profanities"

" I might need to have a word with my son about his behaviour"

" Oh please allow me to be there when you do"

The office door swings open and the three of us turn around to see what the hell is going on, I see Taylor walk away holding Sawyer's arm. Oh hell this is not looking good, Christian looks like he is about to murder someone while Elliot is too calm. Christian comes to me and holds me and kisses my neck and gives his parents a smile, Elliot walks towards the front door and I see him whisper something into Sawyer's ear Sawyer tries to grab Elliot but it stopped by Taylor.

" Baby come on lets go back to bed as we have a big day tomorrow" I say goodnight to Grace and Carrick and head back to Christians room. Once the door is closed Christian pushes me on the bed. " I need to taste you baby" I should make him to tell me what happened first but I can't resist him I need this closeness as much as he is very fast and furious now I wont last he is going to make me cum so quick.  
"CHRISTIAN!" I nearly rip his hair out while I cum so hard oh fuck that was unexpected. " Your mine baby only mine" " Always". Now he has blown my mind

I need answers to what the hell went on with him and Sawyer.

" Christian what the hell happened with Sawyer?" I see him grit his teeth was it the question or me saying Sawyer's name.

" Baby he has been dismissed for unprofessional behaviour and that's that"

" Sawyer has been nothing but professional, He pulled me out of the water he risked his life to save mine how was that not professional"

" Elliot saw him doing things he shouldnt and now he is gone can we drop it now an talk about us?"

" I love talking about us"

" I do to after work tomorrow I am going to have a surprise for you and me I can't wait"

" Christian" I groan. " You know when you tell me there is a surprise it will drive me crazy"

" I love driving you crazy baby" mmmmmmmmm this gives me and idea.

" Oh really and how do you feel about me driving you crazy?" Before he gets a chance to answer I have already lowered my mouth to his erection and lick his tip. I look up at his eyes that have now darkened and are full of lust. I give him the same treatment as he gave to me fast and furious until he cums violently into the back of my throat I actually can't get enough of his taste.

" Fuck baby that was mind-blowing, now bring that ass up here and let's get close and try to get some sleep" I climb in the bed and he pulls me into him and I rest my head on his chest when the fuck are you going to make love to me Christian Grey?.

SawyerPOV

Has Grey banged his head and lost his fucking mind, What the fuck is being knocked on my ass about. He is so angry I havent seen him this angry since Ana had a date with that Seahawks guy. I actually ask him what is going on and he practically accuses me of going after Ana, referring to her as Ana made his temper worse. Oh great big brother and his mouth I should have known Elliot was going to say something he has acted like Kevin Costner and annoying the shit out of me. I get saved from a second punch from Taylor fuck this shit is getting worse as I Taylor is demanded to make me get dressed and bring me downstairs.  
Taylor asks me whats going on but I can't give me an answer as I havent got a clue at this point. I have realised that Grey is possessive and jealous and all the rest of it,but he doesn't have to worry about me being around Ana. Once inside the office Grey demands my phone which I willing hand over.

" This doesnt fucking prove anything" Grey snaps

" Mr Grey I don't know what your talking about?"

" I have been made aware that you have taken inappropriate pictures of my girl" ok now I must be looking the dumbest person ever as I am clueless.

" Mr Grey I have only taken picture of Miss Steele at your request and as you have just seen there is not one single picture of her on my phone"

" Don't act smart you little fucker it's called a delete button you could have easily got rid of them, Do you want my girl is that what you want?. Do you have some sick little fantasy about running off into the sunset with her?. I realise that it doesn't matter what my answer is as he has lost the plot so its best I say nothing.

" Your fired effective immediately, Taylor will take you back to Escala where you will remove all your property and be gone"

I walk out of the office unsure about what actually happened, I can't believe I have been fired I know Grey will make it impossible for me to find another job as I will be blacklisted by him. I see Ana sitting in the kitchen and she gives me a very unsure smile I return a smile back. I head towards to front door still escorted by Taylor, I feel someone head towards me and I think its Grey after another pound of flesh. It's just Elliot he whispers into my ear "Sorry but I had to get rid the competition"


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

 **ElliotPOV**

I feel rather smug with myself I finally got rid of Sawyer the cock blocker. He has always rubbed me the wrong way its so obvious he wanted in Ana's panties, I had to make sure he was fired. It was too easy to do as I knew how to make Christian loose his shit,my brother is far to predictable. I don't know when I started to feel all the pent up anger towards my brother but I just can't be around him for too long these days. What gets to me the most is how everything is so easy for him, he has it all the business the money and the girl. I was actually happy when Christian and Ana finally got together but lately I hate seeing them together, I can't understand what is going on with me and why I feel the way I do.

Now that Christian is home I know the ladies will be back to planning his birthday party, They have planned to have it at my parents house and its going to be a old Hollywood glam theme. I keep thinking about what kind of dress Ana will have on and how she will look as I know she will look so sexy. I shouldn't be thinking like this but I can't help myself. I have been put in charge of picking up the suits from Nemans. Don't get me wrong I love my brother I really do and I am glad that he is alive and safe but sometimes he is too much for me to handle.  
I have the day off work tomorrow so when I go into the city to pick the suits up, I am going to see if Ana is free for lunch. I know her and Christian will be back at work tomorrow and I want to be able to spend some time with her I know wanting to spend time with my brothers girlfriend is not right but she makes me feel so good when she's around. I don't get much sleep as my mind is in overdrive, I keep looking up at the ceiling thinking that Ana is above my head in bed with my brother.

APOV

I awake from such a good nights sleep still wrapped in Christians arms, I plant little kisses all over his face until he flips onto my back and is on top of me.

"Goodmorning Baby"

" Morning hot stuff" he attacks my mouth and his hands are all over me. I need to have sex with this man soon he is driving me crazy,as he is about to cup my sex in his hands there's a knock on the door. Taylor is letting us know that press conference has been set up and we are expected at GEH in the hour. Oh shit I need to get dressed I have no idea what clothes Taylor brought last night as I have not had a chance to look. Me and Christian shower together and we can't keep our hands off each other which takes us more time than we had.

I am in love with Dress I have to wear to work today its electric blue and makes my body look so good. I can see Christian watching me dress and I know he is happy with my outfit, he kneels to floor and puts my heels on my feet for me as always its a pair of Louboutins. He kisses from my ankle up my leg and up my body and finally his lips reach mine. We kiss far to patiently to be leaving the room for work. " Baby I love you" " I love you to". We make our way downstairs where the entire Grey clan is at the table eating breakfast, Christian pulls out my chair and kisses my head as I sit down. He heads to the kitchen to make us a plate.

I notice that Elliot is rather quiet this morning,he keeps looking over at Christian I am guessing they have had words over what happened last night. Speaking of last night I will be talking to Christian about it and I will make sure Sawyer will be getting his job back. We both say our goodbyes and head to the car where Taylor is waiting for us both.

" Christian I didn't get a chance to say anything last night,but I don't think its fair what you did to Sawyer. You need to rehire him as my CPO"

" Baby can we not do this right now? I just wanna enjoy being with my girl without having to talk about other men"

" Fine I will leave it for now but we going to be discussing it" He looks tense all of a sudden and I know he has something he wants to say but he is reluctant.

" Baby I have to tell you something and I need you to keep calm and don't react right away. When Taylor found me he told me that Katherine Kavanagh had been seeing Jack Hyde and had been feeding him information about you. He had planned to kidnap you I went to Escala where Taylor and your father put a stop to him"

" What the fuck Christian? you should have told me this last night". That bitch

" Baby I didn't tell you last night as I had missed you so much and I just wanted to be with you"

" I know Christian I am not mad at you"

I am furious after this press conference I am going to ditch Ryan and go have it out with Kate I can't believe her.

CPOV

I hate that Ana is angry about what her so called friend has done to her, I would love nothing more than to deal with Kavanagh myself but I know Ana will want to tackle that one herself. I am pissed about Ana wanting Sawyer back its got my mind fucked does she have a thing for him,or is it all strictly professional. I don't really want to have to deal with this press conference but the world needs to know that the master of the universe is back. I can't believe the amount if people willing to try and take what is mine in the few days as I was gone.  
GEH is surrounded by paparazzi the fucking pricks, Taylor takes us to the underground parking garage as its safer then going through the front door. I can't resist fooling around with Ana in the elevator, What can I say I can't keep my hands to myself my girl is to tempting. We reach our floor and the elevator doors open and Ros is waiting to greet us. She looks a little emotional right now, I give her a small hug as I am thankful for her taking care of business in my absence. We head towards my office and Ana quickly realizes that her desk has been moved, I ordered it to be moved closer to my office so I can see her from my desk.

"Christian what the f" I can see the shocked look on her face.

" I ordered you flowers for your desk baby, can't a loving boyfriend give his beautiful girlfriend flowers" she gives me that smile I love so much.

" Yes you can but the whole florist, They are beautiful thank you" She places a little kiss on my lips and Ros wolf whistles and the both of us. Ana moves away quickly and apologizes. I tell her never to apologize as If I want us to kiss in my building then we will do that and then some. I am actually surprised when I get into my office that there is not much work for me to do, I need to give Ros a raise. I go to meet Ana at her desk for us to head to the conference room when he and Ros abruptly stop speaking I guess I was the topic of conversation.

I am standing answering a lot of dumb ass questions I would have preferred not to do this shit but business is business. One reporter asks me a question about mine and Ana's relationship and I usually would never answer such person questions but I can't help myself.

" Yes Me and the lovely Anastasia Steele are in a very serious and committed relationship, she is the love of my life and I can't wait to spend every waking moment with her" I can see a tear leave Ana's eye she quickly wipes it away. I can't wait to kiss her and hold her. I get exactly that once we leave the conference room. I have been dealing with a few things in my office for about an hour and I actually start to miss Ana so I decide to sent her an email as I know she will at her desk.

TO:Anastasia Steele

FROM:Christian Grey

SUBJECT:MISSING YOU ALREADY.

Baby your boyfriend is missing you far to much can you please come into his office and kiss him.

Love

C

xxx

Christian Grey CEO GEH enterprises and besotted boyfriend.

I don't get a response so I head out of my office to go see what's going on with Ana, I don't see her at her desk. I look into the break room as she is usually in here making tea no sign of her here either. I call Taylor and he tells me he has not seen her. I start to inwardly panic I call Ryan and I see him coming out of the men's room I ask him where Ana is and he looks like a deer in the headlights the little fucker doesn't know where my girl is. I feel like I can't breathe Taylor comes to Ana's desk to inform me that he has looked on the security cameras and Ana was seen leaving the building around 45 minutes ago what the fuck.  
I try and call her cell but it just rings, I put a call in to Welch to track her phone and give me her location. Within five minutes Welch tells  
me Ana is at Kavanagh media, oh great she has gone after that so called friend of hers. I tell Taylor we are headed to Kavanagh media. I don't know who I am more pissed at right now my girl her security or mine. Taylor parks right outside of the building and I see Ana doing her bitch walk out of the building, I jump out of the car and head in her direction.

KatePOV

Thank god that meeting is over it was boring me to death, I was supposed to be going to cover the Grey conference this morning but I think its best I keep my distant from anything Grey related for a while. I see Ana standing at my desk she looks so angry, I knew Grey would love telling her what I did. " Ana please let me explain?" She slaps me in the face before even allowing me to say anything to her. " What the fuck Kate are you seriously twisted in that head of yours?"

" Ana please I am so sorry I had no idea he was going to do anything like that" I can see Ana getting more and more rattled I might be best not saying no more.

" You don't fucking think do you, Your nothing but a spoilt little brat tell me this Kate why did you even do it?"

" I was jealous ok are you happy you have everything the perfect job the perfect man the perfect life. Not only do you have all that but you have Elliot as well he used me to get closer to you and you don't even see it. You couldn't be happy with the billionaire but you needed the brother as well" Before Ana even speaks she punches me in the face and I hear a crunching sound an there's blood dripping from my nose.

" You bitch you broke my nose"

" You should be lucky that's all I did how dare you speak to me like that I don't know who you think you are speaking to but I certainly wont be taking your shit Kate. Elliot used you as you where and easy fuck that's it he was never interested in you. You where just a place to put his dick for a few hours. You need to sort your shit out and if you ever speak to me again you will get more than a broken nose do you understand?"  
I have never seen Ana that mad before she even does her bitch walk out of my office.I have just lost my best friend over something so stupid maybe she is right about me.

APOV

As I am doing my bitch walk out of the building feeling pretty good with myself I see Christian heading towards me shit he is going to pissed. He actually shocks me by pulling me for a hug well I was expecting him to flip. " Baby with everything that has happened lately, you cannot run off without security or letting anyone know where you are" Well a part of me forgot about recent events I was so angry that Kate did what she did. I am sick of people thinking that they can do anything they want to me I am not some scared little girl I wont tolerate shit.

" Baby how did you give Ryan the slip?" He ask once we are back in the car.

" It wasn't hard Christian he is not as good at is job as Sawyer is, So if you want stunts like this pulled on a daily basis then I suggest you get Sawyer back. I refuse to deal with any other CPO other than Taylor or Sawyer so if you want me to play nice then I want Sawyer back by the end of the day" I felt so brave while I was talking but now I am a rather nervous about the reaction I am going to get.

" Baby its not that simple Sawyer betrayed our trust"

" You don't even know if he has actually done anything yet. I have text him and told him to be at the office in an hour so have an actual conversation with him"

Yes my man is pissed now but I need to stand up for myself with everyone in my life and Christian is no different just because I am in a relationship with him. He starts look at his phone and laughs well that was not the reaction I expected from him.

" Baby did you punch Kavanagh in the face and break her nose?"

" Yes I did that why you ask?"

" Well Eamon Kavanagh has just sent me an email about getting you under control. The smirk he gives me when saying this is too delicious. "Baby who taught you to punch like that?" " Sawyer he wanted me to be able to protect myself" "Well remind me to thank him for that"

Once we are back at the office I see that Sawyer is already waiting for his meeting with Christian I hope it goes well, I hate the whole  
CPO thing but If I have to have one then I prefer it to be Sawyer.I call Barney and ask him if he can retrieve deleted pictures from Sawyers phone to prove to Christian that Elliot was wrong. Not even fifteen minutes later I have the proof I need. I make my way into Christians office where the atmosphere is tense between him and Sawyer. I place the information on his desk smile at him and leave the office giving Sawyer a wink when passing him.  
Sawyer leaves the office ten minutes later an fist pumps me when he walks past my desk, I know he has his job back as he is headed to meet Taylor in the security lounge. I run into Christians office and jump into his arms and kiss him so roughly he falls back into his chair with me on top of him.

" Baby if this is the reaction I get from being reasonable I might do It more often"

" Yes please"

" I have a long meeting with Ros soon as you know I want you to head back to Escala and follow the instructions I have left for you"

"Christian"

" SSSSSSSHHHHHHH baby no question just do it please"

" Yes Sir" I hear him growl I knew that would get a rise out of him.

I am driven home by Sawyer he starts to joke about me not being able to ditch him like I did with Ryan today. I doubt I could ever pull the wool over Sawyer's eyes but I have never wanted to get him into trouble. Once I am in the apartment I am handed a list of instructions by Miss Jones. Christian is so adorable he is telling me to have a relaxing lunch then a hot bath and he has left me clothes to wear for tonight in the bedroom. I am about to start myself some lunch when my phone goes off and its Elliot.

" Banana I am in the city I have just picked up the suits for Saturday are you free for lunch?"

" I am at Escala Christian is surprising me tonight so is treating me to a relaxing afternoon"

" Is he there at home with you?" why do I feel weird him asking me that

" Nope just me Christian is at GEH"

" I really want a lunch buddy can I come to Escala and have something with you?"

" Sure El I will make us some subs I will see you soon"

I guess El wants to go over the plans for Saturday and to drop Christians suit off. I am making the subs when I decide to send a little email to Christian I hate missing him.

TO:MY HOT ASS BOYFRIEND

FROM:Anastasia Steele

SUBJECT: MISSING YOU...

I am in your home missing you far to much I can't wait to see you once your home. I will be waiting in the outfit you have left out for me which I have not yet looked at. I am just making subs as Elliot is coming over for lunch, He called me to ask if I wanted to have lunch with him as he is in the city. Miss Jones has been yelling at Sawyer and it is so funny to hear I wish you was here. I love you so much.

Your Ana

xxxxxxxxxxx

Anastasia Steele EXECUTIVE ASSISTANT to the hottest boss ever .

I finish up preparing the subs when I hear a ping coming from my phone knowing it will be Christian.

TO:MY BEAUTIFUL GIRL.

FROM: YOUR HOT ASS BOYFRIEND

SUBJECT: MISSING YOU MORE.

Baby I can't wait to see you this evening you are going to look amazing in what I have picked out for you. You should be relaxing and enjoying some you time rather than entertaining my dumbass brother . What has Sawyer done now I wonder?. This meeting should be ending a bit earlier than I expected so I should be home an hour earlier than stated.

I love you to Baby I can't wait to come home to see you there. Maybe I could come home everyday and you will be there  
Love your HOT ASS BOYFRIEND.

PS loving that you have changed my name in your emails to that.

CHRISTIAN GREY CEO GEH ENTERPRISES AND HOT ASS BOYFRIEND TO MY GIRL.

Hey honey am home is all I hear next.


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

 **CPOV**

This meeting is starting to get on my last nerve, I just want to get home to my baby. I send Ana an email as I want to know if she is following the list I gave her. I have planned some hearts and flowers for this evening, I am enjoying our emails until she tells me that Elliot is having lunch with her at escala. I text Sawyer and tell him he needs to be in the same room at all times as I don't have a clue what is up with Elliot lately. I haven't had a chance to grill him over what he was accusing Sawyer of he actually doesn't know Sawyer is back as Ana's CPO so I am bound to hear that something has erupted in my home.  
Ana didn't respond back to my hint about us living together, i inwardly panic as what if she doesn't want us to live together. I know things have been more than stressful lately but I am going to do anything to make her happy. I am allowing Ros to do most of the talking as I really don't want to be here,work used to be my whole life but now that I have Ana I would be willing to give it all up and take her around the world. I am about to send Ana another email to see how lunch is going with my weirdo brother when Taylor bursts into the room. He hands me his phone so I can read whats on the screen, I am out of my seat and out of the room without even looking at anyone else.

" Taylor what the fuck why is there no extra information to go with this?" I am so angry now I wanted to be in a good mood for mine and Ana's evening together.

" Mr Grey I am sure if things where more seriously there would be more in the message or I would have got a call"  
It takes me twenty minutes to get to Escala fucking traffic, I am thankful for my private elevator as I am far to violent to be in a lift with other. I hear the ding and the doors open and I am running into the living room.

" WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON IN HERE?"

ElliotPOV

I am excited to be having lunch with Ana especially as Christian is no where in sight, I let myself in the elevator and into the apartment usually there is a goon waiting to greet me I guess Ana is not as important to my brother as he claims. I can't resist but to say Hi honey am home as I walk towards the kitchen. I don't even reach the kitchen before I am pushed out-of-the-way by that cock blocking fucker Sawyer. I see him carry Ana to the sofa an place her down gently what the hell is going on.

" Sawyer what the fuck are you doing? I am sure you are not allowed to touch Ana like that and i thought your ass was fired"

" I am paid to protect Miss Steele and I am sure your brother would be ok with me not allowing her to fall to the ground and Ana wanted me with her" that hit a fucking a nerve.

I see Ana looking spaced what is wrong with her, I try to get near her and Sawyer reaches his arms out and pushes me away who the fuck does he think he is. He goes into the kitchen to get Ana a drink and something to eat, I use this opportunity to get close to her and hold her close to me. I practically snatch the drink out of Sawyer's hand and help Ana drink it. After a few moments she perks up and says Christians name is she fucking for real I am the one helping and comforting her and all she wants is him. She moves out of hold and sits more away from me. I can't understand why she doesn't want me near me.

I start getting loud with Sawyer i can't stand him when I hear my brother loud ass mouth screeching. Oh great the hero is home he ignores mine and Sawyer presence and pulls Ana into his arms and carries her away to the bedroom. After a short time I see Christian returning he looks angry well welcome to the club bro.

"What the fuck are you doing her Elliot and what did you do to my Ana?" Oh that my hurt.

" Well hello dear brother, I came here to have lunch with Ana and when I got here Sawyer was all over her he most likely scared the life out of her"

" Oh like when you said he was inappropriate with Ana and he was taking pictures of her. Do you think am stupid I looked into your claims and you where more than wrong. So maybe you should stop over exaggerating things as I have cameras in every part of this  
apartment and I can check to see exactly what happened"

" Fine don't believe your own brother I am just telling you what I saw if you choice to ignore it then so be it"  
I storm out as I don't have to be in his fucking ivory tower bowing down to his royal highness, I can't believe that he can be so stupid why can't he see what Sawyer's game is. When he loses Ana it will be his own fault and I will be laughing as she will be with me.

APOV

How the hell did I end up in Sawyer's arms oh great Christian is going to lose his mind when he hears about this. I feel so dizzy am so glad Sawyer had sat me down so I can try and stop my head from spinning, I notice Sawyer pushing Elliot away from getting near me. Is Escala a place where men get all fired up he is behaving very Christian like if i was feeling ok I would have made a funny ass comment he tells me he is going to get me a drink an something to snack on, he gives Elliot a dirty look when passing him. Elliot comes and sits next to me and helps me to take a few sips of the drink he snatched from Sawyer.

I am starting to feel more normal after the drink and my first words are Christian, I pull away from Elliot Christians brother or not he wouldn't appreciate Elliot being that close to me. The testosterone filled idiots start getting really loud with each before they interrupted by a very loud voice. I know that voice is Christians. He comes straight to me and pulls me into his arms and kisses my head and carries me to the bedroom, He places me on the bed and kisses my lips so gently and tells me to rest and he will be back.  
I can still here all what is going on in the living as the Grey men are rather loud when angry, I am not alone for long when Christian returns to the room looking stressed out. " Baby what the hell happened?" He is tugging at that hot hair of his I keep telling him he will be bald by 30 which gives him two more days of hair tugging.

" I just felt a little dizzy I think my blood sugar was low, Sawyer obviously saw me go funny on the cameras and came straight away to help me"

" You had me worried baby, Sawyer sent Taylor a code red" I can see the panic on his face oh how I love how much this man cares.

" Well maybe using a code red was a bit much but I am so glad to see you as I missed you too much" he kisses me and I try and hold him longer for more but I know he will be too worried about me to fool around now.

" Baby would you like to cancel our plans for tonight?, if you're not feeling up to it" I can see the disappointment on his face and there is no way I am cancelling tonight as tonight's the night I am finally going to get all of my man.

" Hell no we are getting dressed and doing whatever you have planned" Oh yes that's right hot stuff continue to smile at me like that and we wont be leaving this bathroom.

We both head into the closet as I want to see what he has picked out for me to wear. I am floored when I see how beautiful the dress is its black knee length and is backless. There are a pair of red Louboutins to go with it my man spoils me far too much. I turn to Christian to kiss him and thank him for the dress and shoes when he pulls out a red box and I know its Cartier. Wow is all I can say to him as he has bought me a diamond bracelet to go with the dress, I think I am going to have to get a safe at this rate for all the diamonds he keeps buying me.

" Christian you are spoiling me far too much, You know you don't have to spend money on me" I get the I will do what I want look from him.

" Baby I am going to treat you like a queen for the rest of our lives so get used it, If I knew you wouldn't flip on me I would buy you way more things" rest of our lives wow that comment coming after the obvious moving in hint from his email has me worried.

" Baby come and shower with me and then we can get ready for our evening activities"

I am treated to a very hot orgasm in the shower, Christian doesn't let me return the favour which is so unlike him but I will try and not focus on it. He helps me dress I make a joke about him having a fetish for dressing me, His response makes me wet instantly he whispers in my ear that He has a fetish for taking my clothes off and soon enough he will be ripping me out of it all. Yes I am ready for us to finally make love tonight. I have to remind Mia to drop the things I have asked her to pick up for me tomorrow at GEH as I am leaving early as I have somewhere special to be.

 **CPOV**

Seeing how hot Ana looks tonight is making me rethink actually leaving the bedroom, I have the mile high club shut down the entire restaurant tonight so me and Ana can have a romantic meal she was a disappointed that I wouldn't allow her to return the orgasm I gave  
to her in the shower, but I am saving myself for tonight not that I need to as I am a very fast reloader but I want tonight to be perfect. I have asked Miss Jones to make sure there will be flowers and candles all around our bedroom, As my baby wants hearts and flowers so that's what she is going to get.  
Throughout dinner Ana is teasing me and being a very naughty girl, We don't even make dessert before we are in the SUV heading back to Escala. Ana decides to unbuckle her seat belt and climb on top of me and is straddling me oh fuck this is hot. I start to kiss her put she takes full control while grinding that hot pussy on my hard cock, fuck she is not wearing any panties my girl knows exactly what she wants tonight, I throw her over my shoulder once out of the car and spank her ass for a bit of playfulness, she squeals with excitement. It takes far to long to get to the apartment with Ana constantly playing tease I am going to blow my load before I even get in her.

We reach the bedroom and Ana has already took my shirt off and throw it across the corridor, I can't control myself i pin her up against the bedroom door as I slammed it shut. The kiss is so hot and fast she hasn't even noticed to romantic setting in the room yet. I place her back down on her feet and start to slowly take of her dress while kissing her neck, she is practically begging me to take her. I take a few steps back as I love to look at her naked, I hear her gasps and I panic but I realise she has noticed all the candles and flowers.

" Wow Christian this is amazing " I love seeing her this happy.

" Its all for you baby I wanted our first time together to be special and memorable"

" Christian please make love to me like now I need you"

Thats all it takes for me to push her down gently on the bed, I remove my pants and boxers. I see Ana lick her lips once she sees my cock that's right baby that is all for you. I lower myself nearer to her body an kiss her lips and leave kisses down her jaw and neck until I reach her breasts I pay a lot of attention to each nipple licking and sucking. I bite her right nipple and she quivers underneath me and I know I made her cum. I ask her if she is ready for me and she starts to beg me to fuck her wow language Miss Steele there will be no fucking tonight strictly love-making.

I try to go slow but Ana takes control and pushes her wet pussy towards me and my tip has entered her she begs and begs so I slowly enter her making sure I am not hurting her. I hear her wince when I am all the way in. I give her a moment to get used to me being inside her as I am in no way small, she starts to move her hips and I know she wants me to me move. I pull all the way out of her and she groans at me and demands me to get back in her I love this Ana she is so hot. I move a lot more faster and harder as Ana is begging for it, I feel her tighten and I know she is going to cum soon. I pin her arms down and she pulls up her knees to allow more room which makes for a deeper penetration. I go deeper and thrust harder and she screams my name and it makes me cum with her.

" I love you Christian, That was wow" '

" I love you to baby and you havent seen nothing yet".

Fuck I didn't use protection


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29**

 **APOV**

"Christian I can hear your brain going into overdrive quit it" I was having the best sleep when I felt Christian wriggling around in the bed and I know something is on his mind. I tell him that he is thinking to load and I cuddle more into him hoping for some more sleep.

" Baby I am so sorry I wont forgive myself, I was so stupid I would never want to disrespect you like this" What the hell has gotten into him does he regret what happened between us has he realised I am not the girl for him. Oh great now am the one over thinking and stressing,He couldn't just let me enjoy the after sex glow. " What are you talking about hot stuff" I call him that to try lighten the mood. " We never used any protection last night, I am sorry I got carried away and I" Before he can continue on his rant I put my hand over his mouth to shut him up.

" Listen to me very carefully I could have said something to but we both were caught up in the moment and things like this happen all the time"

" Baby I am always in control of things and I disrespected you" I can see how sad he looks about this I need to fix this and quick if I am ever going to get that man back inside of me ever again. " Christian I got the shot when I was in hospital after the shooting, It doesnt take affect for three more days, So I will call Dr Greene and have her write me a prescription for the morning after pill". Why does he look more mad than before oh great start to the morning after hot sex. " Why did you not tell me about you getting the shot don't you think I should know this information?". " Between angry dads. crazy exes, bombs, kidnappings and weirdo brothers, I have exactly had a chance to say hey Christian by the way I have made sure I am going to be sexually protected have at it".

To stop all the nonsense I kiss him passionately a part of me wants to end the conversation but another part of me wants another performance of last night. I get exactly what I want but this time he makes sure he puts on a condom. We shower together but we both behave ourselves as we have to get to work, While I am getting dressed Christian tells me he has called Dr Greene and has sorted out the pill out. It should be at my desk when i get to work he frustrates me at times like I couldn't have taken care of it but whatever make him chill out a bit its worth him taking over.

CPOV

my morning was anything I wanted I think I ruined things big time, I couldn't help myself yes I panicked but I would never want to disrespect Ana and that's what I feel I have done. The macho part of me knows how amazing it was to cum inside her and feel her without a barrier but doesn't make my smart side feel better about it. I have never been so wrapped up in the moment to ever forget protection before, after a very well-behaved shower I contact Dr Greene to save Ana doing it herself. Once we arrive at work Ana bring the package from her desk and brings it into my office where she takes the pill. " Happy now hot stuff?" she says as she leaves me office, great I have ruined the first time together I am a fucking idiot. I hear a ding and I know its my personal work email.

TO: MY HOT ASS BOYFRIEND

FROM: YOUR BITCH OF A GIRLFRIEND

SUBJECT: ME BEING A BITCH

I am sorry for behaving like I did this morning I understand that it is a big deal and I should have taken it a lot more serious. I know you where trying to do right by me and we wouldn't want anything happening that would be permanent. Don't forget I am leaving before lunch today as I have somethings I have to take care of. I can't believe my hot ass boyfriend is going to be so old tomorrow I am dating such an older man how exciting. The lease is up on my apartment next week and I was thinking that maybe we should move in together what you think?

Ps. Last night and this morning was amazing I need a hell of lot more of that.

Love you always and forever.

Ana

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Anastasia Steele EXECUTIVE ASSISTANT to a hot ass boyfriend and boss.

I think I am going to crack my face with how big my smile is now, yes my baby is going to be living with me.

TO: MY HOT ASS (NOT A BITCH) GIRLFRIEND.

FROM: YOUR HOT ASS BOYFRIEND.

SUBJECT. SMILE CRACKING MY FACE.

Baby I should be the one apologising I didn't handle things as well as I should have. Yes I do remember that you are leaving early today and I am not happy about it as I will miss seeing your beautiful face and super hot body. The photos for the lingerie campaign are going viral this afternoon I thought I would remind you as you are the model (I am still not pleased by that). Yes you are dating an older man I was going to call myself your sugar daddy but I know that would not go down to well. I hope there have been no plans made for my birthday all i want to do is be with you and you only. You have no idea how happy you have made me agreeing to move in, I have already organised for your belongings to be brought to Escala in the next hour.

PS. Last night and this morning was beyond words for me and I will give you as much as you can handle.

Love you always and forever also.

C  
xxxxxxx  
CHRISTIAN GREY CEO GEH ENETERPRISES AND HOT OLDER SUGAR DADDY :)

What Ana does not realise is that she is not the only one leaving work early today, I only came in so I could distract her from what is really going on. I already know that there is going to a party for my birthday tomorrow at my parents home, I think my family think that I don't have people on my payroll who tell me all the information I want to know. A part of me doesn't want all the fuss but to get to see my girl in a stunning gown is worth it, so I will play along with the so called surprise. Ana comes into my office and kisses me goodbye I hate goodbyes when they are from her. Taylor informs me that my sister met Ana downstairs and handed her bags, oh great the worlds craziest party planner is involved in all of this I should have known. I best get chocolate cake out of all this. Once I know its secure to leave I head out with Taylor to work on my own surprise.

ElliotPov

I am sitting in my office I can't seem to stop the exciting buzzing through me I know in few moments I am going to get what I have craved. I have sent all my guys home for the day with pay of course, I needed a place that could offer me a lot of privacy and discretion. I have already stripped naked in anticipation I see the Audi pulling up outside and my dick is so hard, I can't wait to get my hands on her. She comes into the office wearing heels and a coat and I know she has some sexy lingerie on underneath.  
I grab her roughly and rip the coat from her body and I am so pleased to see sexy red lingerie with Louboutins on her feet. I don't waste anytime stripping her out of it, I make sure she is nice and wet for me before bending her over my desk and enter her so hard I have her squealing this is what I needed a nice hard fuck.

" This good for you baby?"

" Yes Baby your such a better fuck than your brother"


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30**

 **Apov**

Well that was an eventful way to spend a Friday afternoon, I have to clean myself before Christian comes home as I wouldn't want him finding out. I get a hot shower and start on dinner as I wanted to cook for Christian tonight, I have wrapped all his presents that thankfully got delivered today Sawyer really comes in handy. I am actually excited to be celebrating Christians birthday as I am so thankful he is alive and well, Mia had my dress delivered while I was busy this afternoon. I am hoping that Christian is more pleasant than he was last year on his birthday he was a total buzz kill and I got totally wasted and awoke to him giving me a lecture about safety and blah blah blah, I could only imagine his rants now that we are a couple.  
I am a bit grumpy as I usually would have heard from Christian right now but I knew his afternoon was a pretty heavy one, I have got most of the prep

work done for dinner when my phone pings oh please be my man.

TO: THE WOMAN WHO MAKES ME SO HAPPY

FROM: YOUR VERY HAPPY HOT ASS BOYFRIEND.

SUBJECT: COMING HOME TO OUR HOME

Baby I should be home in the next half an hour , I hope you got all what you needed to do done today as there is no way I am spending an afternoon without you again. My mum called about family dinner at her home tomorrow for my birthday so we have to do that. What are you up to right now baby and tell me what you're wearing?.

Love you and Miss you far too much

C

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

CHRISTIAN GREY CEO GEH ENTERPRISE AND HAPPY BOYFRIEND AS HIS BABY IS MOVING IN WITH HIM.

TO: MY VERY HAPPY HOT ASS BOYFRIEND.

FROM: YOUR BALL AND CHAIN WHO IS LIVING WITH YOU.

SUBJECT YOU BEST HURRY YOUR HOT ASS HOME.

Yes I got everything I needed to do done, I have been a little sad as I have not heard from you for hours and I am missing you. Dinner sounds great I hope Gretchen is ill an wont be there ggggrrrrrrrr I hate her . I am in the kitchen cooking for me and my man and I am wearing his clothes as they are so comfy.

PS. I am so excited for you to open you presents tomorrow the big 30.  
Love you and Missing you more.

Your Baby

ANASTASIA STEELE EXECUTIVE ASSISTANT TO A HOT ASS BOSS WHO I GET TO WORK AND PLAY WITH.

I continue on with cooking I am making a pasta dish as its simple and I couldn't resist picking up Christians favourite dessert while I went out today. "Baby I am home and indeed of kissing you" I run out of the kitchen and jump into his arms and kissing him a bit too rough for my usual behaviour but I need him. I am worrying about how needy I am to feel his touch and have his mouth on mine among other places. "Christian fuck dinner take me to our room and make me cum until I pass out" I don't have to ask him twice as we are in his room naked in less than a minute this man is so good.  
I get my wish an he wears me out but still makes me eat something, Christian and his food issues are never to far away. "Baby are you going to tell me what you did today?" " Its a secret but I am sure you will find out soon enough" by midnight we have had sex too many  
times to keep count once it's after midnight I kiss him and wish him a happy birthday and sleep finds me not long after. I am up before Christian in the morning which I am glad bout as I want to make him breakfast in bed and get all his presents out of hiding. I love giving Christian presents as he gets so excited and it makes me so happy to see him like this.

I am busy in the kitchen and I see Christian standing there looking at me holding something in his hand. " Anastasia what the fuck is this I found in the trash?" He holds up a red lingerie set and a coat oh fuck I am busted. " It was one that was left from the photo shoot and I put in the trash as there was no use for it. " OK baby was just a bit weird seeing this, so what are you doing?" " I am making you breakfast in bed so please get your hot ass back into bed" He mock salutes me and heads back to the bedroom. I find Christian in bed like I asked when I enter the room I place the breakfast try down and give him a kiss,

" Happy Birthday I love you so much"

" Thank you baby I love you more"  
While he is eating I go and get his presents from my secret hiding place helped by Sawyer as there is a lot to carry. I see his eyes widen as I place all his presents on the bed for him to open. " Baby I think you might have gone a little overboard here" "Nonsense now hurry up and finish you food and start opening". After he is finished opening all his presents I get a present in return I think this man is going to turn me into a sex obsessed needy woman. I am so thankful that he didn't question the lingerie and coat I put in the trash.

CPOV

I hated lying to Ana about being in work all afternoon when in reality I have done a bit of shopping. I went to my Audi dealer as I have ordered Ana a new car as it only recently dawned on me that she was driving a submissive care. I want my baby to have the best of everything, I was so tempted to go wild and buy her everything I could get my hands on but if I hope to get birthday sex then I best behave myself. I got Ana an Audi R8 in white as I know she makes sex eyes at my one so I know she will love it. I just couldn't stomach seeing her in that red Audi it made my stomach churn.  
I haven't spoken to Ana for a few hours now and it is making me crazy but I needed her to believe I was busy. I decided its been long enough and send her an email, I am so happy she responds so quickly. I can't believe I get to go home to my beautiful baby who is cooking for me. I thought she was going to refuse moving in with me but I am so happy that she wants to be with me as much as I want to be with her. I call out to Ana and tell her I need a kiss which I really need and she more than obliges as she demands I make her cum until she passes out. I am so happy right night my girl is turning into a horny little minx.

I certainly get my fill of Ana as she is insatiable tonight not that I am complaining as I would love this all day and night. I remember to use protection as I know we are not safe until sunday, I can't wait as I hate condoms. I go to the kitchen as I need to feed my baby and myself, I ask her what she did today as I feel like she is hiding something from me but I drop the subject as I don't want to be a moment killer. I get to enjoy more sex until we are both exhausted. She wishes me a happy birthday and for once I am looking forward to my birthday as this year Ana is all mine.  
I pretend to be still sleeping when Ana leaves the room I know it seems childish but I want to try to find where she has stashed my presents. I come across a trash bag that has lingerie and a coat in it, I know they are Ana's size and I immediately think what the fuck. I go to the kitchen and question her about it but her answer makes so much sense I panicked for no reason. I get demanded back to bed and I salute her and do as I am told, I eat my breakfast quick as I want to open my presents. I can't believe all the gifts Ana has got me I try to tell her it's all too much but she is having none of it.

After I open all my gifts she hands me an envelope and says it's from Ray, I open it an its a letter telling me how sorry he was and he gives me his blessing to be with Ana. As a birthday present he is getting a friend of his to rebuild my boat, I know I could have done this myself but it feels so special coming from Ana's dad. We have an afternoon filled with sex and I get to try the new camera Ana had got me, She knows I do love taking pictures of her. Franco shows up to do Ana's hair and make up and to get her into her dress, talk about given the game away as I would now know its more that a dinner we are going to if I didn't already know. Ana tells me that she has picked out what she wants me to wear and I should put it on with no arguments.  
I tell Taylor to remember what I have asked of him for this evening and he says that everything is taken care of. I see Ana leaving our bedroom looking sensational I just want to keep her home so no one else can get the pleasure of looking at her. She tells me that I look that hot in a tux she might not be able to control herself that's fine by me baby have your wicked way with me when you like. I pass Taylor my new camera and ask him to take our picture and I also ask him to keep the camera handy and to take pictures tonight.

We get to my parent home and I get my surprised face ready as I don't want my family to feel let down. We are through the house into the garden when the lights go on an everyone shouts surprise, I give my best reaction but Ana whispers and says you knew didn't you. She laughs at me as she knows me to well, I am greeted by all my family then a few family friends, Ros and Gwen are looking so happy.  
I get a glare from Elliot I need to find out what his problem is its like he has been taken over by an Alien or been replaced by a psycho robot. The music is blaring and the drinks are flowing and everyone is having a good time even me included. I am dancing with my who is looking amazing I have not seen a dress like the one she is wearing before, Its been around two hours and I signal to the DJ to cut the music.  
Everyone moves off the dance floor as to watch me make a speech Ana tries to move away but I pull her back in close to me. I say my thank you's and tell everyone I appreciate that everyone found the time to be here. I make a massive thank you to Ana and then hear everyone gasp as I get down one knee. Ana looks so glowing but nervous at the same time. I open the ring box I have had Taylor hold onto until now.

"Anastasia Steele. I love you. I want to love, cherish, and protect you for the rest of my life. Be mine. Always. Share my life with me. Marry me."

" Are you fucking kidding me?" I hear shouted from across the room


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31**

 **ElliotPOV**

I can't believe I am her at my parents house getting ready to celebrate my prick of a brother's birthday, to make matters worse I have to watch him all over Ana an parade her around like a trophy. Oh is he only knew that I have been inside that delicious wet pussy, I want to tell him and finally me and Ana can be together but she has told me to keep it our little secret for know and I will do anything she asks of me. I am helping my mum gather all the quest to the back yard to do the whole surprise bullshit, I have a huge smile for that fucker to wipe the smile off his face.

I see Ana an she nearly knocks me off my feet she looks so hot she has on a sheer type dress with a big feather bottom, I just want to walk over to her and maul her but I made her a promise. For most of the night I have to sit and plaster my face with a fake smile,Ana has not even looked at me once I understand we are a secret but talk about being cold. I have seen Taylor with a camera in his hand taking pictures al night, I have no idea what that is in aid of. I know that Christian will have made Taylor do this so he can look at Ana anytime he wants.

The night is nearly over thank fuck I can't take anymore when the DJ stops playing music an there is a silence in the air. I hear Christian start some boring ass speech I switch off and start to look at my phone for a distraction, I hear loud gasps from the crowd and I stand to see what the fuss is. I see Christian on one knee with a box in his hand oh no you don't you prick. I hear every single word he is saying to Ana and she is look too emotional now, I don't wait for her to give him an answer I shout more louder than I had intended on doing. I am now the centre of attention, I see Christian get up and kiss Ana and whisper into her ear and he is headed my way. I see the look on Ana's face an its like I just killed her puppy, why the hell would she care about him as I am the one she wants.

 **CPOV**

The happiest moment of my life has been ruined by my brother who does that to their sibling I will never know, Ana looks so upset and it breaks my heart that our special moment has been ruined. I kiss Ana and tell her that I will take care of this I can't do nothing to make this better now but I need to do something. I hear Elliot mumble something and head off into the house, I pick up my speed to follow him when I am grabbed by my grandfather

" Son don't be punching your brother in front of all these people"

" Your right gramps I am not going to hit him, I am going to fucking kill him"  
I storm into the kitchen where Elliot is making himself a snack is he for real he has just ruined my engagement and upset my girl in one move. I grab him by his neck and push him against the fridge, I am soon surrounded by my family and my baby.

" Christian son please don't do anything hasty" My dad always trying to keep the peace.

" Are you serious dad did you not just see what he just did"

" Arwwwwww little Christian always being saved by mummy and daddy" Elliot chuckles at me. I punch him in the stomach when I am pulled apart from him by my dad,.

" Tell me what the fuck you are playing at Elliot ruining mine and Ana's engagement what kind of brother are you?"

" The kind that was balls deep in your girl on friday afternoon" I him again but this time I connected with his face. Ana is look mortified now.

" Are you on drugs? or is it drugs you need to be on because now Elliot you sound fucked up"

" Your girl is the only drug I am on or should I say in, That's right baby brother I had Ana bent over my desk in my office on friday" I look at Ana and she is about to defend herself.

" Baby please you don't have to say a word I know he is full of shit and I love and respect you far too much to even question you now"

" Poor little Christian not willing to believe the truth why don't you ask Ana where she was on friday afternoon better yet as her what she did with the sexy red Lingerie and the coat I stripped her out of before fucking her brains out"

" Christian those items that you found at the apartment where mine and I did wear them on friday afternoon but it's not what you think. I wanted to make you a personal present for your birthday, So I came up with the idea of getting some pictures took of myself just for you. Gwen came over to Escala and I had her take them and Mia picked out all my clothing and kept them with her as you like too have a peak through all bags. Before anyone says that I am lying I have the pen drive with all the pictures on Gwen brought it this evening as she had finished what she needed to do on them"  
Ana passes me the pen drive and I knew I had nothing to worry about as I did not doubt her for a second,all the bullshit I am dealing with my brain is concentration on cracking that pen drive open and seeing what my baby has in store for me.I go to punch Elliot again when he collapses onto the floor, My mother is quickly on the floor with him and screaming for an ambulance. I am starting to get the feeling that there is something really wrong with Elliot. despite what has just happened between me and Elliot I am really concerned about him Ana comes to me and I hold her for what feels like a lifetime until the ambulance gets here. Elliot and my mother go in the ambulance and we all get into our cars to follow behind.

We have all been sitting at the hospital for over two hours before a doctor comes and speak to my dad, My mother is still in the room with Elliot as she will not leave his side. We all go into a private room as I refused to just let my dad go alone as we are all family we all deserve to know whats going on. The doctor tells my dad there are traces of a drug in Elliot's system called fantasy apparently its a new drug making its way around seattle, He explains that it is supposed to heighten your imagination and bring out your inner fantasies kind of like virtual reality. He goes on to explain to us that the drug is no always effect and can turn a fantasy into a nightmare pretty quickly, I can't imagine Elliot willingly taking any kind of drug especially not something like this.  
My mother finally comes out of his room and says his stomach has been pumped and in a few days the drug will be fully gone from his system, She tells me he is asking for me. I want nothing more than to support my brother now as now I know his behaviour was not intentional but a part of me wants to avoid him. Ana encourages me to in and see him that woman can make me do anything. I walk into Elliot's room and he looks so distraught.

" Christian I am so sorry I can't believe I ruined your night and said those vile things about Ana please don't hate me" He starts to cry and I have not seen him cry since we where really young.

" Elliot I know the doctor told us what had happened, did you take that drug?" Please say no please.

" Chris I have no idea how it got into my body you know I am against drug use and all that I don't even smoke come on man you know me" It's true Elliot is very anti drugs.

" Have you got anyone new in your life recently that could have given it to you without you knowing?" He looks afraid to tell me.

" Chris don't hate me but I have been fucking one of your ex erm I don't really know what you call them, Her name Is Leila Williams. I am willing to bet that she was involved with this as she seemed to be overly obsessed with you and Ana" I see him frown when he mentions Ana's name.  
I storm out of the room and shout for Taylor and tell him I want that bitch found and I want her now, Not only has she breached her NDA but she has endangered my brother's life and not to mention tried to destroy me and Ana. My parents tell everyone to go home and they will keep everyone updated, Ana has not left me side since leaving the hospital I know at some point the ruined engagement will have to be discussed but for no we both are in need of each other comfort.

Once Ana is asleep I head to my office as I need to see whats on this pen drive its been driving me crazy wondering what she has been up to, I put Ana's engagement ring back into my office safe as she did not give me an answer so I can't just force the ring on her finger I do hope she says yes. I am looking through the pictures and I am the hardest I have ever been, There are ones of Ana drapped over my piano wearing a sexy white lingerie set and then in the redroom and in my office and in our bedroom. My favourite one is where she is laying all over my R8 that is so hot. " Christian why are you not in bed?" I see me sleepy baby standing in my office door way. " I was looking at your pictures baby" In see her blush and bite her lip and I can't resist but to lunge myself at her. We end up having sex in my office as I couldn't have made it to the bedroom.

APOV

Did all that just happen I am still in shock over Christians proposal to which of course I would have said yes but due to the interruption I didn't get a chance. Hearing Elliot tell Christian that I was having sex with him made my stomach churn I was thankful when Christian did not want me to try to explain or defend myself. I am happy that he knows that I am in love with him and no other man on the planet could take me from him. Hearing the doctor say that Elliot had been drugged makes a lot of sense as he would never have behaved like this otherwise.  
Grace tells all of us to go home and she will keep us informed, I am practically clinging onto Christian like my life depends on it. We go  
to bed and I am so tired that I am asleep instantly, I wake up and see that Christian is not in bed with me so I head to his office as I don't hear the piano. He tells me he has looked at the pictures that I did for him and before long we are having amazing office sex, I feel like a vixen right now me Anastasia Steele having office sex I would have never thought I would do things like this.  
We have planned to have a relaxing Sunday staying at home today, I suggested that we have a movie and eating junk food day I doubt he will eat the junk food but I fully intend to. We settle down in the movie room and get all cosy Christian's phone has not stopped buzzing but he continues to ignore I give it ten minutes until I tell him to deal with whatever it is. He is concentrating on the phone a bit too hard.

" Christian is it Elliot is he ok?" I remove the phone from his hand placing it down on the sofa as I know the I am going to throw this phone look all too well by now.

" No Baby he is doing ok, I have been reading comments from the lingerie campaign pictures and I just want to kill every single man on the planet" He starts tugging that sexy hair.

" It doesn't even look like me Gwen did an amazing job, just ignore what people are saying as it's not me well in their eyes it's not"

" But baby it is you and I don't want you being any mans fantasy"

" The only mans fantasy I want to be is yours so maybe I should give you something to fantasize about"  
I decide to give him a blow job as he deserves to have some stress relief, I can't get enough of his taste I am like an addict, sex is going to be more amazing now as we don't have to use condoms anymore so i get to feel him skin on skin. After Christian is fully relaxed I get a phone call asking if I would be able to go to LA fashion with to show off the full collection I am so excited, Christian however does not look pleased but he will just have to grin and bear it.  
With all the distractions from last night I haven't brought up his proposal I am really disappointed that he has not asked me what my answer would have been. I guess he does not want to torture himself after it all went so wrong so fast. We don't get a chance to watch a movie as I am rather horny and needy tonight and I need him, after hours of hot and I mean hot sex we are both ready to sleep as its back to the office tomorrow.

" Christian my answer would have been yes" I tell him before we fall asleep.

LeilaPOV

My plan is working perfectly I have Elliot eating out of the palm of my hands, giving him that drug has been so easy he actually believes I am that little bitch who has stolen Christian away from me. They will both be sorry that they ever messed with me I want payback for what she has done to me, I lost the only man I have ever loved because she wanted him and like a fool he willingly went to her. When I was with him I always knew that little assistant of his could cause a lot of problems, she would drop by unannounced and stay for hours Sir would even start to not scene with me and keep me hidden upstairs while she was here. I started seeing him less and less. He would cancel weekends all the time it was all just a ploy to make me jealous as he was always been photographed with her all so I would see it.

He ended our contract as during our last scene I was pretending to be that bitch and he lost it he punished me and then told me to get my shit and leave and the contract was over. He does not realise that we will never be over I am the only woman he can love he needs me. He is doing a very good job of making me jealous but soon enough that bitch will be out-of-the-way for good and I will be back into sir's playroom.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

GracePOV

This week has to be one of the worst weeks of my life between gun shots and explosions I am a wreck, I am bearly holding myself together. The thought of losing Christian was more than enough for me to bear watching how devastated Ana was nearly sent me over the edge not only for how much she was hurting but for how much she actually loves my son. The thought of Christian not being able to feel all the love from Ana and have a chance of a life together really had be going crazy. I have always wanted the best for all my children an the thought of them not getting full happiness in their lives truly breaks my heart. Tonight was the night that made my heart start to beat again seeing Christian down on one knee proclaiming his love for Ana and asking her to marry him it was the moment every parent dreams of true happiness.

That was until my eldest child decided that it was the best time to lose his mind and resort to acting like a spoilt child, I have to say that myself and all the family are outraged and shocked by Elliot's behaviour this evening. Usually I feel a whole lot of ways about the way Elliot's behaves a good percentage of the time but this time he has really gone for gold. I haven't seen the look Christian had on his face when approaching Elliot since he was a teenager, I usually get more than involved when my child squabble but this is going to be more that a childish argument I know Christian is out for blood. Seeing the disappointed look on Ana's face is enough to make any woman cry I knew she was going to say yes there was no doubt in my mind.  
My father tries to reason with Christian to not hit Elliot and when I hear what comes out of Christians mouth I know he actually means what he says and usually followed through. I can't believe the vile things that are coming out of Elliot's mouth I have never condoned violence but I am not surprised that Christian hits him. Everyone is looking back and forth from my two boys to Ana who looks deeply upset she even tries to speak up to defend herself I am so glad Christian didn't want her to as Elliot's claims are ludicrous. Seeing my son fall to ground snaps me right out of angry mummy mode to panicked mummy mode quickly.

After hearing what the doctor has said and now we all know that Elliot was not responsible for his actions everything makes more sense, He will not get off with this easily as Christian and Ana have every right to be mad at him not only for the accusations but for ruining their engagement. I was very surprised about the engagement as no one knew what Christian had planned well I am very sure Mr Taylor did but then again that man usually knows everything that is going on. I sent everyone home as there is no point in everyone being here as I will stay with Elliot tonight, I mostly want Christian and Ana to be able to have a discussion about what has happened and hopefully that ring will be on her finger by morning.  
Once I say my goodbyes and head back into Elliot's room i completely let loose one him.

" Elliot are you out of your mind?"! I didn't realise how loud I was until I see Elliot has pulled himself back onto the bed.

" Mum seriously I don't need any of this now" He looks at me very sternly.

" Well tough as you are going to get it. I can't believe how you can continue to be so careless and down right stupid. Did me and your father not raise you well enough"

" Mum I" I wont allow him to finish so I cut him off.

" Just shut up no talking I am your mother and I have earned the right to yell at you especially when you act like a jackass" Yes I know me Dr Grace using that type of language.

" Do you realise what you have done? you ruined your brother engagement you disrespected Ana and said some rather vile things. You are going have to do something amazing if you want to gain their forgiveness because Christian looks like he is ready to lose it"  
I stop talking as I see how hurt Elliot is I know he did not do all those things intentionally but still it was him. He starts to sob and I can't help myself but to go back into loving mummy mode. I hold my son while he cries and I try and figure out how I can make this all better.

CPOV  
I am not impressed about Ana wanting to go LA I could only imagine the stress that its going to cause me, for one I can't go as GEH needs me when she is planning on going and two see is going with Mia that does not make me confident about a safe and not fun trip. She looks so happy and I don't want to burst her bubble but I have my reservation about all this, she has already emailed Gwen about getting models and has all the ideas in her head of what sets she will have the models wearing she is in the zone and it has only been an hour since the call. I don't know if it's the happy news or me but my baby can't keep her hands off me and we fuck like rabbits for hours, once we are very sated I hear Ana tell me she would have said yes to my proposal.  
My brain wont switch off as I have fucked up I should have just proposed in private but I wanted to shout it from the rooftops I guess I made a huge fuck up.

Will my next proposal mean as much to the both of us or has it been ruined for good and it will never happen so many thoughts are going through my mind. I hold Ana close to me as she always has a way of making me feel better even when she is asleep. We are back to work tomorrow most men would hate to have to work with their girl all day and then go home and be with her all night but for me its sheer bliss. I hope Ana does not bring up the getting another job shit with me again as I am going to allow her to go anywhere and she can kick up as much of a fuss as likes.

I know that I will have to deal with the Elliot situation sooner than later, I have Taylor making the proper plans to bring fucking Leila Williams to me so I can deal with her. I plan on making her wish that she was never born, I would less murderous if I wasn't with Ana I always knew Leila had a problem with Ana but I didn't care as she was a sub not a girlfriend what she thought of how she felt about Ana was never important. I always prided myself on being a good dom and I took care of them physically and emotionally but by the time Leila came on board I think I was already in love with Ana.  
I mean what kind of dom cancels a scene or has no interested that his sub is ready and waiting and would rather talk business with his assistant oh that's right none apart from me.

The night Leila was roleplaying that she was Ana made my lose it as Ana meant more to be than any sub ever did. I think I knew Ana was the one for me after our first kiss that night she stayed over the next day I designed her engagement ring with my guy at Cartier yes that's how serious I got that fast. I look down at Ana's hand where her ring should be instead of being in my safe it actually brings me pain to look at her empty finger. I know after she told me should have said yes I could have the ring and put it on her finger but she deserves so much better than that.  
I will come up with a plan to giver her the full romantic proposal experience, I am looking forward to seeing her in a beautiful dress walking down an aisle to come to be with me for the rest of our lives.

APOV

I wake to find Christian not in bed with me I don't need to look for him as I hear him in the bathroom, I feel really disappointed this morning as I look at my finger after telling Christian what my answer would have bee I honestly thought he would have put the ring on me and make it official. I am worried that he has changed his mind and he has realised that marriage and me are not for him oh god I feel sick. I am going to try and not think about it and focus on LA Christian doesn't understand what a huge deal it is I guess all he hears is Ana is going away. I already know that he can't come with me as he is going to be super busy, am surprised he hasn't said that I had planned it so he couldnt come sometimes his mind even shocks me.

To top all that stress of we both have to deal with the Elliot situation, I feel for him as I know Elliot would have never done those things but it still hurts. Christian has never been a forgiving person I just hope this does not go on for a long time as I know it will take a while to truly trust him and be ok with everything but there needs to be a start somewhere. With all the drama that has happened I completely forgot that I over heard Christian telling Taylor he wants Leila Williams found I wonder who she is. When things start look up they go to shit pretty fast I would have prefered to stay in bed all day and hide from the world but I have to go into work can't look like sleeping with the boss just gets me days off when I want them.  
I stay in bed until Christian comes out of the bathroom in nothing but a towel i lick my lips like he is a delicious slice of cake. " Like what you see baby?" that sexy voice to his makes me crazy. I launch at him forgetting all the stress from moments ok we have what Christian calls a quickie I would not call it that like but I will go with what he says after all he is more experienced than me. We have been at work for over an hour now and I have near enough finished all the planning for LA. Gwen sent me the pictures of all the models she has available and I pick ten from her list got to love having good contacts. I book airline tickets for myself and Mia we will be flying out friday and returning sunday its a short trip but I am excited.  
My phone starts vibrating and I see a text flash up.

Kate: Ana please allow me to explain everything I really miss you.

I decide to ignore her as I am not in any mood for her now she has a nerve even contacting me but that's Kate for you. I head into Christians office as I know he has time for lunch who am I kidding I am in charge of his calendar so I made sure we could have lunch together. Before our food arrives I get a chance to show Christian the pieces I plan on taking to LA and he approves of them it is his  
company and you would think he would take more of an interest but he always tells me that this is my baby. We end our lunch with some naughty office sex in where he ripped my panties so now I am walking around bear down there. I see Grace arrive and for once I don't know what to say to her as she will feel like she is torn between two sons.

SIX DAYS LATER.

"ARE YOU FUCKING FOR REAL SAWYER, I AM ON MY WAY TO THE JET KNOW I WILL FUCKING DEAL WITH AND YOU WHEN I GET THERE YOU FUCKING PRICK!


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33**

 **CPOV**

I have spent the last five days sulking as Ana will be in LA I made sure we spent every waking minute together as we can I know we will only be aware from each other for a short time, I would prefer her not to go at all or at least have me with her. I have made sure Sawyer has been briefed about everything that I expecting from him as he will be going with Ana to LA. Elliot is now drug free there is no trace of it left in his system we have text a couple of times but we have yet to see each face to face. I have decided that I will invite him over while Ana is away as i don't think I will ever trust Elliot to be around Ana ever again, I know none of it was his fault but I still can't shake the images that run through my head.

I had an amazing night with Ana last night she allowed me to use the new camera she had got me for my birthday to take some hot pictures of her for while she is away, She even allowed me to video us. I watched the footage back several times and fuck me it's so sexy. I will have to but it too good use while Ana is away as I don't know how I will survive without cuming in her several times a day. Our sex life is getting more and more adventurous I think I have created a monster with Ana and I am loving every moment of it.

I still have yet to bring up the engagement saga I know she would of and still might say yes so I am really hoping she does when I ask her again. Today is the day that I have dreaded all week saying goodbye to Ana she has reminded me that technically we will only be apart one whole day which does not help me feel any better. I have made sure that I am free to take Ana the airport as I want to be able to see her safely off and give Sawyer the death stare while I am there, I near enough eat her as I am kissing her that furiously which is interrupted by Mia. I have a surprise for both of then as I upgraded there tickets to first class I have no idea why Ana booked economy and I have made sure they have two suites at their hotel instead of normal rooms. I have made sure that there are flowers and a card waiting in Ana's room for her from me to tell her that I miss her and love her and knock em dead.  
Once I get to GEH I can't concentrate on work as I am missing Ana I keep checking the time to see if she has landed yet, she knows that she has to text me once she lands so i will stop worrying I will still continue to worry the time she is there but I will worry more than she will know. I am really proud of her as she is an amazing designer and should be acknowledged for her work, GEH has a huge merger that is in the works and it was not the right time for me to be leaving Seattle even though I just wanted to walk out the door and not come back if it means I get to be with my girl. I look online and I know her flight has landed so I am waiting on a call or text from Ana to let me know she is ok. Ping

Ana: Landed safe and sound thank you for the upgrade that was sweet of you and Mia was thrilled. Wow it is so hot here I am so glad I brought a bikini incase we have time to hit the beach Missing you already love you xxxxxxxxx  
I am so happy to her text until I ready bikini and beach in the same sentence I am likely to lose my sanity.

Christian: Baby I am so happy your safe and it was pleasure you should never fly in economy, You should have taken up my offer and took the jet as your trip is classed as business. I don't think I could handle you in a bikini on a beach where all men will be looking at you I want you to be for my eyes and my heart only I miss and love you more xxx

Ana: come on now don't be unreasonable the weather is great and the beach would be such a good way to spend an afternoon. Please do not go all thermonuclear while I am here. I love you and hell yes I am for your eyes only I am all yours.

We continue to text a while longer until I need to go into my meeting she thanks me for the flowers and card and upgrade, It pleases me so much to take care of her. I spend Friday evening eating dinner alone and feeling all moody as Ana is not with me, I have been get regular updates via Mia's instagram I have no clue what it actually is but I am seeing all the pictures she is taking. I see a beautiful one of Ana and I send a text to Mia to ask her to send me it. Ana told me she and Mia where going to go out and have dinner and maybe take a walk around the area they are staying in, I for one am against it but as always Ana does not listen to me I know Sawyer is with her but still I can worry about my girlfriend as much as I like.  
I decide to head to my office and catch up on work my phone is going mad I know its Mia's constant social media updates her and Ana look like they are having a good time and a part of me is feeling really left out and jealous. I am waiting on Ana returning to the hotel so we can Skype before bed as I know she has such a hectic day tomorrow I made sure extra help was hired so Ana was not run off her feet as Mia will be no help at all. I see Ana video calling me and I get as excited as a child does on Christmas.

" Hello from LA hot stuff" Ana practically yells.

" Hey baby are you ok?, I miss you" She has been gone a few hours and I sound like a love-sick fool.

" I miss you to I don't know if I will sleep well without you tonight" She looks so nervous I don't know why I love when she tells me whats she's feeling.

" Baby there is no way I will get a good nights sleep without you need to get your rest as you have a big day tomorrow I am so proud of you baby. I have been thinking how about what if i send the jet to pick you up on Saturday night instead of you coming home on sunday" I look at her with my sad puppy dog eyes knowing we have already been over this.

" Hot stuff we have been over this everyday for the past five days you know I want to be able to be here after the show incase I meet any influential people and Mia wants to at least get a little sight-seeing done before our flight on sunday. I know this sucks and I miss you too and I promise once I am back I will be all yours"

" I will hold you to that baby I want you to get into bed and lay down and get comfortable and put your iPad on the pillow next you and I will do the same an it will be like we are next to each other" Oh Christian Grey has turned into a right pussy.  
My idea worked as I watch Ana while she sleeps until I can no longer keep my eyes open I don't sleep for what feel like much time but when I wake instead of seeing Ana on-screen I see a note. Ana told me that she has a lot to do today and wanted to get an early start and of course how much she loves me. I don't hear much from Ana today I know she's busy so I make sure Sawyer keeps me up to date on whats going on, I send her good luck messages and I tell her I wish I was there in the front row being the supportive boyfriend. A few hours have passed and I have yet to hear from Ana Sawyer has kept in contact with me but that's not good enough, I decided to check Mia's social media and what I see makes me lose my shit and I call Sawyer as I am out the door heading for the airport fuck work.

"ARE YOU FUCKING FOR REAL SAWYER, I AM ON MY WAY TO THE JET NOW I WILL FUCKING DEAL WITH AND YOU WHEN I GET THERE YOU FUCKING PRICK!

APOV

I have to admit that I thought Christian was just over exaggerating his behaviour about me going away but now I feel exactly what hes been talking about over the past five days. I am now standing back stage of an actual fashion show ready for my or should I say our collection to be unveiled, I could not be more nervous I really want this to go well I really start to freak out when I go out to have a look to see if everything is ok with the collection name that is plastered high above the stage and oh fuck me they have it wrong. Instead of it saying AnaGrey its says I snap a picture and send it to Christian to make him aware of the oversight but he does not reply.

I know its to late to get the stage manager to make any changes so I just go with it, I can't believe how amazing the models luck I need to buy Gwen a great present for this to say thank you. Once my part of the show is over I am dragged out onto the stage to walk down the runaway after the models I have no idea why I am doing this, I am greeted with cheers and applause which calms me as I know people have liked the collection. I have not yet told Christian yet but I would like to design my collection of clothing, I tried to bring up getting him a new assistant but he throws a childish tantrum It is going to happen sooner or later so he will just have to deal with it.

Once the show has finished I am approached by a designer and we strike up a conversation I see Mia taking selfies that girls never misses a photo-op. Mia says smile to me and the designer holds me rather close and puts his arms around my waist and kisses my head. Before I get a chance to tell me Mia to delete that photo she shouts uploaded, not long after my phone is going crazy I know its Christian I try to answer the call but my signal is not that good. After a few moments I see Sawyer answer his phone and his face winces oh there's going to be trouble.

Sawyer'sPOV

The bosses sister is really making my job a pain in the fucking as now talk about a security risk tagging yourself at a location and uploading pictures every two seconds, I know am not here to project her but if sometimes happen my head will still roll. I stay backstage with Ana but still keep my eyes on Ms Grey as she is bound to need rescuing at some point. Ana is in her element here and I wonder how long it will take until her and the boss are fighting over her not wanting to work for him anymore, I hope its my day off when that happens. I go over the protocols with Ana before we leave as I know there will be paps outside and the world know she is the bosses girl.

I don't know if the boss had told Ana about the extra security details that are here tonight so I keep my mouth shut as I don't need to be involved in a domestic kick off, Once the show has finished Ana comes back from backstage and is looking more than ready to go Ms Grey on the other hand is still taking selfies. I see a man approach Ana and I head straight towards her to keep the man away she gives me a signal the say she is ok, I watch as the have a conversation and everything is fine until Ms Grey says smile and that sleazy guy  
puts his hand on Ana. I remove him has quickly and discreetly as I possibly can as I want to know every last thing about him. I find out that he is a designer and has been married to his husband for the past year now. I make an apology for my discreet accusation and he understands and tells me a beauty like Ana needs protection.

I hear my phone go off and I know its Grey.

"ARE YOU FUCKING FOR REAL SAWYER, I AM ON MY WAY TO THE JET KNOW I WILL FUCKING DEAL WITH AND YOU WHEN I GET THERE YOU FUCKING PRICK!

Oh shit is about to go down Ana and Ms Grey tell me that they are going to a bar to have some drinks I want nothing more than to tell Ana no as Grey will be here in over two hours but I have my protocols for follow and I can't give her that information. It does not take long for Ana and Ms Grey to have had far to many drinks I know My ass will be fired after tonight. I am standing that close to Ana I hear her answer her phone with well hellllllooooooooo hot stuff


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34.**

 **CPOV .**

My anger is at a scary point now and being stuck on a jet with Taylor is not helping as he is looking at me like am crazy, I guessing yelling at him from Escala to the tarmac has him looking at me that way. I know it's not Taylors fault that I am practically certifiable now but sometimes his calmness does not help, I keep going through all the pictures that Mia has been carelessly uploading I am going to have a serious talk with her as it is time she grows up and acts responsible. I never want Ana to not be able to live her life but all I ask is for her to be careful and act responsible as any psycho would be willing to kidnap her so they can get money out of me. Why don't the woman in my life take security more serious I will never understand them at all, Sawyer is going to feel my full wrath as I pay him to protect Ana and he should have never allowed that man anywhere near her let alone getting all touchy.  
It takes just under three hours for my jet to get to LA once we land an I immediately call Ana.

" Hellllloooooooo hot stuff" Is how she answers her phone and I can tell that she is drunk.

" Anastasia where are you?"

" At a bar". I know that I am bound to get even more angry if this conversation goes on the way I think it's heading.

" What bar Ana and where?, Is Sawyer with you?"

" I don't know where or what the bar is called and Grandpa Sawyer is here being a real buzz kill"

" Good then that means he is doing the job I pay him to do, I want you to leave the bar now with Mia and let Sawyer get you both back to the hotel"

" I am just having fun Christian it's not like I am doing anything wrong why do you always want to control me like I am one of your submissives" That comment actually hurt.

" Anastasia don't you ever make such vile suggestions do you hear me. You know that you my wi" I am stopped by Ana yelling down the other end of the phone.

" Oh fucking please Grey don't you dare even call me that, I am not good enough to be engaged to you remember let alone be called your wife. I am just a good distraction for you until you find someone else that entertains you more"  
I try my best to keep calm as I am about to lose it with her how can she think any of that is true.

" Anastasia I will be at your hotel in 45 minutes my suggestion is that you be there before I get there as we need to have a very serious conversation"

" I don't understand Christian how can you be heading towards my hotel you're in Seattle"

" No I have just landed in LA seeing that photo of you being touched and kissed by that man got me having to fly here to make sure your safe"  
She hangs up the phone which makes me ever angrier if that is even possible, I sent a text to Sawyer to demand Ana and Mia be brought back to the hotel now. Hi response has me somewhat pleased as Ana decided to let him as it was time to call it a night. I manage to get to the hotel and into Ana's suite before she has arrived I am pacing anxiously awaiting her arrival and am somewhat nervous about what her reaction to me is going to be. I hear the door being opened and there she is my beautiful girl in that moment I let all the anger and pain go while I practically run to her and pull her into my arms. I can hear her crying and it makes me feel like such a shit for making her upset.

" Baby please don't cry I was just worried about your safety and you know how I get" I hear her trying to catch her breath as she sobs uncontrollably.

" I am not upset that your here I have missed you so much, I am sorry I said those things to you my mind has gone into overdrive lately and I just feel well I actually don't know how I feel" She looks so sad and I can actually hear my heart breaking.

" Baby is this about the fact that I proposed and it got ruined and you told me you would have said yes and the subject has kind of not been brought up again"

" Yes kind of I just feel like you have realised what a mistake it was and you don't want me to be your wife one day" Seeing the tears roll down her cheek makes me feel like such a horrible boyfriend I should have just put the ring on her finger when she said yes in bed to me,  
Instead of wanting for a grand proposal.

" Baby I would marry you this second I have not one single doubt us I know that you're the one for me, I want to be with you for the rest of our lives I couldn't imagine ever being without you"

" I want all that to Christian I have just been going crazy thinking about this, I was too afraid to talk to you about it as I was scared about what you would say to me"

I kiss her and hold her until the tears finally stop I suggested that we should get a shower and head to bed, I will deal with Sawyer in the morning. Once we are in the shower I notice a mark on the top of Ana's thigh I get down on my knees so I can see what it is and when I do I am in shock. its a small heart that has CG in the middle of it she got a fucking tattoo she lost her mind. I look up at Ana and she looks so mischievous," Don't worry Christian its just Henna me and Mia got them done this afternoon you know for a bit of fun" I feel better knowing that she has not permanently marked her beautifully body but a part of me is so aroused seeing my initials on her body.  
I carry her to bed and place her down gently on the bed I am guessing she wasn't as drunk as I thought as she seems pretty sober now, " Baby I am so sorry that I made you feel that way I just wanted the proposal to be perfect and everything you deserved it to be"

" Christian you know all that matters to me is the commitment we want to make to each other the proposal the ring the wedding none of that is important. You could have proposed without a ring and the fanfare and I still would say yes, You could ask me to fly to Vegas now and get married by Elvis and I would I just want you nothing else matters.  
I can't believe how lucky I am to have this woman in my life she is an angel, I love her so much I never thought I was capable of love but Ana makes me fall in love with her more and more every single day. I know that a lot of emotions have flown since I got here but I can't think of a better time to do this, I take the ring box out of my bag as I always have it with me nowadays and I get down on one knee.

" Baby I love you more than life itself and I would be forever happy if you would become my wife"

" Yes Christian" I see more tears but I know she is happy.  
We make love for hours and even get in a good fuck which was so unexpected I think seeing that tattoo has made me more horny that usual I don't know what it is about my name being on her body but its got me going big time , Ana has fell asleep in my arms and I can't resist but take a picture of her hand in mine on my phone as shows of her ring perfectly. Thats right men of the world she is mine. I am unable to sleep as I feel many different emotions right now I feel happy that we are engaged but I feel upset for having made Ana feel the way she did. I get an email from Sawyer giving me a debriefing about the events that took place it turns out the guy who held Ana and kissed her head was a designer that was in the show and who is gay which makes me feel a bit better.

I must have fell asleep after reading the email as I wake up to Ana looking at her ring which the biggest smile on her face, I reach out for my phone so I can capture this moment once my phone is in my hand Ana pulls me towards her and I take the picture with both of us in it. " Baby should we tell everybody about our engagement" " Yes how about we send that picture to everyone saying we are engaged and then call everyone later" I never thought to do anything like that as I always think make a call but I find Ana's idea to be cute. She tells me not to send it to Ray as she would like to call him and tell him as she doesn't know how he will react.

Once she is done with her call we send out the picture to the family and a few of our close friends such as Ros and Gwen, We both her r Mia squeal from her room and she is banging down our door a few seconds later. We receive messages from everyone saying congratulations and my Mother of course wants to plan a dinner for when we are home later on. I decide instead of going to my parents to eat that we should all go to the mile high and celebrate properly. I tell Ana and Mia that the jet is waiting for us to go so they should collect their things and get ready we will have breakfast on board. I still need to have a discussion with Mia and Sawyer but I will not allow anything to ruin this day.

APOV

I am so embarrassed I went off on Christian like that I hadn't really realized that I actually felt the way I did, In a way its a good thing it happened as we are finally engaged. The ring is massive but so beautiful I can't stop looking at it but Christian finds ways to distract me I am going to say that it was the best sex we have ever had and its been pretty amazing so far so I know its off the charts good. I wake to see Christian reaching for his phone and I am unsure what he is going to do with it so i pull him towards me and I have my hand on his cheek to show off my ring and I was right he wants to take a picture. When he asks about telling everyone about our engagement I suggest sending the picture he just took to everyone with a caption added to it as I think its a cute idea and saves tons of calls.

I ask Christian not to send it to Ray as I want to speak to him myself about it, surprisingly my dad seems genuinely happy for me well that's weird as not long ago he had in for Christian and now he is telling me he will come into town and we will celebrate our engagement an he will be in seattle by late afternoon. Christian tells me that Grace wanted to do dinner tonight and he has planned to go to the mile  
high club to celebrate properly I just hope I have a dress that will be fit for the occasion. I am so glad we are flying home on Christian's jet as myself and Mia bought a lot of stuff at the shows.

I am starting to feel nervous during the flight about this evening as I have not seen Elliot since Christians birthday and I don't know what terms he and Christian are on now. I am sure it will be a civil evening well I hope I know I should be mad at Elliot but I can't bring myself to be mad as Elliot means so much to me and Christian and a part of me will always adore him and I know none of it was his fault. Christian however sees things very differently than I do but I know he loves his brother and he will at least try to get along even if it's just for one night.

Once we are at home I get a message from Franco saying he will be arriving at 4pm to get me ready for tonight got to love Christian an his planning,I am putting away all the new clothes I bought while in LA and see the perfect dress for tonight, I am greeted by Christian as he walks into the closet I guess he wants to get his suit ready but I was wrong, He gets on his knees and takes off my shorts leaving me in only my panties and kisses up my thighs once he reaches the Henna Tattoo he growls, If I thought he would get the revved up about it I would have had it done earlier. " Baby you have no idea what seeing my name on your body does to me" " I have a pretty good idea what if as and engagement present I get it done for real" He stops what he's doing and gets up and holds my face in his hands. " You would do that baby permanently mark your body with my name" " Yes I would".

We end up fucking up against the wall in the closet which seals the deal for me I am getting a real tattoo. Franco arrives and loses his shit when he sees my ring Christian tells me it's not public knowledge yet so he should keep his big mouth shut. I am ready to shout it from the roof tops or at least out of the balcony but I know that the press will mob us and start running story after story and I want to enjoy the engagement bubble while I can. Once Franco has finished my hair and make up I am ready to get my dress on Christian comes in to closet and thanks Franco and tells him polity to leave, " Baby let me help you get into that dress I plan on helping you out of later" the feel of Christians hands all over my body while he is dressing me sends me crazy I am turning into a sex crazed monster.

I am wearing a grey full length dress which I thought was an appropriate colour for celebrating my becoming a Grey. We leave the apartment and head out for dinner we get out of the car outside the mile high and walk into the entrance I am sure I saw someone with a camera but I guess I am just paranoid. Once we are up to the restaurant floor we are greeted by the entire Grey family and my dad, Grace works quick as there are balloons and flowers and banners everywhere. We get hugs from everyone expect for Elliot I walk up to him and hug him and tell him that nothing was his fault and I want the old Elliot back I see Christian wink at him and I realise that he had been worried about how I would treat him after everything that happened.

Gracepov

I am on cloud nine now seeing that messages from Christian and Ana has me overjoyed I even ran into Carrys office screaming he thought something bad had happened the way I was caring on. I have talked to Christian about dinner tonight and he suggest his restaurant which is fine by me so I set up to have flowers balloons and banners set up as we are celebrating. I am stressing out what to wear for such a special occasion where as Carry just pulls a suit out and carries on which whatever he was doing beforehand. I can't believe my little boy is going to get married and to the love of his life no doubt, me and Carry both adore Ana and I know my parents love her so much especially my dad I think he loves her more than anyone.  
I call Elliot to ask if he had heard from Christian and he said he had received the message and was happy for them both, he tries to talk himself out of coming this evening but I wont have it so I play the I am your mother card on him.


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter 35**

 **LeilaPOV**

Me and sir have this new fun game that is oddly satisfying I hide like stalker watching his every move I am never told where he is going to be which makes the game that more fun. Tonight I am waiting outside of the mile high club I hope he turns up tonight as I need the rush of seeing him, I make sure I have my camera and dressed like a spy. I always take pictures of him so I can satisfy myself once I am home am sure he loves thinking about what I am doing to myself. I was never allowed to pleasure myself before but now I know he gets off on it so allows it.

I see people turn up to club I don't recognise but once I see Elliot I get excited as I know sir will be here soon and I am right I see his SUV park outside and his henchman get out, I get my camera out so I can get a few pictures of him before he goes into the building. I see him get out of the car working a sexy black suit I think I could just cum by looking at him, He opens the passenger door and I see her oh how I loathe her. I continue to snap pictures until I can no longer see him. I am so excited that I look at my pictures straight away and there is a big shine on the on of sir holding that whores hand once I zoom in I see the huge rock on her finger.  
I feel so betrayed and devastated does is sir just playing a game to make me jealous well its working, I contact a local pap I know to give him the scoop as I will ruin their night I also ask my contact to bring me something special that I might need. Before I know it there is a ton of paps waiting out the mile high club I can see the door security trying to deal with the crowd but its difficult as there are so many. I know by know that sir will have been informed by the crowd and will be making a plan of action my man loves a good plan. A few hours later the people I saw going inside earlier leave the building and they are getting asked questions by the paps. Elliot follows shortly after and gets straight into his car and drives off.

I am starting to feel a tingle throughout my body as this whore's night is about to be ruined, I see the outside security and trying to crowd control while sirs two henchmen are getting sir and the whore out of the building. I take my chances and run into the crowd I open my container and throw red paint all over the whore, one of the henchman took most of the hit but I can see that she has got some over her hand and dress. Sir sees me and tells his henchmen to get me and I start to run.

CPOV

My mother has went all out decorating my club she looks so happy now she is practically glowing, I feel at ease once Ana and Elliot greeted each other as I am not near ready to forgive or trust him but Ana's happiness is my main priority and I will be dammed if I allow anything to ruin tonight. We all sit down and start on the champagne my gramps makes a little speech about how happy he is for the both of us and officially welcomes Ana to the family but he adds that in his eyes she has always been a part of it. I can't keep my eyes off Ana's hand seeing my ring on her finger makes me feel so happy and horny.  
Mia and my mum keep bombarding myself and Ana with wedding question like have you set a date location dress food the whole nine yards, I see Ana look a little overwhelmed so I step in and tell everyone that once we have had a discussion together we will give them more information. Dinner goes really well Ana excuses herself from the table and asks if she could speak to me privately I start to panic as I am worried she has changed her mind and all this is too much for her. I lead her to my office that I have here that I never use and she pushes me in and locks the door behind us.

" Christian all this talk about me being yours is making my kitty very needy"

I practically growl at her I quickly get her out of her dress and I remember that she had no panties on, I tell her i need to taste her so I pin her against the wall an then get on my knees pulling her leg over my shoulder and go for gold on her clit she screams out my names as she comes into my mouth. I don't even get a chance to get my cock out when there is a knock on the door.

" Mr Grey I have been informed that a swarm of paps have started a crowd outside"

" Follow protocols Taylor and have the bar security help out"  
I know he wants to say more but I have to dismiss him as I am in need of being inside my Fiance now.

" Christian bend me over your desk and fuck me now"  
Yes ma'am I don't need telling twice I gently push her down onto my desk and give her ass a little spanking she moans so loud I know she likes it I am about to push my dick inside her when there is another knock on the door.

" What the fuck Taylor?"

" Christian it's gramps I came to see if you where coming back as Mia and your mother where about to storm up here"

" Sorry Gramps I thought you where Taylor can you just give us a few more minutes please and we will be back down"  
Once I know he's gone I plunge myself into Ana making her squeal yes my kitty is very horny today and rather naughty.

" Fuck me hard baby please fuck me fuck me fuck me" Wow Ana screaming at me like that is a massive turn on. I give her exactly what she needs and she is loving every second of it she cums violently and I follow her we are both panting so hard. We both get cleaned up and dressed ready to go back to our guests. As we leave the office Ana whispers into my ear asking me to fuck her more once we are home. I have created a little horny kitty and I am loving every second of it.

I am so proud that I will get to call her my wife and she will call me her husband, We will need to talk about weddings soon enough but for now I want to enjoy our bubble as Ana calls it. I hear my mother telling Ana that she knows and amazing wedding dress designer and the should have lunch this week and maybe do a little shopping, I am so happy that Ana and my mother get along so well. Mia invites herself along saying she knows the best wedding planner in Seattle Ana smiles at me I know this will be a lot for her to take in but the fact that she wants my family to be a part of this pleases me.  
Tonight was a really good night and I even got to have a conversation with Ray I thanked him for my birthday present and I thank him for given me his permission for Ana and I to be together. As everyone is ready to leave I explain to Ana about the paps outside and she acts me if I want her to take her ring off which I am strongly against I know we don't want the press hounding us but I never want that ring off her finger. Once my family are safe in their cars we both head out with Taylor and Sawyer in front of us, The flashes and shouts are too much as its practically a swarm, I see Sawyer break formation and head towards a woman in all black.

I see the paint being splattered and I manage to see who throw the paint and I send Sawyer and Taylor after her I grab Ana and push past all the paps and get her into the car, She is sobbing uncontrollably and I ask if shes ok and she shows her her hand her ring is covered in paint. I know she's not upset about the ring but what the rings symbolises, I call my Guy at Cartier and demand him to be at Escala and bring his cleaning kit as this needs to be taken care of tonight. I hold Ana in my arms to comfort her but it's no use, I tell her that everything is ok and in a few hours the ring will be as good as new.

" Christian why would someone do this? I mean look at my ring", I can't help but be upset as it means so much to me and its destroyed"

" Baby I am going to personally make sure that the person who did this suffers I know you love your ring an what it stands for and I am taking that very seriously, It will be cleaned and polished and back on your finger before you know it"

" I never want to take it off I always want to keep it on my finger"

" And I want that to baby"

Taylor and Sawyer are back in the SUV and ready to take us home I decide to wait to ask any questions as I don't Ana to be more upset than she already is. My jewellery guy is waiting in the lobby of Escala by the time we are home and I ask Taylor to make sure he gets up to the apartment. I hate what I have to do next I have to ask Ana for her ring and it pains the both of us watching her remove it, I tell her she will have it back in no time. I run her a nice hot bath so she can relax in it while I take care of some business.

"Taylor what news do you have for me?"

" Sir we lost Mrs Williams as she got into a car and drove off obviously she had an accomplish"

" I want her found Taylor this goes the top of the security priority list"

I see Sawyer covered in paint and I know he took most of the hit, I appreciate his quick thinking now.

" Sawyer thank you for tonight and saving Ana from the paint"

" Its my pleasure sir as its my job to protect Miss Steele I am just disappointed that I did not take all the hit, I am sorry that Miss Steele is upset now"  
They both leave my office and as I head back to the bedroom I see my jewellery guy working hard on Ana's ring he tells me he will only  
need another hour and then it will be perfect. I head into the bathroom where Ana is still in the tub she looks more calmer now than before.

" How are you feeling baby?" I am more than concerned now.

" I am ok I know that you will fix everything so I trust that everything is going to be ok as long as I have you I know that I will be ok"

" Baby I plan on taking care of you for the rest of my life anything you want or need you will have and anything you desire I will willingly give it to you"

" Anything you say?"

" Yes baby"

" Lets get in that amazing shower of yours and fuck like crazy"

I do just that what my baby wants my baby will have.

APOV

I feel so overwhelmed at dinner with all the questions being fired at me and Christian, I love that everyone is excited but I don't feel the need to rush anything. I start to feel very confined and stressed so I ask Christian if we can speak in private, Once we head to his office I practically beg to be fucked its like I have lost all my shame. After the disturbances we both get to cum gloriously may I add I feel a lot more relaxed, I even agree to go to meet with a designer this week and have lunch and go shopping with Grace and Mia.

Christian tells me that there's a swarm of paps outside and I offer to take my ring off but he refuses to allow me to do it, which I a regret as someone in the crowd through a container of paint at me I am so thankful that Sawyer took most of the hit but when I looked down at my ring that was covered in red paint it sends me into and emotional spin. I am sobbing uncontrollably even Christian is finding it hard to comfort me, I hear him call someone up and ask for them to clean my ring. I love that he cares so much to want to make me feel better immediately, Once Taylor and Sawyer are back in the SUV we head home. The tears have stopped but I still feel upset.

Christian asks for my ring an I can feel my heart-break as I am taking it off and I know Christian is feeling no better as the look on his face gives him away. I am laying in the hot bath that Christian has ready for me I could not have asked more a better man he is just amazing. Once he is back I beg for more sex I just need him I need the comfort of being one with him. After our hot fuck filled shower I get dressed in Christians Harvard T-shirt and a pair of his joggers I just need to comfort and he never seems to mind me wearing his clothes.  
Christian gets alerted by Taylor that the jeweller is finished we both run out of the bedroom slowly pacing ourselves before we are near the living room as we don't want to look crazy. The jeweller passes my ring to Christian as Christian inspects it he has a huge smile on his face, He says his thank you's and tells him he will receive a payment into his account tomorrow. Once we are alone again he gets down on one knee to put my ring back on. I feel so much better now that it is back on my finger.

" Christian you know work will be hell tomorrow as by now the world will know we are engaged"

" Baby don't worry we will release our own press statement and I will make sure you are safe and not bothered by anyone"

" Christian I have been thinking about what kind of wedding would you like?"

" Baby I just want to marry you and become your husband the details do not matter but I would say small and intimate. I want you to be my wife soon I don't want to wait forever so maybe we could start planning soon?"

" I think that to let's go to bed".


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter 36**

 **CPOV**

I am so grateful for being so rich now as I would have never been able to have my jewellery guy on call there was no way I was going to allow Ana to stay that hurt. We had so much sex last night that i am a little sore this morning, I get to show Ana her new Audi today I am so glad the old one is now out of my sight. I am going to say it is an engagement present otherwise she might kick up a fuss about me buying her such an expensive car. She is going to be my wife soon enough so it's about time she gets used to it, I have contacted my accountants and financial team to get Ana's name added to all my personal and business accounts and get her issued with credit cards.  
I am watching Ana sleep I am very reluctant on waking her as I know there will be so many tabloid headlines about our engagement and last nights events, I asked Taylor to keep me informed of any bad ones that I will need to take care of but so far I have not heard from him. I see Ana start to do her little cute moaning sound she does as she is waking up I kiss her lips and I see those beautiful blue eyes.

" Christian good morning but hello morning breath"

" Baby good morning and you know I don't care, how about we take the day off work and do something fun together?"

" As tempting as it sounds you have an important meeting with Ros an I think we have had enough days off don't you think?" She hops out of the bed to head to the bathroom.

" I am the CEO baby we can do what the hell we want to but I actually forgot about that meeting" I just want to have a fun day with my girl why is that so hard to do.

" How about we plan something fun for this weekend maybe go away or something?"

" I like the sounds of that baby I will make a plan"  
We share a shower a none naughty one as we both are a little sore we sit down to have some breakfast when I can't help but I start to question Ana.

" Baby when do you want to start planning our wedding maybe we should set a date?"

" How about next summer that gives us plenty of time to plan and make sure everyone has enough time to make it" I am actually disappointed that she wants to wait so long I need to convince her to shorten the time frame.

" Baby I can't wait that long to make you my wife please don't tease me, How about next month? which gives us plenty of time to plan" She is looking at me like I am crazy.

" Wow that's like wow"

" Baby don't panic ok I just want to be your husband I want to worship you and I want to see you in a beautiful wedding dress and I want to promise you forever"

"Yes I will marry you in a month" I pick her up and kiss her and spin her around as I get to call her my wife in a months time.

" Will you contact your mum and let her know as I know she wants to help with the planning and I would really love the get married at your parents home. You know how I love their back yard"

" I will call her once we get to the office baby and I know you love it"  
Once we have finished with breakfast we head down to the garage, Ana instantly sees the R8 with the big bow around it and she loses it in a good way when I tell her its an engagement present. She tells me that I am going to get fucked good tonight.  
I walk into GEH hand in hand with Ana and I have the dumbest grin on my face but I can't help it people keep approaching and congratulating us on the engagement and the female staff keep asking to see Ana's ring. Once I have kissed Ana I head into my office before I have to go to the conference room I decide to call my mother as Ana asked.

" Hello Christian such a nice surprise that your calling me on a monday morning is everything ok?"

"Hello mother everything is amazing I am so happy, Me and Ana have decided to get married next month and she wanted me to ask if we could get married at yours and dads house?" I hear her scream down the phone and remove it from my ear as it hurt.

" I am so happy I can't believe it's happening this fast and yes me and your father would be honoured for you to get married here, I will call Ana and start making a plan"

" Thanks mother I am sure she will appreciate all the help just please reign Mia in speaking of Mia I need to have a serious conversation with her at some point"

" Well keep me out of that one I got to go I will call Ana I love you"  
After finishing my call with my mother I start to worry about her and Mia going crazy and overwhelming Ana they are enough to scare anyone off. Ana comes into my office looking so happy and tells me my mum had called her and told her she would love for us to marry at her home. She also tells me that my mother has asked her out for lunch today and to start on a game plan, I tell Ana to take the rest of the day off as I know how my mother can be she frowns about it but I am the boss and I can give her the afternoon off it pleases me. I remind her to come and see me before she leaves and to make sure Sawyer is with her, I am even surprising her by allowing Sawyer to pick up her car and bring it here so she can have a drive of it.

APOV

A month well that was unexpected I am nervous but I can't wait to be called Mrs Christian Grey to top off the wedding shocker I am now the proud owner of an Audi R8 I practically drooled over Christian every time he drove his. He tells me is an engagement present but I saw that my old Audi was not here days ok so he had a plan, I am not trying to sound ungrateful but I never like the red Audi something about it made me feel cheap I know I sound crazy but I always got a vibe from the car. I am really hoping that Grace and Carrick will allow us to have our wedding there as I am love with their home.  
Once we are at work we are getting congratulated by all the staff but I can see some of the bitch squad not a bit happy I even hear that I am fucking my way to the top. I take no notice as I am so happy now I wont allow anything to bring me down. I am sitting at my desk dealing with some paper work and sorting out Christians calendar when my phone starts to ring and I see that its Grace.

" Hey Grace everything ok?"

" Hi Ana my future daughter in law to be in a months time" I guess Christian spoke to her.

" Yes a month I know it feels so unreal but I can't wait to be a Grey"

" I already told Christian that you both are welcome to get married at our home, It will such an honour to both myself and Carrick, anyway I have the day off today so I want to take you for lunch and to start planning if that's ok with you?"

" Yes Grace lunch and planning sounds great I will run it past Christian as we are both at work now"

" Ok honey meet me at 12 at that bistro we both love see you soon I love you"

" Love you to Grace"

Christian give me the afternoon off which I am angry about as I don't want hin to feel like I no longer want to work as I am marrying him. I am looking forward to meeting with Grace to see what ideas we both come up with as we have not got much time. Christian tells me that he will walk me to the garage as Sawyer is already waiting for me and I see my new car, Sawyer passes Christian the keys and Christian passes them to me and tells me to enjoy the ride I am so excited I wanna see what this baby can do.

" There she is my future daughter in law" I hear Grace yell as I walk into our favourite bistro.

" Hello future mother in law" I see her start to get emotional so I hug her.

" Oh Ana I am so happy that my baby has found such happiness I am floating on air"

" I am so lucky to have him I love him so much"

"I have already ordered are usual so now let's get down to business, We have the date and the location and I hope you don't mind but I have contact our family pastor and he is willing to do the ceremony"

" Thats great I know you love the church, I have seen a dress that I like but I highly doubt I would even be able to get an appointment in the shop"

" Honey do you remember who you are marrying he will make it happen give me the name of the designer and I will text Christian and get him to make the call"

I give Grace the details and ten minutes later we have an appointment for the next hour, I tell Grace that we want small and intimate and nothing big. We talk on the car ride over to the dress designers and Grace said she will contact the caterers and make an appointment at her favourite cake designers for me and Christian talk about easy planning she wanted the know colour scheme but I guess me and Christian will figure that out later. She also knows a woman who does the best invitations and she can contact them If I would like, I am taking Grace up on her offer as its nice to have a motherly figure to do all this with.

We get out of the car and I see the sign of the designer looking so big and bright I can't believe I could potentially have a Vera Wang wedding dress, We are greeted with champagne and then I see her Vera herself I nearly pass out with excitement.

" You must be the blushing bride hello Miss Steele I am vera its nice to meet you"

" Ana please and this is my future mother in law Grace, I was not expecting to see you personally I am very pleased to meet you I am a huge fan" shut up Ana not time for being a fangirl now.

" The pleasure is mine Ana I saw the photographs from your evening last night and I saw the ring and I knew I had to be the designer to dress you for your wedding. I was having my people try to contact you when Mr Grey himself rang me to say you wanted an appointment and that you had already seen a dress. I refuse to allow you to wear off the rack and I would love to design you a one of a kind dress"  
I don't know if it's the fact that am engaged or the fact that the best wedding designer in the world wants to make a dress for me but I have to run the bathroom as I need to be sick. I am so embarrassed once I return but everyone is very understanding. I am taken into a fitting room where my measurements are taken and then to Vera's office where she sits and sketches she shows me the first sketch and I know that's the dress for me. We toast with a glass of champagne and I feel more excitement sick. Grace gets a call from the hospital there has been an emergancy so I decided to head back to the office with Sawyer.

We both head to the car when about fifteen women are standing near my car they don't look like paparazzi so I start to panic and even grab Sawyer's arm. As we approach the car further Sawyer pushes me out-of-the-way and tackles one of the women and cuffs her to a post. Since when do CPO'S carry handcuffs I have no idea whats going on until the handcuffed woman speaks"

" Your nothing special you know how about you take a good look at the fifteen of us and realise that you're not as special as you think" Sawyer is trying to silence her.

" You will never make him happy you know the fifteen of us tried and he was never happy you are just fooling yourself. Has it clicked yet Anastasia we are

all former lovers of you man" Before she can say another word my mouth flies open.

" Lovers pppfffttttt use the correct term lady and that submissives you are all nothing but contracted fucks, You are so sad and pathetic you can't let go of a man that was never yours to have. I am guessing you're the one who throw the paint last night well why don't you take a look of how shiny my ring is. Thats right ladies I am special and I different to all you as I am engaged to be married to Christian that's right Christian not Mr Grey and not Sir Christian. I sleep in his bed every night and I can touch every inch of him" I see all the women wince when I mention that I can touch him.

" And the best part about it is that I sit on his cock all day and all night and to really make my point watch this" I already seen Christian heading towards us so I walk up to him grab him and kiss him while touching his chest and letting my hands roam his body.

" So yes ladies I am different to all of you and proud to be Christian is mine is mine and if any of you bitches even think of coming near him well my claws will really come out"

I see Taylor usher the stupid bitches away Christian looks so angry now I hope it's not with me. " Baby that little possessive show you have just put on made me so hot for you now" "Right back at you hot stuff. I see a police car heading our way and I know little miss wife wannabe will get taken away in it yes I can't help but be smug about that. She is placed under arrest by the officer and before they put her in the car she yells at me.

" Your precious little red Audi he bought you was a submissive car how special do you feel now princess"


	37. Chapter 37

**Chapter 37**

 **CPOV**

Well that's not what I expected today I decided to leave work and go meet Ana and my mother after their appointment, I was not expecting to see fifteen of my ex submissives having a showdown with my fiancé. When Sawyer contact Taylor we where only a blocks away I was calm understand I saw the actually madness, my biggest worry is this will be the last straw and Ana will realise that being with me is causing so much chaos in her life. I have to be honest and admit that watching Ana all possessive over me was so hot its made me rock hard and I want her so bad. I am apprehensive about driving home with her as I heard what that vile bitch said to her and I don't want world war 3 on my hands.  
Once we are both safe and sound in the car I have no time to think as Ana straddles me and is kissing me like crazy, I am not complaining but I was not expecting this I was ready for war but instead I am getting this.

" Baby I think we should talk about what just happened"

" No we don't Christian what was said was stuff I already knew so I am not willingly to talk about it. I have better things to do with my time like Kissing you so shut up no more talking and lets fool around"  
I don't need to be told twice I could get used to dominate Ana as she is hot, We get back to escala and have the hottest sex to date. I am worried that Ana is doing what I used to do and use sex to deal with my problems and act like it fixes everything.

" Baby that was so fucking hot I am officially exhausted" I hear her giggle it is my favourite sound.

" Me to hot stuff I want you to be in me all day everyday I can never get enough of you"

" And me you baby, I hate to ruin the mood but I really need to know how you are feeling after todays events"

" Am not pleased that I had to come face to face with fifteen women you have had sex with, I was ok when they where unknown and I didn't know what they look like but now it will make me think more about it which is what i never wanted. it's happened now and we move on from it and we don't have time to think about the past when we have a future to plan. Oh I forgot you mum text me earlier and I had to do my best to translate it but she has got us an appointment at the cake designers for tomorrow evening"

" I know baby I never wanted those women anywhere near you. They never meant anything to me you are the ony woman I have ever loved and soon enough you will be my wife. mmmmmm cake I hope there is a chocolate one I can taste"

" I had already mentioned to your mum that chocolate cake would most likely be our cake"

" You know me so well baby"

" That I do Mr Grey now I say we get some take out as I am so hungry"

" Anything for you Mrs Grey shall I order our usual"

" Please but will you order me a few extra things as I am so hungry"  
While we are waiting for the food to arrive Ana is trying to find us a movie to watch I never enjoyed just sitting and relaxing before but its one of my favourite things to do with Ana. I open a bottle of wine and grab two glasses and bring it to Ana so we can have a little drink, Taylor brings in the food and we tuck straight in. I have never seen Ana eat so much before I am guessing she never ate much at lunch she even has two glasses of wine she usually just has the one and switches to cuddle up on the sofa and continue to watch the movie, after about half and hour Ana jumps off the sofa and runs out of the movie room.  
I quickly follow after her and she is the guest bathroom and from what I can hear she is throwing up.

" Baby are you ok?" She has locked herself in so I can't get in to check on her.

" Go away Christian"

" Baby soon enough I will be promising you in sickness and in health. I just want to see you please open the door?" Finally I hear the door unlock.

" Christian I don't want you to see me like this, I think what I ate at the bistro has not agreed with me" I place my hand on her head and she is a little warm.

" Do you want me to call my mother and have her come take a look at you?" I grab my phone out of my pocket ready to make the call.

" No don't be daft Christian I will not have your mother drive all the way here at this time of night when I obviously just ate to much or something hasn't agreed with me"

" I am not being daft I would be willing to do anything to make sure you are ok"

" I will be fine I just want a glass of water a shower and an early night"

I text my mother to have her on stand by just incase Ana gets worse throughout the night, Ana decides she wants to shower alone which is not like her. I take call from my mother as she wants to make sure that Ana is ok, I am really stressing out right I snuggle up to Ana in bed she seems to have calmed down and is asleep pretty quick. I follow her not long after what feels like five minutes of sleep I am woken to Ana being sick in the bathroom.

APOV

I know most women would think I was insane right now by letting the whole being approached by crazy exes go over my head but I have to, I know who Christian was when I got into this relationship so I can't get angry about it just because times get hard. I am so in love with Christian that nothing will make me want to leave him. I am so glad we had amazing sex instead of crazy conversation, I feel so hungry so I suggest takeout and a movie so we can just have a stress free night together. I stuff my face and even treat myself to two glasses of wine I feel like such a bad ass yes that's how crazy I can get.  
After managing to get comfy I am up of the sofa and headed to the bathroom as I know I am going to be sick, the food this afternoon must have not agreed with me. I feel so embarrassed that Christian can hear exactly what I am doing. I tell him I just want to have a drink get a shower and have an early night I hope he doesn't feel like I am dismissing him. I am actually keeping a secret from him tomorrow afternoon I have a meeting with investors set up for my clothing line I know Christian would have funded it and made it a joint venture but I want to earn my business on my merit. I know keeping secrets from him is bad but I need to be able to do this on my own if I fail I fail and if I win I win, I love that Christian always wants to be by my side but I just want to do this one thing alone.

I have been so nervous all morning at the office but I am thankful that Christian is so busy today which works to my advantage as he wont see me before I leave so I don't have to lie to him. I decided to ditch Sawyer and I know with recent events that it is so stupid of me but he will report back to Christian and I don't need the hassle. I managed to make it to the investors meeting without anything Grey related which pleases me as I want to handle this with care as I know how Christian can be. The meeting went amazing and the investors have agreed to invest in my designs I am so excited right now, As I am leaving the offices I see a familiar face sitting at the outdoor café so I decide to go over and say hello.

" Hi El" He looks so shocked to see me.

" Hey Ana how are you?" I know he is really nervous.

" I am good how about yourself?, Do you mind if I sit down and we can have a drink an a catch up?"

He agrees for us to sit together I really want our relationship to go back to normal and his and Christians also. Its been really nice to be CPO free today and just what I want and feel like a normal woman for a change, maybe I can convince Christian to allow less CPO time I actually laugh out loud at the thought. Elliot decides to walk me to my car as he wants to make sure I get to it safely he even cracks a joke about me being accident prone we make it to the car and as we are saying our goodbyes I hear a loud noise and I feel myself being dragged back.


	38. Chapter 38

**Chapter 38.**

 **ElliotPOV**

Sitting here with Ana has me so tense as I feel that Christian is bound to come around the corner an beat the shit out of me,we are still not on the best of terms right now and I can understand how he feels I really can. Ana on the other hand has always been very forgiving and is now sitting with me acting like nothing has happened,its been nice to feel like my old self again as me and Ana used to spend a lot of time together well that was for Christians benefit as I was the fun one wanting to hang out and my brother always wanted to be with her so he used my personality to his advantage. Ana tells me about the meeting she has just come from and I know my brother is going to go ape shit over this, I can see Ana's reasoning but they will soon be married so everything of his will be hers but I like that she is independent and doesn't want to use Christian for his money or business.

I notice that there is no Sawyer lurking around which makes me question what the hell is going on as Ana is always protected and she is never alone, I take it upon myself to walk her to her car so I know she is safe as I don't need my brother wanting to kill me more so than he already does. Once we get to her car I notice a car driving to fast approaching us as it gets nearer I see the window opening and I hear a loud noise I pull Ana back from the car and move her away from the sidewalk. Ana looks so spaced as I am trying to talk to her but she seems to be in some sort of shock. A few seconds later and we are joined by Christian Sawyer and Taylor,Christian instantly goes to Ana and holds her while Taylor and Sayer are assessing the situation and looking at the angle of the street cameras.

Christian escorts Ana to the SUV and helps her in and comes back towards me I am not looking forward to him kicking my ass. "El thank you for pulling Ana back, I appreciate it" "You don't have to thank me Chris family is family after all" "Come to Escala tonight for dinner". I can't believe Christian has just invited me to his home tonight maybe things are going to start looking up for us.

CPOV

If i wasn't in such a fool mood I would find Ana's little stunt rather amusing as she really thinks that she is out on her own with no protection, little does she know that I am watching her every move from the SUV with Taylor and Sawyer. I don't know what made her think that I would be clueless to where she is her car has a location device built into it and I pay Barney and Welch a lot to be able to get access to cameras and anything I need, I am more shocked that she has gone behind my back to meet with investors for the clothing line she wants when I would have bank rolled it as Grey enterprise deal. I am fully aware of how independent Ana is and how she wants to make it on her own merit but we will be married in under a months time so whats mine will be hers and whatever she wants she will get.

I am ready to leave the SUV once I see Ana sitting with Elliot talking like nothings happened that's what I love about Ana when she loves she loves deep, I should be on better terms with Elliot but I can't get the words he said out of my head. Leila has been sent off to a psychiatric unit as she needs some serious help, Taylor and Sawyer are quickly getting out the SUV and I realise what the hell is going on they are the best for spotting security risks before the happen. Before we get to Ana Elliot has already pulled her back from her car and moved her away from the sidewalk, in that moment I realise that Elliot would never be capable of actually doing anything to hurt Ana.

Once I get to Ana I hold her and she seems to be in some sort of shock I make sure that Ana is safely in the SUV before talking to Elliot I thank him and invite him to dinner tonight. I think we have a long way to go to get our relationship back to the way it once was but I am willing to try and I know Elliot wants things to be better. I tell Sawyer to drive the R8 back to Escala and I get into the SUV to be with Ana. She seems to be more calmer once I back with her. "Baby are you ok?" "Am fine I just thought I saw someone but I was wrong". " So if your feeling ok how about we discuss what you did today you know the whole going out without security and going to meet with investors". I see her pull the oh I am busted face I decide for now I will let it go until I get the information I want about that car that drove far to close to Ana.

I am not letting this go I will be having a very heated discussion with Ana about her behaviour once we are home, I know we have the cake tasting appointment later so I think I will be picky with the time I pick to bring up todays events. I know I still need to speak to Mia but I think I am going to get my father speak to her and I have decided that I am cancelling her credit cards and I am going to more strict with her. I think its time she gets a job and grow up as she has been spoilt for far too this wedding stuff gets far too stressful I am going to take Ana to Vegas and just get married and tell everyone we have done it with no stress involved. We decided on lilac and grey colour scheme and the invitations are getting done and will be sent out tomorrow, My main concern is the added stress on Ana as she has not been handling stress that good lately but I can't say I blame her as shit keeps getting crazier.

APOV

It couldn't have been them is all I keep thinking I am unsure if I saw what I saw or I am losing my mind, I have felt really stressed out lately and I have been sick a lot. I know its wedding related as I think almost everything has been taken care off I am loving having Grace to do all the wedding stuff with and I know Mia can't wait to get involved or take over whatever works best for her. Christian has kept reminding me that's its our day but I just want to be his wife the wedding doesn't matter to me, I have made my wants and needs known and Grace knows what I and Christian like so I trust her 100%. Once I am back in the safety of Christians arms I feel so safe and content what ever possessed me to want be out of his safety net.

We talk briefly in the car and I think he gets the fact that I don't really wanna talk about today it will be brought up later but I don't have the energy to deal with it right now. Once we are home we try to get ready for the cake appointment but my body has other ideas I practically attack Christian not that I hear a complaint from him. I have no idea whats wrong with me lately one minute I am wanting him to fuck my brains out the next minute I want to be alone and just eat all day. I decide to use google while Christian is in his office talking to his team about today and that's where I see something that makes me feel more sick than I have felt lately.  
Your symptoms could be the signs of PREGNANCY .  
I don't even notice Christian standing behind me reading what it says on the screen, He puts both of his hands on my shoulders and kissed the back if my neck.

"Baby why didn't you tell me you have had all those symptoms?" I start to panic and I feel like I can't breathe and the walls feel like the are closing in on me.

"Baby just breathe please just stay calm everything is going to be ok.

CPOV

Will I be a good father.


	39. Chapter 39

**Chapter 39**

 **APOV**

I can't believe what I am seeing on the screen in front of me and to make it worse Christian has seen it to and the look on his face is enough to make me want all this to be just a dream. No such luck I am wide awake I know Christian is panicking on the inside but his face is really calm and soft which is unlike him.

"Baby how long have you been feeling like this for?"

" A few weeks I just put it down to stress as a lot has been happening lately and I just thought it was all due to that" I am physically shaking.

" Baby come here" He holds me and tells me everything is going to be ok we will go to the cake designers and then we will get a home pregnancy test and take it once we are home.

On the drive to the cake place Christian seems surprisingly calm and pretty happy I am guessing as he knows he will be soon eating chocolate cake, he is so adorable when there is chocolate cake involved. Once Taylor has parked the car Christian quickly gets out and comes around the car to open my door, he helps me out and kisses my head he holds my hand so tightly as we walk away from the car and head to the shop. We arrive at the cake shop and it is not what I expected at all it looks more like a designer clothes shop just without the clothes. The owner herself Miss Madeline Montgomery personally greets us and take us to the tasting room, We discuss size and shape of the cake I know Christian just wants the chocolate cake already he acting like a kid in a candy store now but he makes my heart melt.

We get plates filled with all different mini cakes on and I am in heaven I eat all of them and even go back for more, Christian only tries the chocolate one and is already sold on it I even eat the rest of his plate. We both decide that the chocolate is for us and Miss Madeline gives us a actual full size cake to take home she has made Christians day. I have wanted to enjoy this evening and get into wedding happy mode but I feel dread wash all over me as soon enough I will be taking a test that will seal our fates."Baby come on let's go home, Oh shit Elliot is coming over for dinner" "Thats ok why don't you call in the takeout order and it should arrive once we are home" " Baby I was not worried about the food I was thinking more of the test" " Oh right well I will need to go and buy one" He gives me a funny look oh I know that he did not send Taylor to go and pick one up I am mortified sensing my panic Christian tells me that he asked Miss Jones to pick one up as she was going to the supermarket while we are out.

" Christian are you fucking serious right now?, This is between me and you and you should have not asked Gail to do such a personal thing. I am capable of going out and picking up a test you know"

" Baby I am sorry I just didn't want the press getting a hold of any information do you really want the paps getting a picture of you buying a pregnancy test and then it being all over the gossip rags"

" I couldn't give a fuck Christian is this what you did with all your subs make things go away or get other people to clean up your mess for you. I am so sorry that I inconvenience your life and make things difficult god forbid anything to change the littler perfect Christian Grey world you have going on"

We don't speak all the way home and the atmosphere once we are back home is so tense Miss Jones has put the test in the bathroom for me I thank her and apologise to her for her having to buy it. Christian tries to follow me into the bathroom is he serious he wants to actually watch me pee on a stick this man has no idea of what boundaries are, I tell him once I am done I will let him know and he can come in and we can wait out the three minutes together. After I have done the test I place it down on the counter and wash my hands and call Christian in, He wraps his arms around me and tells me everything is going to be ok which makes me feel bad for losing it with him earlier.

" I am sorry" We bot say in unison.

" Christian no please let me talk first I should not have lost it with you like that I am so sorry I know this is just as new to you as it is to me and I maybe overreacted a little. I know that I am always bringing up the whole sub thing and I am sorry for that but it is so hard not to feel like that sometimes". He

looks so saddened by what I have just said maybe I am not as ok with the sub thing as I like to make out.

" Baby no I am sorry I should have thought about what I was doing before I went ahead and did it, I just wanted to keep our business our business and I am so used to involving Taylor and Miss Jones into my personal business I forget sometimes that maybe I overstep. I never want you to feel like a sub baby your going to be my wife my equal and I love you more than life itself"  
Well I know I had a point about Miss Jones going for the test but I feel bad as I keep throwing the whole sub thing back in his face I should really stop doing that as it is a low blow.

" Baby how are you feeling about all of this?"

" Nervous scared I guess how most women would feel right now. How are you feeling?"

" honestly baby I thought I would have lost my shit went mental and needed Flynn for the first time in so long but I feel kinda calm and excited" He places his hand on my stomach.

" The thought of you carrying our little mini me makes me smile"  
Well if that's not enough to make any women turn into an emotional mess I don't know what will. I hear the phone alarm I set go off and we both nervously stand there neither one of us making a move for the test, Christian holds my hand as I reach out for the test I hold it in front us so we can both see it and the disappointment hits really fast.

NOT PREGNANT.

CPOV

I really can be a dumbass at times I didn't think that Miss Jones doing what I asked would turn into a major problem for Ana, I guess not thinking gets me into more trouble than its worth I have never been in a relationship before so I guess I am allowed a few tiny screw ups. All I can think of is if Ana is pregnant I thought this kinda news would make me lose my shit but I am really calm the thought of Ana having our little mini me growing inside of her makes me feel so happy and complete. Seeing that not pregnant on the screen of the test has made me feel like someone has just ripped out my heart, Seeing the broken look on Ana's face is killing me I know she wants to cry as I can she is holding back the tears. All I can do is hold her as I don't think I would say the right thing so I think for once I am best keeping my mouth shut.

The quietness in the room is broken by Taylor alerting me that Elliot is on his way up and the takeout is on its way also, I tell Ana I can send Elliot away and we can just be alone but she insists on having dinner just the three of us. We both make it though dinner the best we could I just hope Elliot didn't realise that anything was the matter as he will go straight to mother about it. Once Elliot has left and the staff have gone to their living quarters I ask Ana if she wants to talk or needs anything she said she just wants to sit and watch some tv before bed. We walk to the cinema room and she sits and get comfy while channel surfing, She looks up at me and asks if I am joining her I sit with her and hold her that close to me that I think I could actually be accused of suffocating her but I think we both need this.

While Ana is sleeping I make arrangements for us to fly to Aspen tomorrow for a few days as we need a break from everything here, I have informed Ros and got the jet ready to go I just hope Ana is ok with the idea I have contacted my house keeper at my home in Aspen requesting items to be purchased for Ana as I already have stuff their and I don't want Ana to worry about packing. Once I have done everything i snuggle into Ana as she is very restless tonight I am about to fall asleep when In hear Ana mumble please don't leave me Christian which is enough to kill me off. I awake at 3AM and Ana is not in the bed with me I check the bathroom and the closet and I hear a noise coming from the kitchen so I head towards it to see whats going on.  
The sight I see has to be the most cutest thing I have ever seen Ana in my T-shirt with chocolate cake on her face I snap a picture on my phone before she notices me.

" Baby what are you doing?" She looks at me and knows she's been caught with her hands in the cookie jar.

" I will tell you what I am not doing I am not eating the entire chocolate cake you where so looking forward to getting a piece of. I think it might have been wild animals or birds or something" She has no idea how adorable she is right now.  
I walk towards her and I lick the chocolate from her face and moan this cake is so good not that I will get a piece as I can see the entire cake has gone.

"Christian what the hell have I done? I was asleep and then I couldn't get the cake out of my mind and its like my whole body forced me out of bed and made me eat it. I don't know what the hell is wrong with me my stomach just wanted it and I gave in and let it have it. I was only going to have one piece but I had the entire cake"

I want to laugh but I think I best not as she looks really emotional right says that she can't go back to sleep so I tell her about Aspen and  
she seems genuinely excited and even asks if we can leave soon and I don't see why not. Once we are ready to go Ana runs back into the bedroom and I hear her be sick over and over I guess eating a whole chocolate cake can do that to anybody. I call Dr Greene as I know what the test said but there has to be a reason for all this and a second opinion couldn't hurt. She is willing to meet us at her office in 40 minutes so we can get Ana checked out and head off to Aspen.


	40. Chapter 40

**Chapter 40**

 **APOV**

I was so worried about christians reaction to all of this but he has been perfect a big part of me is disappointed that I am not pregnant as Christian looked so happy when he thought I was, I am worried about the appointment he has made for today as I don't want him to build his hopes up about the test being wrong. Before we leave for the appointment I make sure I have everything I need well all I need is my passport as always Christian hs took care of everything I have the sudden urge to pee so I take a quick trip to the bathroom. I notice that I have my period and my heart sinks I guess the test was right I decided to call Dr Greene and cancel the appointment as there is no point in going now, The good doctor tells me that she believes that there has been a major hormone change in my body lately which could have caused the symptoms.

Once I am done with the phone call I see Christians smile beaming across his face and I know that smile wont be there in a few minutes. I honestly thought that Christian would have lost his mind and have been so unhappy about the situation but I have never seen him this happy before which makes things that much more difficult.

" Hey baby are you ready to go to Dr Greene's office?" He gives me that hopeful luck and I just die inside.

" I called her and cancelled Christian as I have got my period so I guess the test was right after all" and there is the face drop I was waiting for I feel like I have hurt a puppy. He pulls me so close to him and we just stand there I guess both thinking of the what if's.

"Come on baby let's get out of here and enjoy some relaxing time away" the Aspen excitement has officially gone.  
Once we are safely on the jet I get comfortable as I am feeling tired and I know Christian plans on doing some work during the flight so it's a win win. I am awoken to soft kisses to my face and I know its Christian. "Christian 5 more minutes please" "wits not dada mama its me swilly" I literally jump awake and Christian rushes over to me what in the hell was that I now know it was a dream but it felt so real.

"Baby are you ok was you having a nightmare?" He looks at me puzzled

" I would say a very vivid dream" I know he is waiting on me to elaborate further but I just can't.

" Baby please tell me what has you like this?"

" I can't Christian it no good will come from it due to recent circumstances"  
He gives me is stern you best tell me look and I cave.

" I dreamt that you where waking me up by softly kissing my face but then it wasnt you kissing me"

" What the fuck Anastasia you where dreaming of being with another man? I can't fucking believe this" He does his usual hair pull and stress face.

" It was your son well I am guessing as I could not see him I could only hear his sweet angelic voice" I see Christian practically melting in front of me.

" What did he say baby?" He holds me close and kisses my head.

"wits not dada mama its me swilly"

There are no more words shared between us for a while until Christian speaks.

" Baby you do know that we are in love and going to be married and if we want a baby then we can have one"  
Well my ovaries defiantly heard that as I can hear them practically scream yes hell yes fuck yes let's do this now.

" You want a baby Christian?" oh don't give me that sexy smile Grey.

" I would love nothing more than to have our little mini me growing inside of you" Damn period as all I want to do is jump on this man how can one man be so hot I can't control my own thoughts right will have to have a serious conversation about all of this but for now I don't want to kill his happiness.

CPOV

I have secretly been researching on my phone about false negatives and chances of pregnancy and things look good for us I have to admit that I am so thrilled with the Ana of a baby. At one point in my life I was all about avoiding pregnancy now I am all for impregnating my future wife yes I said it I want this to happen. The imagine of Ana with a baby bump makes me feel so warm and content I really want this and no matter what happens today I am on a baby making mission. I read over Welch's email from last night and it turns out that the erratic driver was an elderly male who suffered a stroke behind the wheel he is stable which is good and even better that Ana was not a target.

I see Ana come out of our bedroom and I know something is playing on her mind I worry that she does not want a baby as she wants to expand her career and she is only young. Ana tells me that she cancelled the appointment and the reason why and I feel like my dream has just died right in front of me, I put on my tough CEO face as I don't want Ana to feel any worse than she already does as I can see it all over her face. Once we are settled on the het Ana is soon asleep and I concentrate on doing some work after a short while I see Ana fidgeting and I know she is dreaming I hope it involves me all of a sudden she shoots up like she was shot out of a cannon and I quickly go to her.  
I am beyond angry when she tells me what she was dreaming about until she finishes what she was telling me and I feel elated and I practically beg her to let me put a baby in her. I have never been that open and honest about my feelings before but I know I want this I can feel it the thought of holding my baby in my arms is probably the best feeling anyone could feel and I want that with Ana. I hope that I have not scared her off as she is less affectionate once we arrive at our home here in Aspen, I know I should give her the space she obviously needs but not knowing what she's thinking makes me crazy.

" Baby I know that I have probably freaked you out I just wanted to be honest and let you know how I feel"

" It's not that Christian its just what you said has kinda made me errrmmmmmm" She bites that lip and gives me the I need you look.

" Well baby why didn't you say let me take good care of you" She looks so freaked out right now.

" Christian I can't that gross I am having my period and we can't have sex that s to weird no, No Christian Grey do not give me that look you know what that look does to me" Oh I know baby that's why I am giving you it.

" Baby you having your period does not bother me in the slightest so follow me and I will make you feel so good you will even forget your own name"

I find Ana so cute at times like a little blood will stop me from getting my fill of her, after a very hot and steamy sex session I let Ana rest while I get my laptop out and do some online research and I even order some books that will come in handy. I end up on a baby clothing site and I feel like I am a hormonal woman right now I am actually looking at baby clothes and I am going arw that's cute. I click buy it now on the cutest little baby grow I don't know what possessed me to buy it but I just had to have it. I know we will be getting our baby soon I just have to patient and wait. I have even been researching the shot Ana got and to see if there are any flaws or if there are early times that it could run out before the three months it says it lasts.


	41. Chapter 41

**Chapter 41**  
 **APOV**

I wake up alone and I wonder where Christian is I don't have to think to long until he is standing in the doorway smiling at me, I am so relaxed and comfortable I manage to reach my arms out to call him to me and he is in my arms before I even have to ask. "Baby do you realise that in 3 weeks you will officially be Mrs Grey?" "I know its crazy to think that only a month ago we had sex for the first time and now we are planning the rest of our lives together"

"Now we are on the subject of weddings my family are on their way here as my mother and Mia thought it would be fun to go shopping and have a spa day with you"

He continues to complain about it as he wanted it to be just us but he deserves some guy time and I really could do with getting Mia's bridesmaid dress out-of-the-way and get mine and her shoes bought, time is going really fast Grace has been amazing I have felt no stress as she has been my own personal wedding planner. Christian seduces the hell out of me and we end up having rather kinky sex I got spanked blindfolded and tied up I don't know what brought all the kink on but I have to say I love it. Seeing Christian all domineering is hot and I can't get enough, Christians housekeeper here is making dinner for everyone tonight as the Grey's will be here so we are all going to have a family meal. I can tell Christian is less than impressed with the intrusion but his family are so loving and I enjoy having them around.

"Christian please just smile and be on your best behaviour it's not like your family are staying here they have their own place like ten minutes away"

" Baby but I just want you all to myself with no interruptions and you will be gone for most of the day tomorrow and I wont be with you" He is just too adorable now we hardly spend anytime away from each other but here he is pouting.

" How about this if you be on your best behaviour tonight and try to have fun with the men folk tomorrow I will buy something sexy you can rip off of me and you can have full control over me lets call it Christians gets exactly what he wants" He licks his lips at me and I could just take him right here right now he is too hot.

"I am liking the sounds of that baby now when you say I can have exactly what I want you will stand by that wont you?"

"Yes you have my word"

I know his brain is cooking up some sort of plan but If it gets him to behave and actually enjoy himself I am fine with treating my man to some very hot kinky sex. Once everyone arrives I can see Christian is mellow which makes me happy as I want him to enjoy family time as one day we will hopefully have one of our own. I still have the whole baby thing in my head I think Christians reaction has sealed the deal for me yes I want Christian to put a baby in me as soon as it is possible, I keep picturing a beautiful baby boy with copper hair and grey eyes I see a little mini Christian every time I picture this little baby I cant help but have a huge smile on my face. I am happy that my period is so lights its as if its not even happening.

I am actually not looking forward to the girls day tomorrow as I know Mia will most likely need to be reigned in when looking at shoes and dresses, her excitement can be infectious but I just want an easy day with no stress I am looking forward to going to the spa more than anything else I want a mani pedi and a massage. I noticed a tattoo shop on the drive to the house and I am thinking that tomorrow should be the day that i give Christian his engagement present. The food is amazing tonight and I even have a second helping I make everyone promise to not tell Gail about this as she might get mad at me for enjoying someone elses cooking so much. Once dinner is over Carrick asks if he can talk to Christian alone and they head outside to talk as its such a nice night, it's not long before I hear raised voices and Christian storming back into the house and Carrick telling Grace and Mia that they are leaving. I dread to ask Christian what has just happened. Theo and Elliot look on like they know exactly what has just gone one.

CPOV

I am so pissed that I have to tell Ana my family are coming here I even told them no put they never listen all I wanted was to be alone with my future wife is that too much to ask,the thought of it leaves me as me and Ana have some hot kinky sex I never thought she would be up for anything like that but my girl defiantly has a kinky side and I love it. I am feeling that happy and sexually satisfied now that I even promise Ana that I will be on my best behaviour and try and enjoy myself and I get the greatest reward Ana in something sexy and I have full control. I didn't need an incentive as anything Ana wants I will happily give to her willingly. I actually enjoy dinner as the food is so tasty I even see that Ana has a second serving I love to watch her eat I can't help but fantasise about her feeding her growing body as our baby is growing.  
I am snapped out of my baby fantasy as my father asks if he can talk to me alone I have an idea what this is about but if he knows whats good for him he wont dare bring it up.

" Christian I see that you have not got a prenup drawn up and the wedding is quickly approaching" he gives me his i am a lawyer look and i see this shit on a daily basis.

" No dad I havent as there will be no prenup as I don't need one"

" Son your are a really intelligent man but right now your being rather stupid you're a billionaire you need to protect yourself"

" I am not getting Ana to sign a document about if our marriage fails before we get married and Ana is not interested in my money she loves me for me and that's all she wants is me"" Son I love Ana she is already a daughter to me and your mother and don't get me started on your grand father as we all know he is besotted with her. You need to be smart Christian not all marriages last and you would end up giving half of everything you own away"

" ME AND ANA WILL NOT FAIL DO YOU HEAR ME DAD SHE IS GOING TO BE MY WIFE MY LIFE AND THE MOTHER OF MY BABY SO NO PRENUP NOW AND NO PRENUP EVER DO YOU UNDERSTAND?! I have never yelled at my father like that before and I am just as shocked as he is.

" So Ana has gone and trapped you by getting herself knocked up and you think you don't need a prenup?"  
I go to punch my father but I am stopped by Taylor he is always keeps me out of trouble a part of me is really thankful he didn't allow me to hit my father but I really wanted to beat the shit out of him for what he was implying. I storm back into the house followed by my dad and he demands my mother and sister to leave, they follow him out and I know Elliot and Gramps will want to spend the night here so I ask my housekeeper if she could set up their rooms for them. " Mr Grey may I have a conversation with you please?"Taylor has never really requested a conversation before so this has to be good.

" Yes sure Taylor let's go into my office"

"Sir I heard what Mr Grey said to you and I know its none of my business but for protection reasons I need to ask and I hope you can understand the reason I ask. Is Miss Steele pregnant?" I am brought back to the aching feeling in my stomach as I know that Ana is not carrying my baby and I instantly feel the sadness.

" No Taylor Ana is not carrying our child and I would have stepped up security and changed protocols if that where true" Taylor nods at me in an apologetic kind of way.

" I hope you don't mind me saying sir but you and Miss Steele will make excellent parents"

"Thank you Taylor enjoy your night"

I am looking out of the window with only two things on my mind Ana and the baby that I desperately want, I feel little hands tugging on my trousers "Dada I can't find mama I nots knows where she is i sqaured" " Come here little man and lets go find mama" I pick him up and I see a pair of big beautiful blue eyes stare right at me "I woves you dada" I jolt awake feeling really empty I need Ana I find her cuddled on the sofa watching some sort of reality tv show

"Baby come on lets go to bed?" "I have waited for you are you ok?" " I am fine baby lets talk about it tomorrow" " Christian will you make love to me?" and my girl does not have to ask me twice.

I dream about Ana being pregnant all night and holding my son in my arms I read on google that there is such thing as baby fever and I think I have it am obsessed. I actually want to go out and buy clothes and a crib and a stroller and everything baby related I wonder if Ana is feeling the same way we do need to talk about all of this but now is not the right time. Me and Ana both dress casual for our separate days out and I must say Ana looks so glowing and happy the fresh air must agree with her. I really don't want to see my father today but we are going to get our suits for the wedding so I guess I have to play nice as I made a promise to Ana and I really wanna strip her out of whatever sexy lingerie she buys. Once everyone is at the house you can feel the obvious tension I know my father and mother have had words about it as I can tell by looking at them.  
I manage to speak to my mother and tell her to put everything on my accounts as all the shops here will send me the bills directly, I grab Mia next for a talk she will not like what I tell her about how her behaviour needs to change and how she needs to grow up and get a job and start living a more productive life. She agrees with me until I tell her that I have cancelled the credit card I had given to her, I feel bad that Ana will have to put up with Mia's mood today but its time that girl learns a lesson. I will apologise to Ana incase Mia makes her day difficult but as Always Ana is on team Christian as she always says.  
We all head out in separate vehicles and I make sure Sawyer has been fully briefed by Taylor as I know how Mia and mother can be and

I actually feel bad for Sawyer following women around shops all day long and then a spa trip I know Taylor will take so much pleasure in hearing about his suffering. My father tries to apologise to me during the car ride but I really don't want to hear it he tells me he will promise to use his dad brain and not his lawyer brain and asks me the question I hate having to answer as I know its a no well for now as I Christian Grey will be impregnating the love of his life as quick as physically possible. We arrive and the suit place I already put an order in with my suit guy in Italy to make my suit as I thought as the groom I should have the best . My father gramps and Elliot all try on matching suits and are very pleased with what Ana and my mother have chosen, There is also a suit bag waiting for us at the counter as my mother already gave Ray's measurements in so we could pick his up as well.  
I am texting Ana like a love-sick teenage when I receive a picture message from Mia which is a surprise as I assumed she would be in Christian is so not fair mode. I look at the picture and the big smile returns to my face as Mia has taken a picture of a grey suit in baby size its whats in the background of the picture that makes me smile even more its Ana holding up a blue baby outfit and smiling she is standing next to a mannequin that has a tiny baby bump and from the angle of the picture it makes Ana look like she has that bump which makes my heart swell up and makes me horny all at the same time I think

I might need professional help.


	42. Chapter 42

**Chapter 42**  
 **CPOV**

It's been two and half weeks since we came home from Aspen. Ana got her tattoo so my name is now on her body for life. I suggested that I get her name and she freaked out as she doesn't want my body marked. Although, I did go behind her back and got a small AG on my ring finger. She reacted better than what I thought she would.

Things have been very interesting. I have been back in therapy with Flynn as I thought I was losing it. I think what set me off was Ros and Gwen where finally approved to adopt. I met their little girl Molly two weeks ago and she has brought out a side to me I never knew I had.  
I am calling myself uncle Christian and I have already spoiled her so rotten, Ros has had to reign me in. The turning point that led me back into therapy happened last week. Ana found me in the spare room in Escala where I had collected baby stuff. I played it cool and said they were all for Molly but I had to come clean and admit to Ana that I am desperate for a baby.

We have been talking about wedding presents; I asked if she would agree not to continue with her birth control. She made me so happy by giving me the yes I was so desperate for. That is the best present I can think of, seeing my wife with a baby bump knowing a part of me is growing inside of her. We have three days before our wedding and I could not be more excited. Ana has been highly stressed out and really run down so much she hasn't been feeling too well. We are both headed to see her doctor today just to make sure everything is ok.  
I nearly have a stroke as the doctor tells us that she needs to get a second opinion from another doctor. I hold onto Ana's hand so tightly that I think I actually cut off her circulation. I get asked to wait outside and I am about to have an aneurysm when Ana tells me its ok. I am only waiting outside for two minutes but it feels like a lifetime. I am called back into the room and I see Ana with a gown on laying on the bed and Dr Greene is standing next to her.

"Miss Steele, Mr Grey, from the sample Ana provided for me it looks like you are both expecting," I can't help but nearly jump on Ana but I have to refrain myself as she is now carrying precious cargo.

"Christian," Is all she says as I see the tears stream down her face.

Dr Greene tells us that she needs to do vaginal ultrasound, I nearly have a freak out when I see her inserting that thing into Ana. Once I can see our little tiny mini me on the monitor my emotions literally fly out of me. Yes, Christian Grey is crying. I am pulled out of my crying when I start to hear a thumping noise.

"Miss Steele, Mr Grey, that is your baby's heartbeat," This is actually happening I can't believe this Dr Greene tells us that Ana is roughly 7 weeks pregnant which means I impregnate her the first time we had sex, I give myself a mental high five and now believe I have super sperm.  
I ask Dr Greene if we can buy ten sonograms pictures, she also says that she can put the baby's heartbeat in to a teddy bear for us well am sold, She leaves the room and I help Ana get dressed she has had a glow about her recently and now I realize that it's the famous pregnancy glow I have read about.

"Baby how are you feeling,"

"Happy," Is all I get from her as she is crying again. I hope they are happy tears.  
Once Dr Greene returns I ask her how long should we wait until we tell people. I feel Ana tense up once I ask this. She tells us that people usually wait until the 12th week mark but there are no rules to when to tell people. I don't think I can't wait 5 weeks I think the excitement will take me over the edge.  
We both leave the doctor's office floating on air. I can't believe that we are having our little mini me I knew that test had to be wrong I just knew it. I am grinning like an idiot but I feel so blissfully happy. We get into the SUV as I want to start taking care of Ana properly.

"Christian are you ok with all of this?," she looks so full of doubt right now. Oh no baby please don't go into over thinking Ana mode.

"Baby I could not be happier," I place my hand on her stomach I can't wait to feel our mini me kick.

"I know everything is moving at such a fast pace and I don't want you to feel trapped," she starts to cry and this time it's not happy tears.

"Baby I have never been so happy. You know I have wanted you to be pregnant this whole time. I have been given the greatest gift ever and in three days' time I will be making you my wife. A baby and a wife that is my dream baby," I can't understand where her reservations are coming from.

" I am so happy Christian I really am. I heard what your dad said to you about me being knocked up to trap you. I have gone and done it now haven't I?"

" I don't want you to even think like that Anastasia I want all of this with you and more. Realistically I would be the one doing the trapping to keep you."

" I guess It's all just a shock. I am happy I truly am I am so proud that I am carrying your baby"

" Our baby, Baby"

I have already got my pregnant wife plan already worked out. I decided to buy Ana the building next door to GEH so she can have her own building for her fashion line. I think it will be an amazing wedding present.  
I took her sketches of her dream building and gave them to Elliot to have his crew to work on it while we are on honey moon. I will leave the staffing to Ana but I want her to be well rested and I don't want her to have a stressful pregnancy.

"Christian I am hungry can we please go and get some food?, when I say food I mean chocolate"

"Baby you know I can't resist treating you to whatever you want. We have to think about mini me and both eat better."

"Can I have the chocolate first and I promise I will eat something super healthy later on," She pouts at me and I know I will give.  
We end up eating at a small dinner which we used to eat at when I started GEH. It's like walking down memory lane but this time I am sitting with my beautiful pregnant soon to be wife. Ana eats two slices of chocolate cake I think mini me is a chocolate lover as it reminds me of the night I found her after she demolished an entire cake.

We talk on the way home of names and what sex we both want. I am feeling so euphoric now. I am going to try my hardest to be the best husband and dad I can be. I know with Ana as mini me's mummy I can't fail. Ana asks Taylor to park outside of Escala as she needs some air.

" Hello Anastasia," Ana tightens the grip on my arm and I know she is panicked.

" What do you want Carla?"


	43. Chapter 43

**Chapter 43**

 **APOV**

"Oh Anastasia is that anyway to greet your mummy?"

I instantly want to throw up and I know this time it is not mini me's doing.

"You gave up the right to call yourself a parent a long time ago. Please move out of our way." I say sternly to her.  
Taylor and Sawyer both step in as Carla is about to grab my arm. I didn't realize that during the scuffle I had dropped mini me's picture which is now in that witch's hands.

"Oh Anastasia you have made me really proud. You finally open your legs to none other than a billionaire but now you have trapped him by carrying his cash machine baby." She goads me.

I slap her so hard across the face as I won't allow her to speak about our mini me in such a vile way.

"It's time you leave now before I walk away and leave the decision making into their hands." I point to Taylor and Sawyer. Christian has already tightened his grip on me and helps me head towards the main doors.

"This is far from over Anastasia. Your daddy will want to see you all grown up." I feel sickened by her words. What makes me feel worse is that I never told Christian about her husband. Once we are in the apartment I kick off my shoes as my feet are aching. A little groan is all it takes for Christian to carry me to the sofa to rub my feet. He makes me feel so relaxed that for a short time I am blissful.

Christian tries to ask me about what Carla was talking about but I am not ready just yet. He is not pleased but respects my decision. I decide that I am not going to let her ruin our happiness as we have just found out we are having a baby and that he is only important thing to us.

"Baby I have been thinking, I don't think I can hold our little secret in I want to tell the world." I knew it wouldn't take him long to bring up telling people. I want to shout it from the rooftops as well but I want to wait longer just to be on the safe side.

"Christian I know you want to but I think we should wait a bit longer as the Dr says it's still early days." I could see the look of disappointment all over his face I know he is so happy and I don't want to crush it but I think as parents we need to start making better decision starting now.

"I know baby I am just so excited and I want to be able to be the doting dad every day."

" And you will my love, how about this you can tell Gail now as I am guessing she will need to know as she makes all my meals and I know there some no-go foods." He is like a blur as he goes to find Gail I see how excited he is telling her and he's showing mini me off I am very certain that the picture will be going everywhere with him from now on.  
Gail makes us a lovely celebration dinner and it was so tasty I need more. I am guessing that food is going to play a major role in this pregnancy as I think Mini Me is just like daddy and loves his food and lots of it. We both get ready to watch a movie and relax as tomorrow will be a hectic day I can't believe tomorrow is the day before my wedding. I am the luckiest woman on the planet right now.

Christian has made sure I am so comfortable that I can't actually move as my body is enjoying this too much. Christian has his hand on my stomach and keeps rubbing it. Seeing Christian this happy and content makes me wants to burst with pride. We are snapped out of our bubble when Christian's phone starts going off.

"CHRISTIAN!" putting Mia on speaker is never a good idea

"Mia"

"Cut the crap Christian mom just told me that you told her earlier that you and Ana won't be sticking to the tradition." Fuck did he tell his mum already about mini me.

"That's correct Mia, Ana and I will not ever spend the night away from each other."

"You suck!" she yells and put the phone down on him.

"Baby let's go to bed and talk about our mini me." talking babies with Christian Grey is weirdly hot.I am starting to feel really sleepy when I hear Christian talking.

"Mini Me I don't think you can hear me just yet but I am your daddy and I love you so much. Sweet dreams my babies." He kisses my stomach and then I feel his lips on mine before sleep takes me.

CPOV

The high Ana and I have just been feeling has now turned into something else. I have never met Ana's mother before but the stories she has told me was enough to not want her anywhere near us. Once I hear the daddy comment I instantly feel sick. I give Taylor a look and he knows I will want that women and everything involving her away from Ana and our child. I try to ask Ana about what Carla was talking about but Ana being Ana just wants us to enjoy our happiness. She is right so I order frames so we can put Mini me's picture up all over the apartment.

I still can't believe that I am going to be a daddy I am so lucky to have such a beautiful wife and a beautiful baby. I am already sick of waiting to tell everyone our good news. Ana makes me feel so ecstatic when she's says I can tell Gail. I know Taylor and Sawyer heard it all downstairs but we will still need a new security plan. Ana and I have a delicious meal and then decide to relax.  
Seeing how comfortable my baby is makes me so happy. I know that I will most likely driver her crazy with my plan to look after her but I need to be the best husband and father I can be. Mia ruins our blissful moment by going on about a wedding that's not actually hers. I am not giving into her on this one as now I know Ana is pregnant. There will be no chance of me spending a night away from her.

It's time for bed and all I want is to make sure Ana is comfortable and I want to talk about our mini me. Ana keeps telling me that we have plenty of time to make decisions and plans but I want to do it all tonight. I really wish that I could see Ana with her baby bump walk down the aisle it would be nice for our loved ones to see us become a proper little family. I wonder how long it will actually take me to want to tell everyone about mini me. Ana doubts I will even make it through dinner tomorrow before telling everyone.

CarlaPOV

My head is spinning and all I am seeing are dollar signs floating around me. My sorry excuse for a daughter has finally done something right and got involved with a billionaire. I decided I need to go visit her to make sure I am going to get a cut from the scheme of hers. I guess her angelic act has finally worn away she always knew how to act that one.

My daughter was always a very good liar. I think she enjoyed causing trouble or was a bad attention seeker or something. I had enough of her and sent her off to live with her dad Ray. The little whore was after my husband and I could not have her around. She told Ray this big story about my husband being after her and he was inappropriate and she was scared of him.

I have never heard so much bullshit in my life. Stephen loved Ana and he wanted to play daddy. What's so wrong with that? I am going to make sure that

Ana gives me exactly what I deserve


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter 44.

CPOV

Today is finally the day that I get to make Ana my wife. We spent last night at my parents' home it was so hard sitting around the dinner table with all my family and not scream we are pregnant. Mia had a major hissy fit about me and Ana spending the night together. I ignored her as we already went over this and my answer was not going to change. Me and Ana had some kinky sex in my old bedroom which was so hot.

I am finding it very hard to remove my hand from Ana's stomach I can't wait until she starts to grow a bump and I can feel our mini me move. I know I need to curb my newly found stomach obsession when we are in public as everyone would figure it out straight away. Ana is sleeping soundly while I make sure everything is ready for our big day tomorrow. Since Carla came back into Ana's life for a moment I have hired more security and made sure I have someone tailing her. She will not be allowed anywhere near Ana and she will never be in mini me's life.

I awake to a cold bed as Ana is not next to me. I instantly go into panic mode as I am now an over protective husband and father. I think I actually might lose my mind with all the worrying that is yet to come. I see a note next to my phone on the dresser.  
Christian.

My Husband and baby daddy.  
Mini me was really hungry and I didn't want to wake you as I wanted to you to be well rested for today. Please come and find me once you are awake as I want a kiss from you.  
Ana.  
Wife and baby mamma.

Reading Ana's note made me smile but I wish she would have woken me up and not gone downstairs without me. I know I sound irrational but I want to protect and care for her all day every day. I make my way downstairs and I enter a circus there are people everywhere and so much going on. I assumed small and intimate wedding meant just that but I guess not. I walk into the dining room where I see the most beautiful sight anyone could see. The woman who I will be calling my wife in three hours' time feeding our mini me. She looks so glowing and beautiful pregnancy seems like it's finally agreeing with her. I kiss her just like she asked for me to and she holds me close not wanting to let me go. I plan on us staying like this forever.

Our peaceful moment is ruined by my mother and sister being far to chaotic and loud. Ana is in a state of sheer bliss and that's how I want it kept. I know they want to take Ana away from me but I don't think I can remove myself from her and mini me three hours seems like such a long time.

"Baby I don't think I can let you go."

"Christian it's only a few hours. You will see me soon when I walk down the aisle to become your wife" Her smile is bigger and brighter than it has ever been. It still doesn't make me okay with her leaving now.

"Love you," She mouthed the word we before the love you part while she touched her stomach. How lucky am I that my wife and my mini me love me so much?

I hate watching her walk away and my father brother and Gramps are all looking at me like I am crazy.

"Son I think you should get tested for separation anxiety. You're going to need to work on that before you two start making babies," Oh shit does Gramps know that Ana is pregnant I need to stop over thinking as I am likely to scream baby all over the house.  
What Ana is not aware of is that I have asked Gwen to bring her camera as I want a special picture of me and Ana together done in privacy. If I had my way, it would be done in front of everyone but I understand the risks of telling people this early. Just because I know and understand the risks doesn't mean I am happy with it. The men folk start to get ready as the photographer wants pictures of us all together soon. Mia and my Mother soon join us to check on us make sure we are behaving no doubt.

The photographer takes the shots he needs to and we all get into position and wait for Ana to arrive. I hear gasps and I know Ana has arrived I went against what the minister told me do and I turn fully around to watch Ana walk towards me. I am nearly having a heart attack over how beautiful and perfect she looks. Once she gets close enough to me Ray let's go of her arm and helps her into mine I can't help but kiss her. I know you kiss at the end but It's our day our way.  
I can't take my eyes off her I am the happiest man alive right now I get to marry the woman I love more than life itself and in 7 months I will be holding our mini me in my arms. The minister starts on the vow bit of the wedding and I am more than ready for this.

Anastasia I love you with all that I am and all that I could ever be. I give you my solemn vow to be your faithful partner in sickness and in health, to stand by your side in good times and in bad, to share your joy as well as your sorrow...I promise to love you unconditionally, to support you in your goals and dreams, to honour and respect you, to laugh with you and cry with you, to share my hopes and dreams with you, and bring you solace in times of need... And to cherish you for as long as we both shall live.

Christian I love you with all that I am and all that I could ever be. I solemnly vow that I will safeguard and hold dear and deep in my heart our union and you...I promise to love you faithfully, forsaking all others, through the good times and the bad, in sickness and health, regardless of where life takes us. I will protect you, trust you, and respect you. I will share your joys and sorrows and comfort you in times of need. I promise to cherish you and uphold your hopes and dreams and keep you safe at my side. All that is mine is now yours. I give you my hand, my heart, and my love from this moment on for as long as we both shall live.  
I am so emotional right now and Ana tips me over the edge by not only surprising me but all the guests and the minister looks like he is about to pass out.

Ana holds my hand and places it on her stomach.  
Christian me and Mini Me love you so much and I can't wait for us to be a family.  
If there was ever an appropriate use for the phrase and the crowd goes wild this is it. My mother is hysterical Mia is her usually crazy self and I see my father Gramps and Elliot wipe actual tears from their eyes. Ray looks less surprised than anyone else so I assume Ana told him earlier on today.  
I know pronounce you man and wife you may kiss your bride.

I kiss Ana with a lot of heat and passion as I am overwhelmed with emotions after she has told everyone about our mini me. After our kiss finishes I kneel on the floor and kiss her stomach and wraps my arms around her waist as Daddy needed a kiss and a hug from mini me.  
I remember our wedding day like it was yesterday it was such a perfect day. It's been five years since that day and life has been amazing. Ana and I had a little boy called Teddy well Theodore Raymond Grey but he loves being called Teddy. I could not love my wife and son more if I tried. Ana had a wonderful pregnancy and Teddy's birth was quick we almost didn't make it to the hospital before he arrived so impatient just like me.

Ana started her clothing line and she is now a multi-millionaire I am so proud of her. She makes being a wife a mother and a business woman look so easy. We are now in the process of making baby number 2 as we are in such a great place professionally and personally that it is the right time. I can't wait to be a dad again I am really broody which makes Ana laugh every time I say it but it's true.  
Ana's birth mother tried to approach Ana after Teddy was first born and I did not react well to it at all. She was later killed by a drunk driver. Ana never talks about her so I never bring it up but I know she must feel some sort of way about it. We are all about happiness and positives and I am excited to see where life takes us.


End file.
